Szukający
by Nekoryba
Summary: Szesnastoletni Damian Zamojski po pięciu latach w Durmstrangu postanawia się przenieść do Hogwartu, gdzie pragnie zdobyć przyjaciół. Natomiast ojciec chłopca – były reprezentant Polski w Quidditchu – Władysław Zamojski złożył aplikację na stanowisko trenera Armat z Chudley. Jak potoczą się losy Zamojskich?
1. Chapter 1

**Szukający**

**I. Niedoszły transfer **

_2 lipca 1996 roku_

Władysław Zamojski teleportował się na teren Hogwartu. Miał taką możliwość dzięki specjalnemu przyzwoleniu Albusa Dumbledore'a. Były ścigający czuł większe zdenerwowanie niż przed najważniejszymi meczami. Dobrze wiedział jak bardzo synowi zależało na pójściu do tej placówki. Dlatego musiał zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy, aby Dumbledore wyraził zgodę. Kiedy wylądował na błoniach, spojrzał na zamek.

_O, w mordę, robi wrażenie -_ pomyślał Władysław obserwując ogromną budowlę, składającą się z sześciu wysokich wież oraz mnóstwa baszt i wieżyczek. Ponadto wokół zamku można było zaobserwować mnóstwo terenów zielonych, w tym spory las wielki jezioro. Lekko oszołomiony ogromem szkoły Władysław zaczął się zastanawiać:

_Mają tyle miejsca, że jeszcze jeden dzieciak powinien się zmieścić, czyż nie?_

Przechodząc po kamiennym moście Władysław zobaczył kilkadziesiąt zapalonych zniczy. Kilka sekund później dostrzegł Albusa Dumbledore'a, stojącego przy wejściu do zamku. Po mniej więcej dwóch minutach(_Kto do cholery, wymyślił tak idiotycznie długi most do szkoły? -_ pomyślał Władysław) panowie uścisnęli sobie dłoń. W tym momencie Władysław zobaczył, że druga ręka czarodzieja wygląda jakby była martwa.

_Co jest do cholery?! -_ pomyślał wstrząśnięty Władysław

\- Witam w Hogwarcie - odparł Albus Dumbledore

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - rzekł Władysław, próbujący odwrócić wzrok od dłoni dyrektora.

\- Proszę mi mówić po imieniu. Mówienie per pan sprawia, że czuję się starszy niż jestem - odparł Dumbledore

Zaskoczony bezpośredniością Dumbledore' a Władysław przez chwilę milczał, po czym odparł:

\- Też często odnoszę takie wrażenie

Podczas drogi do gabinetu, Władysław wpatrywał się w liczne poruszające się klatki schodowe, ponadto obserwował liczne obrazy, głównie przedstawiające czarodziejów podczas zabaw, lecz dostrzegł też portret goblina w okularach czy ryczącego tygrysa.

Kiedy dotarli do gabinetu dyrektora znajdującego się na drugim piętrze, Władysław po raz kolejny przeżył niemałe zaskoczenie. Poza wielkością pokoju (_Czy w tym zamku wszystko musi być takie ogromne?)_, zdziwiło go również biurko o nogach w kształcie szponów czy mnóstwo portretów przedstawiających byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu.

\- Proszę się rozgościć - odparł Dumbledore wskazując na skórzany fotel naprzeciwko biurka. - Chcesz kawy lub herbaty? - spytał dyrektor

Władysław czuł się okropnie niewyspany:

_Może mała kawka mnie trochę pobudzi - _pomyślał, dlatego rzekł:

\- Poproszę kawę z łyżeczką cukru

Już po niecałej sekundzie przed Władysławem ukazała się gorąca i posłodzona kawa.

\- To się nazywa szybka obsługa! - rzekł z uśmiechem w stronę Dumbledore'a

Dumbledore odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym odparł:

\- Kilka dni temu napisaliście do mnie list, w którym poproszono o możliwość nauki waszego syna w Hogwarcie.

Władysław skinął głową, zastanawiał się w jaki sposób mógłby przekonać sędziwego czarodzieja, że warto przyjąć Damiana.

W tym momencie Dumbledore podrapał się po brodzie, równolegle mówiąc:

\- Nasza szkoła była zawsze otwarta dla uczniów z każdego zakątka świata. Dlatego nie widzę przeciwwskazań - oświadczył Dumbledore

Zaskoczony Władysław, rzekł w myślach:

_Łatwo poszło! Muszę wypytać go o kilka szczegółów:_

\- Z tego co czytałem, w Hogwarcie są cztery domy, do których przydziela się uczniów podczas rozpoczęcia Damian ma już szesnaście lat, nie chciałbym by kroczył razem z pierwszakami na oczach całej szkoły. To jest dosyć krępujące.

Dumbledore ponownie podrapał się po brodzie, a następnie rzekł:

\- W takim razie niech przyjdzie do mojego gabinetu na piętnaście minut przed ceremonią przydziału. Później zasiądzie wśród uczniów z domu, do którego zostanie wybrany.

Władysław skinął głową, zaproponowane rozwiązanie dużo lepiej pasowało do sytuacji. Następnie, spytał:

\- Chcę się jeszcze tylko zapytać, kiedy otrzymamy listę wszystkich podręczników oraz przyborów.

\- Myślę, że na początku sierpnia otrzymacie sowę w tej sprawie.

Na tamtą chwilę Władysławowi nie przychodziło nic, o czym chciałby się dowiedzieć od dyrektora, dlatego odparł:

\- Nie mam już więcej pytań, bardzo dziękuję za przyjęcie Damiana oraz poświęcony mi czas.

\- Za to ja mam jedno. Co się wydarzyło, po finale Mistrzostw Europy w 1983 roku, że nie przeszedłeś do Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere? - zapytał Dumbledore, który nigdy nie uwierzył w oficjalną wersję zdarzeń.

_Wiedeń, 29 maja 1983 roku._

_Przegraliśmy….przegraliśmy finał Mistrzostw Europy. _\- rozmyślał załamany Władysław. W tym meczu nic nie szło po myśli Goblinów z Grodziska. Najpierw, dosłownie kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem gry, rozpętała się największa ulewa jaką w życiu spotkał. To było istne piekło, grad wielkości kurzych jaj, spadający na głowy zawodników. Sędzia w obawie o zdrowie i życie uczestników ewakuował obydwa zespoły do szatni. Tam, zupełnie przemoczeni i rozproszeni, siedzieli przez ponad godzinę. Następnie zostali wprowadzeni na boisko, a tam zastała ich…

\- Kretyńska mgła! - ryknął rozwścieczony Władysław, a przygnębieni koledzy odwrócili się w jego kierunku.

Nie było widać kompletnie nic. Władysław nie mógł dostrzec pętli, zarówno z jednej jak i z drugiej strony, ani otaczających ich trybun. Widział tylko wszechogarniającą biel. Gdyby wyjęto nóż, by ją uciąć, utknąłby tam niczym Excalibur w skale. Rozwścieczony trener Godlewski, wysoki blondyn posiadający niezwykle rozbudowaną klatkę piersiową, odparł:

\- Panowie, zwijajcie się z murawy. Ja pogadam z prezesem, aby wynegocjował przełożenie meczu. Przecież to są jakieś jaja.

Dlatego zeszli do szatni, gdzie czekali przez kolejną godzinę. Po tym czasie otworzyły się drzwi, wszedł do nich prezes Goblinów z Grodziska, Andrzej Rybak, który oświadczył:

\- Panowie, mamy przechlapane.

\- To znaczy? Co się stało? - odparli zaniepokojeni zawodnicy

Rybak westchnął, po czym odparł:

\- Rozmawiałem z prezydentem europejskiej federacji oraz prezesami Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere. Stwierdziłem, że takie warunki są zupełnie niedopuszczalne i jedyną opcją jest przełożenie meczu na jutro. Prezydent oświadczył, że na miejscu jest sto pięćdziesiąt stacji radiowych z całego świata, a przełożenie meczu wygenerowałoby gigantyczne problemy logistyczne.

\- Co za….- odparł Godlewski

\- To jeszcze nic- przerwał mu Rybak, zanim Godlewski doszedł do inwektyw. - Anglicy również chcą grać.

\- Porąbało ich, do cholery?! -ryknęli wszyscy zawodnicy

\- Jak oni to sobie wyobrażają? Przecież nic nie widać! - odparł Władysław, a pozostali skinęli głowami.

\- Noktowizory, skurczybyki mają noktowizory, dzięki którym można widzieć we mgle. - odparł prezes

\- Przecież to jakaś bzdura! I co się stanie jak nie zagramy? Przyznają walkowera dla Anglików za brak noktowizorów? Nigdzie w przepisach nie ma zapisu o konieczności przygotowania noktowizorów na mecz. Miotły, szaty, sprzęt medyczny, jasne, ale noktowizory? - odparł czerwony na twarzy Godlewski

\- Sędzia też ich chyba nie ma, co nie? - spytał Władysław

\- No i tutaj, panowie, pies pogrzebany. Anglicy obiecali pożyczyć wszystkim noktowizory. - odparł Godlewski

\- Stu tysiącom kibicom nie widzących własnych rąk również? - odrzekł Godlewski

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś urodził się wczoraj. Dla federacji fani nie mają najmniejszego znaczenia. Zapłacili za mecz? Zapłacili, a czy go zobaczą? Kogo to obchodzi? - odparł Rybak

\- Więc co? Pożyczamy sprzęt, którego nigdy nie używaliśmy i gramy? Brzmi jak dobry plan - odparł milczący do tej pory, kapitan Goblinów, Marcin Rugol.

\- Lepszy niż porażka przez walkower za nieprzystąpienie do zawodów, pomimo takiej możliwości - rzekł Rybak

\- Ile mamy czasu na podjęcie decyzji? - zapytał Rugol

\- Będąc precyzyjnym - odparł Rybak, patrząc na zegarek - jesteśmy minutę po czasie.

\- Cudownie, po prostu cudownie - podsumował sytuację Godlewski

Jedyną dobrą stroną tego spotkania było to, że trwało zaledwie półtorej godziny. Anglicy, co było do przewidzenia, zdecydowanie lepiej radzili sobie z grą przy pomocy noktowizorów. Polakom najwięcej problemów sprawiało szybkie podejmowanie decyzji. Widok, który mieli dzięki technologii, zbyt mocno się różnił od tego rejestrowanego przez oczy. W połączeniu z ogromną prędkością na miotłach oraz idealnym zgraniem potrzebnym do wykonania kombinacji w ataku, przyniosło to opłakane skutki. Gobliny większość swoich goli zdobyły po indywidualnych akcjach Władysława. Natomiast u Zjednoczonych znakomicie spisywali się pałkarze, potrafiący wykorzystać dezorientację polskich ścigających. Ostatecznie Andrew Scott, niezwykle utalentowany absolwent Hogwartu, znacząco wyprzedził Tomasza Telengę i zakończył mecz wynikiem 360:110. Swoim chwytem zapewnił Zjednoczonym z Pudlemmere drugie Mistrzostwo Europy w historii klubu.

Pół godziny po meczu zawodnicy Goblinów nadal siedzieli w milczeniu. Wydarzenia z całego wieczoru były dla nich tak przygnębiające i absurdalne, że nie potrafili pojąć, co się naprawdę stało. W tym momencie do szatni wszedł prezes Rybak. Większość graczy nawet nie usłyszała dźwięku otwieranych drzwi. Rybak spojrzał na wszystkich, wyglądali tak jakby do szatni przyleciał tuzin dementorów. Następnie uderzył pięścią w drzwi, kilku zawodników natychmiast podniosło głowy. Wtedy odchrząknął, spojrzał na Władysława i rzekł:

\- Anglicy złożyli za ciebie ofertę transferu.

Trener Godlewski wstał, a następnie krzyknął:

\- Nie widzisz, co się dziś stało?! Jak jesteśmy przybici?! Na litość boską, daj żyć!

Rybak popatrzył na trenera, po czym oświadczył:

\- No właśnie o życie naszego klubu tu chodzi. Zjednoczeni proponują sto tysięcy galeonów.

Godlewski oniemiał, po kilku sekundach wymamrotał:

\- Musiałeś ich źle zrozumieć, pewnie im chodzi o dziesięć tysięcy.

Prezes spojrzał na niego z groźną miną i oświadczył zirytowanym tonem:

\- Znam angielski lepiej niż ty polski. Potrafię odróżnić _ten thousand _od _one hundred thousand_. Mówili o tej drugiej liczbie. Oni proponują za Władka sto patyków.

Po tej wymianie zdań wszystkie oczy w pomieszczeniu skierowały się ku zszokowanemu Władysławowi, który pomyślał:

_Zjednoczeni chcą mnie kupić za sto tysięcy galeonów?! Byłby to najwyższy transfer w historii Quidditcha!_

\- No chłopie, masz życiową szansę! - rzekł Rugol, klepiąc Władysława po plecach

Władysław nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Kochał grać dla Goblinów, którym kibicował od dziecka. Jako mały chłopiec pragnął zdobyć z nimi Mistrzostwo Europy. Tego wieczoru się nie udało, ale miał przed sobą kilkanaście lat kariery. Był przekonany, że za trzy lata (Mistrzostwa Europy w Quidditchu są rozgrywane co trzy sezony) wzniosą najcenniejszy europejski puchar.

-Nie mam teraz do tego głowy. Umyję się, wrócę do domu, prześpię, a później pomyślę. - odparł Władysław, kierując się w stronę natrysku

Powiem Anglikom, że potrzebujemy tygodnia do namysłu - podsumował Rybak, wychodząc z szatni.

_Grodzisk, 30 maja 1983 roku_

Tego dnia Władysław spał aż do godziny 16. Pomimo tego, kiedy otworzył oczy, nadal czuł olbrzymie zmęczenie. Prawdopodobnie jego organizm nie zdołał zregenerować się po wielkim wysiłku fizycznym i psychicznym. Z trudem wstał z łóżka, dopiero po kilku sekundach dostrzegł żonę stojącą w drzwiach:

\- Cześć, kochanie - przywitał się Władysław

Marta Zamojska wyglądała na wściekłą, Władysław nie miał pojęcia dlaczego:

\- Czy wy faceci nie macie za grosz wyobraźni? Po co grać we mgle przy pomocy noktowizorów, skoro mogliście ją przegonić zaklęciem wiatru? - rzekła, przybierając przy tym marsową minę.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę ze słów małżonki. Przez kilka sekund je analizował, a następnie oznajmił:

\- Marto, ta mgła była potężna. Nawet kilkudziesięciu najlepiej wyszkolonych czarodziejów nie dałoby sobie z nią rady.

\- Kilkudziesięciu nie, ale sto tysięcy jak najbardziej, prawda? Gdyby organizatorzy meczu poprosili kibiców o powtórzenie zaklęcia _validus ventus (silny wiatr) _rozgonienie jej zajęłoby wam jakieś dziesięć sekund.- odparła, zakładając ręce na biodra.

W tym momencie Władysław ukrył twarz w dłoniach, był zbyt załamany by płakać.

Dwie godziny później Władysław podszedł do siedzącej na fotelu Marty, mówiąc:

\- Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć

Zdenerwowana Marta, pomyślała:

_Taki wstęp nie wróży niczego dobrego. Czyżby jakaś kobieta go skusiła i mnie z nią zdradził?_

\- O co chodzi? - spytała z lekkim drżeniem w głosie

\- Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere złożyli za mnie ofertę transferu. Zaproponowali Goblinom sto tysięcy galeonów.

Zszokowana Marta wydała cichy okrzyk.

_Sto tysięcy galeonów?! To są niewyobrażalne pieniądze! _\- pomyślała, próbując sobie wyobrazić wielką górę złotych monet.

Władysław złapał ją za rękę, mówiąc:

\- Nie mam pojęcia co robić. Z jednej strony kocham grę w Goblinach, ale skoro oferują za mnie takie pieniądze zapewne dadzą mi kosmiczny kontrakt. Jednak nie chcę zostawiać ciebie i Damiana samych.

Marta uśmiechnęła się do niego, ścisnęła za rękę, po czym odparła:

\- Nie myśl ani o mnie, ani o tych wielkich pieniądzach, tylko o tym, co cię ucieszy najbardziej. Twoje szczęście będzie również moim.

Do końca dnia Władysław zastanawiał się nad tym, jaką decyzję powinien podjąć. Cały czas kłóciły się ze sobą dwie osobowości. Ta pierwsza, romantyczna, mówiła Władysławowi:

_Gram w klubie swoich marzeń, na którego mecze zabierał mnie dziadek. Obiecałem, że zdobędę dla niego puchar za Mistrzostwo Europy, a on go wzniesie. _

Natomiast druga, znacznie praktyczniejsza, twierdziła:

_Jestem teraz w szczytowym punkcie kariery. W Polsce wygrałem już kilka mistrzostw, zaś brytyjsko-irlandzka liga quidditcha jest najlepszą ligą na świecie. Co więcej, muszę myśleć również o przyszłości naszej rodziny. _

W tym momencie, Władysław spojrzał na szklany barek w przedpokoju. Znajdowała się tam wódka podarowana przez kolegów z drużyny na jego dwudzieste czwarte urodziny.

_Może dzięki niej wybiorę lepszą drogę ? _

_Grodzisk, 1 czerwca 1983 roku_

Niestety, zamiast oczekiwanego rozwiązania, alkohol przyniósł dodatkowy ból głowy. Władysław obudził się z gigantycznym kacem, uniemożliwiającym normalne funkcjonowanie.

_Co to za szajs mi kupili? _\- pomyślał, kiedy próbował wstać z łóżka. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut szukał szaty, w którą mógłby się ubrać. Dopiero po chwili sobie przypomniał, że miał ją na sobie.

Z trudem zszedł po schodach i zawędrował w kierunku kuchni, gdzie Marta robiła jajecznicę.

\- Chyba naprawdę zbyt mocno się przejmujesz tym transferem. Wypiłeś wczoraj całą butelkę - rzekła z troską, podając mu talerz z potrawą.

Władysław tylko skinął głową i pogrzebał w swoim talerzu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na jedzenie, ale jednak, z szacunku dla żony, zmusił swój organizm do przyjęcia pożywienia.

Niecałą godzinę później usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

_Kto to może być? _\- pomyślał podchodząc do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzył zobaczył starszego czarodzieja o siwych wąsach, mającego na sobie zielony melonik, a ręce dużą skórzaną teczkę. Wyglądał jak typowy akwizytor.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Zamojsky - rzekł czarodziej po angielsku

Zaskoczony Władysław, który ostatni raz używał angielskiego w Durmstrangu, zawahał się chwilę, po czym oznajmił:

\- Dzień dobry, z kim mam przyjemność rozmawiać?

Starszy mag, odparł:

\- Nazywam się Gary Moore i jestem dyrektorem sportowym Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere.

_Naprawdę musiał przyjść akurat dzisiaj? -_ pomyślał Władysław, czujący się jak trzy ćwierci od śmierci.

\- Zapraszam do środka - wymamrotał Władysław

Marta wyszła z kuchni. Anglik podszedł w jej kierunku, ścisnął dłoń i rzekł:

\- Gary Moore, dyrektor sportowy Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere. Miło mi panią poznać

\- Z wzajemnością -odparła Marta

Kiedy wszyscy troje usiedli w salonie, Moore spojrzał na Władysława, a następnie rzekł:

\- Złożyliśmy Goblinom ofertę w wysokości stu tysięcy galeonów za pańską kartę zawodniczą. Chcemy, by został pan najdroższym i najlepiej opłacanym zawodnikiem w dziejach Quidditcha.

_Mam zarabiać więcej niż najlepszy szukający Joa Barbossa, któremu Brzytwodzioby z Tarapoto oferują 18 tysięcy galeonów rocznie? _\- pomyślał zdumiony Władysław

\- Przepraszam, ale o jakich pieniądzach rozmawiamy? - spytała Marta

\- Proponujemy pięcioletni kontrakt w wysokości tysiąca galeonów tygodniowo oraz pięćdziesięciu procent zysku z tytułu praw wizerunku.

Małżeństwo Zamojskich o mało co nie spadło z sofy.

_Takie pieniądze za grę w Quidditcha?! To aż nieprzyzwoite! - _pomyślał zszokowany Władysław

_Ja chyba śnię! _ \- rzekła w myślach Marta, szczypiąc się przy tym w lewą rękę.

\- Jest to siedemnaście razy wyższa kwota niż średnia pensja w Brytyjsko-Irlandzkiej Lidze Quidditcha oraz czterdziestokrotność zarobków statystycznego angielskiego czarodzieja. Ponadto miałby pan okazję zagrać w najlepszej lidze świata oraz wystąpić na Klubowych Mistrzostwach Świata. Chcemy, po raz pierwszy w historii, przywieźć do Puddlemere puchar najlepszego zespołu globu. - kontynuował Moore. Po zakończeniu wywodu popatrzył wyczekująco na Władysława i Martę.

Marta, która jako pierwsza zdołała wrócić do normalności, odparła:

\- To niezwykle hojna oferta. Z pewnością się nad nią szczegółowo zastanowimy. Bardzo proszę o danie nam czasu do końca tygodnia.

\- Oczywiście - rzekł Moore, następnie uścisnął dłonie obydwojga, wyszedł na podwórko i deportował się.

Marta rzekła do Władysława:

\- Nie ma racjonalnego powodu do odrzucenia tej propozycji.

Władysław spojrzał w jej stronę.

_Czyli jednak powinienem przejść do Zjednoczonych? _\- pomyślał ścigający

\- Jednak dobrze wiem, że twój system wartości nie ma nic wspólnego z racjonalizmem. Między innymi dlatego tak bardzo cię kocham. - oświadczyła Marta, całując go w policzek

_Grodzisk, 2 czerwca 1983 roku _

Leżący na swoim hamaku Władysław, pomyślał:

_Zjednoczeni proponują za mnie sto tysięcy galeonów. Prezes Rybak nieraz wspominał, że chciałby rozbudować bazę treningową oraz wyremontować stadion. Co więcej, dzięki pieniądzom z transferu klub może znacząco zwiększyć płace dla chłopaków. Na kupno dwóch, trzech dobrych zawodników również by starczyło. Jeżeli odpowiednio zainwestują, to __moje odejście będzie dla nich impulsem do rozwoju. -_ Władysław przypomniał sobie treningi z dzieciństwa, podczas których latał zużytymi Meteorami. Jego tata nie chciał mu kupować miotły, a klub w swoim magazynie posiadał jedynie ten model.

_Odejdę, ale pod pewnymi warunkami -_ pomyślał Władysław, teleportując się do siedziby klubu.

W tym samym momencie, prezes Rybak odbierał poranną pocztę. Przyleciał między innymi egzemplarz gazety _Głos Grodziska_. Na stronie trzynastej znajdował się następujący artykuł:

**_Zamglone marzenia Goblinów!_**

_Nie milkną echa na temat pechowej porażki Goblinów z Grodziska w finale Mistrzostw Europy przeciwko Zjednoczonym z Puddlemore. Według wielu główną przyczyną przegranej 110:360 była gra w noktowizorach przy gęstej mgle._

_\- To oczywiste, że Anglicy dzięki temu mieli znaczącą przewagę. Używali tej technologii na co dzień, a nasi zawodnicy mieli z nią styczność po raz pierwszy. Jestem zszokowany, że europejska federacja zgodziła się na rozwiązanie wypaczające jakąkolwiek rywalizację. -_ _odparł Józef Wroński, legendarny szukający Goblinów z Grodziska, reprezentant Polski na mundialach w 1926, 1930, 1934 oraz 1938 roku, podczas których rozegrał 11 meczów._

_Podobne opinie można było usłyszeć na całym świecie. Niektórzy domagają się nawet powtórzenia meczu. Niestety, prawdopodobieństwo takiego rozstrzygnięcia jest praktycznie zerowe. Pomimo smutnego końca, Gobliny z Grodziska odniosły historyczny sukces, który przy odrobinie szczęścia oraz zatrzymaniu w zespole największym gwiazd, ma szansę zostać powtórzony._

_Jak tu zatrzymywać gwiazdy, kiedy oferują takie pieniądze? -_ rzekł w myślach prezes Rybak, odkładając gazetę.

Nagle usłyszał głośny trzask, przed nim stanął Zamojski. Prezes Rybak uśmiechnął się, po czym odrzekł:

\- Właśnie o tobie myślałem! Już podjąłeś decyzję?

Władysław odparł:

\- Podjąłem, ale musisz zrobić kilka rzeczy

Rybak poczuł zdenerwowanie, nie znosił gdy ktoś mu rozkazywał. Jednak po chwili się opanował i odrzekł:

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Odejdę wtedy, kiedy zostaną spełnione dwa warunki. Po pierwsze, młodzi muszą otrzymać nowe miotły. Latanie na Meteorach to przeżytek, powinni dostać Zmiatacze siódemki.

_We wszystkich kategoriach wiekowych trenuje około stu dzieci. Kupno setki Zmiataczy siódemek, to spory wydatek - pomyślał prezes_

\- A jaki jest drugi warunek? - odparł prezes, czujący że może on stać się kością niezgody.

Władysław popatrzył prezesowi w oczy, mówiąc:

\- Poniesiecie budżet na pensje z siedmiu tysięcy koron tygodniowo do czternastu tysięcy.

\- Nie ma mowy! To zniszczyłoby naszą drabinkę płacową! - krzyknął prezes Rybak

\- Nie to nie, tylko pamiętaj że sto tysięcy galeonów piechotą nie chodzi. Trochę głupio byłoby je stracić z tak banalnego powodu... - odparł uśmiechnięty Władysław, po czym się teleportował.

Prezes Rybak z całej siły uderzył pięścią w stół. Następnie pomyślał:

_Zamojski, na Merlina! On zawsze coś wywinie!_

Przez kilka kolejnych godzin Rybak zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony, sto tysięcy galeonów było istnym darem niebios. Jednak warunek Zamojskiego, dotyczący podwójnego zwiększenia płac, przyprawiał go o mdłości. Przez całe lata Gobliny słynęły z rozsądnego zarządzania pieniędzmi. Tak nagła zmiana polityki wzbudzała w Rybaku wewnętrzny niepokój. Lecz z drugiej strony Quidditch, zwłaszcza w Anglii, zaczyna generować coraz większe pieniądze. Kluby sukcesywnie podnoszą ceny biletów, a zawodnicy otrzymują fortuny z praw do wizerunku.

_Jeżeli będziemy trzymać się obecnych płac, za parę lat wszyscy najlepsi mogą chcieć grać za granicą. Raz kozie śmierć. - _pomyślał Rybak, teleportując się do domu Zamojskich..

Siedzący na ogrodowej huśtawce Władysław, usłyszał trzask obok siebie. Po chwili zobaczył, odwróconego do niego plecami, Rybaka.

\- Kopę lat, prezesie - odparł Władysław

Zaskoczony Rybak lekko się wzdrygnął, odwrócił w kierunku ścigającego i oświadczył:

\- Przemyślałem twoją ofertę. Sto Zmiataczy siódemek dla młodzieży oraz podwojenie pensji zawodników pierwszej drużyny, w zamian za twój transfer. Zgadzam się.

W tym momencie Władysław uśmiechnął się, mówiąc:

\- Umowa stoi

Następnie prezes Rybak, odparł:

\- Wyślę anglikom sowę z potwierdzeniem akceptacji oferty.

_3 czerwca 1983 roku godzina 16:00, sala konferencyjna Goblinów z Grodziska._

Zgromadzeni w sali dziennikarze nie mogli wyjść ze zdumienia, kiedy usłyszeli o dzisiejszej, zupełnie niespodziewanej konferencji prasowej. Wszyscy zastanawiali się czego może dotyczyć.

\- Myślę, że trener Godlewski odejdzie. Każdy wie jak przeżył tę porażkę - oświadczył Karol Darniewicz z _Podglądu Sportowego_

\- Ja za to typuję porządny transfer. Zwykle po przegranych finałach kluby ogłaszają jakąś bombę, by poprawić kibicom nastroje - rzekł Patryk Kania, pracujący dla _ Czarodziejskich Wieści_

\- Tadek, wiesz o co tu biega? Ty zawsze masz najlepsze wtyki - zapytał Tadeusza Klimowskiego, Mateusz Tomczyk z _Głosu Grodziska_

Łysy, rudobrody czarodziej, będący redakcyjnym kolegą Mateusza, odparł:

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Do sali wszedł prezes Goblinów Andrzej Rybak. Kilkudziesięciu dziennikarzy uważnie obserwowało wysokiego mężczyznę, ubranego w elegancką czarną szatę. Kiedy usiadł, oświadczył:

\- Zaprosiłem dziś państwa, ponieważ chcę poinformować o bezprecedensowym wydarzeniu w historii, zarówno polskiego, jak i światowego Quidditcha. - następnie zrobił dłuższą pauzę.

Dziennikarze siedzieli jak na szpilkach. Ich samonotujące pióra drżały z niepewności.

\- Z przyjemnością, ale też pewnym żalem, ogłaszam akceptację oferty Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere za naszego zawodnika, Władysława Zamojskiego, w wysokości stu tysięcy galeonów. - oświadczył Rybak

\- Ilu tysięcy?! - ryknęła co najmniej połowa sali.

\- To byłoby dwukrotnie więcej niż…- odezwał się zszokowany Tadeusz Klimowski

\- Dwukrotnie więcej niż zapłaciły Brzytwodzioby z Tarapoto za Jao Barbossę. - dokończył za niego Rybak

Pokazał dziennikarzom umowę transferową, zawartą pomiędzy Zjednoczonymi a Goblinami Została wysłana przez Anglików za pomocą sowy ekspresowej.

Blask fleszy rozświetlił całe pomieszczenie. Każdy żurnalista za wszelką cenę chciał sfotografować historyczny dokument. Kiedy wszyscy obecni trochę się uspokoili, prezes Rybak, odparł:

\- Na więcej pytań odpowie wam nasza dzisiejsza gwiazda, Władysław Zamojski.

Władysław zszokowany tak gigantycznym zainteresowaniem, ledwo zdołał usiąść przy stole. Przez kilka sekund nerwowo próbował znaleźć wygodną pozycję, po czym oświadczył:

\- Strzelajcie

Wystrzelił w górę las rąk. Pani Adrianna Porębska, będąca rzecznikiem prasowym Goblinów, odparła:

\- Może niech zacznie pan w żółtym żakiecie.

\- Bardzo dziękuję. Co jest główną przyczyną opuszczenia Goblinów przez pana? - spytał się Darniewicz

Władysław miał już przygotowaną odpowiedź na tego typu pytanie, dlatego rzekł bez zająknięcia:

\- Ponieważ chcę zostać pierwszym Polakiem, który zagra w Brytyjsko-Irlandzkiej lidze Quidditcha. Wszyscy mówią o niej w superlatywach. Jestem pewien, że będzie to dla mnie niezwykle interesujące wyzwanie.

Następnym pytającym był wysoki blondyn, noszący fikuśne, trójkątne okulary:

\- Jak dużą rolę w tym transferze odegrały pieniądze?

_Strasznie przewidywalni jesteście - _ pomyślał Władysław i oświadczył

\- Pieniądze są ważne, ale aspekt sportowy jest dla mnie zawsze najistotniejszy.

Kolejną osobą była niska blondynka, jej pytanie brzmiało:

\- Co ma pan do przekazania kibicom Goblinów?

Przez krótką chwilę Władysław nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Kłębiły się w nim różne uczucia, których nie potrafił wyrazić. Głęboko westchnął, oświadczając:

\- Chcę przekazać, że dzięki nim przeżyłem mnóstwo niezapomnianych chwil. Przez cały czas mnie wspaniale wspierali, nigdy tego nie zapomnę. - w tym momencie zrobił pauzę, uśmiechnął się i rzekł:

Jednak wierzę, że jeszcze tu wrócę. Dlatego nie mówię _żegnam_, lecz _do zobaczenia._ -

Zamieszanie na sali, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, wzrosło jeszcze bardziej. Obserwujący reakcję dziennikarzy Rybak, pomyślał:

_O chłopie! Ty to wiesz jak zrobić show. Będzie mi ciebie brakować_

_3 czerwca 1983 roku godzina 19:00, Puddlemere, budynek Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere._

George O'Hara był wściekły. On, kapitan zespołu, który podczas piętnastu lat kariery rozegrał dla Zjednoczonych ponad pięćset spotkań, dowiaduje się o takim ruchu klubu za pomocą stacji radiowych?! Był przeciwny wyrzucaniu pieniędzy w błoto.

_Sto tysięcy galeonów za ścigającego?! Z hipogryfa spadli czy jak?! _

.Zamierzał zatrzymać to szaleństwo. Wbiegł do pokoju zarządu, łypnął groźnym wzrokiem na wszystkich zgromadzonych i ryknął:

\- Nie zgadzam się na ten transfer!

Garry Moore odparł:

\- Proszę, zrozum nas. Zamojsky jest wyjątkowo utalentowanym…

George nie zamierzał nikogo słuchać. Ta operacja była zaprzeczeniem całej polityki klubu. Zjednoczeni zawsze kupowali młodych zawodników po przystępnych cenach, a potem czynili z nich gwiazdy.

\- Co się z wami stało?! Jesteśmy Mistrzami Europy, do jasnej chimery! Nasza dotychczasowa strategia pozwoliła nam zostać najlepszym klubem na kontynencie! A teraz robicie…- brakowało mu słów, by określić co jego zdaniem czynią władze klubu - wielką, niewyobrażalną głupotę - dokończył, choć po głowie chodziły mu znacznie mocniejsze wyrażenia.

Po chwili milczenia, George zapytał:

\- Jaką pensję mu zaproponowaliście?

Prezes klubu, Andrew Maddison, rzekł:

\- To jest nasza….

\- Wasza sprawa?! Wasza?! Gram tu dłużej niż wy wszyscy rządzicie! Daliście mu taką kasę, że nawet wstydzicie się mi przyznać? Niech zgadnę, pięćset galeonów tygodniowo? - krzyknął, po czym spytał, patrząc na każdego z wyrzutem.

O'Hara, będący reprezentantem Anglii, zarabiał 250 galeonów na tydzień.

\- Tysiąc galeonów tygodniowo - rzekł Moore

George pomyślał, że się przesłyszał, dlatego oznajmił:

\- Możesz powtórzyć?

\- Zaproponowaliśmy mu pensję w wysokości tysiąca galeonów na tydzień.- powiedział Moore

Kapitan Zjednoczonych pokręcił głową z niedowierzania, po czym oświadczył:

-Macie dobę na odwołanie tego szaleństwa. Inaczej złożę oficjalną prośbę o transfer. Albo on, albo ja, wasz wybór.

Kiedy O'Hara trzasnął drzwiami, zdenerwowany Moore oświadczył:

\- Mówiłem Rybakowi, by nie rozmawiał z prasą o tym transferze!

\- Popełniliśmy błąd, nie przewidzieliśmy reakcji naszych zawodników - odparł Maddison

\- W takim razie, co zrobimy? - rzekła wiceprezes Grace Stephens.

\- George jest legendą naszego klubu. Jeżeli odejdzie, kibice wyrzucą nas na bruk. Musimy odwołać transfer. - odparł Maddison

Zasmucony Gary Moore odparł:

\- Teleportuję się do domu Zamojsky.

W tym samym czasie zmęczony, ale niezwykle zadowolony z siebie, Władysław pakował rzeczy do swojego kufra. Zamierzał podpisać umowę ze Zjednoczonymi, a potem zostać w Puddlemere na kilka dni, by poznać miasto.

Nagle, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi:

_To pewnie Moore, który chce mnie zabrać do Puddlemere. -_ pomyślał Władysław, łapiąc za klamkę.

Następnie spojrzał na twarz Moore'a i już wiedział, że stało się coś złego. Anglik wyglądał jakby w ciągu paru dni zestarzał się o pięć lat. Dyrektor sportowy Zjednoczonych wszedł do domu ze schyloną głową, skierował wzrok ku Władysławowi, po czym oświadczył:

\- Transfer odwołany. Kapitan naszej drużyny zagroził odejściem z zespołu, jeżeli dokonamy tej transakcji.

Władysław poczuł strugi potu na czole i karku.

_Co ja teraz mam zrobić? Właśnie wróciłem z konferencji, podczas której ogłoszono moje przejście do Zjednoczonych! _ \- pomyślał przerażony

Gary Moore, widzący zszokowaną minę zawodnika, odparł:

\- Może im powiesz, że w ostatniej chwili zmieniłeś zdanie? To powinno się dobrze sprzedać.

\- Tak, może to jest jakieś rozwiązanie - rzekł przygnębiony Władysław

\- Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Rybakiem. Trzymaj się - odparł Moore do Władysława, po czym się aportował.

\- Marto, - zwrócił się do równie zszokowanej żony - zrób mi jakiejś mocnej herbaty.

_4 czerwca, godzina 12:00, sala konferencyjna Goblinów z Grodziska._

Dziennikarze, którzy otrzymali informację na temat konferencji, byli jeszcze bardziej zdumieni niż dzień wcześniej. Temat transferu Zamojskiego do Zjednoczonych był prawdziwą bombą, która elektryzowała cały kraj.

_Czyżby Gobliny znalazły już jego zastępcę? _\- pomyśleli zszokowani dziennikarze.

Tym razem Andrzej Rybak miał na sobie turkusową szatę, lecz co ważniejsze wcale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Kiedy się rozsiadł, spojrzał na dziennikarzy, oznajmiając:

\- Ogłaszam państwu, że transfer Władysława Zamojskiego do Zjednoczych z Puddlemere został odwołany.

\- Jak to odwołany?! O co tutaj biega?! - krzyknęła, podobnie jak dzień wcześniej, połowa sali.

\- Wszystkie szczegóły wyjaśni wam sam zainteresowany - odparł Rybak.

Wchodzący do sali Władysław był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany niż poprzednio. _Co za posrana sytuacja -_ pomyślał, obserwując rozemocjonowany tłum.

Po chwili usiadł, oznajmiając:

\- Wczoraj wieczorem byłem w klubowym muzeum Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere. Obejrzałem ich wszystkie puchary. Kiedy doszedłem do tegorocznego Pucharu Europy, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co utraciłem. Pomyślałem wtedy, że bez względu na to ile pucharów tam zdobędę, żaden z nich nie będzie smakował tak dobrze,jak te zdobywane tutaj. W miejscu, gdzie się urodziłem i wychowałem.


	2. Trudna rozmowa

**II. Trudna rozmowa**

W ciepły sierpniowy poranek, podczas jedzenia śniadania, Damian Zamojski zauważył sowę lecącą w kierunku kuchni. Kiedy wylądowała na otwartym oknie, chłopak odpiął list skierowany bezpośrednio do niego. Widniała na nim pieczątka Durmstrangu, przedstawiająca dwugłowego Orła. Następnie rozerwał kopertę i rozłożył pergamin .

**WYNIKI EGZAMINU POZIOM NIEZBĘDNYCH UZDOLNIEŃ CZARODZIEJSKICH (NUC)**

**Oceny pozytywne Oceny negatywne**

Mistrzowski (M) Niedostateczny (N)

Biegły (B) Załamujący (Z)

Satysfakcjonujący (S)

**DAMIAN ADRIAN ZAMOJSKI OTRZYMAŁ:**

Astronomia **M**

Czarna Magia ** M**

Biała Magia **M**

Zielarstwo **M**

Historia Magii **M**

Eliksiry **M**

Opieka nad zwierzętami **M**

Wróżbiarstwo **B**

Transmutacja **M**

Runy ** M**

Numerologia **M**

_Całkiem nieźle, cieszę się, że otrzymałem najwyższe stopnie z moich ulubionych przedmiotów. -_ pomyślał Damian, który nie mógł się doczekać nauki tych umiejętności magicznych w Hogwarcie.

W tym momencie do kuchni wszedł Władysław, który dostrzegł syna czytającego list. Zaciekawiony zapytał:

\- A cóż to takiego?

\- Moje NUC-y - odparł Damian.

\- Twoje co?I - odparł zdziwiony Władysław

W tym momencie Damian uderzył dłonią w czoło. Powinien przewidzieć, że tata nie miał głowy do tak nieistotnych rzeczy jak edukacja. Następnie westchnął, odpowiadając

\- Niezbędne umiejętności czarodziejskie, egzaminy po piątym roku nauki.

Władysław w końcu sobie przypomniał. Z tego co mu podpowiadała pamięć, to zaliczył tylko trzy przedmioty. Już wtedy miał zupełnie inny pomysł na życie.

\- Jak ci poszło? - zapytał po chwili milczenia

\- Całkiem nieźle - odparł chłopak, podając rodzicowi pergamin.

Kiedy Władysław zaczął czytać, pomyślał:

_Astronomia mistrzowski, Czarna Magia mistrzowski, Biała magia mistrzowski….Na brodę Merlina on ma same najwyższe oceny! _

Zszokowany oddał synowi list, po czym oświadczył:

\- Zdecydowanie wdałeś się w mamę.

Marta wróciła z pracy w Departamencie Przestrzegania Magicznego Utajenia. Piastowała urząd szefowej tego działu od ponad dziesięciu lat. Koordynowała wszelkie działania uniemożliwiające mugolom dostrzeżenie istnienia społeczności czarodziejów. Naprawdę lubiła tę pracę, choć czasem odnosiła wrażenie, że powinna zajść znacznie wyżej. To między innymi dzięki jej interwencji zmieniono miejsce nowej siedziby Polskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

_Zaskakująco dużo czasu zajęło mi wyperswadowanie ministrowi budowy budynku przy Pałacu Kultury. _\- pomyślała, wspominając swoje zażarte dyskusje z najważniejszym magiem w kraju.

Zastanawiała się nad złożeniem swojego CV do wewnętrznej rekrutacji na stanowisko wiceministra magii. Zwolniło się tam miejsce po emigracji Janusza Chocimskiego do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dlatego pierwotnie nie zwróciła uwagi na pergamin leżący na stole w kuchni. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyła list z Durmstrangu. Wzięła go do ręki, kiedy zobaczyła że jest to odpowiednik hogwarckich SUM-ów zamknęła powieki i pomyślała:

_Boże, spraw by miał dobre oceny._

Następnie zaczęła czytać, z każdą kolejną linijką jej zaskoczenie wzrastało. Kiedy skończyła, pomyślała:

_Dziesięć wybitnych i jeden powyżej oczekiwań….Dziesięć wybitnych i jeden powyżej oczekiwań! _

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, Damian miał dokładnie te same stopnie, co ona w jego wieku. Jedyna różnica była taka, że otrzymała powyżej oczekiwań z numerologii, a syn z wróżbiarstwa.

Po otrząśnięciu się z pierwszego szoku, zastanawiała się nad przedmiotami, które powinien kontynuować.

_Wspominał o pracy jako warzyciel lub auror. To znaczy, że powinien wybrać…_

\- Damian! Zejdź na dół, proszę - zawołała chłopaka

Kiedy Damian przyszedł, zobaczył że mama do podbiega, a następnie mocno obejmuje. Zaskoczony zachowaniem rodzicielki, niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk. W tym momencie Marta wyszeptała:

\- Gratuluję wyników egzaminów. Są naprawdę niesamowite.

_Bez przesady _\- pomyślał chłopak, jednak, mimo wszystko, poczuł się niezwykle szczęśliwy.

Następnie, Marta odparła:

\- Ostatnio mówiłeś, że wahasz się między zawodami aurora i uzdrowiciela.

Damian westchnął, oznajmiając:

\- Nadal nie mam pojęcia co powinienem wybrać.

Niespodziewanie, Marta uśmiechnęła się do niego oraz odparła:

\- Jeżeli wybierzesz odpowiednia przedmioty będziesz miał jeszcze dwa lata, by nad tym pomyśleć.

Chłopak usiadł na krześle, zaś Marta odparła:

\- Na pewno musisz wybrać transmutację, obronę przed czarną magią, zaklęcia, zielarstwo oraz eliksiry. Bez tego ani rusz.

_Więc w Hogwarcie nie nauczają czarnej magii? Dobrze wiedzieć _\- pomyślał chłopak, u którego okrutne zaklęcia z Durmstrangu wywoływały obrzydzenie.

\- Jakie są twoje ulubione przedmioty poza wyżej wymienionymi? - spytała się Marta

_Bardzo lubię numerologię, jest bardzo skomplikowana, ale to właśnie mnie w niej kręci. Każde zadania jest niesamowitą łamigłówką. Runy również są świetne.. Lubię dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy o starożytnej magii._

\- Runy oraz numerologia.

Marta skinęła głową, mówiąc:

\- Oto ostateczny dowód, że jesteś moim synem.

Chłopak, który już przyzwyczaił się do dziwnych żartów mamy, uśmiechnął się i zripostował:

\- Miałaś jakieś wątpliwości?

-Gdybyś wiedział co się kiedyś działo na porodówkach, to również byś je miał - odparła, puszczając oczko.

Kilka dni później leżący na hamaku Władysław dostrzegł sowę. Kiedy obrócił głowę w jej kierunku, natychmiast podleciała ku niemu. Miała w szponach ulubiony magazyn Władysława: _Świat Quidditcha. _ Po zapłaceniu złotą monetą, na awersie której widniała korona, zaś na rewersie portret Antoniego Cichego - pierwszego polskiego ministra magii-, zabrał się do lektury. Podczas pobieżnego wertowanie magazynu jego uwagę przykuł jeden artykuł.

_Dymisja Bachelora, Armaty z Chudley poszukują nowego trenera!_

_Jedną z najnowszych wiadomości dotyczących Brytyjsko-Irlandzkiej Ligi Quidditcha jest zwolnienie Chrisa Bachelora, pełniącego funkcję trenera Armat. Według doniesień lokalnej prasy decyzja została spowodowana konfliktem z zarządem w sprawie budżetu transferowego. Spekuluje się, że Bachelor żądał kwoty w wysokości dwustu tysięcy galeonów. Różnica zdań spowodowała taki, a nie inny, wybór zarządu klubu. Poniżej przytaczamy oświadczenie Armat z Chudley:_

_Ze smutkiem oznajmiamy zwolnienie Chrisa Bachelora Niestety odmienne wizje na temat funkcjonowania klubu, spowodowały rozstanie Chrisa z Bracią Armatnią. Przeżyliśmy z Chrisem mnóstwo wspaniałych momentów i wierzymy, że odniesie on jeszcze wiele sukcesów - zarówno na ścieżce zawodowej jak i poza nią._

_W tej chwili trwają poszukiwania następcy Bachelora. Wszyscy z niecierpliwością oczekują kto tym razem zasiądzie na najgorętszej posadzie w lidze. Na przestrzeni ostatnich piętnastu lat Armaty zwolniły już dwudziestu sześciu trenerów. Ostatni sezon, zakończony wynikiem minus pięć tysięcy dwieście punktów, był najgorszym w historii Armat i drugim najsłabszym wynikiem w dziejach ligi._

_Beznadziejna sytuacja, są biedni jak myszy kościelne, dodatkowo mają fatalny zarząd. _\- pomyślał Władysław, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

_Toż to praca moich marzeń! _\- rzekł w myślach Władysław, przygotowujący się do napisania prośby o uwzględnienie jego kandydatury.

Po dwóch dniach siedzący w salonie Władysław, usłyszał głośne stukanie w szybę. Podszedł w jego kierunku, zobaczył brązową sowę z przywiązanym listem na nodze. Otworzył okno, po czym zerknął na kopertę. Widniał na niej pomarańczowy herb ze skrzydłami, dwoma żółtymi armatami w środku oraz gwiazdami wokół nich. Napisano na niej:

_Mr Władysław Zamojski _

_Lipowa 4 Street_

_Grodzisk_

Podekscytowany Władysław rozwinął pergamin, na którym została napisana wiadomośc o treśći:

_Szanowny panie Zamojski,_

_przyjmujemy Pańską propozycję z wielkim zaszczytem i zainteresowaniem. Bardzo chętnie spotkamy się z Panem w sprawie objęcia stanowiska menedżera naszego zespołu. Wierzymy, że wypracujemy wspólną wizję klubu na następny sezon._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Garry MacGuire _

_Właściciel Armat z Chudley_

_P.S. Proponujemy spotkanie 9 sierpnia o godzinie 11:00 w siedzibie klubu przy ul. Artemizji Lufkin 31._

Po przeczytaniu listu Władysław ścisnął tryumfalnie dłoń. Naprawdę pragnął tej pracy, wierzył że sprawi mu sporo satysfakcji. Następnie pomyślał:

_Muszę porozmawiać z Martą i Damianem. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumieją moje motywy._

Kilka godzin później, kiedy wraz z Martą i Damianem siedli do obiadu, Władysław oświadczył:

\- Jest coś, o czym muszę wam powiedzieć.

Marta i Damian natychmiast obrócili swoje twarze ku niemu. Wyglądali na wyjątkowo zdenerwowanych:

_Błagam, niech to nie będzie wieść o jakiejś ciężkiej chorobie -_ pomyślała przerażona Marta

_Pewnie chce wznowić karierę, jest od tego uzależniony -_ rzekł do siebie w myślach Damian, co wprawiło go w smutek. W ostatnich latach Władysław coraz częściej ponosił kontuzję związane z obrywaniem przez tłuczki.

\- Armaty z Chudley chcą bym objął ich pierwszą drużynę. Za dwa dni mam rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Co o tym myślicie?

Marta westchnęła z ulgą, a następnie oświadczyła:

\- Od zawsze marzyłeś o takiej posadzie. Jak mogłabym Cię zatrzymywać?

Następnie spojrzał na Damiana, chłopak wyglądał jakby miał wątpliwości. Kilka sekund później Damian oświadczył:

\- Według mnie to zły pomysł. Armaty mają najgorszy zespół w lidze i fatalną sytuację finansową.. Poza tym zmieniają trenerów jak rękawiczki. Więcej się najesz stresów i nerwów niż to jest warte.

W tym momencie Władysław uśmiechnął się i odparł:

\- Dawno nie byłem pod ostrzałem mediów. Dwa tygodnie to zdecydowanie za długo.

_9 sierpnia godzina 10:55, Chudley, siedziba Armat z Chudley_

Władysław, ubrany w swój ulubiony strój wieczorowy o kolorze granatu, aportował się pod podany adres. Naprzeciwko niego znajdował się dwupiętrowy pomarańczowy budynek. Po prawej stronie dostrzegł pomniki klubowych legend. Jeden z nich przedstawiał znakomitego bramkarza Charlesa Jenningsa - który grał w latach 1720-1732 i zdobył z Armatami aż pięć tytułów mistrzowskich - sięgającego kafla końcówkami palców. Kolejny pomnik przedstawiał krępego, wąsatego czarodzieja wznoszącego trofeum Pucharu Ligi.

_Dominic Thomson, grał tu jako pałkarz przez 14 lat. W tym czasie wywalczył cztery mistrzostwa. Po ostatnie z nich sięgnął w 1892 roku. Był to ostatni tytuł Armat w historii klubu._

Obok alei, którą szedł, znajdował się jeszcze co najmniej tuzin pomników zasłużonych graczy. Odważnych szukających desperacko sięgających po znicza, ścigających rzucających wspaniałe gole, bramkarzy wykonujących odważne parady oraz silnych, umięśnionych pałkarzy uderzających tłuczki. Kiedy znalazł się tuż przy drzwiach, pomyślał:

_To smutne, że jeden z największych klubów w Anglii jest obecnie traktowany jak pośmiewisko. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby zmienić ten stan rzeczy._

Po zapukaniu w drzwi, usłyszał odgłos kroków. Następnie ujrzał bardzo ładną około dziesięć lat młodszą od niego brunetkę, ubraną w białą szatę, która odparła:

\- Dzień dobry, panie Zamojsky. Zarząd oczekuje pana w gabinecie na drugim piętrze.

Następnie odprowadziła go w stronę windy. Władysław dostrzegł na ścianach gobeliny przedstawiające sceny z najsłynniejszych meczów. Po lewej stronie ścigający Armat wykonywali wspaniałą kombinację, która zupełnie zaskoczyła obronę Harpii z Holyhead.

Podróżowali w milczeniu, choć Władysław odnosił wrażenie, że kobieta chce się go o coś zapytać. Zanim zdążył o tym dłużej pomyśleć, stanęli na drugim piętrze. Brunetka poprowadziła go w stronę dębowych drzwi, otworzyła je, a następnie odrzekła:

\- Powodzenia

\- Nie dziękuję - rzekł Władysław. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się jakby utknęła mu kluska w gardle.

Pierwsze co rzuciło się Władysławowi w oczy, to wielkość gabinetu. Pokój miał co najmniej pięćdziesiąt metrów kwadratowych. Następnie dostrzegł portrety różnych czarodziejów, najprawdopodobniej dawnych trenerów oraz członków zarządu Armat. W tym momencie podszedł do niego wysoki mężczyzna o długiej czarnej brodzie, mówiący:

\- Witam, panie Zamojsky. - po czym wyciągnął rękę, oświadczając: - Garry MacGuire.

Władysław uścisnął ją i odparł:

\- Miło mi pana poznać.

Następnie podeszli w kierunku członków zarządu. Po przywitaniu się z nimi, Władysław usiadł na wygodnym, skórzanym fotelu. Obok niego stała świeżo zaparzona kawa oraz ciasteczka. Po wypiciu łyka napoju przez Władysława, MacGuire odparł:

\- Kiedy dwa dni temu otrzymałem list od pana, byłem naprawdę zaskoczony. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nasz klub nie jest w łatwej sytuacji, więc kandydatura tak znanej postaci w świecie Quidditcha jest dla nas prawdziwą okazją. Co motywuje pana do pracy u nas?

Władysław miał przygotowaną odpowiedź na to pytanie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział czy zadowoli ona zarząd Armat, ale przynajmniej była w stu procentach szczera.

\- Już od dziecka pragnąłem zdobyć Mistrzostwo Świata dla mojego kraju oraz Mistrzostwo Europy z moim ukochanym klubem. Poświęciłem temu dwadzieścia lat ż chcę wydźwignąć zasłużony klub z kolan. Przed chwilą obserwowałem pomniki i gobeliny. Ten budynek aż kipi wielkością, którą chcę przywrócić. Wierzę, że jestem odpowiednim kandydatem ku temu.

MacGuire skinął głową, a następnie odparł:

\- Jaki rodzaj Quidditcha pan preferuje? Co jest dla pana najważniejsze?

Władysław, odparł:

\- Przede wszystkim gracze muszą myśleć kreatywnie. Nie chcę mieć w swoim zespole osiłków bezmyślnie wykonujących polecenia. Wszystkie najlepszy drużyny, poza wyuczonymi schematami, potrafią improwizować. Wykonują akcje indywidualne lub blokują rywali, by umożliwić koledze rzut. Chciałbym na przykład nauczyć waszych zawodników podawania kafla bez łapania go.

\- A cóż to takiego?! - krzyknął sędziwy czarodziej z prawej strony, a z nim jakaś połowa porterów z tyłu gabinetu.

Niezrażony tymi reakcjami Władysław, kontynuował swój wywód:

\- Podczas meczu ścigający zawsze łapią kafla, a potem rzucają do kolegi z drużyny. Gdyby nasi zawodnicy nauczyliby się go odbijać, każda akcja byłaby znacznie szybsza i trudniejsza do przewidzenia.

Zaskoczony MacGuire odparł:

\- Naprawdę pan sądzi, że coś takiego jest możliwe do przeprowadzenia? Jest to co najmniej ekstrawaganckie rozwiązanie, a my już jesteśmy wystarczająco mocno obici przez media.

Władysław odparł:

\- Nigdy nie byłem niczego bardziej pewien. Ponadto chciałbym nauczyć zespół _boltpressingu_. Czyli błyskawicznego odbioru kafla po jego stracie. Dzięki temu moglibyśmy znacząco wzmocnić obronę i wiele zyskać w ataku. Ponadto bramkarz powinien często wychodzić, by kasować długie wyrzuty za linię obrony.

Zdumiony MacGuire rzekł:

\- Brzmi to tak, jakby pan chciał zrewolucjonizować nie tyle nasz klub, ale cały Quidditch!

Na twarzy Władysława pojawił się szeroki uśmiech:

\- I zrobię to, jak tylko dacie mi szansę.

_9 sierpnia godzina 12:30, Chudley, siedziba Armat z Chudley_

Po wyjściu z gabinetu przez Władysława, MacGuire spytał się innych członków rady:

\- Co o nim myślicie?

Jako pierwszy głos zabrał prezes klubu, George Sullivan:

\- Dla mnie ten facet jest kompletnie stuknięty. Społeczność czarodziejów gra w Quidditcha od ponad pięciuset lat, a on sądzi, że jego wymysły sprawdzą się lepiej niż to, co prowadzi najlepszych do zwycięstw.

Następnie swoją opinię wygłosił wiceprezes Dominic Rebby :

\- Jesteśmy w bardzo trudnej sytuacji, a Zamojski zjadł zęby na tym sporcie. Rozmawiamy o człowieku, który przez lata grał na poziomie międzynarodowym. Ponadto widać u niego niesamowitą pasję. Drużyna poszłaby za nim w ogień.

Kolejny w kolejce był Martin Ross, dyrektor sportowy.

\- Nasi zawodnicy nigdy nie pracowali z kimś o tak wysokiej reputacji w świecie Quidditcha. Ponadto gość ma niezwykle otwarty umysł. Przyszłoby wam do głowy, że można podawać kafla bez uprzedniego złapania?

Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku MacGuire'a. Od jego zdania zależały losy kandydatury Zamojskiego. Mężczyzna westchnął, po czym odrzekł:

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem do niego przekonany w stu procentach. Jego ekscentryczne metody i osobowość mogą być naszym gwoździem do trumny. Jednak istnieje szansa, że odmienne spojrzenie zadziała, a wtedy czekają nas znacznie lepsze czasy. Jeszcze nigdy nasz klub nie miał tak niskich notowań, musimy chwytać się wszystkiego, by to odmienić.

Równolegle do domu Zamojskich przyleciała kolejna sowa. Podekscytowany Damian, pomyślał:

_To pewnie list z Hogwartu!_

Błyskawicznie otworzył list, w którym napisano.

_Szanowny Panie,_

_przesyłam listę podręczników obowiązujących podczas szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Ponadto proszę o informację zwrotną dotyczącą przedmiotów jakich Pan pragnie uczyć się w naszej szkole._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_wicedyrektor Hogwartu_

_Minerwa Mcgonagall_

Damian z ciekawością przyjrzał się tytułom książek. Żadnej z nich nie znał.

_Ale fajnie! Tyle nowych lektur do przeczytania! _\- rzekł w myślach chłopak.

_Tak bardzo chciałbym poznać w Hogwarcie jakichś przyjaciół. Znęcanie się nad młodszymi uczniami czy testowanie zaklęć na skrzatach domowych nie zachęciły mnie do integracji. - _pomyślał Damian, wspominając z niesmakiem lata w Durmstrangu.

Prawdę mówiąc, był na siebie wściekły, że dopiero po pięciu latach zdecydował się na przenosiny do innej szkoły. Przez cały czas bał się konfrontacji z tatą, który zdecydował o wyborze placówki. Jednak tego lata dojrzał do poważnej rozmowy oraz obrony swojego zdania.

_28 czerwca, 1996 roku_

Tego dnia Damian był wyjątkowo zdenerwowany. Zamierzał powiedzieć rodzicom o chęci zmiany szkoły. Czekając na powrót mamy z pracy, przeczytał książkę pod tytułem: _100 użytecznych zaklęć w życiu codziennym. _Niektóre z nich wydawały się chłopakowi zupełnie bezsensowne, jak między innymi urok do wiązania sznurowadeł, lecz większość z nich była naprawdę pożyteczna. Damianowi bardzo spodobało się zaklęcie do samomasażu.

_Muszę je koniecznie wypróbować -_ pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie błogość po wypowiedzeniu tego zaklęcia.

Następnie usłyszał odgłos otwierania drzwi.

_To na pewno mama -_ pomyślał chłopak, który ponownie poczuł przeszywający stres.

Damian postanowił odczekać około piętnastu minut, następnie wziął głęboki wdech i wydech i zszedł na dół. Kiedy przyszedł do kuchni zobaczył mamę gotującą kolację oraz tatę czytającego gazetę.

\- Cześć, kochanie! Jak twój dzień? - rzekła uśmiechnięta Marta.

\- Musimy o czymś porozmawiać. - powiedział Damian

_O co może mu chodzić? _\- pomyślała przestraszona Marta.

Chłopak usiadł na krześle, miał wrażenie że jego ciało jest kompletnie sparaliżowanie, a policzki płoną. Następnie przełknął ślinę i oświadczył:

\- Chcę zmienić szkołę

Władysław natychmiast oderwał wzrok od _Głosu Grodziska_, zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, co wstąpiło w jego syna. Dlatego zapytał:

\- Na jakiej podstawie?

Zszokowana Marta, pomyślała:

_Musiało się stać coś naprawdę okropnego. Wiedziałam, że Hogwart byłby lepszym miejscem dla tak wrażliwego chłopca._

Zdenerwowany lekceważącym tonem głosu taty, Damian zacisnął pięści, mówiąc:

\- W Durmstrangu silniejsi znęcają się nad słabszymi, a dyrekcja nic z tym nie robi. Mnie się nie czepiali, ale jednego z moich znajomych podpalono. Dyrektor zapłacił jego rodzicom kupę złota, by to nie przeszło do mediów. Nie chcę się uczyć w takim miejscu.

Wstrząśnięty Władysław, nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Za jego czasów zdarzały się różne rzeczy. Chociażby wysadzanie drzwi za pomocą magicznych petard czy budzenie kumpli przy użyciu levicorpus, ale podpalanie ucznia?! Dwadzieścia lat temu taki delikwent zostałby ukarany biczowaniem przez opiekuna domu. Co najmniej.

\- W porządku, podpiszemy stosowny formularz umożliwiający przeniesienie do innej szkoły. - rzekł zszokowany Władysław

Zaskoczony obrotem sytuacji Damian, pomyślał:

_To wszystko?! Żadnych tekstów w stylu : "Życie to dżungla, w której przetrwają najsilniejsi", ani "Za moich czasów…"? Wystarczyło po prostu dobitnie powiedzieć swoje zdanie?_

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałeś? Gdybyś tylko powiedział jedno zdanie już dawno uczyłbyś się w Hogwarcie. - zapytała zapłakana Marta

Damian czuł przygniatające poczucie winy.

_Byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by porozmawiać z nimi na naprawdę trudny temat. _\- pomyślał zasmucony

\- Nie potrafiłem wam o tym powiedzieć. Bałem się waszej reakcji…Przepraszam. - rzekł, spuszczając przy tym głowę.

Marta pogładziła go po głowie, mówiąc:

\- Nie myśl już o tym. Od września wszystko się zmieni. Hogwart to naprawdę świetne miejsce. Będziesz oczarowany, zobaczysz.

_10 sierpnia 1996 roku, godzina 17:00_

Władysław zastanawiał się czy podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej nie ujawnił zbyt wielu rewolucyjnych pomysłów. Jego zdaniem Quidditch może rozwinąć się na wiele sposobów, jednak ujawnianie tego osobom, które zwolniły kilkudziesięciu trenerów, prawdopodobnie nie było najmądrzejszym ruchem.

_No trudno, przynajmniej byłem w stu procentach szczery. Nie potrafię być inny. _\- pomyślał Władysław

Spoglądając za okno, dostrzegł na niebie brązową sowę. Natychmiast uchylił je na oścież, a ptak wylądował na parapecie. Na nóżce miał przywiązany list, na którym widniał herb Armat z Chudley.

Władysław poczuł, że jego serce zaczęło bić znacznie szybciej. Lekko drżącymi rękami rozwinął pergamin i zaczął czytać.

_Szanowny Panie Zamojski,_

_z ogromną przyjemnością informuję o pozytywnym wyniku rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej na stanowisko trenera pierwszego zespołu Armat z Chudley. Bardzo prosimy o informację zwrotną czy przyjmuje Pan naszą propozycję. Jeżeli tak, dnia 15 sierpnia o godzinie 15:00 odbędzie się konferencja prasowa, na której parafuje Pan kontrakt._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Garry MacGuire_

_Właściciel Armat z Chudley._

_Tak! Tak! Tak! - _pomyślał Władysław, wznosząc przy tym rękę na znak triumfu.

Nie obchodziło go to, że zaproponowano mu zaledwie roczny kontrakt z opcją przedłużenia o kolejny sezon. Pensja w wysokości dwustu galeonów tygodniowo - będącą najniższą wśród trenerów w całej lidze - także go nie odstraszała. Miał głowę pełną pomysłów, które zamierzał wcielić w życie.

Podczas rodzinnej kolacji Władysław obwieścił dobrą nowinę.

\- Dziś otrzymałem odpowiedź w sprawie pracy dla Armat - oświadczył Władysław z kamienną twarzą.

\- I co? - spytała zdenerwowana Marta, dobrze wiedziała jak bardzo Władysławowi zależało na tej posadzie.

_Pewnie mu odmówili, nie wygląda na szczęśliwego - _pomyślał zasmucony Damian

\- Niestety…- zaczął Władysław

_Tego się spodziewałem -_ pomyślał Damian, zastanawiający się nad sposobem pocieszenia taty.

_Tak mi przykro - _pomyślała strapiona Marta

\- przez najbliższy rok będę poza domem! Dostałem kontrakt! - dokończył Władysław z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- No wiesz ty co?! Co nas straszysz?! - krzyknęła uszczęśliwiona Marta

\- Gratuluję - odparł Damian. Prawdę mówiąc, chłopak miał mieszane uczucia. Oczywiście cieszył się szczęściem ojca, ale znał sytuację Armat i była ona bardzo nieciekawa.

_Najsłabsi zawodnicy w lidze plus gorący temperament taty, oby nie wynikła z tego wielka katastrofa._ \- pomyślał Damian

.


	3. Poszukiwanie Talentów

_15 sierpnia 1996 roku, godzina 8:00_

Artur Weasley bardzo lubił poranki. Każdego dnia Molly gotowała mu pyszne śniadanie. Tego dnia czekały na niego jajka z bekonem. Już z daleko rozpoznawał charakterystyczny zapach smażonego mięsa, co wprawiło go w doskonały nastrój. Kiedy wszedł do kuchni zobaczył coś zaskakującego. Mianowicie przy stole siedziały aż cztery osoby: Ginny, Ron, Harry i Hermiona. Zdziwiony tym, że dzieciaki nie śpią, zapytał wszystkich.

\- Cześć wam! Czyżby szykowała się akcja sprzątanie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jakby nie można było nas zbudzić o normalnej porze – burknął zirytowany Ron, przecierający podkrążone oczy.

Zirytowana Molly Weasley, odparła:

\- Królewicz się znalazł. Mamy cały dom z ogrodem do wysprzątania. Myślisz, że zrobimy to w pół godziny?

Kiedy wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali Artur zaczął przeglądać Proroka Codziennego. Nadal nie mógł wybaczyć ich redaktorom szkalowania Harry'ego oraz Dumbledore'a, ale żadna inna gazeta nie miała tylu ciekawych artykułów. Na pierwszej stronie widniał apel ministra magii, aby nie chodzić pojedynczo ze względu na zagrożenie przed Śmierciożercami.

_Wreszcie się obudzili, szkoda że o ponad rok za późno – _pomyślał zirytowany Artur

Następne strony opisywały między innymi aferę z nielicencjonowanymi kociołkami, które się roztopiły pod wpływem temperatury wywarów. Z tego powodu kilku czarodziejów trafiło do Szpitala Świętego Munga. W tym momencie Artur poczuł smutek, wyobraził sobie reakcję Percy'ego na ten artykuł, gdyby nie odseparował się od rodziny.

_Zapewne by powiedział: „Już dawno mówiłem, że jest to sprawa wysokiej wagi, którą natychmiast należy uregulować prawnie" –_ pomyślał Artur, wyobrażający sobie pompatyczny ton Percy'ego.

Na sam koniec lektury postanowił otworzyć dział sportowy. Jego uwagę przykuł artykuł o następującej treści.

**Władysław Zamojski nowym trenerem Armat!**

_Dzisiaj o godzinie 15 odbędzie się konferencja prasowa, na której zostanie przedstawiony nowy trener zespołu z Chudley. Jak wynika z naszych źródeł, będących blisko zarządu Armat, jest to słynny polski ścigający - Władysław Zamojski. Warto wspomnieć, że Zamojski zakończył karierę po zakończeniu poprzedniego sezonu. Angielscy kibice do dziś pamiętają jego fantastyczne spotkanie przeciwko naszej drużynie narodowej, kiedy zdobył aż piętnaście goli. Ponadto jest trzecim najskuteczniejszym ścigającym w historii Pucharu Europy ze 124 bramkami na koncie. Czy jego fantastyczne zdolności jako zawodnika przełożą się na umiejętności szkoleniowe? Przed Polakiem stoi niezwykle trudne zadanie podźwignięcia zespołu po najgorszym sezonie w historii klubu. Jeżeli temu podoła, okaże się jeszcze lepszym menedżerem niż ścigającym._

_A to ciekawe! _– pomyślał podekscytowany pan Weasley. Od dziecka kibicował Armatom, kiedy był młodszy marzył o tym, by jego ulubiony zespół wygrał mistrzostwo ligi. Jednak po wielu latach śledzenia losów klubu zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to niemożliwe. Dlatego postanowił podejść do sprawy zupełnie inaczej, ciesząc się z każdego wygranego meczu. Jednak w zeszłym sezonie Armaty wygrały zaledwie czterokrotnie i poniosły aż trzydzieści dwie porażki.

_W tym roku będzie lepiej, na pewno!_ – pomyślał Artur

Następnie zwrócił się do Rona, który przejął po nim miłość do Armat.

\- Armaty mają nowego trenera!

Ron nawet nie podniósł głowy znad talerza z parówkami, po chwili milczenia oznajmił:

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? Są tak beznadziejni, że nawet sam Graham O'Sullivan nic by z nimi nie zdziałał.

Graham O'Sullivan jest uważany za najlepszego trenera w historii Quiddicha. Pod jego wodzą Sroki z Montrose zdobyły aż trzynaście Pucharów Ligi oraz dwukrotnie zwyciężyły w Pucharze Europy.

\- Ich trenerem został Władysław Zamojski – odparł Artur, czekający na reakcję syna.

W tym momencie Ron lekko drgnął oraz pomyślał:

_Jakim cudem tak biedny klub zdołał namówić jedną z najbardziej znanych postaci w świecie Quiddictha?!_

Zaskoczony Ron podrapał się po nosie, po czym odparł:

\- To, że był świetnym zawodnikiem nie oznacza, że będzie równie dobrym trenerem.

\- To prawda, ale pozyskanie kogoś takiego daje nadzieję na udane rozgrywki – rzekł pan Weasley

\- Dla nich sukcesem będzie wygranie więcej niż pięciu meczów w sezonie. Facet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co na niego czeka – oświadczył Ron

_15 sierpnia 1996 roku, godzina 15:00, sala konferencyjna Armat z Chudley_

Władysław postukał nerwowo o blat stołu. Przed nim siedziało kilkudziesięciu dziennikarzy, którzy tylko czekali na znak rzecznika prasowego Armat do rozpoczęcia konferencji. Po prawej stronie Władysława siedział Macguire. Choć starszy czarodziej miał minę godną wytrawnego pokerzysty, Władysław odnosił wrażenie, że jest wyjątkowo zestresowany.

_Boi się, że palnę jakąś głupotę i jeszcze pogłębię fatalną sytuację wizerunkową ich klubu –_ pomyślał Władysław.

W tym momencie rzecznik prasowy skinął głową, a Macguire rzekł:

\- Witam serdecznie na konferencji prasowej poświęconej naszemu nowego trenerowi. Jak państwo widzą został nim Władysław Zamojski. Uznaliśmy go za najlepszego kandydata do rozpoczęcia nowej ery naszego klubu.

Kiedy zakończył wypowiedź, dziennikarze wystrzelili ręce w górze. Każdy z ponad pięćdziesięciu zgromadzonych dziennikarzy pragnął zadać pytanie.

Jako pierwszy pytanie zadał krępy mężczyzna, mający na nosie trójkątne okulary.

\- Garry Robson, _Czar Quidditcha. _ Proszę zdradzić dlaczego państwo uznali pana Zamojsky za najlepszego kandydata na stanowiska menedżera.

Macguire odpowiedział:

\- Podczas naszej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej pan Zamojsky zaprezentował nam niezwykle interesującą wizję naszego zespołu. Uważam, że jeżeli uda mu się ją wprowadzić nasza gra będzie bardzo widowiskowa.

Następny dziennikarz zapytał:

\- Czy zatrudnienie Zamojsky oznacza większe pieniądze na transfery niż w ubiegłym sezonie?

Podczas poprzednich okienka transferowego Armaty wydały niecałe sto tysięcy galeonów, co było najniższym kwotą w całej lidze. Każdy z zespołów czołowej piątki ostatnich rozgrywek przeznaczył na wzmocnienia ponad milion galeonów.

Macguire pokręcił głową, mówiąc:

\- Budżet klubu na wzmocnienia pozostaje niezmienny.

Władysław zobaczył kilka drwiących uśmieszków na sali. Strasznie mu się to nie spodobało, dlatego powiedział.

\- Czy mógłbym usłyszeć od panów siedzących na końcu, co was tak rozbawiło?

Zaskoczony blondyn ubrany w czerwoną szatę wyjściową, odparł:

\- Rozbawił nas budżet transferowy nieprzystający do realiów współczesnego Quidditcha.

W tym momencie na twarzy Władysława pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Po czym zapytał:

\- Co robisz, kiedy wchodzisz do znajomego na obiad?

\- Nie rozumiem do czego pan zmierza – odparł zaskoczony dziennikarz

\- Czy podczas jedzenia używasz sztućców czy wpieprzasz żarcie palcami?

W tym momencie, połowa sali wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, a zszokowany Macguire z trudem powstrzymał się od wyłączenia Zamojskiemu mikrofonu.

\- Używam sztućców – rzekł zdumiony dziennikarz

\- A buty masz pod stołem czy nad nim?

\- Oczywiście, że pod – odparł zaskoczony żurnalista

\- To czemu, do jasnej cholery, teraz wchodzisz do czyjegoś domu, zakładasz buciory na stół i stwierdzasz, że jedzenie przygotowane przez panią domu to gówno gotowane w klozecie?! – krzyknął Władysław

\- Zupełnie nietrafiona analogia, panie Zamojsky – odparł, oburzony blondyn

\- Za to twoje zachowanie było trafione w stu procentach – odparł zirytowany Władysław, po czym westchnął i oświadczył:

\- Niektórzy z was zapominają, że w Quidditcha grają ludzie, a nie pieniądze na nich wydane. Tylko od moich zawodników będzie zależało jakie miejsce osiągniemy w tym sezonie. Jeżeli zespół nauczy się tego, co pragnę mu przekazać, nasz budżet będzie w pełni przystający do realiów _nowoczesnego Quidditcha. _– rzekł Władysław, myślący _No i zrobiłem głupotę. Dałem ponieść się emocjom._

Kolejną osobą w kolejce była niska blondynka w średnim wieku, która spytała:

\- Pański zespół pierwszy mecz w rozgrywkach rozegra już za trzy tygodnie. Czy przez tak krótki okres można dobrze przygotować drużynę?

Władysław podrapał się po brodzie, dziennikarka poruszyła bardzo ważną kwestię. Zazwyczaj przygotowania do sezonu trwają co najmniej sześć tygodni. Drużyny muszą nabrać odpowiedniej kondycji fizycznej oraz nauczyć się nowych wariantów rozegrania. Trzy tygodnie przygotowań kiedy nie zna się żadnego zawodnika, a zespół wymaga gruntownej naprawy, to śmieszna ilość czasu. Po chwili wahania, powiedział:

\- Nie można oczekiwać, że w ciągu trzech tygodni poprawię każdy aspekt gry drużyny. To jest zupełnie niewykonalne. Jednak wierzę, że przez ten czas zdołamy poprawić się na tyle, by móc wygrywać mecze.

\- Co ma pan do przekazania kibicom Armat? – zapytał się czarodziej mający na głowie kapelusz Armat z Chudley

Władysław uśmiechnął się na widok pomarańczowego kapelusza z pędzącą kulą armatnią i odparł:

\- Chcę przekazać, że nasz zespół będzie walczył w każdym meczu do utraty tchu. Ponadto zrobię wszystko, żebyśmy grali szybki, efektowny Quidditch. Chcemy znów stać się dumą miasta Chudley, a do tego potrzeba ciężkiej pracy na treningach.

Kolejne pytanie zadał wysoki mężczyzna, będący posiadaczem malowniczej siwej brody.

\- _David Gordon, Prorok Codzienny_, Dlaczego zdecydował się pan trenować Armaty? Jestem pewien, że mnóstwo innych klubów chciałoby skorzystać z pańskiego bogatego doświadczenia.

Na to pytanie Władysław miał przygotowaną odpowiedź, stąd odparł bez zająknięcia:

\- Armaty są niezwykle utytułowanym klubem, szukającego odzyskania dawnej wielkości. Wierzę, że dzięki ciężkiej pracy i cierpliwości zdołamy ponownie wejść na szczyt.

Po tej odpowiedzi Władysław znów zobaczył ironiczne uśmiechy. Jednak tym razem, zamiast wszczynać kolejną kłótnię, pomyślał:

_Ten się śmieje, kto się będzie śmiać ostatni._

_15 sierpnia 1996 roku, Cannon Stadium, godzina 17:00_

Pierwszy trening Władysława z zespołem zaplanowano na godzinę 18:00. Dlatego na godzinę przed zajęciami postanowił zapoznać się ze stadionem. Najpierw odwiedził obydwie szatnie. Pomieszczenia nie były zbyt duże, ale miały wystarczającą wielkość, by grupa dorosłych mężczyzn mogła się komfortowo przebrać. Wspominając swoje przygody z polskimi obiektami - na których szatniami dla gości były przerobione schowki na miotły – był to już jakiś pozytyw. Następnie Władysław udał się ku murawie, w angielskich stadionach zawsze podobała mu się bliska odległość widzów od boiska. Cannon Stadium również posiadał tę zaletę, trybuny znajdowały się zaledwie dwa metry za linią końcową. Dzięki temu kibice mieli lepszą widoczność, zaś ich doping był lepiej słyszalny przez graczy. Wszystkie cztery trybuny miały tę samą wysokość Jednak miały jedną charakterystyczną cechę, której nie widział na innych brytyjskich stadionach. Mianowicie miały kształt odwróconego trapezu. W normalnym trapezie górna linia jest krótsza od dolnej, a boki kierują się ku sobie. Natomiast na obiekcie Armat to górna warstwa trybun była dłuższa niż dolna, zaś boki konstrukcji tworzyły kąt rozwarty.

_To wygląda jak stadion z Argentyny lub Peru! –_ pomyślał zdziwiony Władysław, zastanawiający się czy architekt nie miał latynoskiego pochodzenia.

Cannon Stadium mieścił dziesięć tysięcy widzów, znacznie mniej niż stadion Goblinów, na którym mogło zasiadać aż dwadzieścia tysięcy osób.

_Jednak warto pamiętać, że Gobliny z Grodziska są najlepszym zespołem w kraju. Natomiast Armatom do tego miana bardzo wiele brakuje._

Kiedy postanowił wrócić do szatni, tuż przed tunelem prowadzącym do niej zobaczył starszego mężczyznę ubranego w szatę klubową.

\- Dzień dobry! Nazywam się Mathew James, od dziś będę pańskim asystentem.

Podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej Władysław dostał pytanie czy chce stworzyć swój sztab szkoleniowy czy woli zaufać osobom, które dotychczas pracują w klubie. Ponieważ do rozpoczęcia sezonu zostało bardzo mało czasu, Władysław postanowił nie zwalniać pracowników znających drużynę.

Władysław skinął głową, uścisnął mu rękę i powiedział:

\- Witam! Jestem Władysław Zamojski. Liczę na owocną współpracę.

\- Jaki ma pan plan na dzisiejszy trening? Proponuję zagrać mecz pomiędzy pierwszym składem i rezerwowymi, aby poznał pan naszych zawodników.

_To brzmi bardzo sensownie. Zupełnie nie znam tych chłopaków, niech mi pokażą na co ich stać._ – pomyślał Władysław, dlatego odparł:

\- To dobry pomysł, dzięki temu dowiem się kilku rzeczy o naszym zespole.

Kilka minut przed treningiem na boisku pojawili się pierwsi zawodnicy. Chwilę później pojawili się następni. Kiedy wszyscy pojawili się na murawie James krzyknął:

\- Zapraszam wszystkich do mnie!

Zawodnicy wsiedli na swoje miotły i podlecieli w kierunku trenerów. Władysław błyskawicznie zauważył, że wszyscy używają mioteł Nimbus 2001. W tym momencie, pomyślał:

_Nic dziwnego, że przegrywają skoro cała czołówka ligi korzysta z Błyskawic._

Kiedy wszyscy zebrali się w wielkie koło, Władysław spojrzał na wszystkich i oświadczył:

\- Nazywam się Władysław Zamojski i od tej pory będę waszym trenerem. Liczę na owocną współpracę.

Zawodnicy skinęli głowami, ale wyglądali na lekko zaskoczonych. Najprawdopodobniej spodziewali się zdecydowanie dłuższej pogadanki.

\- Dziś rozegramy mecz pomiędzy pierwszym składem, a rezerwowymi. Pokażcie na co was stać.

W tym momencie James, odparł:

\- Chce pan sędziować czy ja mam to zrobić?

Władysław, odparł:

\- Proszę mówić mi po imieniu. Ty sędziuj, wolę obejrzeć ten mecz z dalszej odległości.

W tym momencie Władysław spojrzał na podstawowy skład. Do pętli podleciał wysoki blondyn. Natomiast parę pałkarzy tworzył mocno umięśniony czarnoskóry oraz brunet o bardzo wydatnej szczęce. Trójkę ścigających tworzył łysy zawodnik o rudej brodzie, niski brunet o długich włosach związanych w kok oraz młody blondyn z dziewiczym wąsikiem. Na pozycji szukającego grał wysoki brunet z fryzurą na jeża.

_No dobra, jedziemy z tym koksem! _– pomyślał Władysław, obserwując jak James wypuszcza wszystkie piłki.

Już po kilku minutach gry Władysław miał parę wniosków. Zupełnie nie podobała mu się gra rudobrodego, który niemal wszystkie akcje chciał kończyć indywidualnie.

_Facet gra swój mecz –_ pomyślał Władysław, kiedy zawodnik trzeci raz z rzędu stracił kafla po próbie dryblingu.

Prawdę mówiąc, Władysław lubił dryblujących ścigających. Większość zespołów spodziewa się trójkowych ataków, więc samotne szarże potrafią rozbić niejedną defensywę.

_Jednak temu gościowi brakuje umiejętności szybkiego myślenia oraz szerokiego widzenia pola gry. Dlatego często wpada na przeciwników, którzy zabierają mu kafla. –_ pomyślał Władysław

Natomiast młody blondyn stanowił przeciwieństwo rudobrodego. Nie podejmował najmniejszego ryzyka, jego gra polegała głównie na podawaniu do najbliższego partnera. Dodatkowo jego obrona była stanowczo za mało agresywna. Co najmniej dwukrotnie został łatwo minięty, choć mógł sfaulować przeciwnika.

_Ten chłopak zawsze jest taki bez życia czy po prostu dziś wstał lewą nogą? –_ spytał Władysław w myślach

Najlepiej ze ścigających prezentował się brunet w koku, który zdobył kilka bramek. Jednak jego postawa również była daleka od ideału. Przede wszystkim zbyt wolno podejmował decyzje. Kilka razy długo zwlekał przy podaniu do lepiej ustawionych partnerów, co pozbawiło szansy na zdobycie większej ilości bramek. Ponadto cała trójka wyglądała jakby grała ze sobą pierwszy raz . Wyćwiczone kombinacje w ich wykonaniu można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Co więcej, współpraca podczas fazy defensywnej również nie wyglądała najlepiej. Dlatego rezerwowi ścigający mieli sporo okazji do rzucania na bramkę.

Znacznie lepiej prezentowali się pałkarze. Nie prezentowali nadzwyczajnego poziomu, ale można było dostrzec ich znakomite zgranie. Kiedy tłuczek leciał bliżej lewej strony boiska, czarnoskóry zawodnik podlatywał i uderzał go po linii prostej. Natomiast prawą stroną zajmował się pałkarz o wydatnej szczęce, który także uderzał na wprost.

_Stara, dobra, angielska szkoła. Nie bawią się w żadne trudne uderzenia, lecz zażegnują sytuację zagrażającą ich ścigającym. Szkoda tylko, że tak rzadko celują w swoich przeciwników. Byliby wtedy znacznie efektywniejsi.—_ pomyślał Władysław

Władysławowi podobała się również postawa bramkarza. Zanotował kilka efektownych interwencji. Najbardziej imponująca była parada, kiedy kafel odbił się od ręki ścigającego z jego zespołu i zupełnie zmienił tor lotu. Jednak golkiper błyskawicznie obrócił się przez lewe ramię i podfrunął do lewej pętli łapiąc piłkę. Ponadto miał kilka celnych rzutów kaflem na odległość 40 jardów.

_Ten bramkarz jest naprawdę dobry! Ma znakomity refleks i świetnie wyrzuca kafla. Jego najsłabszą stroną jest brak komunikacji ze ścigającymi, co obniża jakość całej obrony – _pomyślał Władysław

Jednak najbardziej zaciekawił go szukający. W ciągu niespełna godziny gry niemal dwukrotnie złapał znicza. Za pierwszym razem jego przeciwnik trącił go barkiem, co spowodowało, że chłopak ścięty na jeża stracił równowagę. Drugie podejście zakończyło się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ spróbował chwycić znicza niewłaściwą ręką. Chociaż piłeczka nadlatywała z jego lewej strony, szukający postanowił chwycić ją prawą dłonią, co umożliwiło zniczowi zmianę toru lotu.

_Masz instynkt do tego, korzystaj z niego! – _pomyślał Władysław

W końcu, po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach meczu, podstawowy szukający zanurkował na wysokość niecałych trzech metrów nad murawą, zrobił kilka zygzaków i złapał żółtą piłeczkę.

Ostatecznie pierwszy zespół wygrał z rezerwami 210-40.

_Przyznawanie szukającemu stu pięćdziesięciu punktów za chwycenie znicza, to jakiś absurd. Znacznie ciekawiej by było, gdyby dawano na przykład pięćdziesiąt. Wtedy inne role w drużynie miałyby znacznie większe znaczenie. – _rzekł Władysław w myślach

\- No dobra, koniec treningu na dziś! Od jutra trenujemy trzy razy dziennie. Ranne zajęcia będą odbywać się o godzinie dziewiątej, popołudniowe o czternastej, zaś wieczorny trening zostanie przesunięty na dziewiętnastą – oświadczył Władysław do graczy

Kiedy wszyscy poszli do szatni, James podszedł do Władysława i zapytał:

\- No i jak oceniasz tych chłopaków?

\- Pałkarze są okej, grają trochę zbyt schematycznie, ale będą z nich ludzie. Bramkarz jest bardzo dobry, tylko musi więcej podpowiadać reszcie. Co wiesz o szukającym?

\- Nazywa się Jimmy Barnes i przez dziesięć lat po ukończeniu Hogwartu grał dla zespołów amatorskich. Dwa lata temu złapał znicza w trzydziestu meczach z rzędu. Kupiliśmy go przed zeszłym sezonem za kwotę piętnastu tysięcy galeonów. Jednak profesjonalna liga go zweryfikowała i nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze.

Władysław zatopi się w swoich myślach:

_Więc tak wygląda jego sytuacja.. Ma bardzo dobrą intuicję, ale brakuje mu odpowiedniego doświadczenia z gry na najwyższym poziomie. _

\- Okej, dzięki za informacje. Ścigający są do wywalenia. Wszyscy trzej.

\- Że co?! – krzyknął zszokowany James

\- Rudobrody gra sam ze sobą, choć nie ma do tego odpowiednich umiejętności, blondyn przez cały mecz podawał wyłącznie do najbliższego, a gość w koku ma refleks godny szachisty. Ponadto w fazie ataku brakuje tworzenia akcji kombinacyjnych, natomiast podczas gry obronnej nie rozmawiają ze sobą. Dlatego są łatwym celem dla ścigających oraz pałkarzy drużyn przeciwnych. Moim zdaniem beznadziejna postawa ścigających była główną przyczyną okropnego poprzedniego sezonu.

James nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Znał tych chłopaków od lat. Najmłodszego z nich – Steve'a Nicolla - osobiście trenował na szczeblu juniorskim. Jednak najsłabszy sezon w historii klubu nie wziął się z nikąd.

_Zamojsky zna się na Quidditchu jak mało kto. Poza tym jest człowiekiem z zewnątrz, który widzi wszystko inaczej. Prawdopodobnie ma rację._

\- Pamiętaj o tym, że nasz budżet transferowy wynosi zaledwie sto tysięcy galeonów, a płacowy pięć tysięcy galeonów tygodniowo. Za te pieniądze nie kupisz żadnych gwiazd. – oświadczył James

\- Spokojnie, podczas dwudziestu lat kariery nabyłem wiele kontaktów. Znam kilka osób, które polecą mi młodych, utalentowanych graczy – odparł Władysław.

_17 sierpnia 1996 roku godzina 21:00, Neknes, Maroko_

Władysław postanowił złamać kilka przepisów międzynarodowych dotyczących teleportowania się. Teleportacja międzykontynentalna była dozwolona wyłącznie dla najbardziej wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów i wymagała specjalnego zezwolenia krajowego ministerstwa magii. Jednak Władysław w przeszłości wielokrotnie teleportował się między innymi do Brazylii, by szybko dotrzeć na mecze Quidditcha. Tym razem wybrał się do starego przyjaciela – Ahmeda Osmana -, z którym zaprzyjaźnił się po meczu towarzyskim pomiędzy Polską i Marokiem w 1986 roku. Osman był jedynym bramkarzem, który obronił dwa rzuty karne Władysława w jednym meczu. Od tamtej pory stale utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt. Stąd Władysław wiedział, że Osman jest prezesem amatorskiego zespołu Quidditcha. Ponadto Osman na początku lata napisał, że ma w swoim zespole niezwykle obiecującego ścigającego.

Osman mieszkał w dużym ceglanym domu, który posiadał dwa ogromne balkony oraz bardzo szerokie niebieskie drzwi.

_No cóż, co kraj to budownictwo –_ pomyślał Władysław, kiedy zapukał do drzwi.

\- A kogo tam niesie?! – usłyszał zirytowany głos Osmana,. Kiedy Marokańczyk, otworzył drzwi, krzyknął:

\- Ja chyba śnię! Co ty tu robisz, stary druchu?!

Po czym wyściskał Władysława jak brata. Zaskoczony, ale jednocześnie wzruszony, Władysław, powiedział:

\- No już, wystarczy.

\- Mam w domu wszystko, rakiję, whisky, wino…Od czego zaczynamy?

\- Spokojnie, przyjacielu. Dziś przychodzę do ciebie w konkretnej sprawie. Nadal masz u siebie tego utalentowanego ścigającego?

Osman lekko się zasępił, po czym odparł:

\- A już myślałem że wpadłeś, by spytać co u starego kumpla. No dobra, wyłożę kawę na ławę. Za godzinę odbędzie się mecz naszego zespołu, możemy razem na niego skoczyć i obejrzeć Raheema.

\- Dobry jest?

\- Zobaczysz, ślinka ci pocieknie na widok jego gry. Tak poza tym, dlaczego potrzebujesz ścigającego? Szukasz talentów dla Goblinów?

_Nie wspomniałem mu, że jestem menedżerem Armat? Chyba faktycznie o tym zapomniałem – _pomyślał Władysław

\- Od tego tygodnia trenuję Armaty z Chudley.

W tym momencie Osman uderzył się dłonią w czoło, mówiąc:

\- Czyś ty oszalał?!

\- Mogło być gorzej, potrzebuję tylko trzech nowych ścigających. – odparł Władysław

\- Nie są tacy źli, ale musisz wymienić pół drużyny. Sam siebie nie słuchasz – rzekł Osman, po czym dodał:

\- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że już masz jednego nowego ścigającego.

\- A co, jeżeli mi się on nie spodoba? – spytał Władysław

\- To wtedy przestanę być twoim przyjacielem. Serio, gość ma talent jak sto pięćdziesiąt.

Zaciekawiony Władysław udał się na mecz Lwów z Neknes. Boisko do Quidditcha znajdowało się w północnej części miasta, z dala od zatłoczonego centrum. Siedziba klubu była zlokalizowana zaledwie pięć minut drogi od domu Osmana, jednak nawet późnym wieczorem upał był nie do zniesienia. Po kilku chwilach na dworze, Władysław czuł się przepocony od stóp do głowy.

\- Ta pogoda to jakiś koszmar! – odparł Władysław w kierunku Osmana

Osman uśmiechnął się i odparł:

\- Teraz jest zaledwie trzydzieści pięć stopni Celsjusza, po południu było ponad czterdzieści pięć.

\- Jesteście nienormalni, mieszkając na takiej patelni.

\- Za dwadzieścia lat Europa też będzie taką patelnią.

\- Przestań wierzyć w te mugolskie bzdury swojej żony

Małżonka Osmana pracowała dla Narodowego Centrum Meteorologicznego

\- Zobaczysz, człowieku małej wiary, zobaczysz…

Kiedy dotarli na boisku, usiedli na małych trybunach, mieszczących jakieś dwieście osób.

\- Amatorskie zespoły muszą indywidualnie dbać o to, by mugole nas nie wykryli. Dlatego nie mogą sobie pozwolić na grę przy zbyt dużej ilości osób. Wzbudziłoby to wiele podejrzeń. – oświadczył Osman

Władysław skinął głową, ten problem dotyczył większości krajów na świecie.

\- Trafiłeś na fajny mecz. Chłopaki grają dziś przeciwko Tygrysom z Wydadu, które są liderem ligi. My jesteśmy na drugim miejscu – rzekł Osman

Drużyna gospodarzy występowała w zielonych szatach, natomiast goście mieli na sobie żółto-czarne.

\- Który z nich to Raheem? – spytał się Władysław, obserwując ścigających Lwów.

\- Myślę, że za krótką chwilę już będziesz wiedział – rzekł uśmiechnięty Osman.

Podczas pierwszej akcji meczu, kafel trafił do leworęcznego zawodnika Lwów. W tym momencie ścigający błyskawicznie ruszył do przodu. Kiedy ruszyli do niego dwaj przeciwnicy, błyskawicznie przełożył kafla z lewej ręki do prawej oraz lekko zmienił kurs miotły swoimi nogami. W ten sposób zgubił pierwszego rywala, który wyciągnął rękę ku lewej dłoń ścigającego. Drugi rywal sięgnął dłoń po piłkę, ale ścigający Lwów lekko wyrzucił kafla w lewo i umknął defensywie. Ostatni z przeciwników poleciał na miotle w kierunku lecącego ku niemu kafla. jednak ścigający okazał się o włos szybszy, przechwycił kafla lewą ręką i przełożył go do prawej dłoni. Następnie skręcił miotłę w prawo i pofrunął w pole bramkowe!

Sektor kibiców gospodarzy ryknął z zachwytu.

_Co to, do cholery, było?! _– pomyślał skonsternowany Władysław

Kiedy ścigający poleciał w stronę pętli, cały stadion wstał, oczekując na finał tej akcji. W tym momencie ścigający zgiął swoje ciało w prawą stronę.

_Strasznie sygnalizowany rzut, to oczywiste że przy takim pochyleniu ciała leworęczny zawodnik rzuci w prawą pętlę – _pomyślał Władysław. Lecz w tym momencie zawodnik gospodarzy cofnął swoją rękę, obniżył ją do wysokości bioder i oddał silny rzut do lewej pętli!

Kibice na stadionie, zaczęli wykrzykiwać.

\- Raheem! Raheem! Raheem!

Uśmiechnięty ścigający uniósł lewę rękę na znak triumfu.

Podczas następnych dziesięciu minut gry Raheem zdobył kolejnych pięć goli. Najpierw oddał potężny rzut spoza pola bramkowego, potem kolejny raz minął całą trójkę rywali i z łatwością pokonał bramkarza. Następne dwa gole zdobył wykonując rzuty karne po faulach rywali na nim samym. Ostatni gol powstał dzięki wspaniałej zespołowej akcji, która umożliwiła Raheemowi rzut z pola bramkowego.

Wstrząśnięty Władysław, pomyślał:

_Ten gość to jakieś monstrum! Jakim cudem nie gra dla reprezentacji Maroka?!_

Ostatecznie mecz zakończył się wygraną gości 240:230, po wspaniałym chwycie szukającego Tygrysów ponad głową sędziego.

\- Jasna cholera! Niech w końcu zmienią tą durną zasadę z przyznawaniem szukającemu aż stu pięćdziesięciu punktów! – odparł zdenerwowany Osman

\- Też uważam to za wielką głupotę – przyznał Władysław, a następnie rzekł:

\- Miałeś rację w sprawie tego Raheema. Gość z miejsca stanie się gwiazdą Brytyjsko-irlandzkiej ligi Quidditcha. Ile za niego chcesz?

_Nie zdziwię jak zażyczy sobie więcej niż wynosi nasz cały budżet transferowy. – _pomyślał Władysław

\- Dla ciebie, po starej znajomości, dziesięć tysięcy galeonów

_Tyle to jest warta jego prawa ręka! O co tu, do cholery, chodzi?! _– pomyślał zszokowany Władysław

Władysław, który znał świat Qudditcha jak własną kieszeń, wiedział że Osman coś przed nim ukrywa.

\- Brachu, powiedz mi prawdę na temat tego gościa. Ma talent pozwalający na grę w najlepszych klubach świata, a występuje na szczeblu amatorskim. Jest wart setki tysięcy galeonów, a sprzedajesz mi go za jakieś ochłapy. Zabił kogoś w przeszłości czy jak?

\- Nie, po prostu pilnie potrzebuję kasy na spłatę rachunków. – odparł Osman, lecz nie zabrzmiał zbyt przekonująco.

\- Ahmed! Przestań mnie bujać tylko powiedz prawdę. Co z tym gościem jest nie tak? – odparł, zirytowany, Władysław.

Osman głęboko westchnął, po czym oświadczył:

\- Raheem to wilkołak


	4. Instynkt znicza

_Raheem jest wilkołakiem?! –_ pomyślał wstrząśnięty Władysław

To był jakiś koszmar. Poszukiwał utalentowanego ścigającego, a Osman próbował mu wcisnąć potwora.

_Nic dziwnego, że nie gra na profesjonalnym poziomie. Żaden klub, zarządzany przez ludzi o zdrowych zmysłach, nie narazi reszty zespołu na takie ryzyko! _

Według Władysława wilkołaki powinny być trzymane z daleka od ludzi. Nie przekonywały go argumenty, że przez większą część czasu są tacy sami jak reszta społeczeństwa. Nawet wynalezienie wywaru tojadowego nie zmieniło jego zdania.

_Ludzie często zapominają o wzięciu lekarstw, a ten eliksir trzeba brać podczas całego tygodnia przed pełnią. Zapomnienie o jednej dawce naraża mnóstwo osób na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo._

Kilka chwil wcześniej kwota dziesięciu tysięcy galeonów za kartę zawodniczą Raheema wydawała się absurdalną promocją. Po dowiedzeniu się prawda na jego temat uznał ją za horrendalnie wysoką cenę .

\- No to już mnie wyleczyłeś z tego transferu – oświadczył Władysław do Osmana

W tym momencie Osman złapał go za rękę, mówiąc:

\- Proszę, zastanów się jeszcze nad tym!

Zdenerwowany Władysław oświadczył:

\- A nad czym tu się zastanawiać? Facet jest zagrożeniem dla wszystkich osób w jego otoczeniu.

Osman głośno westchnął i rzekł:

\- Dwa lata temu myślałem dokładnie tak samo. Wtedy Raheem przyszedł na jeden z naszych treningów. Od razu wiedziałem, że jego talent jest zbyt wielki, by grał dla naszego skromnego klubu. Kiedy spytałem dlaczego wybrał nas, a nie czołowy zespół w kraju lub zagranicą, rzekł:

„ Ponieważ jestem wilkołakiem, a wilkołaki nie mogą grać w Quidditcha."

\- To jedno zdanie, wypowiedziane z ust młodego, wybitnego chłopaka, kompletnie zmieniło moje nastawienie do problemu. Dlaczego mamy izolować takich ludzi jak on, zamiast dawać im szansę?

Władysław spytał ironicznie

\- Ponieważ zabijają i niszczą życie innych przez zarażenie swoją chorobą?

Osman położył dłonie na ramionach Władysława, mówiąc:

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia ile dla niego znaczy możliwość siadania na miotle. Jak bardzo marzy o tym, by zagrać kiedyś na profesjonalnym stadionie…

\- No to niech marzy dalej. Życie szybko zweryfikuje te plany.

W tym momencie Osman naprawdę się zezłościł. Jego twarz zrobiła się niemal purpurowa, następnie wziął wdech i krzyknął:

\- Życie weryfikuje go cały czas! Przez większość miesiąca albo pije eliksir chroniący od zamienienia w bestię lub dochodzi po staniu się nią. Wiesz, że interesowały się nim Sępy z Vracy?

Sępy z Vracy to bułgarski zespół, najbardziej utytułowana drużyna na Starym Kontynencie. Siedmiokrotni zdobywcy Mistrzostwa Europy oraz trzykrotni Mistrzowie Świata.

\- Oczywiście wszystko poszło na marne, kiedy dowiedzieli się o likantropii Raheema. Deportowali się szybciej niż teleportowali. Podobnie zrobiły też Brzytwodzioby z Tarapoto, Gwiazdy z Sweetwater, Buławy z Patonga, cała pierwsza liga Maroka i jakieś trzydzieści innych klubów, których już nie pamiętam. Wszyscy go potraktowali jak bestię. Nikt nie zadał sobie choć odrobiny trudu, by dać mu warunki umożliwiające funkcjonowanie w drużynie.

Władysław pozostał niewzruszony, nic nie mogło zmienić jego zdania. Zrezygnowany Osman, odparł:

\- Naprawdę szkoda, miałem nadzieję że jesteś inny niż cała reszta czarodziejów.

Po chwili milczenia z obydwu stron, Osman rzekł:

\- Raheem przemienił się trzy dni temu. Zazwyczaj gra znacznie lepiej niż dziś.

Po teleportacji do mieszkania w Chudley Władysław zaczął analizować sytuację;

_Posiadanie wilkołaka w swoim zespole to ogromne ryzyko. Nie ma mowy, by zarząd zgodził się na coś takiego. Jeżeli ktokolwiek dowie się, że Raheem ma likantropię, to prasa zje nasz klub żywcem. Wtedy zostanę zwolniony, a moja kariera trenerska zostanie zakończona nim się zaczęła. Ponadto, taka sytuacja mogłaby być podstawą do zerwania kontraktów innych graczy, za doprowadzenie przez klub sytuacji zagrażającej ich bezpieczeństwu._

Jednak, pomimo wręcz przygniatających argumentów, coś podpowiadało Władysławowi, że ten transfer mógłby zupełnie odmienić losy zbliżającej się kampanii. W tym momencie pomyślał o ostatnich słowach Osmana.

_Dzisiejszy mecz był jednym z najlepszych występów ścigającego jakie widziałem w swoim życiu. Nie ma szans, by mógł grać jeszcze lepiej, prawda? _

Władysław przypomniał sobie wszystkie zagrania Raheema. Każde z nich było pokazem umiejętności na poziomie międzynarodowym.

_Jeżeli naprawdę stać go na jeszcze więcej, to może być kotwicą, która utrzyma Armaty na powierzchni._

Największymi problemami było znalezienie zapasów wywaru tojadowego oraz odosobnionego miejsca dla Raheema. Jednak Władysław, pomyślał;

_Przecież Ahmed miał na to opracowane sposoby! Wystarczy, że się go spytam i na pewno uzyskam odpowiedź! _ \- pomyślał Władysław, natychmiast teleportując się do domu Osmana.

Zasmucony Osman siedział , popijając szkocką whisky.

W świecie czarodziejów religie były znacznie mniej rozpowszechnione niż u mugoli. Dlatego większość marokańskich czarodziejów pozwalała sobie na alkohol, który u muzułmanów jest zakazany.

Osman nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak źle. Był przekonany, że Władysław ma znacznie bardziej tolerancyjne poglądy na wrażliwe aspekty społeczności czarodziejów. Tymczasem nie różnił się niczym od całej zgrai magów, która postulowała o zamknięciu wilkołaków w rezerwatach.

_Obrzydliwe, jak można tak traktować ludzi, którzy zostali okrutnie naznaczeni przez los? – _pomyślał Osman

Nagle, usłyszał głośny trzask w przedpokoju.

_Złodzieje! Już dawno powinienem wykupić zaklęcia antyaportacyjne, ale zawsze o tym zapominałem. - _ rzekł w myślach Osman.

W tym momencie usłyszał głos, mówiący :

\- Ahmed! Jesteś tam?

_Władysław?! Zabiję gamonia! Prawie dostałem zawału!_

Osman podszedł w kierunku Władysława, oświadczając:

\- Aportacja w czymś domu to straszne chamstwo.

Władysław był zbyt podekscytowany, żeby kłócić się o takie pierdoły. Dlatego zignorował słowa Ahmeda, przechodząc do rzeczy:

\- Jak mi powiesz, gdzie ukrywasz Raheema w czasie pełni i skąd czerpiesz wywar tojadowy, to umowa stoi.

Osman szeroko się uśmiechnął, mówiąc:

\- Proszę, proszę, czyżbyś wreszcie zaczął mieć normalne poglądy?

Władysław również odwzajemnił uśmiech, odpowiadając:

\- Po prostu chłopak jest wyjątkowo dobry. Niech pokaże Brytyjczykom na co go stać.

Ostatecznie, po wyjątkowo długiej nocy spędzonej na opowiadaniu różnych anegdot, Osman wskazał kryjówkę oraz znajomego ważyciela, który sprzedawał eliksir za połowę rynkowej ceny.

\- Raheem przechodzi przemianę na bezludnych wyspach Glorieuses. Natomiast ważycielem jest mój przyjaciel ze szkoły Uagadou. Nazywa się Rahman Fati i ma swój zakład w mieście Afan przy fontannie Dirikraka. Dzięki niemu Raheem ma namiastkę normalnego życia. Lecz transfer do twojej drużyny odmieni jego trudny los.

Władysław sięgnął po kieliszek z Whisky i zaproponował toast:

\- Za zmianę losu

\- Za zmianę! – krzyknął Osman.

Władysław podczas treningów koncentrował się na każdym możliwym elemencie gry drużyny. Za jeden z najważniejszych uważał postawę w defensywie całego zespołu. Już podczas pierwszego meczu zauważył, że ścigający zbyt późno odbierają piłkę po stracie kafla.

\- Macie trzy sekundy na odbiór! Jak któryś z Was traci kafla, to wszyscy podlatujecie do najbliższych rywali i zabieracie im piłkę! – krzyczał Władysław

Zasada trzech sekund była jednym z najważniejszych pomysłów Władysława na poprawę sytuacji Armat. W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia odbyli aż sześć jednostek treningowych poświęconych szybkiemu odbieraniu kafla.

\- Jeszcze raz – zarządził Władysław

Sześciu ścigających podzielonych na dwie trójki grało mecz na zmniejszonym polu gry. Kiedy drużyna traciła kafla, jej członkowie natychmiast podlatywali do rywali, by zabrać im piłkę. Jeżeli udawało im się to w ciągu trzech sekund, dostawali dziesięć punktów. Kiedy zespołowi ta sztuka się nie udała, punkty zostawały przyznawane przeciwnikom. Dzięki tym zasadom obydwie grupy musiały dawać z siebie wszystko w odbiorze oraz utrzymywaniu się przy kaflu.

Ponadto Władysław kazał bramkarzowi – Johnowi Stevensonowi – grać znacznie wyżej niż dotychczas. Wychodzenie z dala od pola bramkowego miało zapobiegać dalekim wyrzutom poza wysuniętą linię ścigających Armat. Ponadto pomagało ścigającym podczas konstruowania akcji przez Armaty, ponieważ w razie problemów mogli podawać do golkipera.

Podczas jednej z gier treningowych Władysław krzyczał do Stevensona.

\- Wyleć z tego pola bramkowego!

Kiedy bramkarz posłuchał Władysława i zatrzymał się tuż za polem bramkowym, Władysław rzekł do Stevensona.

\- Spójrz na kolegów, są sześćdziesiąt metrów od ciebie. Musisz podlecieć jeszcze dalej

Zirytowany Stevenson pofrunął aż na czterdziesty metr od obręczy, będąc pewnym że trener karze mu wracać bliżej pola bramkowego.

W tym momencie, Władysław, krzyknął:

\- Dalej, Stevenson, dalej!

Zaskoczony bramkarz, rzekł:

\- Zaraz zacznę kasować gości na połowie boiska!

Władysław odparł:

\- No właśnie o to mi chodzi! Ile bramek zostaje rzuconych z ponad sześćdziesięciu metrów? Może ze dwie na sezon, a swoimi wyjściami wyeliminujesz całą resztę.

Władysław zwrócił również uwagę pałkarzom, którzy grali zdecydowanie zbyt schematycznie.

\- Panowie, musicie grać na większym ryzyku. Praca pałkarza to coś więcej niż ochrona ścigających, możecie również zmieniać przebieg gry poprzez eliminację przeciwników. Wykażcie się większą fantazją, uderzajcie tłuczka na skos, przez ramię, dubel również jest wskazany.

Dubel to zagranie w Quidditchu, które polega na uderzeniu tłuczka przez obydwu pałkarzy. Piłka leci wtedy ze znacznie większą prędkością.

Jednym ze sposobów na poprawienie gry pałkarzy było wskazywanie kierunków uderzenia, za pomocą cyfr z tarczy zegara.

Kiedy tłuczek leciał do Jamesa Harrisa – wysokiego bruneta o bardzo wydatnej szczęce— Władysław, krzyknął:

\- Szósta!

Zaskoczony wyborem kierunku przez trenera Harris, odchylił się lekko w bok i uderzył tłuczka przez lewę ramię. Ku zaskoczeniu Harrisa, udało mu się czysto trafić piłkę kijem, a tłuczek poleciał w zamierzonym kierunku.

Uśmiechnięty Harris, pomyślał:

_Kurczę, nie przypuszczałem, że stać mnie na takie ekstrawaganckie zagrania!_

W tym momencie Władysław, odparł:

\- Przeraża mnie twoje zaskoczenie, Harris, w dzisiejszym Quidditchu takie akcje to standard.

Jednak po chwili również się uśmiechnął, mówiąc:

\- Dobre uderzenie, oby tak dalej.

Jednak największą uwagę spośród wszystkich zawodników poświęcał Jimmiemu Barnesowi. Szukający Armat miał spory talent, ale bardzo brakowało mu doświadczenia. Dlatego po jednym z treningów, powiedział do Barnesa:

\- Dla ciebie przygotowałem indywidualny program. Po każdych zajęciach będziesz walczył ze mną o złapanie znicza.

Zaskoczony Barnes pomyślał:

_Trener był wybitnym zawodnikiem, ale grał jako ścigający! Nie wierzę, by potrafił tak dobrze grać na zupełnie innej pozycji._

\- Zgoda, nie dam się panu pokonać – odparł Barnes

Przez ponad trzydzieści minut Barnes przelatywał na wysokości ponad pięćdziesięciu stóp nad murawą, by mieć jak najlepszy widok na pole gry. Natomiast Władysław wybrał zupełnie inną taktykę, czekał niemal przy samej murawie.

_To jest zupełnie bez sensu, widzę znacznie więcej niż on –_ pomyślał Barnes, obserwując zachowanie trenera.

Chwilę później Barnes zobaczył znicza na środku boiska. Piłeczka znajdowała się około pięciu metrów ponad ziemią. Szukający Armat błyskawicznie zanurkował, jednak w połowie drogi zdał sobie sprawę, że trener ma zdecydowanie bliżej do znicza. Nim Jimmy zdążył zbliżyć się do piłeczki, Władysław trzymał ją w dłoni.

Barnes podleciał do Władysława, mówiąc:

\- Miał pan farta, znicze zazwyczaj fruwają na znacznie wyższej wysokości.

Władysław uśmiechnął się, mówiąc:

\- Zazwyczaj przy murawie są ścigający i pałkarze. Tym razem ich nie było, więc znicz poczuł się bezpieczniej na niższej wysokości.

\- Co takiego?! Sugeruje pan, że znicze mają coś na kształt instynktu samozachowawczego?! – odparł zszokowany Barnes.

_Jakim cudem zawodowy szukający nie zna takich podstaw? –_pomyślał zdumiony Władysław, po czym odparł:

\- Kiedyś szukający łapali znikacze—małe ptaki, które słynęły z rozwijania wielkiej prędkości. Niestety czarodzieje podczas ich chwytania zabijali te zwierzęta, więc po pewnym czasie znikaczom groziło wyginięcie. Zostały uznane za gatunek chroniony i zakazano używania ich podczas meczów Quidditcha. Stąd Bowman Wright, zaklinacz metali, wynalazł współczesnego znicza, który naśladuje zachowania i sposób poruszania się znikacza.

\- To właśnie dlatego pan czekał na dole! – rzekł Barnes, uświadamiający sobie ogrom pracy przed nim, by mógł zostać wybitnym szukającym.

\- Zgadza się, chcesz wiedzieć więcej o zniczach?

\- No jasne! – powiedział podekscytowany Barnes

_20 sierpnia 1996 roku_

\- Dzieci, chodźcie na obiad! – odparła pani Wesley, wołający wszystkich do kuchni.

Przy stole siedział już Artur Weasley, który przeglądał „Proroka Codziennego". Rano zainteresował go artykuł dotyczący Armat z Chudley, lecz nie znalazł chwili czasu na przeczytanie go.

**Raheem Akhannouch pierwszym transferem Armat!**

_Wczoraj popołudniu Armaty podczas konferencji prasowej ogłosiły transfer nowego zawodnika – Raheema Akhannoucha. Dwudziestotrzyletni Marokański ścigający został ściągnięty za kwotę dziesięciu tysięcy galeonów. Do tej pory nowy nabytek Armat grał w Lwach z Neknes, które są amatorskim zespołem z Maroka. Władysław Zamojski zapewniał, że ściągnął świetnego zawodnika, który bardzo pomoże drużynie. Już za niespełna trzy tygodnie Armaty rozegrają swoje pierwsze spotkanie przeciwko Wędrowcom z Wigtown. Czy nowy gracz zdoła odmienić oblicze zespołu?_

Kiedy Harry, Hermiona, Ron i Ginny zeszli na dół, Artur rzekł do Rona:

\- Armaty kupiły nowego ścigającego!

Ron sięgnął po gazetę, żeby przeczytać artykuł. Kiedy skończył, odparł:

\- Marokańczyk z amatorskiej ligi za dziesięć tysięcy galeonów? To będzie kompletna porażka. Podejrzewam, że w Hogwarcie mamy wyższy poziom niż tam, prawda Harry?

\- Czy przypadkiem Anglia nie przegrała ostatniego meczu towarzyskiego przeciwko Maroku? – spytał się Harry Rona

Ron skinął głową, lecz odparł:

\- Profesjonalne rozgrywki i amatorskie granie to dwa różne światy. W zeszłym roku Armaty ściągnęły szukającego, który ponoć pobijał rekordy w hobbystycznych meczach. Podczas ostatniego sezonu złapał znicza czterokrotnie. Tutaj skończy się tak samo. Na sto procent.

Artur pokręcił głową, mówiąc do Rona:

\- Mam przeczucie, że ten sezon raz na zawsze skończy twoje negatywne nastawienie do ukochanego zespołu.

\- To nie jest negatywne nastawienie, tylko nastawianie się na nieuchronne. Są trzy rzeczy, których nie można uniknąć. Śmierć, podatki i beznadziejny sezon Armat.

_20 sierpnia 1996 roku, Caen_

Kilka dni wcześniej Władysław napisał list do swojego przyjaciela ze wspólnej gry w Goblinach – Alberta Tissiera. Według Władysława Francuz był jednym z najlepszych ścigających w Europie. Mało kto potrafił tak dobrze połączyć ekstrawaganckie rzuty z fantastycznym panowaniem nad miotłą. Po zakończeniu kariery, Tissier zaczął pracę jako trener amatorskiego zespołu _Club de Quidditch Caen._ Władysław wybrał się do Francji, ponieważ Albert napisał, że ma w swoim zespole bardzo dobrego ścigającego. Umówili się na spotkanie na stadionie w domu Tissier. Kiedy Władysław aportował się na wskazany adres, zobaczył ogromną willę z dwudziesto pięciometrowym basenem, dwoma tarasami oraz bujną roślinnością.

Władysław nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył.

_Skąd on ma tyle kasy na te wszystkie bajery?! –_pomyślał zaskoczony Władysław.

\- Cześć, Władek! – rzekł Tissier, otwierający drzwi.

\- Właśnie podziwiam twój piękny dom – odparł Władysław

\- Dzięki, też mi się podoba. Zarabiam sporo kasy jako mugolski iluzjonista. Wszyscy myślą, że moja magia to bardzo dobre triki.

\- Mimo wszystko wydaje mi się to dość lekkomyślne. Wasze Ministerstwo Magii raczej nie przyklasnęłoby twojemu zachowaniu – rzekł Władysław

\- Oj tam, oj tam. Poza tym francuskie władze mają teraz znacznie ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – rzekł Tissier

\- To znaczy? – spytał Władysław, który z gazet czytał głównie wiadomości sportowe.

\- Bunt goblinów w Banku Narodowym. Nie chcą już pracować dla czarodziejów i pragną założyć swój bank, który konkurowałby z naszym.

\- Poważna sprawa.

\- Nawet bardzo, inflacja leci jak szalona. Magowie wypłacają pieniądze z obawy przed bankructwem placówki, co wpływa na ceny wszystkich produktów.

\- Jak to się według ciebie potoczy?

\- Myślę, że ostatecznie gobliny dostaną kupę kasy i wszystko wróci do starego porządku. Pamiętaj, że im chodzi głównie o pieniądze. To chciwy gatunek, mogą mieć górę złota, a dla nich zawsze będzie o jedną monetę za niska. – oświadczył Tissier.

Władysław zmienił temat, mówiąc:

\- Słyszałem, że masz u siebie bardzo utalentowanego ścigającego.

\- To prawda, ale nie jestem w stu procentach pewny czy będzie pasował do twojej koncepcji gry. – rzekł Tissier

\- To znaczy? – spytał Władysław, obawiający się, że jego starania mogą pójść na marne.

Tissier zaprowadził Władysława do swojego gabinetu, gdzie znajdowało się szerokie naczynie wykonane z kamienia. Znajdowało się w nim ciecz przypominająca wodę.

\- Wiesz co to jest? – spytał Tissier

Władysław nie miał pojęcia czym może być to dziwne narzędzie, dlatego rzekł:

\- Nigdy w życiu bym nie zgadł

\- Jest to myślodsiewnia, która służy do przeglądania swoich wspomnień.

Zszokowany Władysław, pomyślał:

_Coś takiego naprawdę istnieje?! _

\- Sugerujesz, że dzięki temu moglibyśmy obejrzeć nasze wspólne występy w Goblinach?! – oświadczył Władysław ze zdumieniem w głosie.

Tissier uśmiechnął się i odparł:

\- Moglibyśmy oglądać stare mecze, imprezy, anegdoty z życia…

Władysław, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu, pomyślał:

_Pieprzyć Quidditcha, to cacko jest najwspanialszym wynalazkiem wszechczasów!_

Tissier lekko zaniepokojony rozmarzonym spojrzeniem Władysława, odparł:

\- Nie pozwolę na żadne wspominki. Znając twoją sentymentalność, to nie wyszedłbyś z tego pokoju przez tydzień.

Władysław niechętnie zgodził się ze swoim przyjacielem. Zbyt często łapał siebie na gloryfikowaniu przeszłości.

\- No dobra, to co chcesz mi pokazać? – spytał się Władysław

\- Jak to co? Sposób gry zawodnika, którym się interesujesz – oświadczył Tissier

Władysław kiwnął głową, myśląc jednocześnie:

_Niesamowite jak to urządzenie zawróciło mi w głowie. Zupełnie zapomniałem o celu mojej wizyty!_

\- W tym naczyniu jest kilka moich wspomnień dotyczących gry Mammoudu Diaby. Wystarczy zanurzyć głowę w misie i znajdziemy się w nich.

Władysław zerknął z powątpiewaniem, zanurzanie głowy w jakiejkolwiek cieczy wydawało mu się ryzykanckim pomysłem.

\- Ale z ciebie cykor – westchnął Tissier, a potem zanurzył głowę w misie.

Władysław wziął przykład z przyjaciela i również schylił twarz ku misie.

Niemal natychmiast znalazł się na małym stadionie Quidditcha, który był w całości wypełniony kibicami.

\- To jest mecz z zeszłego tygodnia na naszym boisku. Zwróć uwagę na drobnego czarnoskórego w drużynie czerwonych – rzekł Tissier, stojący po lewej stronie Władysława.

Władysław dostrzegł małego, łysego zawodnika, który miał niespełna metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu. W tym momencie jego przeciwnik próbował go minąć zwodem w lewo, ale Diaby błyskawicznie odczytał jego intencję i zabrał mu kafla. Chwilę później przeciwnicy zabrali zespołowi z Caen kafla, lecz Diaby w mgnieniu oka podleciał do rywala i wyrwał mu piłkę z rąk. Niecałe dwie minuty później ścigający zespołu gości podawali kafla, lecz Diaby odważnie poleciał między nich i zabrał lecącą piłkę sprzed nosa przeciwnika. W kolejnej akcji zawodnicy rywali otoczyli Diaby'ego, który był w posiadaniu kafla. Jednak czarnoskóry ścigający wykonał błyskawiczny slalom i z łatwością wymienił dwóch oponentów.

_Ten gość jest fenomenalny! Nie jest typem strzelca, ale w życiu nie widziałem, by ktoś tak dobrze odbierał kafla! No i świetnie panuje nad miotłą. Jego niski wzrok pomaga mu w wykonywaniu naprawdę trudnych manewrów._

\- Pod względem umiejętności w ofensywie ma dużo do poprawy, ale jego odbiór i czytanie gry są niezrównane. Pasuje ci ktoś taki? – rzekł Tissier

Zachwycony Władysław, pomyślał:

_No pewnie, że tak! Buduję zespół, który ma szybko odbierać kafla, a dla tego faceta jest to naturalne jak oddychanie._

Dlatego odparł do Tissiera:

\- Ile za niego chcecie?

\- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z prezydentem klubu. Stwierdził, że potencjalny kupiec musi wyłożyć 80 tysięcy bezantów (francuska waluta czarodziejów) – oświadczył Tissier

Przestraszony Władysław, który zupełnie nie orientował się w kursach walut, spytał:

\- Mógłbyś to przeliczyć na galeony?

\- Jeżeli chcecie go mieć, musicie zapłacić co najmniej sześćdziesiąt tysięcy galeonów.

Władysław, odetchnął, myśląc:

_Trochę drogo, na trzeciego ścigającego zostanie mi zaledwie 30 tysięcy, ale to będzie świetna inwestycja._

\- Umowa stoi – rzekł uśmiechnięty Władysław

\- Przyniosę szampana – odparł uradowany Tissier

Jimmy Barnes był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany dodatkowymi zajęciami z trenerem Zamojskim. Nie było to wina menedżera, który uczył go wielu interesujących rzeczy, lecz jego samego.

_Facet całe życie grał jako ścigający, a nie jestem w stanie walczyć z nim o złapanie znicza! _

Podczas kilku dni stoczyli ze sobą około kilkunastu pojedynków. Jimmy nie wygrał ani jednego.

_Tym razem muszę wygrać, choćby nie wiem co! _– pomyślał zdeterminowany Barnes

Po około godzinie gry dostrzegł znicza, znajdował się kilka metrów przed polem bramkowym po jego stronie boiska. Natychmiast zerwał się do lotu, czując rosnącą ekscytację. Znicz przesunął się delikatnie w prawo, lecz nie była to dużo zmiana kierunku. Kilka sekund później znajdował się tuż koło znicza.

_Udało mi się, wreszcie go pokonałem! –_ pomyślał Jimmy, robiąc błyskawiczny ruch ręką, by sięgnąć po złotą piłeczkę. W tym momencie znicz poderwał się ku górze i w ciągu ułamka sekundy zniknął Barnesowi z oczu.

_\- Nie wierzę! Po prostu nie wierzę! –_ pomyślał wściekły Barnes

Władysław, lecący dziesięć metrów za Barnesem, zobaczył jak znicz umyka szukającemu i frunie ku górze. Dlatego poderwał miotłę, a następnie wystrzelił niczym oszczep. Parę sekund później powoli wyciągnął rękę w kierunku znicza. Kiedy jego dłoń znalazła się wystarczająco blisko, wykonał szybki chwyt ponad piłeczką. Złoty znicz, który wyczuł ruch dłoni, błyskawicznie poleciał w górę.

_Idealnie! –_ pomyślał Władysław, gdy znicz niemal sam wpadł do jego ręki.

\- Znów wygrałem! – rzekł Władysław, wymachując zniczem.

Zasmucony Barnes, pomyślał:

_Ile razy jeszcze z nim przegram?_

Władysław zobaczył smutek u szukającego, dlatego podleciał do niego i rzekł:

\- Dziś grałeś naprawdę nieźle. Dostrzegłeś znicza szybciej ode mnie. Przegrałeś, ponieważ za bardzo się pośpieszyłeś. Wykonałeś zbyt szybki ruch ręką. Podczas chwytania znicza należy wolno zbliżać dłoń, a potem wykonać szybki chwyt. Ponadto nie spojrzałeś na przechylenie się znicza, które sugerowało że pofrunie do góry. Przed początkiem sezonu zaczniesz regularnie ze mną wygrywać, zobaczysz.

Kiedy Władysław odleciał w kierunku szatni, Barnes pomyślał:

_Trener jest naprawdę niesamowitym szukającym. Będę ciężko pracować, by mu dorównać!_


	5. Pięć tysięcy do jednego

_24 sierpnia 1996 roku_

Do początku sezonu Brytyjsko-irlandzkiej ligi Quidditcha został zaledwie tydzień. Na szczęście dla podopiecznych Władysława, którzy uczyli się zupełnie nowego sposobu gry, pierwszy mecz Armat został zaplanowany na siódmego września. Ze względu na liczbę trzynastu zespołów rywalizujących o tytuł, każdy z nich pauzuje w danej kolejce. Wszystkie drużyny grają ze sobą trzykrotnie, stąd tabela końcowa jest tworzona po trzydziestu sześciu spotkaniach.

_Terminarz nam bardzo sprzyja. Dzięki temu mamy więcej czasu na udoskonalenie naszej taktyki. Ponadto, będziemy mogli rozpracować naszego przeciwnika na podstawie pierwszego meczu, a on nas nie. Co więcej, nie będziemy mieli pauzy po kilku kolejkach, która mogłaby nas wybić z rytmu._ – pomyślał Władysław.

Jedyną rzeczą, która go martwiła, był brak trzeciego ścigającego. Nadesłał listy do kilku przyjaciół ze świata, jednak żaden z nich nie zaoferował mu zawodnika godnego polecenia. Niektórzy menedżerowie szukają wzmocnień przez agentów, którzy pomagają zawodnikom w kierowaniu ich karierami. Jednak to rozwiązanie ma swoje wady. Pośrednicy często biorą ogromne prowizje za przeprowadzenie transferu, co Armatom bardzo nie odpowiadało.

Władysław po powrocie do domu udał się do kuchni, by przyrządzić sobie kolację. Wtedy zobaczył, że na stole leżał list. Zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, kto mógł do niego napisać. Dlatego z ciekawością otworzył kopertę i zaczął czytać.

_Szanowny Panie Zamojski,_

_nazywam się Takanobu Miyahira i jestem japońskim agentem graczy quidditcha. Według moich informacji Pański zespół przeczesuje rynek transferowy w poszukiwaniu ścigającego. Uważam, że jeden z moich zawodników byłby poważnym wzmocnieniem dla Armat z Chudley. Jest to Yoshiro Suzuki – reprezentant kraju, uczestnik mistrzostw świata w 1990 i 1994 roku – autor czterystu goli dla kadry narodowej. Obecnie ma status wolnego zawodnika ze względu na nieprzedłużenie kontraktu z Toyohashi Tengu, aktualnym zwycięzcą Azjatyckiej Ligi Mistrzów. Jeżeli jest Pan zainteresowany, bardzo proszę o wysłanie sowy zwrotnej pod adres 106-0044 Tokio, Minato-ku, Chome 1-5-1._

Zdumiony treścią korespondencji Władysław, pomyślał:

_Suzuki to jedna z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci w dziejach japońskiego Quidditcha! Znakomity strzelec, który posiada niezwykłą chęć wygrywania. Dlaczego jego agent w ogóle do nas napisał? Jestem pewien, ze wiele silniejszych drużyn dałoby mu kosmiczną pensję, by dla nich zagrał. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?_

Władysław po napisaniu odpowiedzi, w której zaproponował termin i miejsce spotkania, rzekł w myślach:

_Będę w szoku jeżeli uda nam się pozyskać zawodnika tego kalibru! Ciekawe co z tego wyjdzie._

_28 sierpnia 1996 roku_

\- Stevenson! Szybciej wyrzucaj tego kafla! – krzyknął Władysław do bramkarza, który złapał piłkę i zbyt długo trzymał ją w swoich dłoniach.

Władysław podczas treningów zwracał dużo uwagi na szybkie kontrataki. Przy tworzeniu akcji ofensywnych rywale podchodzą w okolice pola bramkowego. Jeżeli golkiper złapie kafla, a ścigający polecą za przeciwników, to zespół ma wielkie szanse na błyskawiczną kontrę. Jednak by do tego doszło, bramkarz musi wystarczająco szybko rzucić piłkę.

Stevenson podniósł rękę w geście oznaczającym przeprosiny.

_Nasz nowy styl gry jest strasznie trudny. Wszyscy muszą w nim bardzo szybko myśleć. Zapomnisz się na dwie sekundy i masz ochrzan –_ pomyślał Jake Stevenson, będący obrońcą Armat od trzech sezonów. W każdym z nich kibice z Chudley przyznawali mu nagrodę zawodnika roku. Swoimi interwencjami wielokrotnie ratował zespół przed jeszcze wyższymi porażkami. Jednak Jake miał nadzieję, że najbliższy sezon będzie przełomowy:

_Prawdopodobnie mamy najbardziej intensywne treningi w lidze. Menedżer uczy nas niezwykle zaawansowanej taktyki, która z każdym dniem wychodzi nam coraz lepiej. Poza tym przybyli do nas dwaj fantastyczni ścigający._

Kiedy Stevenson czytał w prasie na temat obydwu transferów miał ogromne wątpliwości. Jednak Raheem i Diaby już od pierwszego dnia w klubie pokazali najwyższą jakość.

_Grałem przeciwko wielu znakomitym ścigającym. Jednak żaden z nich nie ma tak kosmicznego panowania nad miotłą oraz różnorodności rzutów jak Raheem. Fani pokochają go od pierwszego wejrzenia. Natomiast Diaby jest fenomenem pod względem gry obronnej. Nawet Raheem często z nim przegrywa pojedynki indywidualne. Ponadto ma niesamowity talent do przechwytywania kafla._

_To będzie nasz sezon, na pewno!_ – pomyślał Jake. W tym momencie kafel przeleciał obok jego lewej dłoni.

_O ile menedżer nie wykopie mnie z drużyny –_ kontynuował Stevenson, nakazujący sobie większą koncentrację.

Stevenson! Przestań spać! – ryknął Władysław

_30 sierpnia 1996 roku_

Fred i George zamknęli sklep i postanowili udać się do bukmachera, by obstawić rozgrywki Quidditcha. Bliźniacy znani z zamiłowania do hazardu nie mogli odpuścić tak znakomitej okazji, jaką jest nowy sezon Brytyjsko-irlandzkiej ligi. Obok nich przemierzało mnóstwo dzieciaków, które kupowały z rodzicami podręczniki i szaty. Fred, u którego ten widok spowodował nutkę nostalgii, odparł:

\- Spójrz, bracie. Pamiętasz czasy, kiedy chodziliśmy po te wszystkie pierdoły do Hogwartu?

Rozbawiony George, powiedział:

\- To my kiedykolwiek chodziliśmy do szkoły?

Fred zrobił zamyśloną minę, mówiąc:

\- Chyba jednak tak, ale czuję się jakbym wcale tam nie uczęszczał

\- Bo nie uczęszczałeś! Przez połowę zeszłego roku wagarowałeś, myśląc nad nowymi składnikami do naszych ciućków. – oświadczył George

\- Ty za to w czasie lekcji włamywałeś się do kuchni, wędząc od skrzatów całe tony żarcia.

\- Niczego nie wędziłem, same mi je dawały! – dodał uśmiechnięty George, któremu też włączył się tryb sentymentalisty.

Po kilku minutach drogi dotarli do dużego, trzypiętrowego, białego budynku. Nad wejściem znajdowała się wielka czterolistna koniczyna, rozświetlająca obiekt na zielono.

Szczęśliwy Traf- gdyż tak nazywał się największy bukmacher czarodziejski w Wielkiej Brytanii – powstał w 1679 roku. Jego właściciel – John Goodman— zauważył niezwykłą popularność Brytyjsko-irlandzkiej ligi Quidditcha i stwierdził, że można na tym zarobić. Po kilkunastu latach działalności firma miała oddziały na terenie większości miast Anglii. Pod koniec dwudziestego wieku „Szczęśliwy Traf" notował dochód w wysokości ponad stu milionów galeonów rocznie. Firma umożliwiała zakłady na wszystkie rozgrywki sportowe toczone w świecie czarodziejów.

Czas uszczuplić ich zyski – powiedział George do Freda, wchodząc do zatłoczonego lokalu.

Najwięcej obstawiających było magami w średnim lub podeszłym wieku, którzy siadali w kilku osobowo osobowych grupkach i dyskutowali nad tym, co najlepiej wytypować:

\- Myślicie, że Pustułki z Kenmare zakończą sezon w pierwszej trójce? Kurs wynosi dziesięć galeonów za jednego postawionego.— odparł wąsaty czarodziej, ubrany w błękitną szatę oraz biały kapelusz.

\- Kurs ciekawy, ale jest kilka lepszych zespołów od nich. Ja bym sobie odpuścił –rzekł jego kolega, mający na sobie szatę w barwach Nietoperzy z Ballycastle.

\- Kto twoim zdaniem zostanie najskuteczniejszym ścigającym? -spytała się rudowłosa czarownica o kręconych włosach.

\- Pewnie ktoś z Tajfunów, mają najlepszych ścigających na świecie – oświadczył wysoki czarodziej, zapisujący swój zakład na kartce papieru.

Fred i George udali się w kierunku tablicy, gdzie wypisano szanse poszczególnych zespołów na zdobycie Pucharu Ligi.

**Brytyjsko—irlandzka Liga Quidditcha 96/97. Prawdopodobieństwo wygrania mistrzostwa.**

_TAJFUNY Z TUSHILL 2/1_

_SROKI Z MONTROSE 3/1_

_ZJEDNOCZENI Z PUDDLEMERE 4/1_

_NIETOPERZE Z BALLYCASTLE 25/1_

_PUSTUŁKI Z KENMARE 100/1 _

_HARPIE Z HOLYHEAD 200/1_

_STRZAŁY Z APPLEBY 250/1_

_KATAPULTY Z CAERPHILLY 1500/1_

_CHLUBA PORTREE 1500/1_

_OSY Z WIMBOURNE 2000/1_

_WĘDROWCY Z WIGTOWN 2500/1_

_ARMATY Z CHUDLEY 5000/1_

Kiedy bliźniacy skończyli czytać, Fred oświadczył:

\- Sto galeonów za jednego postawionego na Pustułki, to świetna okazja. Mają dobry zespół i jednego z najlepszych szukających w lidze.

\- Mogą być mocni, ale moim zdaniem brakuje im mentalności zwycięzców. W najważniejszych meczach często popełniają głupie błędy. Jeżeli chcemy zarobić poważną kasę, musimy poszukać innego zespołu. – rzekł George

Po chwili milczenia George odparł:

\- Już wiem na kogo postawimy. Szykuj swoje pięćdziesiąt galeonów.

_31 sierpnia 1996 roku_

Artur Wesley z przyjemnością otworzył dodatek „Proroka Codziennego" dotyczący rozpoczęcia sezonu quidditcha. Jak co roku znajdowały się w nim aktualne zdjęcia zespołów, informacje na temat transferów poszczególnych klubów oraz oceny ekspertów. Artur w pierwszej kolejności przewertował gazetę na stronę poświęconą Armatom. Zdjęcie przedstawiało całą drużynę, włącznie z trenerem Zamojskim. Wszystkie osoby z fotografii wyglądały na bardzo zadowolone. Artur szczególną uwagę zwrócił na dwóch nowych ścigających. Niski, czarnoskóry zawodnik uśmiechał się promiennie i machał do fotografa. Natomiast wyższy gracz, dysponujący sporym zarostem na twarzy, zawadiacko puścił oczko.

_Co chciałeś przekazać tym mrugnięciem, chłopcze? _ \- pomyślał Artur.

Następnie zaczął czytać komentarz byłego reprezentanta Anglii , uczestnika mistrzostw świata w 1966, 1970 i 1974 roku – Anthony'ego Chapmana.

**Może być tylko lepiej**

_Armaty z Chudley podczas ostatniej kampanii rozegrały najgorszy sezon w historii klubu oraz drugi najsłabszy na przestrzeni 320-letniej historii ligi. Dlatego jestem przekonany, że w tym sezonie spiszą się lepiej. Zatrudnienie Władysława Zamojskiego na stanowisku trenera jest odważną, ale moim zdaniem słuszną decyzją. Pomimo braku menedżerskiego doświadczenia taka osobowość z pewnością budzi wśród zawodników szacunek. Ponadto warto zwrócić na dwa transfery Armat. Zarówno Raheem Akhannouch jak i Mammoudu Diaby są ścigającymi. Oznacza to, że trener Zamojski nie podzielił opinii większości fachowców , którzy doradzali Armatom zmianę szukającego. Bardzo trudno oszacować umiejętności nowych graczy. Obydwaj zostali wypatrzeni w amatorskich rozgrywkach z innych krajów, dlatego nie można wymagać od nich natychmiastowej aklimatyzacji. Warto zwrócić uwagę , że Armaty z Chudley podczas przygotowań do sezonu nie rozegrały żadnego sparingu! Trener Zamojski dobrze wie ile dzieli jego zespół od najlepszych w lidze, dlatego chce wykorzystać każdy dzień na poprawę gry. Według mnie wszystko będzie zależało od umiejętności polskiego menedżera. Różnice pomiędzy drużynami z dolnej części tabeli nie będą zbyt wielkie i przy dokonaniu postępu Armaty mogą przeskoczyć dwa/ trzy zespoły._

_**Mój typ na sezon**__: 10 miejsce_

Pan Weasley pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Dziesiąte miejsce w tabeli byłoby naprawdę dobrym wynikiem. Ostatni raz lepszą lokatę Armaty uzyskały w sezonie 1991/1992, kiedy zajęły dziewiątą pozycję. Artur przypomniał sobie o sezonie sprzed dwudziestu pięciu lat. Wtedy Armaty zanotowały szóste miejsce, najlepsze w dwudziestym wieku.

_Wspaniałe czasy, to była niesamowita drużyna. Wiele bym dał, by zagrali taki sezon, co wtedy…-_pomyślał pan Weasley

W tym momencie w kuchni pojawili się: Ginny, Ron, Harry i Hermiona. Ginny widząca gazetę w ręku taty, spytała z ekscytacją w głosie:

\- Dasz mi tę gazetę? Chciałabym poczytać o Harpiach

Harpie z Holyhead były ulubioną drużyną Ginny. Dziewczynie imponował fakt, że zespół składający się wyłącznie z kobiet regularnie kończył sezony w środkowej części tabeli .

Tymczasem Pan Weasley spytał się Rona i Harry'ego:

\- Co tam, chłopcy? Jakie typy na sezon?

Ron spojrzał na tatę i rzekł beznamiętnym tonem:

\- Będzie tak samo jak w zeszłym roku. Tajfuny zdobędą tytuł, zaś Armaty znów przegrają trzydzieści meczów.

Natomiast Harry, odparł:

\- Ja natomiast wyczuwam niespodziankę. Myślę, że Tajfuny po dwóch tytułach spadną z poziomem motywacji, a mistrzostwo zdobędą Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere. Armaty trochę się odbiją i zajmą jedenastą pozycję w tabeli.

Ginny czytająca gazetę, parsknęła śmiechem, mówiąc:

\- Armaty wzbijają się tylko wtedy, gdy sędzia zarządza początek meczu.

Po krótkie pauzie dodała:

\- Myślę, że mistrzostwo zdobędą Sroki z Montrose. Mają wspaniały skład oraz świetnego trenera.

Natomiast pan Weasley oświadczył:

\- Ja za to zgadzam się z Harrym. Również typuję mistrzostwo Zjednoczonych. Ostatni tytuł zdobyli dekadę temu. Będą chcieli wygrać ligę za wszelką cenę.

\- Powiadomcie mnie jak skończycie nadawać o czymś, co mnie zupełnie nie interesuje – rzekła Hermiona, wychodząca z kuchni.

\- To co, kto według was otrzyma nagrodę zawodnika sezonu? – spytał pan Weasley

Władysław postanowił osobiście wybrać się na mecz Wędrowców z Wigtown, aby przeanalizować ich grę. Dlatego, nie chcąc stracić kolejnego dnia treningów, odparł do Jamesa:

\- Kiedy ja będę na meczu, ty przeprowadzisz dwa treningi. Pamiętasz jak ćwiczyliśmy podawanie kafla bez łapania go? Dziś możesz to znowu przeprowadzić, trzeba nauczyć chłopaków błyskawicznego myślenia na boisku. Proponuję wprowadzenie podwójnej punktacji za akcję z takim zagraniem. Wtedy zawodnicy będą chętniej to stosować.

_Menedżer ma wręcz rewolucyjną wizję quidditcha, jednak wszystkie ćwiczenia dobrze sprawdzają się w praktyce. Dlatego nasi gracze tak bardzo go podziwiają. – _pomyślał Mathew James, który czuł, że z każdym dniem jest coraz lepszym trenerem.

Każda jednostka treningowa u boku tak znakomitego fachowca uczyła go czegoś nowego. Jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak ważną rolę w grze może pełnić odbiór kafla. Nie służy on tylko obronie, lecz jest zalążkiem akcji ofensywnej. Ponadto regularne straty posiadania wzbudzają mnóstwo niepewności. Co więcej, Zamojski zupełnie zrewolucjonizował grę bramkarza. Owszem, kiedyś James słyszał, że wieki temu istnieli bramkarze fruwający po całym boisku i strzelający gole, ale ta moda już dawno temu minęła. Lecz Zamojski stwierdził, że golkiper musi regularnie wylatywać poza pole bramkowe, by zażegnywać zagrożenie ze strony ścigających. Polski menedżer nauczył Jamesa również wagi nieszablonowych rozwiązań w grze pałkarzy. Zdaniem Zamojskiego nie ma dla ścigającego niczego gorszego od świadomości, że może dostać tłuczkiem w głowę od pałkarza, który jest ustawiony do niego plecami.

_Jestem ciekaw jego analizy gry Wędrowców –_ pomyślał James.

_31 sierpnia, Wanderers Arena_

Władysław wydał pięć galeonów na bilet i usiadł w miejscu znajdującym się kilkanaście metrów ponad murawą. Najbardziej lubił zasiadać na wysokości środka boiska, ponieważ wtedy najlepiej widać przebieg gry. Już w pierwszych minutach Nietoperze z Ballycastsle osiągnęły znaczącą przewagę w posiadaniu kafla. Jednak pomimo dobrych, szybkich, kombinacji, mieli problem ze strzeleniem gola Wędrowcom.

Na przykład w piątej minucie gry jeden ze ścigających Nietoperzy przedostał się w pole bramkowe. Jednak jego rzut w lewą pętlę został znakomicie wybroniony przez amerykańskiego bramkarza Wędrowców – George'a Desta.

Kilka minut później do gry włączył się pałkarz Wędrowców, który trafił tłuczkiem ścigającą Nietoperzy.

W ciągu kolejnych dziesięciu minut Nietoperze zdołały strzelić dwa gole, lecz później Dest popisał się kolejną świetną interwencją. Tym razem szukająca z Ballycastle— która doszła do siebie po trafieniu tłuczkiem – oddała mocny rzut w lewą pętlę. Jednak Dest jakimś cudem zdołał nie tylko wybronić piłkę, ale jeszcze złapać ją jedną ręką!

_O w mordę! To było naprawdę coś! –_pomyślał Władysław, uważnie obserwując łysego golkipera.

Następne minuty były pokazem umiejętności pałkarzy Wędrowców, którzy dwukrotnie trafili ścigających Nietoperzy. Najpierw wysoki blondyn z kręconymi włosami oddał znakomite uderzenie zza prawego ramienia, po którym tłuczek trafił ścigającego w ucho. Następnie niższy mężczyzna azjatyckiego pochodzenia trafił w tego samego ścigającego, co jego partner. Tym razem piłka trafiła zawodnika w lewą łopatkę.

_Nieźli są, ich zadaniem nie jest ochrona partnerów, lecz dewastacja przeciwników._ – pomyślał Władysław

Jednak całą ciężką pracę bramkarza i pałkarzy niweczyła słaba gra ścigających. Cała trójką, a zwłaszcza wysoki mężczyzna z tlenionymi włosami, zbyt wolno myślała. Każdy ich kontakt z kaflem trwał zbyt długo, przez co ich gra była łatwa do rozczytania. Dlatego często oddawali rzuty z zupełnie nieprzygotowanych pozycji. Stąd w przeciągu pierwszej godziny spotkania trafili zaledwie trzykrotnie. Co więcej, ich gra obronna pozostawiała sporo do życzenia, ścigającym Wędrowców brakowało agresji w odbiorze. Stąd ścigający Nietoperzy dochodzili do wielu sytuacji i zdołali strzelić pięć goli.

Kolejny okres gry był prawdziwą walką pomiędzy ścigającymi Nietoperzy oraz pałkarzami i bramkarzem Wędrowców. Zespół gości wściekle atakował, ale pałkarze gospodarzy upolowali kolejnego ścigającego, zaś bramkarz popisał się trzema udanymi paradami. Jednak z każdą minutą napór Nietoperzy stawał się coraz bardziej przygniatający. Ścigający z Ballycastle byli bardzo dobrze zorganizowani w defensywie, dlatego z łatwością bronili się przed niezdarnymi próbami Wędrowców. Natomiast sami długo utrzymywali się przy kaflu i wykorzystywali luki pomiędzy graczami z Wigtown. Dzięki temu strzelili kolejne cztery gole.

_Wędrowcy przypominają Armaty z moich pierwszych treningów. Ich gra opiera się głównie na dobrej defensywie niwelującej braki wśród ścigających. Ostra obrona, aby rywal zrobił jak najmniejszą przewagę i liczenie na szukającego, który swoim chwytem zapewni sto pięćdziesiąt punktów. –_ pomyślał Władysław.

W tym momencie zwrócił uwagę na szukającego, który obserwował boisko z wysokości czterdziestu stóp. Na przestrzeni ponad dwóch godzin ani razu nie poruszył się z miejsca. Zupełnie inną taktykę obrał szukający Nietoperzy, który bez przerwy zmieniał swoje położenie.

Zdaniem Władysława, obydwaj szukający popełniali błąd:

_Obserwowanie znicza z jednego punktu nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ponieważ długie czekanie w tej samej pozycji sprzyja przechłodzeniu organizmu oraz dekoncentracji. O ile z zimnem można walczyć za pomocą odpowiednich zaklęć, tak uroków na lepszą koncentrację, działających przez kilka godzin, po prostu nie ma. Natomiast ciągłe zmienianie położenia utrudnia dostrzeżenie znicza. Znacznie łatwiej zobaczyć znicza w zwisie niż kiedy pędzisz ponad sto pięćdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę. Dlatego najlepszą taktyką jest zmiana położenia po kwadransie lub dwóch. Wtedy nie zamarzasz i możesz szukać dogodniejszej pozycji bez obawy, że znicz ci umknie._

Dygresja na temat prędkości miotły przypomniała Władysławowi o jednym ważnym aspekcie, który on— jako człowiek starej daty –często pomijał. Mianowicie chodziło o modele mioteł zawodników obydwu zespołów. Zawodnicy gospodarzy dosiadali Nimbusów 2001, natomiast gracze Nietoperzy Błyskawic. Na przestrzeni ostatnich lat rynek miotlarski niesamowicie się rozwinął. Za czasów młodości Władysława nowa miotła na rynku pojawiała się co pięć lat. W połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych firmy wypuszczały inne modele praktycznie rok po roku.

_Błyskawica a Nimbus to dwa różne światy. Nimbusy są bardzo dobrymi miotłami, ale Błyskawica jest najszybszym i najlepiej wykonanym sprzętem na tej planecie. Rozwija znacznie większą prędkość, łatwiej wykonywać na niej trudne manewry, a jej drewno rzadziej ulega awarii od tego w Nimbusach. Moim zdaniem federacja przed sezonem powinna ustalić jeden model mioteł dla wszystkich zespołów. Nietoperze mają olbrzymią przewagę techniczną._

Kolejne półtorej godziny gry owocowało kolejnymi konfrontacjami pomiędzy ścigającymi gości oraz golkiperem gospodarzy. Bramkarz Wędrowców bronił jak natchniony, ale i tak wpuścił sześć goli. Jego zespół odpowiedział w tym czasie zaledwie dwoma trafieniami.

W Brytyjsko-irlandzkiej lidze Quidditcha mecz trwa cztery godziny lub do momentu schwytania znicza. Dzięki temu zespoły nie przekładają następnych spotkań z powodu wielodniowych zawodów. Władysław uważał to za bardzo dobry pomysł, który powinien zostać wprowadzony do spotkań na Mistrzostwach Świata.

_Cztery godziny to wystarczająca ilość czasu na udowodnienie, że jest się lepszym od przeciwnika. – _pomyślał Władysław.

Do końca spotkania zostało zaledwie trzydzieści minut. Wędrowcy z Wigtown przegrywali pięćdziesiąt do stu siedemdziesięciu, lecz wciąż mieli szansę na zwycięstwo.

Wszyscy kibice na stadionie obserwowali wyłącznie szukających, od nich zależały losy pojedynku. Minuty upływały nieubłaganie, lecz szukający nadal nie potrafili wypatrzeć znicza. W tym samym czasie Nietoperze strzeliły kolejne dwie bramki.

Nagle, na niecałe pięć minut przed końcem – Aaron Harris – szukający Wędrowców zanurkował z oszałamiającą prędkością! Zaskoczony szukający gości, będący w tym czasie po drugiej stronie boiska, próbował go dogonić.

_Widzę znicza! Jest tuż nad środkiem boiska, skąd sędzia zwykle wznawia grę! –_ pomyślał Władysław

Szukający Nietoperzy miał szybszą miotłę, ale był bardzo daleko ustawiony od znicza i nie miał szans na dogonienie rywala. Zawodnik gospodarzy podleciał na odległość niecałych dziesięciu metrów od złotej piłeczki.

_Ale numer! Złapie znicza i wygrają mecz! –_ rzekł Władysław w myślach, czując podekscytowanie niezwykłym zwrotem akcji.

Jednak w tym momencie, nie wiadomo skąd, przed zawodnikiem gospodarzy pojawił się tłuczek! Szukający z Wingtown popisał się znakomitym refleksem i uniknął piłki. Niestety dla zespołu gospodarzy ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył, by znicz zmienił położenie i umknął wszystkim obserwatorom na stadionie.

Sektor kibiców gości oszalał z radości, zaś wszyscy ścigający Nietoperzy polecieli wyściskać swojego pałkarza.

_Nieprawdopodobne zagranie, ależ ten facet wykazał się wyczuciem! _– pomyślał Władysław, obserwujący szaloną radość przyjezdnych.

Kiedy sędzia zakończył spotkanie, tablica wyników pokazała następujący rezultat:

_Wędrowcy z Wigtown_ **50 **\- **190 **_Nietoperze z Ballycastle_

_Całkiem fajna ta liga. Nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania –_rzekł w myślach Władysław

_1 września 1996 roku, godzina 10:00, siedziba klubu Armat z Chudley._

Władysław oczekiwał na pana Miyahirę przed budynkiem klubowym Armat z Chudley. Miał nadzieję, że wiadomość dotarła do Japonii o czasie i agent Suzukiego pojawi się na spotkaniu. Chwilę później zobaczył Japończyka, ubranego w czerwoną yukatę.

_To nie jest przypadkiem mugolski strój? - _pomyślał zaskoczony Władysław

Miyahira, jakby czytając mu w myślach, odparł:

\- Czasem lubię ubrać się w coś niecodziennego. Pan zapewne też tak czasem ma, prawda?

Władysław, który przez całe swoje życie nie ubrał niczego ekstrawaganckiego, odparł:

\- Bardzo czasami, a właściwie rzadziej niż czasami, a prawdę mówiąc to nigdy.

Miyahira głośno się zaśmiał, po czym odparł:

\- Jest pan najbardziej szczerą osobą, jaką spotkałem w tym środowisku.

\- Taka już moja natura – odparł Władysław.

_Co niestety nie zawsze wychodzi mi na dobre –_ odparł Władysław w myślach

Kiedy usiedli w klubowej restauracji, Władysław postanowił przejść do konkretów:

\- Jestem niezwykle ciekawy dlaczego tak utalentowany zawodnik jak Suzuki chce dołączyć akurat do naszego zespołu.

Miyahira zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym oświadczył:

\- Z kilku powodów, pierwszy z nich to znudzenie azjatyckim quidditchem. Yoshiro wygrał tam wszystko co tylko się da i chce spróbować nowych wyzwań. Po drugie, Brytyjsko-irlandzka liga Quidditcha jest najpopularniejszą ligą na świecie. Niemal każdy zawodnik marzy, by spróbować w niej swoich sił. Ponadto uznaliśmy, że Armaty pod pana wodzą mogą stać się naprawdę ciekawym zespołem.

Władysław uśmiechnął się i odparł:

\- Byłbym głupcem, gdybym nie chciał tak znakomitego zawodnika. Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Jakiego kontraktu oczekujecie?

Władysław był niemal pewien, że w tym momencie negocjacje skończą się fiaskiem. Armaty nie miały pieniędzy na pokrycie pensji zawodnika klasy międzynarodowej. Stawki dla tego typu graczy wynosiły minimum tysiąc galeonów tygodniowo, co dla Armat było finansową abstrakcją.

W tym momencie Miyahira, powiedział:

\- Dobrze wiemy, że nie macie zbyt wielkich pieniędzy na pokrycie pensji. Jednak Yoshiro naprawdę chce grać pod pana wodzą. Dlatego proponuję dwuletni kontrakt z zarobkami wynoszącymi pięćset galeonów tygodniowo oraz jednorazową premią dla mnie w wysokości trzydziestu tysięcy galeonów. Co pan na to?

Władysław zagryzł wargi, myśląc:

_Pięćset galeonów tygodniowa za pensję Suzukiego brzmi bajecznie. Jednak wysoka premia dla agenta już nie wygląda tak dobrze. Z drugiej strony, facet na tyle mocno zszedł z normalnych warunków, że chce sobie to odbić na kasie za podpisanie umowy._

Po chwili wahania, Władysław odparł:

\- W porządku, zgadzam się.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później Gary MacGuire – jako właściciel Armat – zawarł ostateczną umowę. Kiedy MacGuire wyszedł z gabinetu, Miyahira rzekł do Władysława:

\- Zapomniałem wspomnieć o jednej ważnej rzeczy.

\- To znaczy?! – odparł podejrzliwie Władysław, u którego doskonały nastrój pękł niczym bańka mydlana.

\- Yoshiro nie zna języka angielskiego.

\- Jak to nie zna?! – krzyknął oburzony Władysław

\- Normalnie, nie mówi i nic nie rozumie. – oświadczył Miyahira

\- Ale w sensie, że tak kompletnie nic a nic? – spytał wstrząśnięty Władysław

\- Mniej niż nic

Załamany Władysław miał ochotę przebić głową ścianę. Jak miał tłumaczyć skomplikowane kwestie taktyczne zawodnikowi, który nie znał choćby podstaw języka?

\- Chyba będzie lepiej jak zacznie pan naukę japońskiego…- rzekł Miyahira, po czym się teleportował.


	6. Pierwsze spotkania

_1 września 1996 roku_

Damian czuł wielkie podekscytowanie, ale również stres. Nie mógł doczekać się poznania nowych znajomych w Hogwarcie. Podczas ostatnich dwóch tygodni wakacji przeczytał wszystkie podręczniki szkolne. Najbardziej do gustu przypadły mu „Standardowa Księga Zaklęć stopień 6" oraz „Runy dla zaawansowanych". Chłopak bardzo chciał wypróbować zaklęcia niewerbalne.

_To już jest naprawdę zaawansowana magia. Będę bardzo szczęśliwy, jeżeli w miarę szybko je opanuję – _pomyślał chłopak.

Natomiast Starożytne runy fascynowały chłopaka swoją tajemniczością. Trzeba naprawdę się napracować, by odnaleźć znaczenie poszczególnych znaków. Jednak Damian naprawdę lubił ten przedmiot. Przetłumaczenie każdego słowa sprawiało mu sporo satysfakcji.

Największym rozczarowaniem dla Damiana okazał się podręcznik do eliksirów. Większość mikstur przerobił już podczas nauki w Durmstrangu. Ponadto przepisy z książki były bardzo dziwne. Na przykład instrukcja na Wywar Żywej Śmierci była zgoła odmienna od tej, którą realizował jako uczeń Durmstrangu. Porównując obydwa sposoby przygotowania zauważył, że w jego starej książce cały proces trwał znacznie krócej. Podobnie rzecz miała się z antidotum na truciznę, wynikającym z Trzeciego Prawa Golpalotta.

_Mam wątpliwości czy dzięki tej pozycji można wykonać bezbłędne eliksiry._ – pomyślał Damian, podczas układania podręczników w kufrze.

Kiedy skończył pakowanie zszedł na dół. Tam czekała na niego mama, która odparła do niego z uśmiechem:

\- Jak tam nastrój przed wielką przygodą?

\- Wspaniały, już chciałbym znaleźć się w pociągu. – rzekł zachwycony chłopak

\- Najpierw musisz zjeść pożywne śniadanie – odparła Marta, podając Damianowi jajecznicę z pomidorem.

Kiedy chłopak skończył posiłek, mama spojrzała na zegarek, mówiąc:

\- Jest 10:30 czasu angielskiego, myślę że to idealny czas na teleportację.

Już po chwili znajdowali się na peronie 9 i ¾. Zewsząd otaczały ich gromady uczniów rozmawiające ze swoim rodzicami lub kolegami. Sporo hałasu czyniły również zwierzęta, zwłaszcza sowy trzymane w klatkach.

Damian i Marta spacerowali po dworcu. Chłopca bardzo zaintrygował szklany dach, przez który przebijały się promienia słońca.

_Dzięki temu większość dworca jest świetnie oświetlona. Jestem ciekaw czy taki był zamysł architekta czy wyszło to kompletnym przypadkiem. –_ pomyślał Damian.

Co chwilę przypatrywał się różnym uczniom. Większość z nich, zwłaszcza tych młodszych, wyglądała na bardzo podekscytowanych.

Następnie spojrzał na zegarek, do startu podróży zostało zaledwie piętnaście minut. Postanowił więc wsiąść do czerwono-czarnego pociągu, dlatego przytulił mamę, oświadczając:

\- Napiszę list jak dojedziemy

Marta, która nie chciała po sobie poznać jak bardzo smuci ją długa rozłąka, odparła:

\- Nie trzeba, myśl wyłącznie o sobie, ciesz się Hogwartem. To niesamowite miejsce.

W tym momencie Damian przytulił mamę i odparł:

\- Nie przepracowuj się.

Marta po tych słowach uśmiechnęła się, oświadczając:

\- Dla mnie słowo przepracowanie nie istnieje.

_To mnie najbardziej przeraża_ – pomyślał Damian, machając mamie na pożegnanie.

Damian nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo nad przedziałem, do którego zamierza wejść. Wybrał pierwszy po prawej stronie pociągu. Jedyne czego chciał, to znaleźć się przy oknie. Oglądanie różnych widoków podczas podróży bardzo relaksowało chłopca i sprawiało, że jego mózg chodził na wyższych obrotach.

Damian należał do osób bardzo lubiących ruch. Kiedy myślał nad wymyśleniem jakiegoś rozwiązania, to zazwyczaj chodził. Zupełnie jakby poruszanie się było paliwem dla jego szarych komórek. Zwyczaj ten doprowadzał do szału jego kolegów z Durmstrangu, zarzucających chłopakowi posiadanie owsików w czterech literach. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że ewentualni znajomi z Hogwartu wykażą się większym zrozumieniem.

Po wrzuceniu kufra na górną półkę, Damian zaczął rozmyślać nad tym jak może wyglądać Hogwart. Zastanawiał się czy jest większy od Durmstrangu, będącego stosunkowo niewielkim, czteropiętrowym budynkiem. Ponadto ciekawiły go również tajemnice brytyjskiego zamku. Durmstrang na przykład posiadał cztery tajne wejścia i wyjścia, po jednym na każde piętro. Prawdopodobnie zostały zbudowane przez założycielkę placówki –Neridę Vulchanovą – do ewakuacji uczniów podczas ewentualnego ataku na szkołę.

Kilka minut później uczniowie zaczęli gromadnie ruszać do pociągu. Tłok na korytarzu był coraz większy. Przez szklaną szybę zobaczył jak jeden z piątoklasistów nieumyślnie trąca barkiem małą dziewczynkę. Ropucha, którą trzymała w rękach, wyskoczyła na ziemię i pomknęła w kierunku drzwi obok zaskoczonych uczniów.

\- Franklin! Nie! – wrzasnęła dziewczynka, próbująca wybiec z pociągu. Niestety tłum ludzi idących w przeciwnym kierunku zmusił ją do wycofania się.

Damian przez okno dostrzegł, że ropucha zmierzała w wprost do barierki oddzielającej peron od świata mugoli.

Damian mógł podjąć tylko jedną decyzję. Oczywiście w sensie metaforycznym, ponieważ nic by się nie stało , gdyby po prostu zapomniał o całej sytuacji. Jednak to zupełnie nie leżało w jego naturze, dlatego wstał, zamknął oczy, obrócił się w miejscu i zniknął z pociągu.

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi przedziału, do którego weszli Harry Potter , Luna Lovegood oraz Neville Longbotom.

\- Mógłbym przysiąc, ze ktoś tutaj był – odparł zdziwiony Harry, skłonny przysiąc że widział ucznia siedzącego przy oknie.

\- To chyba mało prawdopodobne. Przecież się nie deportował, prawda? – rzekł Neville

\- Może jednak to zrobił? – rzekła Luna, patrząca na duży czerwony kufer.

Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzenia. Czy choć raz nie mógł mieć normalnej podróży do Hogwartu?

Damian wylądował tuż przed bramą peronu 9 i 3/4. Kilku dorosłych czarodziejów spojrzało na niego z oburzeniem, zaś jeden mag, odparł:

\- Zdurniałeś, chłopcze?! Chcesz wylądować na czyjejś głowie?!

Damian puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Spojrzał na ropuchę, która skała pomiędzy nogami przechodniów. Następnie machnął różdżką w jej kierunku i rzekł:

\- Accio ropucha!

Płaz natychmiast oderwał się od ziemi i poleciał do chłopca. Damian złapał ropuchę jedną dłonią. Równolegle, lokomotywa wystartowała ze stacji. Chłopak patrzący na oddalający się pociąg, pomyślał:

_Muszę natychmiast tam wrócić! Przed ceremonią miałem pójść do gabinetu dyrektora, by wybrano mi dom! –_ pomyślał zdenerwowany Damian

Sytuację pogarszał fakt, że Damian próbował teleportować się do ruchomego celu. Wymagało to od czarodzieja dużo większej koncentracji i siły woli niż w przypadku zwykłej teleportacji. Ponadto, ropucha za wszelką cenę chciała się wyrwać.

_Podsumujmy, chcę wykonać teleportację do jadącej lokomotywy, choć nie posiadam licencji, a w drugiej dłoni trzymam wściekłą ropuchę. To będzie trudniejsze od wszystkich NUC-ów razem wziętych._

Wagon Prefektów został umieszczony na samym tyle pociągu. Różnił się od innych nie tylko złotym kolorem, ale równie tym, że w środku były kanapy tworzące krąg. Miało to ułatwić komunikację podczas obrad i dyskusji. W roku szkolnym 1996/1997 parą prefektów naczelnych zostali wybrani Dominic King z Ravenclawu oraz Kelly Powell, będącą uczennicą Hufflepuffu. Kiedy wszyscy rozsiedli się na swoich miejscach, Kelly odparła:

\- No dobrze, mamy kilka spraw do umówienia. Przede wszystkim zachęcam wszystkich do częstszego odejmowania punktów. Wiem, że trudno karze się przyjaciół i znajomych za łamanie regulaminu, ale taka jest nasza funkcja. Wymaga ona asertywności i właśnie na nią będę zwracać szczególną uwagę. Wszelkie zachowania zagrażające innym uczniom muszą być bezwzględnie tępione.

W tym momencie, wszyscy usłyszeli głośny trzask. Na samym środku przedziału, tuż przy Kelly i Dominicu zmaterializował się uczeń!

_Cholera, spudłowałem! Wygląda na to, że trafiłem do przedziału prefektów._ – pomyślał zakłopotany Damian, obserwując zszokowane twarze skupione wyłącznie na nim. Następnie, próbując wykorzystać ich zaskoczenie, podszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Miał nadzieję, że nikt zapyta go skąd się tam wziął.

Niestety brunetka o gęstych, brązowych lokach, nosząca czerwoną odznakę, krzyknęła :

\- Teleportowania się do ruchomego celu jest sprzeczne z przepisami Ministerstwa Magii!

\- To skrajna nieodpowiedzialność! Mogłeś się rozczepić! – odparł King

Damian zastanawiał się co powiedzieć. Właśnie został przyłapany na teleportacji bez licencji. Angielskie ministerstwo magii karało za takie praktyki bardzo wysokimi karami finansowymi.

Chłopak delikatnie otworzył rękę i pokazał wszystkim ropuchę. Następnie oświadczył:

\- Mała dziewczynka zgubiła swoje zwierzątko. Wybiegłem na peron, by je złapać. Niestety chwilę później lokomotywa ruszyła.

Miał nadzieję, ze to wyjaśnienie wystarczy do załagodzenia sprawy.

Jednak dziewczyna z gęstymi lokami, spytała:

\- Masz licencję na teleportację? Nie wyglądasz na pełnoletniego.

Załamany Damian, pomyślał:

_Rzucili się na mnie niczym wściekłe psy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wywalą mnie z Hogwartu przed kolacją! _

Dobrze wiedział, że powinien skłamać. Z drugiej strony, prędzej czy później wyszłoby to na jaw. Dlatego powiedział:

\- Nie mam

Kelly Powell ogarnęła wściekłość. Ten chłopak złamał dwa fundamentalne prawa Ministerstwa Magii oraz co najmniej jedno zdrowego rozsądku. Po pierwsze, niepełnoletni nie mogli używać magii poza szkołą. Zaś po drugie, teleportował się bez licencji.

_I to do ruchomego celu! Na brodę Merlina, większość zaawansowanych czarodziejów uznałoby ten pomysł za zbyt szalony. Takie podróże są trudniejsze od wypraw zagranicznych i odbywają się jedynie za specjalnym przyzwoleniem Ministerstwa! Jak narcystyczny i zadufany w sobie musi być, aby zrobić coś takiego?!_

\- Do jakiego domu należysz? – spytała Kelly

Damian odwrócił się w jej stronę, mówiąc:

\- Jeszcze nie zostałem przydzielony, jestem nowym uczniem.

Kelly podrapała się po głowie. Nie była w stu procentach pewna czy miała prawo ukarać go za czyn dokonany poza terenem szkoły. Ponadto zastanawiała się nad sensownością odejmowania punktów. Może profesor Dumbledore znalazłby dla niego jakąś lepszą formę kary?

Dlatego Kelly, odparła:

\- Kiedy zostaniesz przydzielony, porozmawiam z dyrektorem na twój temat. Tylko nie myśli, że ci się upiekło.

Szczęśliwy Damian z powodu zakończenia przesłuchania, przypomniał sobie o ropusze, którą trzymał w rękach.

_Świetnie, teraz muszę tylko przejrzeć pięćdziesiąt przedziałów w poszukiwaniu właścicielki i będę mógł sobie odpocząć. _

Hermiona, która jako pierwsza rozmawiała z Damianem, rzekła do Rona:

\- Takich ludzi powinno się od razu wyrzucać ze szkoły.

Jednak Ron zbył jej słowa, mówiąc:

\- Jakby wszyscy traktowali przepisy tak poważnie jak ty, to Harry od kilku lat nie chodziłby do Hogwartu.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, po czym odparła:

\- To co innego!

Ron uśmiechnął się do niej oraz spytał:

\- Bo jest Chłopcem Który Przeżył? Daj spokój, gość pokazał magię na wysokim poziomie i to w słusznej sprawie.

Zirytowana Hermiona postukała palcem w udo, mówiąc:

\- Mówisz tak, jakby to, co zrobił, było godne pochwały.

\- Może i nie jest, ale mało kto w naszym wieku dokonałby czegoś takiego.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową. Zachowanie było naganne, ale nawet ona musiała przyznać, że nowy uczeń miał olbrzymi talent magiczny.

Damian próbował sobie odtworzyć wygląd dziewczynki. Miała czarne włosy związane w kok i mierzyła około stu czterdziestu centymetrów wzrostu. Najprawdopodobniej była jedną z pierwszorocznych. Damian czuł się trochę dziwnie spoglądając na uczniów przez szklane drzwi przedziałów. Miał wrażenie, ze w ten sposób narusza ich prywatność. Większość z nich rozmawiała ze znajomymi, lecz część grała w eksplodującego durnia lub szachy. Po około pięciu minutach szukania mijał panią, która sprzedawała słodycze.

_Może ona widziała tę dziewczynkę?_

_\- _Przepraszam, widziała może pani małą dziewczynkę o czarnych włosach i koku? Chcę oddać jej ropuchę

Na twarzy pani o siwych włosach, pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Właśnie przed chwilą ją spotkałam. Była tak smutna, że za darmo wręczyłam jej pudło czekoladowych żab. Proszę wejść do trzeciego przedziału po lewej stronie.

\- Bardzo dziękuję! – rzekł, zachwycony Damian.

Po chwili chłopak zerknął w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie miała siedzieć pierwszoklasistka. Wraz z kilkoma koleżankami wymieniały się kartami z czekoladowych żab.

Damian otworzył drzwi. Zaskoczone uczennice spojrzały na chłopaka z zainteresowaniem. Damian odwrócił się w stronę dziewczynki z kokiem, otworzył lekko dłoń oraz spytał.

\- Ta ropucha chyba należy do ciebie, prawda?

Jedenastolatka kompletnie oniemiała. Patrzyła na chłopaka z rozdziawionymi ustami. Po chwili się opanowała i odparła:

\- Tak, jest moja, ale jakim cudem go znalazłeś? Przecież wyskoczył tuż przed odjazdem pociągu!

\- Moja słodka tajemnica – odparł Damian, przekazując płaza.

\- Mój Franklinek, już nigdy cię nie wypuszczę – powiedziała dziewczynka, całując ropuchę w usta.

Zmęczony Damian skierował się w stronę swojego przedziału. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, dostrzegł trzy osoby.

_Żeby tylko nikt nie zadawał mi żadnych pytań - _ pomyślał Damian.

Jednak zanim zdążył usiąść, Harry zapytał go:

\- Dlaczego deportowałeś się z lokomotywy?

_Nie ma szans, by dali mi spokój, prawda? _ \- pomyślał Damian, a następnie oświadczył.

\- Pierwszoroczna zgubiła ropuchę, która popędziła na dworzec. Dlatego teleportowałem się w tę i z powrotem.

\- Dość długo ci to zajęło – odparła Luna, obracająca długopis przez palce.

\- Powiedzmy, że po drodze miałem pewne komplikacje– rzekł Damian, pragnący uciąć temat.

\- To znaczy? – spytał Harry

Damian westchnął, mówiąc:

\- Trafiłem do przedziału prefektów, gdzie przesłuchała mnie dziewczyna z burzą brązowych loków. Wycisnęła mnie jak cytrynę.

_Hermiona! To na pewno była Hermiona. _– pomyślał Harry, szczerząc zęby. Dobrze wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka tępiła najmniejsze naruszenia szkolnego regulaminu. Przy takim nadużyciu, musiała dostać szału.

Ponadto wyobraził sobie chwilę, w której Hermiona przyjdzie do ich przedziału i znów zobaczy tego chłopaka.

_Ale będzie jazda! – _rzekł w myślach rozbawiony Harry

Damian wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego, mówiąc:

\- Mam na imię Damian, miło cię poznać.

\- Harry, Harry Potter

_Potter?! Ten słynny Potter? –_ pomyślał Damian, lecz tego nie powiedział. Harry musiał słyszeć tę kwestię już dziesiątki razy.

Następnie przywitał się z Nevillem i Luną, kiedy wreszcie usiadł, Neville zadał mu pytanie:

\- Skąd pochodzisz? Masz trochę inny akcent.

_Czyli mój angielski nie jest tak dobry jak powinien –_ pomyślał Damian, oświadczając

\- Jestem Polakiem, przez pięć lat chodziłem do Durmstrangu.

Harry nie wiedział zbyt wiele o Polsce. Pamiętał tylko, że mieli bardzo dobrego ścigającego. Dlatego zapytał Damiana

\- Interesujesz się Quidditchem? Znam jednego waszego zawodnika.

W tym momencie na twarzy Damian pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Zapewne chodzi o Władysława Zamojskiego, prawda? – rzekł Damian

\- Dokładnie! W zeszłym roku podczas towarzyskiego meczu przeciwko Irlandii rzucił aż sześć goli, a oni mają najlepszy zespół na świecie. Obecnie trenuje Armaty z Chudley – rzekł Harry

\- To mój tata, jestem Damian Zamojski

\- Żartujesz! – krzyknął Neville

\- Poważnie?! Musisz być bardzo dobry w Quidditchu – rzekł podekscytowany Harry

Damian posmutniał, mówiąc:

\- Niestety nie odziedziczyłem jego talentu. Jestem raczej typem kujona.

\- Też dobrze, będę wiedział od kogo spisać zadania domowe, jak Hermiona się na mnie obrazi – odparł uśmiechnięty Harry

Kiedy Damian chciał spytać kim jest Hermiona, otworzyły się drzwi przedziału.

\- Nie uwierzycie, co dziś zaszło! Normalnie kompletne…- oświadczyła Hermiona, po czym spojrzała na Damiana i krzyknęła:

\- To ty!

Damian chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. Dlaczego znów musiał na nią trafić?

\- Tak, to ja. – odparł zdumiony Damian, niewiedzący jak odpowiedzieć na tak obcesowe zachowanie.

Chłopak o rudych włosach, który również posiadał czerwoną plakietkę, rzekł do Damiana:

\- Ona ma obsesję na punkcie regulaminów. Dla mnie jesteś spoko. Ta teleportacja to było naprawdę coś.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, a następnie oświadczyła:

\- Strasznie głupie i nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Powinien wysłać sowę z wyjaśnieniem sytuacji.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Damiana, jakby przypuszczali że chłopak spróbuje jej się odciąć.

_Prawdopodobnie ma rację. W tamtym momencie teleportacja wydawała się najlepszym wyjściem. Poza tym naprawdę nie chciałem przegapić pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie. Teraz już widzę sprawę trochę inaczej._

Damian spojrzał w kierunku Hermiony, mówiąc:

\- Przepraszam. Chciałem pomóc dziewczynce i kiedy zobaczyłem odjeżdżający pociąg, to spanikowałem. Nie przemyślałem sytuacji.

Ku zaskoczeniu Damiana, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się oraz rzekła:

\- Najważniejsze to zrozumieć swoje błędy. Na pocieszenie dodam, że siedzą tu lepsze egzemplarze od ciebie. – następnie obróciła się w stronę Rona, mówiąc:

\- Pamiętasz jak w drugiej klasie porwałeś latające auto swojego taty, by razem z Harrym dotrzeć do Hogwartu?

Damian o mało się nie zakrztusił, myśląc:

_Latali po całej Anglii, zamiast pojechać pociągiem?! Jakim cudem ich nie wywalili?!_

\- Trudno zapomnieć. Do dziś pamiętam wyjca od mamy, którego wtedy otrzymałem – powiedział Ron

Reszta podróży była dla Damiana bardzo przyjemna. Po jakimś czasie Neville i Harry zostali zaproszeni do innego przedziału przez nowego nauczyciela, zaś Ron i Hermiona wrócili do wagonu prefektów. Korzystając z ciszy w przedziale, przyglądał się widokom z okna. Przez większość czasu na horyzoncie jawiła się mgła, lecz bywały okresy, kiedy nad niebem dominowało słońce, odsłaniając piękne górzyste widoki. Pod koniec podróży zwrócił uwagę, że Harry jeszcze nie wrócił.

_Może poszedł do innego przedziału, by z kimś pogadać? _ \- pomyślał Damian, lecz ta wersja zdarzeń jakoś mu nie pasowała. Jednak tym razem postanowił się w nic nie mieszać. Dlatego wziął swoje rzeczy i poszedł do powozów. Tym razem podróżował razem z grupką piątoklasistów. Po dotarciu na miejsce, uczniowie wyszli z powozów i przeszli w kierunku głównej wejścia. Budynek zaskoczył Damian swoim ogromem. Miał sporą ilość mniejszych lub większych wieżyczek, ponadto Hogwart posiadał aż siedem pięter. Pod względem metrażu był kilkukrotnie większy od Durmstrangu. Kiedy wszyscy zmierzali do Wielkiej Sali, Damian udał się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, umieszczonego na drugim piętrze. Przy schodach stał mężczyzna z wyjątkowo bladą cerą i czarnymi włosami.

_On zawsze tak wygląda czy się czymś zatruł? _ \- pomyślał Damian, martwiący się o stan zdrowia nauczyciela

\- Witamy w naszych progach – powiedział brunet lodowatym głosem, przez który Damianowi włosy stanęły dęba.

\- Dobry wieczór

Mężczyzna poprowadził chłopaka na górę. Zaskoczony Damian odkrył, że schody są poruszane przez jakiś średniowieczny rodzaj magii. Co chwilę zmieniały układ, utrudniając wejście na wyższe piętro. Na twarzy Severusa Snape'a pojawił się wyraz satysfakcji. Następnie Snape, odparł:

\- Hogwart nie jest taki prosty jak się może wydawać. Tutaj nawet chodzenie po schodach sprawia niektórym problemy, a co dopiero zdanie do następnej klasy…

_Kompletnie porąbany system! Co ci założyciele mieli w głowach? –_ pomyślał zirytowany Damian. Podchodząc do posągu gargulca, powiedział hasło zapisane w liście z podręcznikami:

\- Kajmakowe eklerki

Rzeźba natychmiast się odsunęła, Damian zobaczył schody, które pojechały na górę. Przed drzwiami do gabinetu zobaczył Albusa Dumbledore'a, mówiącego:

\- Witam cię, drogi chłopcze. Nie mamy za wiele czasu, dlatego dłuższą rozmowę odbędziemy następnym razem.

Damian z przyjemnością przystaw na propozycję dyrektora. Nie miał zbytniej ochoty na pogaduszki.

Podszedł w kierunku biurka dyrektora, obok niego znajdowała się Tiara Przydziału. Kiedy chłopak usiadł na krześle, Dumbledore założył chłopcu kapelusz.

\- Zobaczmy, co my tutaj mamy. Interesujące, naprawdę ciekawe. Na pewno posiadasz sporo odwagi. Umysł bardzo, bardzo tęgi, od dawna się z takim nie spotkałam. No i ta pracowitość, systematyczność ogromna...Dobry chłopak z ciebie, zawsze pomagasz innym w potrzebie. Gdzie ja cię powinnam przydzielić?

Tiara zastanawiała się przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu oświadczyła:

\- Masz jeden talent, z którego istnienia nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. Myślę, że właśnie w tym domu najlepiej go rozwiniesz.

\- HUFFLEPUFF! – krzyknęła Tiara

Zaskoczony Damian odłożył kapelusz, zastanawiając się o co mogło chodzić.

_Nie mam pojęcia jaki talent miała na myśli i dlaczego akurat Hufflepuff pomoże mi go odkryć. No cóż, czas pokaże._

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego dobrodusznie, oświadczając:

\- Tiara prawie nigdy się nie myli. Jestem pewien, że Hufflepuff będzie ci odpowiadał.


	7. Felix Felicis

W poniższym rozdziale opisuję wpływ Damiana na lekcje opisane w tomie pani Rowling. Stąd pozwoliłem sobie na zapożyczenie niektórych kwestii dialogowych z oryginału. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli mi tego za złe.

**Felix Felicis**

Podczas pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie Damian poznał kilku uczniów Hufflepuffu ze swojego rocznika. Odbył na przykład bardzo interesującą rozmowę z Justinem Finchem – Fletchleyem na temat funkcji telefonu komórkowego oraz telewizji. Zwłaszcza sposób działania odbiornika telewizyjnego zafascynował Damiana.

\- Czekaj, czekaj! Czyli oni mają w kosmosie urządzenia, które odbierają sygnał, a następnie zwracają go do wielkich talerzy na dachach, ukazując obraz w prostokątnych pudłach? – odparł zszokowany Damian

\- Mniej więcej – potwierdził Justin, który uznał, że objaśnianie głębszych szczegółów technicznych mogłoby przeciążyć rozmówcy mózg.

_Niesamowite! Może jednak powinienem zapisać się jeszcze na mugoloznawstwo? _– pomyślał podekscytowany Damian. Jednak w tym momencie przypomniał sobie o wszystkich przedmiotach, których kontynuacji się podjął.

_No trudno, w Hogwarcie jest mnóstwo osób pochodzenia mugolskiego. Wystarczy, że się z kimś zaprzyjaźnię i będę mógł wypytać o różne szczegóły._

Obecność uczniów z rodzin mugolskich było kolejną różnicą pomiędzy Hogwartem a Durmstrangiem. W poprzedniej placówce Damiana wszyscy patrzyli z wyraźną dezaprobatą na czarodziejów o mieszanym pochodzeniu. Przyjmowano ich wyłącznie dlatego, by placówka mogła przetrwać.

_Tutaj mają na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie, co pozwoli mi znacząco rozszerzyć horyzonty –_ pomyślał Damian.

U państwa Zamojskich nigdy nie rozmawiano na temat mugoli. Generalnie rodzina Damiana wiedziała, że istnieją, grają w piłkę nożną i obawiają się końca świata za cztery lata. Jednak konwersacja z Justinem zainspirowała chłopaka do poszerzenia wiedzy o niemagicznej społeczności.

Po zakończeniu uczty Puchoni poszli w kierunku pokoju wspólnego, znajdującego się w piwnicach Hogwartu. Wejście prowadziło przez wnękę, w której znajdowały się różne beczki. Aby dostać się do środka należało postukać w środkową beczkę palcami do rytmu imienia i nazwiska założycielki domu.

Pomieszczenie przypominało środek beczki. Wszystkie ściany były okrągłe, zaś na ścianach znajdowały się zaokrąglone półki składające się z drewna. Umieszczono tam różne gatunki kwiatów, między innymi kaktusy i paprocie. Dzięki oknom znajdującym się na wysokości parteru rośliny miały dostęp do światła. W pokoju było też wiele kotar i kilka miękkich foteli, dających poczucie przytulności. Nad kominkiem wisiał portret Helgi Hufflepuf, która trzymała czarkę.

_Bardzo przytulne miejsce, czuję że spędzę tu wiele sympatycznych godzin –_ pomyślał Damian rozsiadający się na mięciutkim fotelu.

Następnego dnia Damian otrzymał plan zajęć od pani Sprout. Jego pierwszą lekcją w nowej szkole miały być Starozytne Runy.

Kiedy wszedł do klasy miał nadzieję, że uda mu się usiąść z Ernim Macmillanem, który również wybrał ten przedmiot. Jednak obok Erniego zasiadła Hanna Abbott. W tym momencie zauważył wolne miejsce obok Hermiony Granger, zasiadającej w pierwszej ławce.

_Chyba na mnie nie nakrzyczy, co nie?_ – pomyślał Damian, który trochę obawiał się reakcji dziewczyny. Ostatecznie podszedł do niej i spytał:

\- Przepraszam, mogę usiąść obok ciebie?

Hermiona odgarnęła włosy, uśmiechnęła się i odparła:

\- Jasne, miło cię tutaj spotkać.

Następnie odparła:

\- Czyli jednak trafiłeś do Hufflepuffu. Myślałam, że zostaniesz Gryfonem.

Zaskoczony Damian, powiedział:

\- Nie czuję się zbyt odważny ani skłonny do podejmowania ryzykownych decyzji.

\- Jeżeli teleportacja do ruchomego pociągu bez posiadania licencji nie jest ryzykowna, to nie wiem co uważasz za ryzyko – rzekła Hermiona

W tym momencie na twarzy Damiana zaistniał uśmiech:

\- Nawet zepsuty zegar dwa razy na dobę wskazuję poprawną godzinę. – odparł, a następnie dodał:

\- W sumie dziwi mnie, że ty należysz do Gryffindoru. Wydajesz się bardzo systematyczną osobą, przestrzegającą wszystkich zasad. Nie przeczy to trochę ideałom Godryka Gryffindora, który pozwalał nagiąć przepisy dla większego dobra?

_A to wredna bestia –_ pomyślała rozbawiona Hermiona, doceniająca sposób w jaki Damian przeszedł z retorycznej defensywy do ofensywy. Teraz ona musiała odeprzeć słowny przytyk.

\- Nawet nie wiesz ile trzeba odwagi, by odejmować punkty przyjaciołom i znajomym. Trzymanie się ustanowionych reguł na co dzień jest znacznie trudniejsze niż heroiczne czyny od święta.

\- Mówisz tak, jakby inni prefekci tego nie robili – rzekł Damian

\- Powiedzmy, że pozwalają na znacznie więcej ode mnie – odparła Hermiona.

\- Może jednak powinienem zmienić ławkę? – rzekł Damian z uśmiechem, po czym udał że wstaje.

\- Minus pięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu za bezczelność – rzekła uśmiechnięta Hermiona. Po chwili złapała się za usta, przerażona tym co zrobiła. Właśnie odjęła pięć punktów za markowanie zmiany ławki podczas przerwy!

Damian widzący jej reakcję, odparł:

\- Te punkty to są już oficjalnie odjęte?

Zszokowana i mająca poczucie winy Hermiona, odparła:

\- Niestety, już nic nie da się z tym zrobić.

\- Może jednak zmiana miejsca to nie jest taki zły pomysł… - rzekł Damian

Hermiona, pragnąca naprawić swój błąd, oświadczyła:

\- Pięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu za zdolności retoryczne

Podczas lekcji Hermiona i Damian wspólnie tłumaczyli runy z Sylabariusza Spellmana. Każda z par podczas lekcji miała przetłumaczyć i opisać czterdzieści run.

\- Pamiętasz co oznacza runa przypominająca lustrzane odbicie jedynki? – spytał Damian, próbujący sobie przypomnieć czy kiedyś miał z nią do czynienia.

Hermiona kiwnąła głową i rzekła:

\- Z tego co pamiętam, jest to słowo laguz, które dosłownie oznacza porę lub jezioro. Jednak zazwyczaj używa się go w znaczeniu metaforycznym i wtedy należy odczytywać to jako wody płodowe, będące początkiem nowego życia.

Współpraca przebiegała bardzo pomyślnie. Jeżeli jedno z nich nie znało jakiejś runy, drugie natychmiast mu pomagało. Damian musiał przyznać, że to on częściej korzystał z pomocy Hermiony niż odwrotnie.

_Jest naprawdę niesamowita. Ma znacznie większą wiedzę ode mnie._ – pomyślał chłopak

Kiedy pod koniec lekcji udało im się skończyć wszystkie tłumaczenia Damian sądził, że nie dostaną zadania domowego. Jednak w tym momencie profesor Babbling, odparła:

\- Na zadanie domowe proszę was o napisanie wypracowania na piętnaście cali, które uszereguje przetłumaczone słowa według grup kontekstów i znaczeń. Ponadto chciałabym, byście przeczytali na środę następny rozdział.

_Piętnaście cali?! Całkiem sporo jak na pierwszą zadanie domowe w nowym roku szkolnym –_ pomyślał zdziwiony Damian

Hermiona, która dostrzegła jego zaskoczoną minę, odparła:

\- Witamy w Hogwarcie

Następną lekcją Damiana była obrona przed czarną magią. Kilka minut przed początkiem lekcji spotkał Erniego Macmillana.

\- Jak ci się podobała pierwsza lekcja runów w Hogwarcie? – spytał Ernie

\- Całkiem przyjemna, Hermiona ma sporą wiedzę, więc udało nam się skończyć tłumaczenia przed czasem.

Ernie uśmiechnął się i rzekł:

\- Niezły chytrus z ciebie. Hermiona jest najlepszą uczennicą w całej szkole. Jak się z nią zakolegujesz, to bez problemu zdasz wszystkie przedmioty.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbym sam nie dał sobie z tym rady – oświadczył Damian

Ernie położył dłoń na ramieniu Damiana i rzekł:

\- Żartowałem, gdybyś był kiepski w nauce, to nigdy nie wybrałbyś runów.

Następnie Ernie, oświadczył:

\- Teraz mamy przedmiot z najstraszniejszym nauczycielem w całym Hogwarcie. Snape to opiekun Ślizgonów i gnębi wszystkich uczniów spoza swojego domu. Przez pięć lat uczył nas eliksirów, więc wiem o czym mówię. Czasem bywa naprawdę nieprzyjemny.

_Ciekawe czy jest to ten sam facet, co prowadził mnie do gabinetu dyrektora. Tamten gość naprawdę mnie przestraszył._ – pomyślał Damian

Chwilę później, kiedy Ernie rozmawiał z Justinem Finchem – Fletchleyem, Damian zobaczył Hermionę idącą w jego kierunku.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc podczas lekcji runów. Bez ciebie miałabym znacznie więcej pracy domowej.

Zaskoczony Damian przez chwilę miał pustkę w głowę, po czym odparł:

\- To bardziej ty mi pomogłaś niż ja tobie

Hermiona machnęła ręką, mówiąc:

\- Najważniejsze, że efekt był bardzo dobry. Chcesz usiąść ze mną na obronie?

Damian z dziwnego powodu poczuł, że zaczyna być mu gorąco. Jednak jakoś się opanował i odparł:

\- Z przyjemnością.

Chwilę później Severus Snape zaprowadził wszystkich do klasy. W środku panował mrok, ponieważ zaciągnięto zasłony, a jedyne światło pochodziło ze świec. Natomiast ściany zdobiły przerażające portrety osób, będących ofiarami okrutnych zaklęć. Kiedy wszyscy się rozsiedli, Snape rzekł:

\- Chcę wam coś powiedzieć i żądam, aby cała wasza uwaga była skupiona na mnie.

W klasie panowała cisza. Nikt nie śmiał przeszkodzić nauczycielowi.

\- Czarna magia jest różnorodna, zmienna i wieczna. Walka z nią przypomina bitwę z potworem o wielu głowach, któremu w miejsce odciętej głowy przybywa kolejna, jeszcze silniejsza i mądrzejsza niż poprzednia. Walczycie z czymś, co jest niestałe, mutujące.

_Czy tylko moim zdaniem osoba, której zadaniem jest nauczenie nas obrony przed najstraszniejszymi elementami magii, opisuje je ze zbyt wielkim uwielbieniem?_ – pomyślał Damian, przypominający sobie o mrocznych praktykach na lekcjach czarnej magii w Durmstrangu.

Snape ruszył na drugi koniec klasy, kontynuując wywód:

\- Podejrzewam, że jesteście zupełnymi nowicjuszami w kwestiach zaklęć niewerbalnych, będących kwestią silnej koncentracji i potęgi umysłu. Jakie są zalety bezgłośnych uroków?

Damian i Hermiona wystrzelili ręce w powietrze. Snape wskazał ręką na Damiana. Zawiedziona Hermiona jęknęła cicho:

\- Przeciwnik nie ma żadnego ostrzeżenia, więc nie wie jakiej magii użyjemy. Daje nam to przewagę. – odarł Damian

Snape popatrzył na niego chłodnym wzrokiem, po czym odparł:

\- Tak, sądzę że można uznać tę odpowiedź za w miarę poprawną.

Następnie Snape, odparł:

\- Dobierzcie się w pary. Jedno z was będzie rzucało zaklęcie nie odzywając się. Drugie spróbuje odbić je tak samo cicho.

Hermiona spytała się Damiana

\- Chcesz rzucać zaklęcia czy się przed nimi bronić?

\- Wolę obronę – oświadczył chłopak

\- Typowy Puchon – rzekła Hermiona z uśmiechem

_A cóż to niby miało znaczyć? – _pomyślał Damian, lecz nie zdecydował się na kontynuację konwersacji. Snape nie tolerował przyjacielskich pogawędek na jego zajęciach.

Kiedy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie Damian przypomniał sobie słowa nauczyciela:

_Zaklęcia niewerbalne są kwestią silnej koncentracji i umysłu. _

Zadaniem Damiana było rzucenie Protego bez wymówienia formuły. Chłopak odtworzył ruch ręką pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni oraz wyobraził sobie srebrną poświatę tworzącą barierę wokół czarodzieja. Dla lepszego efektu zamknął oczy i wyimaginował siebie w ciemności rzucającego urok tarczy.

Równolegle Hermiona odtwarzała w pamięci zaklęcie Expelliarmus.

_Ręka na zewnątrz a potem do środka –_ pomyślała Hermiona, głęboko westchnęła i spróbowała rzucić zaklęcie. Niestety, pomimo poprawnego ruchu dłonią szkarłatne światło nie chciało wyjść z różdżki.

Po kilka minutach nieudanych prób uznała, że musi się mocniej skoncentrować. Postanowiła odciąć się od wszystkich uczniów wokół niej, którzy szeptali swoje uroki i zamknęła oczy. Otaczał ją mrok, dziewczyna w swojej wyobraźni machnęła ręką i ujrzała szkarłatne światło przełamujące ciemność.

Po chwili otworzyła oczy i ze zdumieniem zobaczyła, że blask z jej wyobrażenia leci wprost do Damiana!

_Udało mi się! – _pomyślała zaskoczona Hermiona.

_Wiedziałem, że sobie z tym poradzi! –_ rzekł w myślach uradowany Damian. Następnie zamknął oczy oraz odtworzył swoją imaginację. Ciszę, ciemność i srebrną poświatę. Chłopak skierował różdżkę ku dołowi, a przed nim pojawiła się tarcza. Zaklęcie Hermiony odbiło się od uroku Damiana z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- TY CHYBA ŻARTUJESZ! – krzyknęła zszokowana Hermiona

Uczniowie natychmiast odwrócili głowy w kierunku Hermiony. Zirytowany Snape, odparł:

\- Panno Granger, czy stało się coś wartego tak głośnych wrzasków?

Hermiona nie wiedziała jak ubrać w słowa to, co właśnie zaszło. Damian nauczył się bezgłośnego zaklęcia tarczy w ciągu pięciu minut!

\- Panie profesorze, Damian opanował zaklęcie tarczy.

Snape spojrzał na Damiana z lekkim zainteresowaniem, a następnie odwrócił się do Hermiony i odparł lodowatym tonem:

\- Rolą ucznia jest nauka zaklęć. Jeżeli po pięciu latach ten fakt nadal do ciebie nie dotarł, to nie wróżę przed tobą zbyt wielkiej przyszłości.

Następnie udał się w kierunku innych par ćwiczących uroki.

Zadowolony z siebie Damian, rzekł do Hermiony:

\- Chyba nie miałaś o mnie zbyt wysokiego mniemania, skoro tak bardzo cię zaskoczyłem.

Hermiona zarumieniła się oraz rzekła:

\- Po prostu byłam na tyle zdumiona swoim zaklęciem, że nie wzięłam pod uwagę skutecznej obrony przed nim. Przepraszam.

Lekko zakłopotany Damian, odparł:

\- Ja tylko żartowałem, nie masz za co przepraszać.

_Chyba jednak mam. Jesteś naprawdę interesującym czarodziejem _ -pomyślała Hermiona

Do końca zajęć obydwoje zdążyli w pełni opanować zaklęcia niewerbalne. Na przemian atakowali i blokowali swoje uroki, co sprawiało im sporo satysfakcji.

Tuż przed końcem zajęć zaklęcie tarczy Harry'ego spowodowało uderzenie Snape'a o biurko. Ponadto Harry wdał się w kłótnię z nauczycielem, przez którą zarobił szlaban.

_Może i Gryfoni są odważniejsi od Puchonów, ale osobiście wyżej cenię zdrowy rozsądek – _pomyślał Damian.

Kolejnymi zajęciami tego dnia były eliksiry. Damian, który wcześniej przestudiował materiał zawarty w książce, nie wiązał z tym przedmiotem wielkich oczekiwań. Większość zagadnień na najbliższy semestr przerobił już podczas piątego roku. Po zejściu do klasy w lochach poczuł woń różnych eliksirów. Następnie spróbował znaleźć miejsce koło Hermiony. Zawiedziony Damian zobaczył, że przy jednym z biurek Hermiona siedziała wraz z Ronem, Harrym i Ernim. Dlatego Damian postanowił usiąść na końcu klasy, by mieć spokój podczas przygotowania eliksiru.

Do klasy wszedł profesor Slughorn, który zdaniem Damiana miał co najmniej trzydzieści kilogramów nadwagi. Obserwując brzuch profesora, chłopak pomyślał:

_Nie wiem jakim jest nauczycielem, ale smakosz z niego wyborowy._

Później Damian skupił uwagę na słowach profesora:

\- Przygotowałem dla was kilka eliksirów. Czy ktoś umie mi wskazać, co jest w tym kociołku?

Slughorn wskazał na stół stojący najbliżej grupki Ślizgonów. Eliksir przypominał wrzącą wodę.

Damian i Hermiona jednocześnie podnieśli ręce. Slughorn wskazał dłonią na chłopaka.

\- To Veritaserum. Bezwonny, bezbarwny eliksir, zmuszający do powiedzenia prawdy. – rzekł Damian

\- Bardzo dobrze! – oświadczył zadowolony Slughorn

\- A teraz kolej na ten – odparł Slughorn, pokazując na wywar znajdujący się przy Krukonach.

Ponownie dłonie Damiana i Hermiony były najszybsze. Tym razem Slughorn wybrał Gryfonkę.

\- To eliksir wielosokowy, panie profesorze

Damian kiwnął głowę, substancja miała niezwykle charakterystyczną, mulistą konsystencję.

\- Wyśmienicie! A tutaj…Tak, mój drogi? – odparł Slughorn, patrzący z rozbawieniem na wysoko uniesioną rękę Damiana.

\- To Amortencja, proszę pana.

\- Domyślam się, że znasz jej przeznaczenie? – dopytywał profesor, któremu Damian zaimponował.

\- To najsilniejszy eliksir miłosny na świecie.— oświadczył chłopak

\- Mogę się dowiedzieć, jak masz na imię? – zapytał zaintrygowany nauczyciel

\- Damian Zamojski, panie profesorze.

Zdumiony SLughorn zapytał chłopaka:

\- Czy to możliwe, że jesteś synem słynnego Władysława Zamojskiego?! Jednego z najlepszych ścigających obecnego stulecia?!

\- Tak, to ja – odparł zakłopotany Damian

Slughorn teatralnie złapał się za głowę mówiąc:

\- Jakim cudem przeoczyłem _takie_ nazwisko na liście pasażerów do Hogwartu?! Mój Boże, twój ojciec miał talent jeden na milion. Ten mecz przeciwko naszej reprezentacji z tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego piątego…Ależ wtedy dał popis! Podczas trzech dni zażartej walki rzucił dwadzieścia siedem goli. Nie mógł zagrać lepszego spotkania, ale chwyt Hagginsa zniweczył wasze szanse na udział w mistrzostwach świata. Oj, nie miał twój tata szczęścia do tych najważniejszych zawodów. Zawsze był blisko, lecz za każdym razem czegoś brakowało. Prawdopodobnie najlepszy ścigający, który nigdy nie zagrał na mundialu. Jestem pewien, że gdyby występował jako szukający to Polska osiągnęłaby więcej…

Slughorn potrząsnął głową, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że prowadzi lekcję zamiast kolejnego spotkania Klubu Ślimaka. Dlatego odparł:

\- Wielkie nazwiska wzmagają niezwykłe wspomnienia. Jednak czas na powrót do rzeczywistości.

Następnie wskazał na mały czarny kociołek, znajdujący się na biurku nauczycielskim. Miał kolor czystego złota, a znajdujące się w nim bąbelki bulgotały niezwykle wysoko.

\- Ten niezwykły eliksir nazywa się _Felix Felicis._

Hermiona natychmiast uniosła swoją rękę . Uśmiechnięty Slughorn, skinął głową w jej kierunku:

\- To jest eliksir sprawiający, że ma się szczęście! – powiedziała Hermiona

Atmosfera w klasie uległa diametralnej zmianie. Wszyscy uczniowie popatrzyli na wywar z niezwykłym pożądaniem.

Slughorn przytaknął głową, oświadczając:

\- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Następnie rzekł:

\- To właśnie fiolka tego cudownego napoju będzie nagrodą dla tego, co najlepiej uwarzy eliksir Żywej Śmierci. Jedna dawka daje dwanaście godzin powodzenia we wszystkim, za co się zabierzecie. Proszę otworzyć podręcznik na stronie dziesiątej i zabrać się do pracy!

Damian aż trząsł się z podekscytowania. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był o krok od zdobycia najwspanialszego eliksiru ze wszystkich.

_Jeżeli powtórzę swój wywar, który zrobiłem w Durmstrangu, to Feliksa mam już w kieszeni. _– pomyślał chłopak

Zamknął oczy, głęboko westchnął i zaczął przypominać sobie przepis na eliksir Żywej Śmierci z ostatniego semestru.

Najpierw Damian wlał piołun do swojego kociołka. Później dodał sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa. Następnie zamieszał dwa razy w prawo.

Od tego momentu zaczynały się schody. Damian musiał podjąć dwie decyzje, od których zależało powodzenia całego przedsięwzięcia. Wyjątkowo postanowił się wspomóc podręcznikiem. Podczas odczytywania instrukcji, Damian pomyślał:

_Tutaj zalecają, że fasolę korzenia waleriany należy ciąć srebrnym sztyletem, po czym wlać do eliksiru trzynaście kropel._

Damian zamknął książkę, uśmiechnął się i zrobił wszystko odwrotnie.

Zamiast pociąć fasolę srebrnym sztyletem postanowił ją zmiażdżyć. Roślina natychmiast puściła wielką ilość soku. Następnie chłopak dodał dwanaście kropel. Eliksir zmienił kolor na liliowy. Czyli dokładnie na taki, o który Damianowi chodziło. Podekscytowany Damian miał przed sobą ostatni etap produkcji. Mieszanie eliksiru do momentu, w którym stanie się przeźroczysty. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, ten moment znał już na pamięć. Po każdych siedmiu ruchach w lewo, należało przemieszać jeden raz w prawą stronę. Damian powtarzał ten manewr przez kilka minut. Chłopak czuł euforię, która niemal rozsadzała go od środka. Nie wierzył, by komukolwiek udało się stworzyć tak dobry eliksir. Nawet Hermiona, która najprawdopodobniej korzystała z przepisu zamieszczonego w podręczniku, nie mogła się z nim równać.

\- Koniec czasu! – rzekł Slughorn

Zmęczony lecz zachwycony efektem swojej pracy Damian, z ciekawością zerknął na Slughorna przemierzającego loch. Nauczyciel powoli przesuwał się, obserwując poszczególne eliksiry. W końcu podszedł do stołu Erniego, Rona, Hermiony i Harry'ego. Podekscytowany Damian miał ochotę skakać z radości. Nie wierzył, kompletnie nie wyobrażał sobie, by ktokolwiek choć zbliżył się do jego mikstury. Kiedy Slughorn skinął głową w kierunku Hermiony, Damian poczuł zew triumfu.

W tym momencie, na widok eliksiru Harry'ego, Slughorn wykrzyczał:

\- Zdecydowany zwycięzca! Dobry Boże, odziedziczyłeś talent po matce! Lily miała rękę do eliksirów, o tak! Proszę bardzo, trzymaj buteleczkę Felix Felicis, dobrze ją wykorzystaj! – po tych słowach wręczył Harry'emu fiolkę z eliksirem.

Damian poczuł się, jakby dostał w twarz.

_Jakim cudem?! Jakim cudem mu się udało?! Przecież korzystałem z zupełnie innego przepisu niż cała reszta!_

Chłopak czuł narastające przygnębienie, lecz w tym momencie pomyślał:

_Zaraz, zaraz! Przecież mój eliksir również jest idealny! Dlaczego to on ma wygrać, a nie ja?_

\- Panie profesorze? Czy mógłby pan sprawdzić jeszcze moją miksturę? – zapytał Damian, podnosząc rękę do góry.

Nauczyciel zrobił kwaśną minę. Zupełnie jakby prośba Damiana go na swój sposób obraziła. Z wyrazem pogardy podszedł do chłopaka, aby wytknąć jak wiele zabrakło mu do wywaru Harry'ego. Jednak, kiedy zobaczył eliksir Damiana, złapał się za głowę. Był równie dobry, co ten stworzony przez Harry'ego.

\- WIELKIE NIEBA! MAMY DWÓCH ZWYCIĘZCÓW! – ryknął Slughorn

Podekscytowani uczniowie spojrzeli na wywar Damiana. Wszyscy pokręcili głowami z niedowierzania.

Slughorn złapał się za serce, mówiąc:

\- Niezwykłe, szalone zakończenie tej lekcji. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Tego eliksiru jest za mało dla was dwóch.

Damian uśmiechnął się, mówiąc:

\- Może niech zdecyduje rzut monetą? W końcu gramy o eliksir szczęścia.

Na twarzy nauczyciela pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- W szufladzie mam galeona. Niech on zdecyduje o przeznaczeniu.

Slughorn wyjął monetę z szuflady i spytał Harry'ego.

\- Którą stronę monety wybierasz? Smoka czy czarodzieja?

Harry przypomniał sobie starcie przeciwko rogogonowi węgierskiemu, które skończyło się dla niego niezwykle korzystnie.

\- Wybieram smoka.

Slughorn rzekł do Damiana:

\- No to dla ciebie zostaje czarodziej.

Damian podszedł bliżej biurka nauczyciela. Zrobili to zresztą wszyscy uczniowie, ciekawi rozstrzygnięcia. Slughorn wyrzucił monetę wysoko w górę, po czym złapał ją chwytem godnym szukającego. Przez kilka sekund trzymał grupę w napięciu, a potem otworzył dłoń.

Na wierzchu bilonu widniał symbol brodatego maga.

Damian poczuł, że jego twarz niemal topi się z gorąca.

_Czarodziej był dla mnie, prawda? Prawda? _– pomyślał roztrzęsiony chłopak.

Większość lochu ryknęła z zachwytu. Według Krukonów i Ślizgonów Potter był dzieckiem szczęścia, więcej farta nie było mu do niczego potrzebne. Dlatego obydwie grupy krzyknęły triumfalnie.

Po kilku chwilach Slughorn uśmiechnął się serdecznie do Damiana oraz podszedł z buteleczką w dłoni, mówiąc:

\- Gratuluję, drogi chłopcze! W pełni zasłużyłeś na ten przywilej, wykorzystaj go dobrze!

_Niech się pan nie martwi. Już ja zrobię z tego porządny użytek! _ \- pomyślał rozanielony Damian

Harry balansował na granicy furii. Pierwszy raz w życiu podczas warzenia eliksirów poczuł ekscytację. Pierwszy raz, gdy przebywał w lochach, miał szansę na zrobienie najlepszego wywaru ze wszystkich. Ponadto nagrodą była mikstura, która dawała nieograniczone możliwości. I w momencie kiedy Harry nie witał się z gąską, lecz ją oskubał oraz wsadził do piekarnika, pojawił się Damian, który mu to wszystko zabrał.

-NIENAWIDZĘ ELIKSIRÓW! Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę! – ryknął Harry w Pokoju Życzeń.


	8. Japońska gramatyka

_3 września 1996 roku, godzina 15:00, sala konferencyjna Armat z Chudley_

Armaty z Chudley poinformowały media o transferze Yoshiro Suzukiego. W przeciwieństwie do prezentacji Raheema i Diaby'ego, podczas których żurnalistów można było policzyć na palcach dwóch rąk, obecność reprezentanta Japonii przyciągnęła uwagę wielu redakcji sportowych z kraju i zagranicy. Jednak największe grono osób na sali stanowili japońscy dziennikarze. Przez chwilę Władysław zastanawiał się czy nie został w jakiś sposób teleportowany. Odniósł wrażenie, że pomieszczenie zostało wypełnione jedynie przez osoby pochodzenia azjatyckiego. Obok niego zasiadł Suzuki. Władysław próbował porozmawiać z nim przed konferencją, ale poza wzajemnym przedstawieniem się i podaniem sobie rąk, nie zdołał osiągnąć nic.

_Będzie trudno –_ pomyślał Władysław, wyobrażający sobie wszystkie problemy logistyczne związane z brakiem komunikacji.

Kiedy wszyscy rozsiedli się, Władysław oświadczył:

\- Jesteśmy tu obecni z powodu sprowadzenia zawodnika klasy międzynarodowej. Wierzymy, że Suzuki sprawi nam mnóstwo radości i kibice Armat go pokochają. Z przyjemnością odpowiem na wszystkie pytania od państwa.

Pierwsze pytanie zadała brunetka, mająca na sobie szalik z lisa srebrnego.

\- W jaki sposób przekonał pan Suzukiego do gry w Armatach?

Władysław nie chciał opowiedzieć całej historii transferu, stąd rzekł:

\- Podczas spotkania z nim oraz jego agentem przedstawiłem swoją wizję gry drużyny. Chcemy grać szybki, widowiskowy quidditch, a Yoshiro idealnie do niego pasuje.

Następny w kolejce był żurnalista z Japonii, mający na sobie błękitną szatę japońskiej reprezentacji quidditcha.

\- Yoshiro nie zna języka angielskiego. Co zamierza pan zrobić z tym problemem?

Zaskoczony Władysław przez chwilę nie potrafił wymyślić odpowiedzi . Myślał, że tylko Miyahira wie o problemach językowych Suzukiego. Tymczasem – jak można wywnioskować z pytania dziennikarza – był to znany fakt w Japonii.

_Muszę powiedzieć coś, co postawi klub w dobrym świetle._

Dlatego odparł:

\- Zamierzam nauczyć się języka japońskiego.

Po zakończeniu konferencji, która trwała ponad półtorej godziny i zakończyła się wielkim sukcesem, MacGuire zapytał Władysława:

\- Mam zlecić działowi administracji kupno podstaw gramatyki japońskiej czy preferujesz rozmówki?

Załamany Władysław, który dopiero sobie uświadomił jaką pułapkę na siebie zastawił, powiedział:

\- Kompletnie spanikowałem. Skąd, do cholery, miałem się domyśleć, że Japończycy znają niechęć Suzukiego do nauki języków obcych?

\- To ty wcześniej o tym wiedziałeś i nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał zaskoczony MacGuire

\- Dowiedziałem się od Miyahiry, po podpisaniu przez ciebie umowy

\- A to drań! Właśnie dlatego żaden z czołowych klubów w Europie nie chciał Suzukiego. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy odmówili transferu ze względu na problemy z komunikacją, więc Miyahira skierował się do nas. Wcisnął ci tanią bajeczkę o podziwie klienta do Ciebie, a ty połknąłeś ją jak rybka haczyk. W sumie też się nie popisałem. Umowa na pięćset galeonów tygodniowo? Od razu powinienem wychwycić, ze coś jest nie tak.

Władysław odczuwał coraz większą wściekłość. Transakcja była podejrzana od samego początku, jednak desperacja przysłoniła mu jasny obraz sytuacji. Głęboko westchnął i spytał Macguire'a :

\- Nie możemy po prostu zatrudnić tłumacza?

Starszy czarodziej pokręcił głową, mówiąc:

\- Przez pensję Suzukiego nasz budżet płacowy jest napięty do granic możliwości. Poza tym tłumacze z języka japońskiego są cholernie drodzy. Sądzę, że taka osoba może zarabiać więcej od ciebie.

_Szlag by to trafił! –_ pomyślał Władysław, jednak po chwili wpadł na inne rozwiązanie.

Istnieją jakieś zaklęcia tłumaczące? – spytał Władysław, uderzający w ścianę otwartą dłonią. Nie wyobrażał sobie konieczności nauki japońskiego, która zabrałaby mu mnóstwo czasu.

_Już teraz śpię po pięć godzin dziennie. Jak do moich obowiązków dorzucę jeszcze ten cholerny japoński, to się wykończę! _

Rozbawiony, desperacją w głosie Władysława, MacGuire odparł:

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że gdyby istniała tak zaawansowana magia do translacji, to czarodzieje korzystaliby z usług tłumaczy? Kiedyś czytałem na temat eksperymentu egipskich twórców uroków, który dawał pozytywne wyniki w tej kwestii. Jednak dopracowanie tych czarów potrwa co najmniej dwa lata.

Władysław stracił resztki nadziei. Wyglądało na to, że czekały go nieprzespane noce przy nauce jednego z najtrudniejszych języków na świecie.

-Poproś administrację o kupno książek do gramatyki oraz słowników. Rozmówki sobie odpuszczę.

_3 września, godzina 19:00, Cannon Stadium_

Podczas wieczornej sesji treningowej Władysław zaplanował przećwiczenie kilku wariantów w ataku, które pomogą przełamać defensywę Wędrowców. Na początku sesji zrobił zebranie dla wszystkich ścigających, aby wyjaśnić każde z nich. Przez blisko dziesięć minut wyjaśniał każde zagadnienie przy pomocy słów oraz rysunków. Kiedy skończył, zapytał:

\- Macie jakieś pytania?

Wszyscy zawodnicy pokręcili głowami i pofrunęli w pobliżu środka boiska. Władysław najbardziej obawiał się tego, że Suzuki nie zrozumie przekazu i zacznie przeszkadzać innym w ćwiczeniach. Jednak grafiki Władysława były naprawdę szczegółowe, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia powinny wystarczyć.

\- Panowie! Pamiętajcie, by zawsze szukać ustawianie się w trójkątach! – krzyknął Władysław do ścigających.

Zdaniem Władysława tworzenie trójkątów podczas rozegrania akcji było jednym z najważniejszych zasad gry w Quidditcha. Jeżeli gracze trzymali się tej figury geometrycznej każdy z nich miał aż dwie opcje do podania kafla. Pierwszy wariant wyglądał następująco. Gracz ustawiony najbliżej lewej stronie boiska zaczynał lot z kaflem. Później podawał do zawodnika ustawionego bliżej prawej strony boiska. Następnie drugi zawodnik odgrywał piłkę do pierwszego, który cały czas kontynuował lot. W dalszej fazie zawodnik rozpoczynający atak podawał do ścigającego ze środka boiska, odwróconego od pola bramkowego. Ostatnia faza akcji polegała na wybraniu przez centralnego ścigającego jednego ze skrzydłowych, równocześnie fruwających w pole bramkowe. Władysław preferował zagranie do prawego ścigającego, ponieważ miał kafla we wcześniejszej fazie akcji, więc uwaga przeciwników nie jest tak mocno na nim skupiona.

\- Brawo! O to chodziło! – krzyknął Władysław, kiedy Raheem zdobył gola po efektownej akcji pierwszego tercetu.

W drugiej trójce występował Suzuki, będącym prawym ścigającym.

_No dawaj, chłopie. Jesteś reprezentantem kraju! Zrób to ćwiczenie porządnie._ – pomyślał zdenerwowany Władysław

Suzuki po otrzymaniu kafla natychmiast odegrał go do kolegi z drużyny, a potem pofrunął niczym pocisk. Następnie otrzymał kafla od środkowego ścigającego. Kiedy wydawało się, że poleci w stronę pola bramowego, zagrał w poprzek boiska w stronę Steve'a Nicolla, który zakończył akcję efektownym rzutem do lewej pętli! Zachwycony młodzieżowiec pokazał kciuk w kierunku Suzukiego. Reprezentant Japonii uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił gest.

_Wspaniała akcja! Kompletnie nie przewidziałem takiego zakończenia! _– pomyślał podekscytowany Władysław.

Do końca treningu Suzuki ani razu nie pomylił się przy wykonywaniu ćwiczeń. Co więcej, podczas meczu rozegranego pod koniec zajęć zanotował kilka efektownych asyst. Zupełnie jakby chciał udowodnić , że potrafi zintegrować się z resztą zespołu. Po każdym z decydujących podań strzelcy odwdzięczali mu się gestami lub uśmiechami.

Kiedy zawodnicy szli do szatni, Władysław pomyślał:

_Cieszę się, że Suzuki tak dobrze poradził sobie podczas pierwszym treningu. Wygląda na to, że cała drużyna bardzo go polubiła. Może jednak ten transfer okaże się strzałem w dziesiątkę?_

Po zakończeniu treningu Władysław odbywał kolejne ćwiczenia z Jimmym Barnesem. Chłopak z dnia na dzień czynił wyraźne postępy. Władysław coraz częściej wygrywał wyłącznie dzięki większemu doświadczeniu i odrobinie szczęścia. Tym razem Władysław postanowił poczekać na znicza w upatrzonym przez siebie miejscu. Natomiast Jimmy, zgodnie z tym czego nauczał go Władysław, co kwadrans zmieniał ustawienie. Na początku szukający Armat rozpoczął zwis wysoko ponad środkiem boiska, jednak po chwili pofrunął w zupełnie inne miejsce, ustawiając się znacznie bliżej pola bramkowego. Władysław, zainteresowany taktyką podopiecznego, poleciał bliżej niego.

Równolegle Jimmy dostrzegł znicza w polu bramkowym. Tym drugim, będącym na końcu boiska, za plecami trenera Zamojskiego.

_To już jest jakaś paranoja! Co ja mam zrobić, żeby z nim wygrać? _ \- pomyślał Jimmy.

Chwilę później wpadł na pewien pomysł. Podfrunął w stronę Władysława, mówiąc:

\- Naprawdę chce pan uczyć się języka japońskiego?

Władysław spojrzał podejrzliwie na podopiecznego, a następnie popatrzył wokół siebie. Znicza nie było widać.

\- Tak, w końcu muszę się jakoś dogadać ze swoim zawodnikiem, prawda?

\- Godne podziwu, japoński jest cholernie trudny. Wie pan na przykład, że Japończycy zawsze dodają klasyfikatory między liczebnikiem a rzeczownikiem?

Władysław nie miał pojęcia czym są klasyfikatory.

\- To znaczy? – spytał Władysław, powoli mijającego go Barnesa.

Jimmy odpowiedział nie odwracając głowy.

\- Niech pan sobie wyobrazi , że idzie do sklepu i chce kupić jedną główkę kapusty oraz dwa arkusze papieru. W Japonii wszędzie dodają jednostki, nawet do stołów! – odparł Jimmy.

_Że co?! Przecież to jest nielogiczne! –_ pomyślał wstrząśnięty Władysław, skupiony na bezsensowności przekładu japońskiej gramatyki na inne języki.

W tym samym czasie Jimmy pofrunął w stronę znicza.

_No szybciej! Nie będzie rozmyślał nad tym przez sto lat! –_ pomyślał Jimmy, ponaglający miotłę.

Jednak Barnes nie docenił siły, która oddziaływała na świadomość Władysława:

_Czekaj, czekaj. Czy to oznacza, że w japońskim wszystkie rzeczowniki są niepoliczalne? Czyli do każdego pieprzonego rzeczownika mam używać słowa przydzielającego wyłącznie do niego? Niemożliwe, oni muszą to klasyfikować według jakichś kategorii…._

Podekscytowany Jimmy pomknął ku zniczowi niczym oszczep. Kiedy znalazł się w polu bramkowym, pomyślał:

_Spokojnie, chłopie. Tak jak uczył trener. Powolne zbliżenie ręki do znicza i szybki chwyt._

Barces zbliżył się do znicza na odległość niecałego metra, powoli wysunął rękę, delikatnie zbliżając się do niego. Kiedy jego dłoń dzieliła od skrzydlatej piłeczki odległość palców, wykonał błyskawiczny chwyt. Wreszcie, po tylu nieudanych pojedynkach z menedżerem, poczuł jej dotyk na swojej rękawicy. Jimmy poczuł jak wzbiera się w nim uczucie ekstazy.

\- WYGRAŁEM! WYGRAŁEM! – krzyczał Jimmy, wymachując zniczem.

Zamyślony Władysław obudził się z letargu. Widząc podopiecznego ze zniczem w ręku, pokręcił głową z niedowierzania. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zupełnie stracił koncentrację na boisku.

Po chwili Władysław uśmiechnął się, podleciał do Jimmy'ego i rzekł:

\- Skąd wiesz o tych klasyfikatorach?

\- W Hogwarcie miałem koleżankę, której mama jest Japonką. Czasem rozmawialiśmy na temat tego języka, więc pamiętam co nieco.

\- Gratuluję zwycięstwa! - oświadczył Władysław, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Barnesa.

Jimmy pokręcił głową, mówiąc:

\- Dziś nie przegrał pan ze mną, lecz z japońską gramatyką.

_4 września 1996 roku, Hogwart_

Harry jak zwykle podczas śniadania czytał Proroka Codziennego. Przejrzał kilka pierwszych stron, po czym niedbale rzucił gazetę w kierunku Rona. Nie było żadnych informacji dotyczących schwytania Śmierciożerców. Ron zręcznie chwycił codziennik i postanowił przeczytać strony poświęcone sportowi. Kiedy zobaczył nagłówek pierwszego artykułu, rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia, krzycząc:

\- Niemożliwe!

Harry i Hermiona natychmiast udali się w jego kierunku oraz zerknęli na tytuł.

**Yoshiro Suzuki zawodnikiem Armat!**

_Wczorajszego popołudnia ogłoszono najbardziej zaskakujący transfer w tegorocznym sezonie Brytyjsko-irlandzkiej ligi Quidditcha. Armaty z Chudley zaprezentowały Yoshiro Suzukiego – najskuteczniejszego japońskiego ścigającego obecnego pokolenia. Zawodnik, któremu wygasł kontrakt z Toyohashi Tengu (zwycięzca Azjatyckiej Ligi Mistrzów) postanowił spróbować sił w Europie. Jednak nikt nie spodziewał się, że może wybrać Armaty z Chudley. Prawdopodobnie o tym niezwykłym wzmocnieniu zdecydowała obecność Władysława Zamojskiego, który podczas konferencji prasowej zobowiązał się do nauki japońskiego, by Suzuki mógł lepiej przejść aklimatyzację. Tak mocna deklaracja wsparcia ze strony menedżera z pewnością wpłynęła na wybór zawodnika. Kibice z Armat wierzą, że Suzuki odwdzięczy się Zamojskiemu i zaprowadzi Armaty ku lepszemu miejscowi w tabeli._

Zszokowany Ron rzekł do Harry'ego:

\- Suzuki podczas ćwierćfinału ostatnich mistrzostw świata rzucił trzynaście goli. Jakim cudem Armaty stać na jego pensję?

\- Może naprawdę wsparcie trenera tak mocno na niego wpłynęło? – pomyślał równie zdziwiony Harry

Nawet Hermionę, która zupełnie nie interesowała się Quidditchem, zaciekawił fragment o nauce języka japońskiego przez menedżera Armat.

\- Japoński ma zupełnie inną gramatykę od języków europejskich. Nie wspominając o trzech alfabetach, wymagających zapamiętania ogromnej liczbę znaków. Jeżeli trener sobie z tym poradzi, będę go bardzo szanowała, naprawdę. – oświadczyła z podziwem

\- No, ojciec Damiana podjął się nielichego wyzwania – rzekł Harry.

\- Słucham?! – odparła zszokowana Hermiona, która nie miała pojęcia, że tata Damiana trenuje ulubiony zespół Rona.

\- Nie wiedziałaś? – odparł Ron, równocześnie nakładając porcję dżemu na swoją kanapkę. Następnie uśmiechnął się ironicznie i sparodiował przemądrzały ton Hermiony:

\- Gdybyś słuchała profesora Slughorna podczas szesnastej minuty ostatniej lekcji, pamiętałabyś…

\- Oj, zamknij się! – warknęła Hermiona, szturchając Rona w nogę.

_7 września 1996 roku, Cannon Stadium_

Władysław poczuł sztywność wszystkich mięśni. Zwłaszcza łydek, które atakowały go czymś w rodzaju zakwasów, choć od dawna nie odbywał intensywnych treningów. Ponadto miał problem z wzięciem głębszego wdechu. Jakby na klatce piersiowej siedziała jakaś zjawa, uniemożliwiająca zaczerpnięcie powietrza. Podczas kariery zawodniczej nigdy nie odczuwał takiej presji. Dla niego latanie na miotle było spełnieniem dziecięcych marzeń o zostaniu zawodowcem. Każda akcja zakończona strzeleniem gola lub uniknięciem tłuczka dawała mu gigantyczną radość. Zawsze szokował go strach przed rzeczą, która sportowcy kochają najmocniej. Jeżeli ktoś obawiał się, że zagra zły mecz przy pełnych trybunach, to nie miał umiejętności do profesjonalnego uprawiania sportu.

Jednak tym razem nie mógł wsiąść na miotłę i rzucać goli. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał tak ograniczony wpływ na grę swojego zespołu.

_Czy na pewno dobrze przygotowałem drużynę do meczu? Co powinienem powiedzieć chłopakom podczas przedmeczowej odprawy? _

Obydwie myśli dręczyły Władysława. Zamyślony spojrzał na murawę. Słońce bardzo mocno oświetlało stadion.

_Bramkarze mogą mieć problem z szybkim dostrzeżeniem kafla, podczas rzutów. Muszę powiedzieć Stevensonowi, by założył czapkę z daszkiem. _

Władysław ustanowił zbiórkę na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem spotkania. Pomimo tego, że mogło grać tylko siedmiu zawodników, Władysław chciał by przyszło ich więcej. Potrzebowałby chociażby trzech dodatkowych ścigających do mini gry z utrzymaniem kafla. Ponadto drugi golkiper miał pomóc w rozgrzewce Stevensona. Rezerwowi pałkarze otrzymali zadanie rzucania piłek bejsbolowych w kierunku Harrisa i Marcha. Natomiast Steve Bellamy –dubler Jimmy'ego Barnesa – otrzymał zadanie symulowania walki o schwytanie znicza. Władysław uważał, że każdy członek zespołu powinien dostać swoją rolę do odegrania. Wtedy wszyscy czują się bardziej potrzebni i panuje lepsza atmosfera w drużynie.

Kiedy zawodnicy przebrali się w pomarańczowe szaty z pędzącą kulą armatnią na klatce piersiowej oraz napisem AC na plecach, Władysław stuknął różdzką o białą tablicę. Wszystkie rozmowy natychmiast zamilkły.

\- Już za chwilę zagramy pierwszy mecz w tym sezonie. Odbyliśmy ze sobą mnóstwo dobrych treningów, dzięki którymi wszyscy poczyniliśmy postęp. Gramy szybciej kaflem, znacznie lepiej go odbieramy, tłuczki po naszych uderzeniach są bardziej nieprzewidywalne i wiemy jak złapać znicza. Dziś trzeba to tylko potwierdzić.

Stevenson podniósł rękę do góry, mówiąc:

\- Łapać kafla też potrafimy.

Władysław uśmiechnął się, dodając:

\- Nie tylko, potrafimy polecieć do niego aż na połowę boiska!

\- W ogóle dlaczego mówi pan w liczbie mnogiej? To brzmi tak nienaturalnie…- odparł Jimmy Barnes

Władysław pokręcił głową, jego zdaniem Jimmy widział dziurę tam, gdzie wcale jej nie było. Po chwili, odparł:

\- Jak złapiesz dziś znicza, to za tydzień będę używał wyłącznie liczby pojedynczej.

_7 września 1996 roku, godzina 16:00, Cannon Stadium._

Mecz rozpoczął się od błyskawicznego przechwycenia kafla przez Diaby'ego. Francuski zawodnik podał piłkę w kierunku Raheema, do którego podleciał wysoki blondyn o kręconych włosach.

_Pokaż co potrafisz! _ \- pomyślał Władysław.

Raheem skierował wzrok w kierunku Suzukiego i sugestywnym ruchem ręki zamarkował podanie do środka boiska. Następnie skręcił lewą dłoń w prawą stronę, mijając rywala próbującego zablokować podania w centralny sektor. Już po chwili do ścigającego Armat podleciał drugi przeciwnik. Tym razem Raheem delikatnie skręcił Nimbusa 2001 w prawą stronę, by po chwili błyskawicznie ruszyć na lewo. Zaskoczony przeciwnik mógł tylko patrzeć, jak zostaje zgubiony przez wspaniały balans miotłą. Podekscytowani kibice Armat wstali z miejsc. Marokańczyk przefrunął do pola bramkowego i znalazł się sam na sam z Georgem Destem. Raheem spojrzał na lewą pętlę, markując rzut z wysokości bioder w tamtym kierunku, po czym błyskawicznie schował lewą rękę za plecy, wypuszczając kafla po prawej stronie ciała. Dest, który zasugerował się pierwszym ruchem Raheema, wykonał lot w kierunku lewej pętli, zaś kafel pofrunął do prawej!

\- Co za kosmiczny gol! W życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałem! – krzyczał Andy Gray, komentujący mecze Armat od ponad trzydziestu lat.

Cały stadion zaczął klaskać i wykrzykiwać:

\- Raheem! Raheem! Raheem!

_Ten koleś jest geniuszem! – _pomyślał zszokowany Władysław, usiłujący sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek zdołał rzucić tak piękną bramkę.

Podczas kolejnych minut drużyna Armat grała jak z nut. Diaby co chwilę odbierał kafla ścigającym Wędrowców. Suzuki również wspaniale walczył, przechwytując podania rywali.

_Teraz nasza kolej, by pokazać co potrafimy! –_ pomyślał Stephen March, celując tłuczka w Daphne Graces. Zaskoczona ścigająca, skupiona na zabraniu kafla Suzukiemu, oberwała w plecy i na kilkadziesiąt sekund została wyeliminowana z gry.

Zdenerwowany przebiegiem wydarzeń Andrew Collins, postanowił uruchomić długim wyrzutem kolegę, który urwał się Raheemowi.

Jednak gracz ubrany w krwistoczerwoną szatę z toporem na piersi został uprzedzony przez Stevensona, wylatującego na odległość ponad pięćdziesięciu metrów od swojej bramki!

\- Niezwykle nowatorska interwencja! – oświadczył podekscytowany Gray

_Zbyt często trener wpajał mi takie zachowanie, bym zawiódł w takim momencie. –_ pomyślał bramkarz Armat, podający do niepilnowanego Diaby'ego. Diaby znalazł się w sytuacji jeden na jednego z bramkarzem, lecz tym razem George Dest zdołał uratować zespół przed stratą bramki.

Zespół Armat deklasował gości intensywnością swojej gry. Gospodarze po stracie kafla błyskawicznie go odzyskiwali. Następnie kierowali długie podania w stronę niekrytych kolegów. Suzuki i Raheem seryjnie dochodzili do pojedynków z Destem, które w przeważającej większości wygrywali. Co więcej, para pałkarzy również spisywała się znakomicie i niweczyła nadzieje Wędrowców na udane ataki. W 60 minucie spotkania Armaty prowadziły 150:20.

Jimmy Barnes cały czas próbował dostrzec znicza. Krążył niczym jastrząb, co kwadrans zmieniając miejsce. Jednak przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut nie zdołał zobaczyć skrzydlatej piłeczki.

Równolegle Armaty rozegrały kolejną wspaniałą akcję. Diaby podał kafla w kierunku Raheema, przepuszczającego go ponad swoim ramieniem. Piłka dotarła do Suzukiego, a ten odegrał ją Raheemowi. Ścigający błyskawicznie przedarł się w pole bramkowe i oddał niezwykle silny rzut. Kafel przełamał palce bramkarza, próbującego uchronić zespół przed stratą następnego gola.

W końcu, po dwóch godzinach i dwunastu minutach od rozpoczęcia meczu, Barnes dostrzegł znicza. Znajdował się tuż za Harrisem, wymachującym co chwilę swoim kijem.

_Nie mogę się zawahać! _ \- pomyślał zdeterminowany Jimmy, ruszając wprost na kolegę z drużyny.

\- Spadaj, Harris! – krzyknął w stronę pałkarza

\- Grzeczniej, młodziku! – zripostował Harris

\- Mam dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, kretynie! – oświadczył Jimmy

\- Moja wina, że wyglądasz jakbyś miał osiemnaście? – spytał Harris, odsuwając się od znicza.

Barnes pofrunął w stronę złotej piłeczki i bez większych kłopotów ją złapał. Ostateczny wynik meczu to zwycięstwo Armat **390 – 40.**

_7 września 1996, godzina 20:00, Hogwart. _

Harry i Ron podczas sobotnich wieczorów mieli zwyczaj włączania radia i słuchania wiadomości sportowych. Obydwaj siedzieli na miękkich fotelach, czekając na ogłoszenie wyników.

\- Pewnie znowu przegrali – odparł Ron, mając na myśli zawodników Armat

Harry miał jednak przeczucie, że ten sezon będzie dla drużyny z Chudley znacznie lepszy od ostatniego. Przeprowadzili naprawdę ciekawe transfery i zatrudnili interesującego menedżera. Jednak nie zamierzał przekonywać do tej tezy Rona, będącego kibicowskim pesymistą.

\- Zapraszam na wiadomości sportowe Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej. – oświadczył spiker.

Podekscytowani chłopcy nastawili uszu, uwielbiali moment, w którym poznawali wyniki ligi quidditcha, a potem dyskutowali na ich temat.

\- Oto wyniki drugiej kolejki Brytyjsko-irlandzkiej ligi Quidditcha. Sroki z Montrose pokonały Strzały z Appleby 340-60. Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere, po szalonym spotkaniu, zwyciężyli Chlubę Portree 530-300. Natomiast Osy z Wimbourne uległy Tajfunom z Tutshill 140-310. Harpie z Holyhead ograły Jastrzębie z Falmouth 460-30. W hicie kolejki Nietoperze z Ballycastle nie zdołały obronić swojego boiska przed nalotem Pustułek z Kenmare i przegrały 120-220. Natomiast Armaty z Chudley pokonały Wędrowców z Wigtown 390-40.

Ron nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Myślał, że się przesłyszał albo sprawozdawca popełnił jakąś pomyłkę. Armaty wygrały trzysta pięćdziesięcioma punktami? Chłopak dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że Wędrowcy to najprawdopodobniej najsłabszy zespół w lidze, ale rozmiar zwycięstwa i tak robił wrażenie.

Rozbawiony Harry obserwował reakcję zdumionego przyjaciela. Pierwszy raz od dawna Ron nie miał prawa narzekać na wynik! W tym momencie, dołączyła do nich Hermiona.

\- Kolejna szokująca porażka? – rzuciła niedbałym tonem, patrząc na Rona.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, Hermiono. Przytłaczająca wygrana. Nawet dla własnych kibiców. – oświadczył Harry.


	9. Wyznanie

Damian większość wolnego czasu spędzał w hogwarckiej bibliotece. Posiadała ona dwie rzeczy, które chłopak uwielbiał najbardziej. Ogromną liczbę książek do przeczytania oraz ciszę i spokój. Tym razem Damiana zaciekawiła książka pod tytułem _Księga transmutacji dla zaawansowanych._ Stary wolumin, prawdopodobnie od lat przez nikogo nie czytany, niemal rozpadał się w rękach. Przewracanie stron wymagało sporej cierpliwości i ostrożności, jednak zdaniem chłopaka lektura była warta trudu przy jej kartkowaniu. Książka składała się z dwudziestu pięciu rozdziałów, opisujących różne aspekty transmutacji. Damiana zaciekawił zwłaszcza rozdział osiemnasty, opisujący życiorysy pionierów tej dziedziny magii.

_Elena Mayer (ur.1234-zm.1289)_— _Niemiecka czarodziejka, urodzona w Hamburgu, jako pierwsza próbowała opracować przemianę człowieka w przedmioty. Podczas doskonalenia swoich zaklęć przemieniła męża w igłę i nie potrafiła odwrócić tego procesu, co zakończyło się zgonem małżonka. W podobny sposób zabiła dwójkę swoich dzieci. Po kilku dniach od tamtych strasznych zdarzeń, została aresztowana przez Niemieckie Ministerstwo Magii , które podejrzewało u niej występowanie niepoczytalności. Dlatego wysłano ją do Szpitala im. Świętego Wilhelma, w którym stwierdzono u niej chorobę psychiczną. Po trzech latach leczenia popełniła samobójstwo podduszając się własną szatą._

Zszokowany Damian odruchowo odsunął od siebie książkę, myśląc:

_To prawdopodobnie najbardziej przerażająca rzecz, jaką przeczytałem w swoim życiu! Zabiła trójkę członków rodziny, by udowodnić swoje racje. Odkrywanie nowych możliwości magii naprawdę potrafi doprowadzić do szaleństwa._

Na szczęście kolejny życiorys nie obfitował w tak drastyczne szczegóły.

_Abel dos Santos (ur. 1545-zm.1674) – Brazylijski mag, będący wynalazcą jednego z najtrudniejszych rodzajów transmutacji. Zmieniania istot żywych w przedmioty zawierające czynniki życiowe poprzedniego organizmu. Są to między innymi latający talerz, chodząca zastawa stołowa etc. Umiejętne zastosowanie tego rodzaju zaklęć może być bardzo przydatne w życiu codziennym. W 1666 roku otrzymał nagrodę im. Merlina za wkład w rozwój nauki świata czarodziejów._

_To jest dopiero ciekawy aspekt magii! Chciałbym wiedzieć jak sprawić, by talerze same do mnie przychodziły. Jestem ciekaw czy będziemy się tego uczyć w siódmej klasie._ – pomyślał podekscytowany chłopak, który chciał zapytać o tę kwestię profesor Mcgonagall.

W tym momencie usłyszał głos , mówiący:

\- Cześć, Damian! Co czytasz?

Chłopak odwrócił się i zobaczył Hermionę. Niemal od razu poczuł znacznie szybsze bicie serca. Dlatego, by nie popełnić jakiejś gafy, głęboko odetchnął, a potem odparł:

_Księgę transmutacji dla zaawansowanych, _autorstwa D.C. Lonella, kimkolwiek on był. – odparł chłopak, mający nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to choć trochę zabawnie.

Hermiona natychmiast się ożywiła, mówiąc:

\- Czytałam tę książkę kilka miesięcy temu!

Zaskoczony Damian, odparł:

\- Byłem pewien, że od dawna nikt jej nie miał w rękach. Jest bardzo zniszczona

Hermiona przysiadła się do chłopaka oraz powiedziała:

\- Najbardziej zaciekawił mnie rozdział o transmutacji scalającej. Zamiana kilku mniejszych obiektów w jeden większy tego samego rodzaju, to naprawdę interesująca magia.

\- Najprawdopodobniej działanie tego uroku opiera się na agregacji cząsteczek. Mniejsze łączą się w większe tworząc agregaty. Jeżeli się nie mylę, to po prostu należy wypowiedzieć formułę, która w ten sposób oddziałuje na obiekty. – rzekł Damian

Na twarzy Hermiony zapanował szeroki uśmiech. Wreszcie poznała kogoś z kim mogła porozmawiać na temat funkcjonowania świata magii!

\- Po przeczytaniu książki miałam identyczne przemyślenia, co twoje. Przeszukałem słowniki angielsko-łacińskie. Zaklęcie brzmi _collecto molecular._ Porozmawiałam na ten temat z profesor Mcgonegall. Powiedziała mi, że należy wypowiedzieć formułę wykonując przy tym ruch o kształcie litery c. W ciągu pierwszych kilku dni miałam problemy z opanowaniem zaklęcia, ale ostatecznie zdołałam się go nauczyć.

Oszołomiony determinacją Hermiony Damian nie potrafił wyksztusić słowa. W końcu, po kilku sekundach milczenia, rzekł cicho:

\- Jesteś niesamowita.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, a następnie oświadczyła:

\- To nic wielkiego, naprawdę. Natomiast twoje wyczyny podczas obrony i eliksirów były wręcz zdumiewające. Jak udało ci się poprawnie uwarzyć wywar Żywej Śmierci?

_Chciałbym powiedzieć, że to dzięki mojej genialnej intuicji do eliksirów. Niestety, prawda jest zgoła inna._ – pomyślał Damian

Chłopak spuścił wzrok w podłogę

\- W zeszłym roku warzyłem go na lekcjach w Durmstrangu. Mieliśmy świetną nauczycielkę od eliksirów, która pokazała nam prosty sposób, umożliwiający szybkie stworzenie tej mikstury.

Zaskoczona Hermiona popatrzyła na zasmuconego chłopaka:

_Dlaczego jest tym tak zdołowany? Czy on myśli, że z tego powodu będę uważała go za oszusta?!_

Dziewczyna spojrzała w jego niebieskie oczy

\- Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym uczniem, jeżeli potrafisz idealnie zapamiętać przepis sprzed roku.

Po słowach Hermiony Damian natychmiast się rozchmurzył:

\- W takim razie obydwoje jesteśmy świetni

Damian po wejściu do pokoju wspólnego usłyszał podekscytowane głosy wśród uczniów. Co najmniej dwadzieścia osób z różnych roczników wpatrywało się w tablicę ogłoszeń, na której widniała następująca informacja:

**Nabór do reprezentacji w quidditchu!**

_14 września o godzinie 9:00 odbędzie się nabór do drużyny quidditcha. Nasz zespół potrzebuje po jednym zawodniku na pozycję bramkarza, pałkarza i szukającego. Jeżeli czujesz, że możesz być dla nas wzmocnieniem, nie wahaj się i spróbuj swoich sił!_

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Nick Jarvis, kapitan reprezentacji Hufflepuffu w quidditchu._

\- Chciałbym zagrać na pozycji bramkarza – odparł jeden z trzecioklasistów.

\- Ja za to zgłoszę się na szukającego. Umiem naprawdę dobrze latać - oświadczył inny.

W tym momencie Damian poczuł dotknięcie w ramię. Chłopak odwrócił się i dostrzegł Zahariasza Smitha

\- Chcesz spróbować swoich sił?

Damian potrząsnął głową

\- Podziękuję, nie nadaję się do tego.

Zaskoczony Smith wybałuszył oczy

\- Jakim cudem syn znakomitego ścigającego może nie mieć talentu do gry w quidditcha?!

Damian wzruszył ramionami

\- Czasem jabłko spada bardzo daleko od jabłoni.

Pomimo słów skierowanych do Smitcha Damian cały czas rozmyślał o wzięciu udziału w naborze do drużyny. Dlatego dwa dni później udał się do biblioteki, by tam w ciszy pomyśleć i podjąć decyzję. Kiedy przekroczył próg zobaczył Hermionę, odrabiającą jedną z prac domowych. Pergamin zapisywany przez Hermionę miał długość co najmniej półtorej stopy. Przez chwilę obserwował skupioną dziewczynę, a następnie się do niej przysiadł:

\- Kolejna praca od profesora Snape'a?

Hermiona podskoczyła, po czym nerwowo odgarnęła włosy:

\- Tak, zadanie domowe dotyczące charakteryzacji Inferiusów oraz sposobów na obronę przed nimi. A ty, dlaczego tu jesteś? Nie masz ze sobą żadnych przyborów, przyszedłeś poczytać? – spytała dziewczyna, doceniająca że istnieją ludzie, którzy przychodzą do biblioteki dla czystej przyjemności, a nie z konieczności.

_Znamy się tylko kilka dni, nie wiem czy powinienem mówić jej tak osobiste rzeczy._ – pomyślał chłopak.

Z drugiej strony, Hermiona była najmądrzejszą uczennicą w całym Hogwarcie. Jeżeli miał komuś wyznać swoje obawy, to właśnie Hermionie.

W końcu, po dłuższej chwili wahania, oświadczył:

\- Chciałbym dołączyć do zespołu quidditcha, ale bardzo się boję.

Hermiona natychmiast włożyła pióro do kałamarza. Rozprostowała się i spytała:

\- Dlaczego odczuwasz strach?

_Czerwiec 1985 rok, Grodzisk_

Pięcioletni Damian uwielbiał gonić białe motyle na łące należącej do państwa Zamojskich. Potrafił gonić za jednym okazem przez kilka godzin, wyobrażając sobie przy tym że łapie znicza.

\- Gdzie ty biegniesz?! – zawołał Władysław, nie mogący wyjść z podziwu nad mobilnością chłopca.

\- Znic, znic! – krzyknął Damian, pokazując na motyla oraz goniąc za nim.

Władysław oparł się na starym dębie i obserwował syna.

_Ciekawe kiedy mu się to znudzi – _pomyślał zaciekawiony Władysław, według którego cierpliwość jest jedną z najważniejszych cech szukającego.

Damian biegł za białym motylem, fruwającym pomiędzy drzewami. Kiedy owad siadał na gałęziach, chłopak czekał, by znów zaczął lecieć. Chłopiec biegł z jednego końca łąki na drugi. W pewnym momencie Władysław postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę. Równolegle podekscytowany Damian dostrzegł, że motyl usiadł na kwiecie mlecza. Chłopiec zrobił kilka cichych kroków, a następnie rzucił się w kierunku owada, łapiąc go w dłonie. Zachwycony poczuł, że swój cel w dłoniach. Natychmiast pobiegł w kierunku taty, krzycząc:

\- Mam znica! Mam znica!

Zaspany Władysław spojrzał na motyla w rękach chłopca, myśląc:

_Ma zacięcie do tego! _

Następnie uśmiechnął się i oświadczył:

\- Niedługo będziesz łapał prawdziwe znicze.

_Czerwiec 1990 roku, Grodzisk_

\- Muszę złapać znicza! – pomyślał zdeterminowany Damian, lecący na swoim Zmiataczu 7.

Władysław pofrunął na wysokość około piętnastu metrów, by mieć podgląd na większą ilość terenu. Tymczasem Damian poszukiwał piłeczki na niższej wysokości. Obydwaj krążyli niczym drapieżniki, usiłujące dopaść tej samej ofiary. Po dłuższym czasie bezowocnych poszukiwań Władysław wpadł na pewien pomysł.

_To będzie dla niego dobra szkoła życia! – _pomyślał, opadając na ziemię niczym pocisk.

_Zobaczył znicza! Muszę polecieć za nim!_ – pomyślał chłopiec, desperacko pragnący pierwszego zwycięstwa nad tatą.

Obydwaj frunęli z zawrotną prędkością. Kiedy znajdowali się niecały metr nad ziemią, Władysław błyskawicznie poderwał miotłę ku górze. Lecący za nim Damian z łoskotem uderzył w ziemię. Chłopiec poczuł straszliwy, kłujący ból z lewej strony żeber. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś zaatakował tamto miejsce nożem. Co gorsze, miał problem z oddechem. Kiedy próbował złapać powietrze, promieniowanie z lewej strony klatki piersiowej stawało się wprost nie do zniesienia. Zaczął płakać, naprawdę chciał być dzielny, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Władysław podleciał w stronę syna i ocenił stan zdrowia.

_Złamał co najmniej dwa żebra, muszę pójść po apteczkę i podać mu eliksir łączący kości. _

Władysław teleportował się do domu i po krótkiej chwili wrócił.

Na czerwonej twarzy Damiana nadal tkwiły łzy.

Po podaniu chłopcu mikstury, Władysław rzekł:

\- To jest zwód Wrońskiego. Jeżeli nie chcesz nigdy więcej czuć takiego bólu co teraz, zawsze musisz obserwować pole gry i mieć pewność, że nie ma znicza w danym miejscu. Inaczej będziesz cierpiał.

_Czerwiec 1991 roku, Grodzisk_

Władysław i Damian robili pętlę wokół polany na wysokości dwudziestu pięciu metrów w poszukiwaniu znicza. Obydwaj obserwowali się wzajemnie czekając na ruch drugiej strony. Jednak skrzydlata piłeczka cały czas znajdowała się w ukryciu. Po dłuższym czasie Władysław dostrzegł znicza tuż przy samej ziemi. Nie wahał się ani sekundy i opadł niczym oszczep. Tymczasem Damian zastygł w miejscu. Chłopiec poczuł ogromny strach, czując że nie jest w stanie wziąć choćby głębszego wdechu, a co dopiero rzucić się w lot nurkujący z wysokości kilkudziesięciu metrów.

_Co się ze mną dzieje?! _ \- pomyślał chłopiec, próbując uspokoić swoje drżące ciało.

Tymczasem Władysław wyprostował miotłę i niecałe dwa metry nad ziemią schwytał znicza. Następnie odwrócił głowę w stronę syna, kiedy zobaczył że chłopak został w tym samym miejscu co na początku, podleciał do niego, krzycząc:

\- Znowu zasnąłeś w najważniejszym momencie! Co z tobą?!

Chłopiec znów poczuł, że zaczyna się trząść. Tym razem nie bał się upadku, lecz reakcji ojca. Spuścił wzrok, mówiąc:

\- Boję się

\- Czego się znowu boisz?! – odparł zirytowany Władysław

Po tych słowach Damian czuł pulsowanie w głowie, które zazwyczaj doprowadzało go do płaczu.

\- Tego, że spadnę. Tak jak wtedy.

Władysław pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

_Znalazł sobie traumę życiową! _ \- pomyślał zirytowany Władysław

\- Jeżeli coś takiego tak mocno na ciebie wpływa to znak, że nie warto się tobą zajmować. – rzekł, a następnie odleciał w stronę domu nie czekając na chłopca.

_Nie warto się mną zajmować…-_ pomyślał Damian, czując na policzkach łzy.

_Sierpień 1991 roku, Grodzisk._

Podekscytowany Damian przyjrzał się wszystkim podręcznikom do szkoły. Na początek otworzył podręcznik do eliksirów dla klasy pierwszej. W pierwszym rozdziale zawarto informacje dotyczące anditodów na trucizny.

_Bezoar to kulisty twór o wielkości orzecha, powstający w żołądkach lamy i kozy bezoarowej przez nagromadzenie resztek pokarmu oraz włókien roślinnych i włosów. Jest najsilniejszym antidotum, działającym na większość czarodziejskich trucizn. Wyjątkiem są rany zadawane przez potężne substancje magiczne, jak jad bazyliszka._

Chłopiec zamknął oczy, próbując zapamiętać przeczytane informacje. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki czytaniu książek stanie się mądrym czarodziejem.

_Tata często powtarza mamie, że jest taka mądra, a ją bardzo kocha. Może mnie też pokocha? –_ pomyślał Damian wertując strony.

Hermiona pokręciła głową z niedowierzania. Odmawiała wiary w coś tak okropnego. Poczuła drżenie klatki piersiowej, często poprzedzające u niej szloch. Następnie pojawił się impuls w głowie, zmieniający nastrój o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nad jej organizmem zapanowała ogromna złość, ścisnęła pięści oraz skierowała nogi ku sobie, by ją stłumić. W umyśle krążyło tyle różnych myśli, że nie wiedziała, który tor pojmowania jest tym właściwym. To było coś zupełnie odmiennego od odrabiania zadań, do których wystarczyło znaleźć odpowiednią książkę. Na opowieść Damiana nie istniała jedna poprawna odpowiedź, lecz tysiące złych.

_Co powinnam powiedzieć? Czy jestem gotowa na taką rozmowę? _ \- pomyślała Hermiona.

Po dłuższej chwili postanowiła powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby choć trochę podnieść chłopaka na duchu.

\- Damian, - zaczęła, nerwowo kręcąc stopą pod biurkiem – dla mnie jesteś naprawdę mądrym czarodziejem.

Na twarzy chłopaka zapanował delikatny uśmiech, to był krok w dobrą stronę. Dziewczyna głęboko westchnęła, musiała przemyśleć każde słowo.

\- Przez lata trenował cię tata, będący gwiazdą quidditcha. Nigdy nie grałeś z rówieśnikami, więc obiektywnie patrząc trudno określić jak dobry jesteś na ich tle.

Chłopak lekko skinął głową.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie słowa Harry'ego, dotyczące eliminacji do drużyny Gryffindoru:

\- Niedawno Harry przeprowadzał eliminacje quidditcha. Powiedział mi, że w pierwszej grupie wystąpiło dziesięciu pierwszoroczniaków. Tylko jeden utrzymał się w powietrzu dłużej niż dziesięć sekund, uderzając przy tym głową w słupek.

Na twarzy Damiana widniało ogromne zaskoczenie.

Zachęcona zdziwieniem chłopaka, Hermiona kontynuowała relację:

\- Druga grupa składała się z dziewczyn, które zamiast wystartować spadły z mioteł ze śmiechu.

Chłopak pokręcił głową, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

\- Trzecia grupa zanotowała kraksę, większość czwartej przyszła bez mioteł, a w piątej byli sami Puchoni.

Damian nie wytrzymał ze śmiechu.

\- Żartujesz!

Hermiona - zachwycona tym, że choć trochę poprawiła Damianowi humor – powiedziała:

\- Mówię prawdę, wyglądał na kompletnie wyczerpanego . Jak widzisz, poziom eliminacji nie należy do najwyższych. Musiałbyś się naprawdę postarać, by zaliczyć kompromitację przy takim gronie.

Roześmiany Damian skinął głową:

\- Dziękuję, Hermiono! Twoje słowa bardzo mnie podbudowały. Wezmę udział w tych eliminacjach.

Kiedy chłopak wyszedł z biblioteki, Hermiona pomyślała:

_Stosowanie Zwodu Wrońskiego na dziesięciolatku…Za coś takiego powinni odbierać prawa rodzicielskie._

Damian postanowił napisać list do mamy, by wysłała mu swoją Kometę 260. Oczywiście od taty otrzymałby o niebo lepszą miotłę, ale nie miał ochoty mówić mu o swoich planach.

_Kochana mamo,_

_pierwsze dni w Hogwarcie były naprawdę świetne. Poznałem kilku przyjaciół i miałem ciekawą przygodę w drodze do szkoły. Nauczyciele są bardzo wymagający, zwłaszcza profesor od obrony przed czarną magią nieźle daje nam w kość. Cały czas poznaję zamek, który jest ogromny. Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażałem, że może być tak przestronny. Ponadto chciałbym spróbować swoich sił w drużynie quidditcha. Mogłabyś wysłać mi swoją miotłę? Z tego co pamiętam, to nie używasz jej za często._

_Przesyłam uściski,_

_Damian._

Chłopak wysłał sowę, zastanawiając się czy przyleci do niego na czas. Do eliminacji zostały niecałe dwa dni.

_W najgorszym razie wypożyczę miotłę ze szkolnej wypożyczalni. Może mają tam jakieś sensowne modele._ – pomyślał chłopak

Kilkadziesiąt godzin później Damian musiał pogodzić się z myślą, że najprawdopodobniej nie otrzyma miotły przed początkiem eliminacji. Poszedł w kierunku szkolnej wypożyczalni, by wziąć w miarę dobry egzemplarz. Kiedy zobaczył co jest w ofercie, uderzył się dłonią w czoło:

_\- Same Meteory! Najgorsze miotły świata, wolniejsze od motyli. Jedyna szansa by złapać znicza na tym sprzęcie jest taka, że sam wpadnie mi w dłonie._

W tym momencie Damian uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz. Może jednak nie wszystko było stracone.

Idąc z miotłą pod pachą spotkał Zachariasza Smitha. Zdziwiony Smith, spytał się Damiana:

\- Czyli jednak idziesz na eliminacje. Tylko dlaczego chcesz latać tym złomem?

\- Wysłałem sowę do rodziców z prośbą o miotłę, ale nie dotarła na czas.

Zachariasz zmrużył oczy:

\- Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że chcesz zostać szukającym?

Damian wyczuł w głosie rozmówcy kpinę, jednak ją zignorował i odparł:

\- Tak, mam pewien pomysł na złapanie znicza.

Smith głośno się roześmiał:

\- Daj spokój, nawet Harry Potter by nie schwytał znicza latając Meteorem, a co dopiero ty.

_To nie było zbyt miłe _– pomyślał Damian, pragnący udowodnić Zachariaszowi, że się myli.

Damian udał się na stadion quidditcha. Wokół niego szedł tłum uczniów, składający się z co najmniej pięćdziesięciu osób. Po dotarciu na miejsce, wszyscy stanęli na murawie boiska.

W ich kierunku podszedł wysoki brunet, który oświadczył:

\- Witam na eliminacjach do reprezentacji Hufflepuffu w quidditchu. Nazywam się Nick Jarvis i jestem kapitanem zespołu. Eliminacje rozpoczną się od naboru bramkarza. Wszyscy chętni niech ustawią się przy najbliższej pętli. Każdy będzie bronił dziesięciu rzutów od naszych ścigających. Resztę proszę o cierpliwość.

Damian usadawiając się na trybunach dostrzegł, że na pozycję bramkarza jest piętnastu kandydatów.

Później zwrócił uwagę na ścigających. Jednym z nich był Zachariasz Smith, drugim bardzo wysoki i mocno umięśniony blondyn, zaś trzecim…

_Jaka piękna dziewczyna! _– pomyślał Damian o wysokiej, szczupłej brunetce, która miała włosy związane gumką.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. W końcu, po jakichś kilkunastu sekundach, zaczął obserwować wydarzenia na boisku.

Pierwszy kandydat został mocno sprowadzony na ziemię. Zwłaszcza blondyn, który trafił wszystkie trzy rzuty, udowodnił że jest bardzo dobrym graczem. Jednak brunetka również pokazała klasę i dwukrotnie pokonała bramkarza . Za trzecim razem kafel odbił się od krawędzi pętli i wyleciał poza pole gry. Najsłabiej – ku pewnej satysfakcji Damiana – wypadł Zachariasz, który tylko raz trafił do pętli.

\- Następny! – zarządził Jarvis

Po niemal godzinnym naborze zwyciężył krępy chłopak z długimi włosami. Wybronił aż siedem rzutów, pokazując kilka bardzo dobrych parad.

Testy na pałkarza, ze względu na mniejszą liczbę kandydatów, trwały trochę krócej. Rozpoczął je drugoklasista, który podczas pierwszej próby uderzenia tłuczka trafił się kijem w głowę. Następny kandydat zrobił potężny zamach lecz spudłował i oberwał tłuczkiem w brzuch. Kolejny podczas próby odbicia spadł z miotły.

_Hermiona miała rację, tu naprawdę trudno się skompromitować –_ pomyślał Damian, z trudem zachowujący powagę.

Wreszcie kandydatka numer siedem, bardzo wysoka blondynka z siódmego roku, trzykrotnie wybiła tłuczka na odległość kilkudziesięciu metrów, deklasując wszystkich konkurentów.

\- Szukający, do mnie! – oznajmił kapitan Puchonów.

Damian zaczynał odczuwać rosnące zdenerwowanie. Na trybunach pojawiało się coraz więcej ludzi pragnących zobaczyć przyszłego szukającego. Ponadto reszta kandydatów również postanowiła obserwować ostatni nabór.

Chłopak błyskawicznie policzył liczbę osób, ubiegających się o pozycję szukającego.

_Dwudziestu cztery chętnych, podczas normalnego meczu w powietrzu znajduje się jedynie czternastu graczy. W dodatku wszyscy będą szukali tego samego. Będzie strasznie tłoczno._

\- Zasady są proste. Kto łapie znicza, wygrywa. – oznajmił Jarvis.

Damian powoli – na Meteorze nie można inaczej – podleciał w stronę bliższego pola bramkowego i ustawił się kilka metrów od pętli.

\- Co ty robisz?! Nabór bramkarza już został zakończony! – odparła grupka piątoklasistów, wskazując na niego palcami.

Damian zignorował kpiny, to był jedyny sposób na złapanie znicza.

W tym momencie Jarvis wypuścił skrzydlatą piłeczkę , a cała chmara szukających poszybowała ku górze.

Damian zobaczył, że większość konkurentów leciała koło siebie. Za wszelką cenę nie chcieli, by ktoś inny szybciej dostrzegł znicza i wyrobił znaczną przewagę nad resztą. Kilku uczniów ze starszych roczników pofrunęło wysoko ponad innych uczestników, zapewniając sobie dobry widok na pole gry.

Kapitan drużyny Puchonów, który obserwowali poszukiwania skrzydlatej piłeczki, spojrzał na Damiana, myśląc:

_Dlaczego się tam ustawił?! Gram w quidditcha od dziecka i jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem znicza w polu bramkowym!_

_Czerwiec 1990 rok, Grodzisk_

\- Znicze mają pewne schematy zachowań, które warto znać. Jeżeli w powietrzu jest nietypowa liczba graczy będzie zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż normalnie. Na przykład przy bardzo dużej liczbie szukających – co zdarza się podczas różnych testów - może pofrunąć w pole bramkowe. Dlaczego akurat tam? Ponieważ większość szukających skupia się na środku boiska, ewentualnie frunie wysoko w górę, by więcej widzieć. Znicz przede wszystkim nie chce zostać złapany, więc będzie szukać miejsca , którego większość graczy by nie wybrała. Podczas normalnego meczu pola bramkowe są atakowane niemal cały czas, dlatego znicze rzadko się tam pojawiają. – rzekł Władysław do uważnie słuchającego go Damiana

Damian bacznie obserwował sytuację. Nagle, rudowłosa dziewczyna pofrunęła w dół. Poleciało za nią co najmniej dziesięciu innych szukających.

\- Zobaczyła znicza! – krzyknął jeden z kibiców.

_Nieprawda _– pomyślał rozbawiony Damian, obserwujący jak piątoklasistka w ostatniej chwili podrywa się w górę, a sześciu rywali spada na trawę z ogromnym hukiem.

\- Apteczka! Szybko! – krzyknął Jarvis do wysokiego blondyna, niosącego zestaw eliksirów.

Damian musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna bardzo mocno się wyróżniała. Frunęła we wszystkie strony, wykonując przy tym efektowne piruety, by zgubić swoich przeciwników

Przez kolejne pół godziny doszło do dwóch zderzeń oraz jednego wypadnięcia różdżki. Wreszcie, po niemal dwóch godzinach, Damian zobaczył znicza. Znajdował się na linii pola bramkowego, w dodatku leciał bezpośrednio do niego!

_Tato, daleko ci do tytułu wzorowego ojca, ale twoja wiedza o quidditchu jest niezrównana – _pomyślał podekscytowany Damian.

\- Niemożliwe! – krzyczeli ci sami widzowie, którzy wcześniej naśmiewali się z Damiana.

Chłopak postanowił zostać w zwisie. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał, by znicz zmienił kurs. Przez cały czas powoli wyciągał rękę. Kiedy skrzydlata piłeczka zbliżyła się na odległość łokcia, Damianowi zaczęło mocniej bić serce. Następnie wziął głęboki wdech i wykonał szybki chwyt. Znicz przestał trzepotać, a Damian poczuł jego zimno na swojej dłoni. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Podobnie jak licznie zgromadzona publiczność.

\- O mój Boże! Złapał znicza na Meteorze! – wrzasnęła grupa siódmoklasistów

Zszokowany Nick Jarvis otworzył usta. Właśnie zobaczył coś, co nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Po pierwsze, jakim cudem znicz tam poleciał? Zaś po drugie, jeszcze bardziej zdumiewające, chłopak wiedział o tym od samego początku! Znicz dosłownie wpadł mu w ręce!

_Zaczarował go?! – _pomyślał Jarvis, jednak chwilę później odrzucił ten absurdalny tok rozumowania. Rzucenie uroku na znicza było tak samo możliwe jak teleportowanie się w Hogwarcie.

_Muszę z nim o tym porozmawiać –_ pomyślał Jarvis

Równolegle rudowłosa dziewczyna, krzyknęła:

\- Skończcie żartować! Przez dwie godziny zwisał w polu bramkowym i znicz wpadł mu do ręki! Nie widzicie, że to jest jeden wielki przypadek?!

Damian postanowił nie polemizować z rozgorączkowaną piątoklasistką. Zachwycony swoim dokonaniem poleciał na dół, gdzie czekał na niego Jarvis. W tle rozbrzmiewały chóralne śpiewy kibiców.

_Jest szukającym, Pottera deklasującym! Jest szukającym, Pottera deklasującym!_

Jarvis słyszący okrzyki, pokręcił głową i spytał Damiana:

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że znicz pojawi się właśnie tam?


	10. Zasłona

Po zakończeniu spotkania z Wędrowcami Władysław długo analizował jego przebieg. Szczegółowo rozpisał na tablicy wszystkie pozytywne aspekty, których znalazł naprawdę sporo. Ścigający błyskawicznie odbierali kafla i długimi podaniami przenosili grę do przodu. Pałkarze swoimi wybiciami niweczyli większość ataków rywali, zaś Stevenson znakomicie asekurował wysoko ustawioną obronę. Ponadto Jimmy Barnes podczas chwytania znicza nie zanotował choćby chwili zawahania. Jednym z aspektów do poprawy był brak cierpliwości przy konstruowaniu niektórych akcji przez ścigających. Czasami zbyt szybko chcieli transportować kafla do przodu, co spowodowało kilka strat narażających drużynę na kontrataki Wędrowców.

_Jednak poza tym chłopaki pokazali kawał dobrej gry –_ pomyślał zadowolony Władysław.

W tym momencie do jego domu teleportował się Methew James. Władysław nie był tym faktem zaskoczony, ponieważ byli umówieni na analizę najbliższego przeciwnika – Chuby Portree. Kiedy asystent usiadł na krześle, Władysław zapytał:

– Jak wyglądał mecz?

James wyjął z kieszeni notatnik, przejrzał pierwszą stronę, a następnie odparł:

– Zespół z Portree podczas pierwszego kwadransa rzucił aż sześć goli za pomocą bardzo nietypowej kombinacji

– To znaczy? – odparł zaciekawiony Władysław, chłonący wszelkie nowinki ze świata quidditcha niczym gąbka.

– Trener Chluby pochodzi z rodziny mugolskiej. Zresztą ja również z takowej pochodzę.

Władysław lekko drgnął. Nie chodziło o jakiekolwiek uprzedzenia w stosunku do osób pochodzenia mugolskiego. Po prostu miał dziwne przeświadczenie, że James jest czarodziejem czystej krwi, który nie ma zbyt dużego pojęcia o pozamacicznym świecie. Jak widać, było wręcz przeciwnie.

– Istnieje tam sport zwany koszykówką. Również wrzucają piłkę do koszy, tylko nie używają mioteł, lecz skaczą i biegają.

W quidditchu używano koszy zamiast pętli aż do tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątego trzeciego roku. Wywołało to tak wielkie kontrowersje, że w „Proroku Codziennym" ukazał się artykuł, w którym proszono o przywrócenie koszy. Stąd wielu czarodziejów, pomimo upłynięcia ponad stu lat, używa pętli i koszy jako zamienników.

Władysław zupełnie nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić takiej dyscypliny sportu. Czasem żałował, że spędzał tak mało czasu na poznawaniu społeczeństwa spoza świata magii. Zwłaszcza w tamtej chwili, kiedy taka wiedza mogłaby być wręcz bezcenna.

– Jednym z rodzajów ataku jest tak zwana zasłona. Polega ona na tym, że kiedy masz piłkę, a kryje ciebie rywal, to zawodnik z twojej drużyny ustawia się tuż za obrońcą po jego prawej lub lewej stronie. W tym momencie zawodnik z piłką w zależności od kierunku, który wybierze jego partner, mija obrońcę, wpadającego na zawodnika robiącego zasłonę.

Dla lepszego zobrazowania swojego wywodu James narysował dwa kółka przedstawiającego zespół stawiający zasłonę, natomiast iks był graczem broniącym. Zawodnik z piłką został oznaczony jako jedynka, obrońca miał numer dwa, zaś zasłaniający był trójką. Gracz z numerem trzecim na początku akcji znajdował się wyraźnie za dwójką, lecz potem podszedł tuż za niego po jego lewej stronie. Równolegle rozgrywający pomknął w lewo, zaś obracający się zawodnik z numerem drugim, wykonujący obrót przez ramię, zderzył się z rywalem stojącym za nim.

Podczas oglądania rysunku Władysławowi rozszerzyły się oczy. Zawsze tak reagował, gdy usłyszał o czymś naprawdę interesującym.

_Co za błyskotliwa forma ataku! Z tego co mówi Mathew, sędzia nie może odgwizdać faulu w ofensywie, ponieważ to zawodnik defensywny wlatuje w atakującego, a nie na odwrót!_

– Jak Zjednoczeni sobie z tym poradzili? – odparł Władysław

– Prawdę mówiąc, to wcale. Wygrali ten mecz, ponieważ mają dużo lepszych zawodników od Chluby. Jednak w ciągu niecałych czterech godzin dali sobie wrzucić aż trzydzieści trzy gole.

Władysław zaczął rozmyślać. Na każdą formę ataku istnieje sposób obrony, który ją niweluje. Dlatego sport cały czas się zmienia i rozwija. Wszyscy trenerzy tworzą nowe zagrania, pozwalające uzyskać przewagę, choć na chwilę.

– Masz jakiś pomysł, by się temu przeciwstawić?

Na twarzy Jamesa zapanował uśmiech. Jego tata był nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego w liceum z Edynburga. To właśnie on zainspirował go do zostania trenerem. Już od dziecka przekazywał mu różne wskazówki dotyczące mugolskich sportów.

– Tak, jest pewna rzecz, którą powinniśmy wdrożyć do naszych treningów.

Podczas poniedziałkowego treningu Władysław objaśnił swoim zawodnikom plan na mecz z Chlubą Portree.

– Od dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć obronę przed najbardziej niebezpiecznym zagraniem Chluby.

Kiedy Władysław skończył rozrysowywać zagranie rywali oraz sposoby na obronę przed nim, podzielił ścigających na trzy grupy. Dwie pierwsze miały się wymieniać, symulując zasłonę, zaś Raheem, Suzuki i Raheem, mieli się przed nim bronić. Na początku ustawił Suzukiego jako skrajnie ustawionego obrońcę, który głównie obserwował poczynania kolegów. Liczył na jego boiskową inteligencję, dzięki której po kilku razach zorientuje się w czym rzecz.

_Naprawdę muszę siąść do tego japońskiego –_ pomyślał Władysław, przysięgający sobie, że wreszcie rozpocznie naukę.

Pomysł na obronę przeciwko zasłonie wyglądał następująco. Zawodnik ustawiony za graczem tworzącym zasłonę, natychmiast podlatywał do zawodnika trzymającego kafla, asekurując przy tym zablokowanego kolegę. Następnie gracz opóźniony przez zasłonę podlatywał w kierunku zawodnika z piłką. Dzięki temu drużyna broniąca miała przewagę dwóch na jednego i mogła zabrać kafla atakującemu.

Władysław obserwujący wydarzenia w powietrzu nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad pomysłowością trenera rywali.

_Nigdy bym nie wpadł na coś podobnego –_ pomyślał Władysław

Jednak jego zawodnicy również mu bardzo imponowali. Co prawda na początku treningu gracze mający wykonać zasłonę wlatywali w rywali zamiast na odwrót, jednak później wszyscy wykonywali ćwiczenie wzorowo.

Pod koniec treningu Władysław odkrył pewną rzecz. Kiedy dwójka zawodników podlatywała do gracza z kaflem, jego kolega wykonujący zasłonę był zupełnie niekryty.

_Gdyby tylko po wykonaniu zasłony odwróciłby się w stronę kafla, a jego kolega zagrałby go za plecami, mielibyśmy sytuację dwóch na jednego!_

W tym momencie przerwał ćwiczenie, przywołując do siebie Steve'a Nicolla, Toma Daviesa i Garry'ego Gibbsa. Po krótkim objaśnieniu kiwnęli głowami, uśmiechając się na myśl o przebiegłości menedżera.

Davies wykonał zasłonę na Diabym, kryjącego Nicolla, następnie Nicoll podleciał w prawo, gdzie doskoczył do niego Suzuki. Już po chwili dołączył do niego spóźniony Diaby. W tym momencie Davies obrócił miotłę w kierunku Nicolla, który podał piłkę zza swoich pleców. Kafel trafił wprost do Daviesa, dzięki temu razem z Gibbsem mieli znakomitą szansę na ogrania osamotnionego Raheema. Davies zasugerował, że zagrywa kafla w lewo. Raheem wystawił ręce, by zablokować ewentualne podanie. Lecz Davies pofrunął w pole bramkowe i mocnym rzutem umieścił kafla w lewej pętli.

– Tak jest! Brawo panowie! – krzyknął uradowany Władysław. Uwielbiał chwile, kiedy jego plany tak dobrze sprawdzały się na boisku.

_Niesamowite! Nie dość, że w czasie jednego sesji nauczył zespół bronienia się przed najgroźniejszym schematem przeciwnika, to na dodatek zdołał go zmodyfikować!_ – pomyślał zszokowany James.

Władysław zadowolony z rezultatu treningów postanowił spędzić wieczór na nauce japońskiego. Otworzył _Wielką Japońską Gramatykę _i zaczął uważnie wertować książkę. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach czytania doszedł do kilku wniosków. Przede wszystkim nie zamierzał tracić czasu na naukę hiragany, katakany oraz kanji. Samo patrzenie na te znaczki przyprawiało go o ból głowy, a co dopiero ich nauka, która najprawdopodobniej zajęłaby mu jakieś dziesięć lat. Postanowił przyswoić sobie Romaji – będące zapisem japońskich słów za pomocą alfabetu łacińskiego. No i oczywiście gramatykę, która na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się strasznie trudna.

_Wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby nie partykuły, które trzeba wstawić przy każdym słowie!_ – pomyślał rozdrażniony Władysław

Następnie głęboko odetchnął i spojrzał na zaimki osobowe. Słowo watashi było odpowiednikiem pierwszej osoby. Anata oznaczało drogą osobę. Następnie spojrzał na inne zaimki, myśląc:

_W porządku, tutaj nie jest tak źle._

Jednak sprawa z partykułami doprowadzała go do białej gorączki. Najpierw spróbował odróżnić partykułę ga od wa. Z tego co zauważył, pierwsza z nich była wprowadzana do zdań o charakterze spostrzeżeniowym. Chociażby wtedy, kiedy widzimy warunki pogodowe. Natomiast partykuła wa określała podmiot, którego dotyczyło zdanie.

_No cóż, czyli teraz muszę wykuć na blachę japońskie partykuły, będące odpowiednikiem polskich przypadków i może uda mi się samodzielnie stworzyć jakieś zdanie. Uczenie się tego to jakiś masochizm. –_ pomyślał Władysław

Kolejne dni do meczu z Chlubą Portree upływały na udoskonaleniu walki z zasłoną oraz błyskawicznych kontr po odzyskaniu kafla. Ponadto po treningach ćwiczył łapanie znicza z Barnesem.

– Tym razem wreszcie złapię znicza! – oświadczył Jimmy

– Zawsze tak mówisz, a potem kończysz z niczym. – rzekł Władysław, który lubił się przekomarzać ze swoim szukającym.

Tym razem obydwaj postanowili obserwować boisko z wysokości ponad trzydziestu metrów. Krążyli wokół siebie oczekując na rozpoczęcie wyścigu po znicza. Co chwilę uderzali się łokciami i kolanami, żaden z nich nie zamierzał odpuścić szansy na zdobycie lepszej pozycji. Po około czterdziestu minutach Jimmy dostrzegł znicza. Władysław podążył za nim licząc na to, że po raz kolejny ogra podopiecznego dzięki różnicy w doświadczeniu. W pewnym momencie Jimmy gwałtownie zwolnił. Władysław lecący z maksymalną prędkością nie zdążył zmienić toru lotu i odbił się od jego pleców. Następnie Barnes błyskawicznie wystartował w kierunku znicza, a Władysław odczuwający uderzenie w przeponę próbował nabrać powietrza. Szukający Armat wykorzystywał swoją przewagę i z łatwością pochwycił znicza.

– Udało mi się! W pełni zasłużone zwycięstwo! – rzekł uśmiechnięty Jimmy

Na twarzy obolałego Władysława pojawiło się zadowolenie. Od pierwszych zajęć Barnes zanotował spory progres. Niedługo powinien zostać jednym z najlepszych szukających w lidze.

_14 września 1996 roku, Hogwart_

Harry, Ron i Hermiona jedli weekendowy obiad w Wielkiej Sali. Harry wybrał kaczkę nadziewaną pomarańczami, Ron postanowił zaatakować pieczone kiełbaski, zaś Hermiona wybrała placek jabłkowy. Kiedy zaczęli zabierać się do konsumpcji, wszedł tłum Puchonów skandujący:

_Mamy szukającego, Pottera przewyższającego! Mamy szukającego, Pottera przewyższającego!_

Zaskoczony Harry spojrzał w stronę przeciskającego się do nich Erniego Macmillana:

– Coś niesamowitego! Damian podczas kwalifikacji na szukającego złapał znicza latając Meteorem! – oznajmił podekscytowany Ernie.

Harry i Ron wytrzeszczyli oczy ze zdziwienia. Jedyna szansa, by użytkownik Meteora złapał znicza to taka, że ten wpadł mu prosto do rąk.

– Jak on to zrobił?! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie

– Przez dwie godziny czekał w polu bramowym aż w końcu znicz pojawił się dokładnie tam, gdzie on zwisał.

Ron uśmiechnął się ironicznie:

– Czyli tak jak myślałem, kompletny przypadek

Hermiona wiedząca, że dla Damiana samo przyjście na testy było sukcesem, miała ochotę uderzyć Rona. Nienawidziła deprecjonowania osiągnięć osób, które ciężko na nie zapracowały.

Jednak Harry złapał się za podbródek i zaczął rozmyślać:

_Dlaczego poleciał akurat w tamto miejsce? Gdybym miał wskazać, gdzie znicza najprawdopodobniej nie będzie, to właśnie wskazałbym na pole bramkowe. Czyżby jednak – choć zarzekał się, że jest zupełnie inaczej – odziedziczył talent po ojcu?_

Harry poczuł jak po jego ciele przebiega dreszcz ekscytacji. Uwielbiał mierzyć się ze znakomitymi przeciwnikami. Nowy rywal znacząco poprawił mu humor.

– Nie przegram z nim – odparł zdeterminowany Harry do Erniego

– No pewnie, przecież to był jeden wielki…– odparł Ron, którego wypowiedź przerwał kopniak Hermiony.

Równolegle uszczęśliwiony Damian podążał w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu. Podczas rozmowy z Jarvisem szczegółowo wyjaśnił mu swój plan złapania znicza na Meteorze. Zachwycony kapitan drużyny zaprosił Damiana na najbliższy trening. Ponadto chłopak przypomniał sobie o wieczornym przyjęciu u Slughorna, na które został zaproszony kilka dni wcześniej.

_Co za wspaniały dzień! Nie dość, że zostałem wybrany do drużyny, to jeszcze mam szansę pogadać z Hermioną. Może powinienem dziś skorzystać z Felix Felicis?_

Damian poważnie rozważał taką możliwość. Jednak po dłuższej chwili odrzucił ją. Miał przed sobą niemal cały rok szkolny. Zużycie eliksiru szczęścia na samym początku pobytu w nowej szkole nie było najmądrzejszą opcją.

_14 września 1996 roku, godzina 13:00_

Władysław uwielbiał przedmeczową atmosferę towarzyszącą meczom wyjazdowym. Wspólne podróże zawsze integrowały zespół i skłaniały zawodników do różnych żartów. Armaty na spotkania w innych miastach zazwyczaj wybierały klubowy autobus. Władysław doceniał jego spore wymiary oraz wygodne siedzenia. Większość drużyn w lidze do podróżowania wykorzystywało teleportację lub sieć Fiuu. Jednak zespół Armat był związany wieloletnim kontraktem z miejscowym producentem autokarów –Chudley Express. Władysław nie uważał tego za złe posunięcie. Podobną umowę miały między innymi Gobliny z Grodziska, za wyjątkiem meczów w Lidze Mistrzów, gdzie odległości wymagały korzystania z teleportacji. Podczas dwóch godzin podróży do Pudree obserwował zachowanie graczy. Kto z kim siedzi? Jak wszyscy odnoszą się do siebie? Czy pada sporo dowcipów czy jednak wszyscy są poważniejsi? Odpowiedzi na te pytania pozwalały trenerowi wywnioskować wiele rzeczy o danej grupie. Na przykład podczas podróży utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że największymi wesołkami w drużynie byli Gibbs oraz Davies. Dwójka rezerwowych ścigających przez całą drogę śpiewała różne piosenki oraz zachęcała resztę do dołączenia. Jako pierwsi włączyli się Barnes ze Stevensonem. Następnie Raheem zachęcił Diaby'ego, by oni też wzięli udział w konkursie. Piosenkę pod tytułem _Włochaty pieniek czarodzieja,_ będącą parodią tytułów baśni Beedle'a, śpiewał niemal cały autokar. Nawet Suzuki, który nie rozumiał choćby słowa, uśmiechał się pogodnie, udając że dyryguje całą resztą.

_14 września 1996 roku, Pride Arena, Pudree_

Po dotarciu na miejsce wszyscy natychmiast spoważnieli. Zawodnicy zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie można zadowolić się jednym sukcesem i trzeba zrobić wszystko, by przyszły kolejne. Kiedy gracze przebrali się w szaty meczowe, Władysław oświadczył:

– Przed nami kolejny mecz. Wiecie jak oni grają, a co potrafimy my. Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy lepszym zespołem od nich. Po prostu wyjdźcie i pokażcie swoje.

Spotkanie rozpoczęło się od przechwytu kafla przez ścigającego Chluby Portree, Natychmiast w jego kierunku podleciał Suzuki, zaś Raheem i Diaby pokryli swoich przeciwników. W tym momencie przeciwnik Diaby'ego natychmiast poleciał ku lewej stronie Suzukiego. Zawodnik z kaflem błyskawicznie minął Japończyka, lecz zamiast wolnej przestrzeni napotkał kryjącego go Diaby'ego!

_Co jest, do cholery?! _ – pomyślał zszokowany gracz Chluby. W tym momencie dofrunął do niego Suzuki, który wyrwał mu kafla i rzucił piłkę w kierunku Raheema, który już w początkowej fazie akcji przemieścił się najbliżej pętli gospodarzy!

Kilka sekund później Raheem przekroczył pole bramkowe i mocnym rzutem pomiędzy ramieniem a głową bramkarza zapewnił Armatom prowadzenie!

W tym momencie trener Chluby – Rick Norwood – wziął czas dla swojej drużyny. Kiedy jego zawodnicy podlecieli, oświadczył:

– Jak widzicie, rozczytali nasze pierwsze rozegranie. Jednak jest na to prosty sposób. Wystarczy, że Mike po wykonaniu zasłony obróci się w stronę kafla i Adam poda w dziurę pomiędzy dwoma zawodnikami. Wtedy spokojnie pokonamy ich defensywę.

Równolegle, Władysław uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha:

– Teraz z pewnością zmieniają wariant na ten z obrotem po zasłonie.

W tym momencie zwrócił się do Diaby'ego:

– Ćwiczyliśmy to. Wiesz co masz robić.

Kiedy obydwa zespoły wróciły na boisko gracze Armat natychmiast pofrunęli w stronę swoich rywali. Tym razem to Mammoudu Diaby krył Adama Sandersa, rozgrywającego Chluby.

_Dlaczego zmienili zawodnika? To bez znaczenia i tak ich ogramy – _ pomyślał Sanders, obserwując Mike'a Hite'a zastawiającego rywala z lewej strony.

Diaby delikatnie się wycofał, a następnie, kiedy Sanders poleciał w lewo, błyskawicznie poleciał do przodu i skręcił miotłę ku prawej stronie, przecinając tor lotu zawodnikowi gospodarzy.

_Jakim cudem?! – _pomyślał zszokowany Sanders, dostrzegający rywala tuż przed nim.

Sekretem obrony przed drugim wariantem gospodarzy było uniemożliwienie przejścia zawodnikowi z kaflem. Diaby dzięki lekkiemu wycofaniu się, a następnie szybkiego lotowi w przód, wpasował się w przestrzeń pomiędzy rozgrywającym i zasłaniającym. Ten sposób obrony pozwolił Raheemowi na zostanie przy swoim zawodniku, który według planu miał być niepilnowany i otrzymać piłkę. Władysław przydzielił to zadanie Diaby'emu, ponieważ jego niski wzrost i wspaniałe panowanie nad miotłą idealnie predysponowały go do wykonania tego manewru.

_Przejrzeli nas, zostaliśmy całkowicie rozczytani–_ pomyślał załamany Norwood, który wykorzystał jedyną przerwę w meczu już po pierwszej akcji spotkania.

Natomiast Władysław i jego zawodnicy bawili się wręcz w najlepsze. Wykorzystując nowo poznane techniki bezlitośnie wykorzystywali je przeciwko ich twórcom, którzy nie opracowali sposobów przeciwko nim.

Na przykład w czternastej minucie meczu Suzuki postawił zasłonę obok kryjącego Raheema zawodnika gospodarzy. Gracz pilnujący Japończyka przesunął się do Raheema, tworząc wraz ze spóźnionym ścigającym dwuosobowy mur. Jednak kafel po błyskawicznym podaniu Raheema zza pleców ominął obydwu zawodników, trafiając wprost do Suzukiego. Reprezentant Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni pomknął do linii pola bramkowego. Jednak tuż przed nią, dostrzegając ostatniego ścigającego rywali, przełożył kafla do lewej ręki i zagrał go do niepilnowanego Diaby'ego. Francuski zawodnik mocnym rzutem z wysokości prawego biodra umieścił piłkę w prawej pętli.

Gospodarze, których atutem miała być gra oparta na koszykówce, postanowili stosować tradycyjny quidditch. Natomiast ścigający Armat niesieni swoimi udanym zagraniami, stworzyli przedziwną mieszankę stylów obydwu drużyn, zupełnie dezorientującą przeciwników. Ponadto świetna postawa Marcha i Harrisa, dwunastokrotnie trafiających rywali tłuczkami, zniechęcała graczy Chluby do odrabiania strat.

W osiemdziesiątej ósmej minucie spotkania, przy prowadzeniu Armat 170-30, obydwaj szukający pomknęli niczym strzały. Podekscytowana publiczność wstała z miejsc, mając nadzieję że ich zawodnik zapewni Chlubie Portree zwycięstwo.

_Wygrywamy tylko sto czterdziestoma punktami! Nie wybaczę sobie, jeżeli w tak głupi sposób zmarnuję pracę kolegów! –_ pomyślał Barnes, zastanawiający się nad tym, jak zgubić rywala. W tym momencie postanowił zrobić transylwankę.

Transylwanka to zagranie, symulujące uderzenie rywala w nos. Jest ono dozwolone, o ile nie dotknie się twarzy rywala. Podczas pościgu na miotłach sportowych wymagało olbrzymiej precyzji. Korzenie tej nazwy wywodzą się z mistrzostw świata rozgrywanych w 1473 roku, organizowanych przez Transylwanię. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zastosowano opisywane zagranie.

Barnes obejrzał się przez prawe ramię na lecącego za nim rywala, delikatnie zwolnił miotłę i wystawił rękę w kierunku twarzy przeciwnika. Zaskoczony szukający Chluby instynktownie odchylił twarz, gwałtownie zmniejszając swoją prędkość. Barnes natychmiast schował rękę i kontynuował pogoń za zniczem. Po kilkunastu sekundach lotu ku skrzydlatej piłeczce chwycił ją i rozstrzygnął spotkanie! Mecz zakończył się wygraną Armat **320-30.**

– Brawo Jimmy! – ryknął Stevenson, przytulający Barnesa. Jako następni dołączyli do nich Raheem i Diaby, klepiący szukającego po głowie. Później przylecieli Harris z Marchem, oplatających całą resztę niedźwiedzimi uściskami. Na końcu pojawił się Suzuki, krzyczący:

– Yatta! Yatta! (Hurra!)

– Yatta! – krzyknął uradowany Władysław, naśladujący swojego zawodnika

_14 września, godzina 20:00, Hogwart_

Damian czuł rosnące zdenerwowanie. Nie posiadał żadnej odświętnej szaty, pasującej na uroczystą kolację. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie jedyną osobą, która przyjdzie w codziennych ubraniach. Ponadto zastanawiał się, czy Hermiona będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać podczas przyjęcia. Równie dobrze mogła spędzić czas u boku kogoś innego.

_Przede wszystkim muszę jej podziękować za wsparcie przed testami do reprezentacji quidditcha. To dzięki niej nabrałem wiary w siebie i poszedłem na eliminacje –_ pomyślał Damian.

Damian nie chciał spóźnić się na przyjęcie, dlatego przyszedł kilka minut przed czasem. Przed wejściem do gabinetu Slughorna czekała już Hermiona wraz z towarzyszącą jej rudowłosą dziewczyną.

– Cześć, Hermiono! – odparł Damian, czujący się jakby utknęła mu kluska w gardle.

Na twarzy Hermiony zapanował szeroki uśmiech:

– Cześć! Cała szkoła mówi o twoim wyczynie! Gratulacje!

– Bardzo dziękuję, bez twojej pomocy nawet bym tam nie przyszedł.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, oświadczając:

– Tylko odrobinę pomogłam. Decyzję podjąłeś sam.

Następnie powiedziała do Ginny:

– Poznajcie się, Ginny, to jest Damian.

– Damian Zamojski – odparł Damian, wyciągając dłoń ku dziewczynie.

– Ginny Weasley – odparła, ściskając rękę chłopaka.

Zaskoczony Damian, zapytał Ginny:

– Jesteś siostrą Rona?

– A ilu rudowłosych Weasleyów jest jeszcze w Hogwarcie? – spytała Ginny z nutką ironii.

– Nie mam pojęcia, dwa dni temu w drodze do pokoju wspólnego, o mało co nie trafiłem do siedziby Slytherinu, a ty wymagasz ode mnie takiej wiedzy – zripostował Damian.

Obydwie dziewczyny parsknęły śmiechem. Wyobraziły sobie reakcję Draco Malfoya na widok Puchona w jego pokoju wspólnym.

— Zbyt bystry to ty nie jesteś, ale całkiem zabawny – odparła Ginny.

– Ginny, on ma lepsze stopnie ode mnie – oświadczyła Harmiona.

– Niemożliwe! – krzyknęła dziewczyna.

– Tylko z eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią – rzekł Damian.

Ginny spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. W jej pojmowaniu rzeczywistości nie istniały osoby uczące się lepiej od Hermiony.

Podczas kilku chwil rozmowy pod drzwi przyszli wszyscy członkowie klubu z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, odpracowującego szlaban u Snape'a.

Slughorn otworzył drzwi, mówiąc:

– Przepraszam za chwilę zwłoki, ale chciałem wszystko należycie przygotować.

Damiana zaskoczyła przestronność pomieszczenia. Powierzchnia pozwalała na komfortowe przyjęcie co najmniej dwudziestu pięciu osób. Wielkością przypominał bardziej pokój wspólny niż zwykły gabinet nauczycielski. Pośrodku Znajdował się duży okrągły stół, na którym umieszczono różne potrawy.

Kiedy Damian wybrał sobie miejsce, po jego lewej stronie usiadła Ginny, a po prawej Hermiona. Zaskoczony wyborem dziewczyn Damian chciał się spytać o powód ich decyzji, ale w tym samym czasie Slughorn oznajmił:

– Witam wszystkich na przyjęciu Klubu Ślimaka. Wśród nas praktycznie sama śmietanka towarzyska, mnóstwo znakomitości, które warto bliżej poznać. Pozwolę sobie rozpocząć od najnowszego członka – pana Zamojskiego.

Damian poczuł spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych. Odniósł wrażenie, że jego puls przyspieszył co najmniej dwukrotnie.

– Jak już wspominałem, pański ojciec był graczem najwyższej światowej klasy. Oglądanie go w akcji sprawiało przyjemność każdemu fanowi quidditcha. Niestety czas szybko upływa, co widzę po sobie, dlatego musiał zakończyć swoją wspaniałą, choć jednak niespełnioną karierę. Tymczasem drogi chłopcze przybyłeś do Hogwartu niczym meteor, ujawniając swoje wielkie talenty. Twój dar do eliksirów można tylko porównywać do umiejętności największych warzycieli. Ponadto usłyszałem dziś niebywałą historię od pani Hooch. Ponoć złapałeś znicza latając na Meteorze, czy to prawda? Przepraszam, że o to pytam, brzmi to tak, jakbym nie wierzył pani Hooch, ale we współczesnej historii Hogwartu nikt nie złapał znicza na równie wolnej miotle.

Damian czuł, że wzrok innych członków klubu dosłownie go prześwituje.

– To prawda.

– Niebywałe! Prawdziwy fenomen z ciebie. Niedługo stanie się o tobie naprawdę głośno.

Następna w kolejce była Hermiona, która tłumaczyła wszystkim zawód swoich rodziców:

– Są dentystami, ludźmi którzy leczą zęby w sposób niemagiczny.

– Bardzo interesujące! W jaki sposób to robią? – odparł życzliwie Slughorn

– Na początku wbijają w dziąsła igłę ze znieczuleniem.

Większość zgromadzonych syknęła, wyobrażając sobie tak brutalną torturę.

– Następnie używają specjalnych urządzeń tworzących dziury w zębach, umożliwiające wyjęcie głęboko zakorzenionych nieczystości. Na sam koniec łatają zęby specjalną substancją, zastępującą fragmenty zębów.

Zaskoczony Slughorn przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jednak w końcu się zreflektował, oświadczając:

– Jak widać, po słowach panny Granger, medycyna niejedno ma imię. Warto o tym pamiętać, oj warto…

Kiedy każdy opowiedział kilka słów o sobie, nadeszła przyjemniejsza część kolacji. Czyli jedzenie oraz rozmowy ze swoimi sąsiadami. Damian postanowił zapytać Hermionę o kilka kwestii związanych ze społeczeństwem osób niemagicznych.

– Jaką rzecz ze świata mugoli przeniosłabyś do nas?

Hermiona zaczęła głęboko rozmyślać. Komputery, telewizory czy telefony komórkowe były naprawdę wspaniałymi wynalazkami, jednak żaden z nich nie równał się jej ulubionemu przedmiotowi.

– Aparat fotograficzny, który tworzy nieruchome zdjęcia. – odparła rozmarzonym głosem.

– Żartujesz! – krzyknął Damian, nie potrafiący wyimaginować sobie czegoś tak abstrakcyjnego.

– Jest naprawdę wspaniały, zdjęcie wygląda tak, jakbyś jednym przyciskiem zatrzymał czas. Niesamowicie pobudza to wyobraźnię. – rzekła Hermiona, przypominająca sobie fotografie z rodzinnego albumu.

– Chciałbyś zobaczyć takie zdjęcie. – powiedział niezwykle podekscytowany Damian.

– Po feriach zimowych przywiozę kilka takich do Hogwartu. Padniesz z wrażenia, gwarantuję.

Przez niemal całe przyjęcie Damian i Hermiona dyskutowali na różne tematy. Najpierw Hermiona wytłumaczyła chłopakowi działanie samolotów oraz statków kosmicznych, następnie dyskutowali o kontynentalnej wojnie czarodziejów przeciwko goblinom z lat 1544-1551, a na końcu omówili wszystkie Prawa Galpalotta. Po zakończonym przyjęciu, Hermiona szła razem z Ginny do wieży Gryffindoru.

– Całkiem szybko to minęło, myślałam że będzie znacznie gorzej – odparła zadowolona Hermiona.

– Poważnie? – spytała Ginny, która przez ponad dwie godziny była jedynie słuchaczką w dyskusjach pomiędzy Hermioną i Damianem.

Jednak musiała przyznać, że ta dwójka naprawdę dobrze się rozumiała. Hermiona wreszcie poznała kogoś, kto posiadał spory głód wiedzy. Ponadto przy Damianie nie musiała kombinować o czym rozmawiać, ponieważ chłopak był na tyle mądry, że na każdy temat miał coś do powiedzenia.

– Tak, bardzo mi się podobało. Naprawdę go lubię. Jest zupełnie innym przyjacielem od Rona i Harry'ego. – powiedziała Hermiona

_Przyjacielem powiadasz? _ – pomyślała Ginny, żegnając się z Hermioną.


	11. Urodziny Hermiony

Damian, czytający podręcznik obrony przed czarną magią, usłyszał dźwięk pukania w okno. Dostrzegł przy nim sowę, którą wysłał kilka dni wcześniej do mamy. Podekscytowany chłopak zobaczył, że ptak miał przy sobie zapakowaną Kometę 260. Po wpuszczeniu sowy do dormitorium, położył miotłę na łóżku i ją rozpakował. Następnie przeczytał list o treści:

_Kochanie,_

_jestem niezwykle szczęśliwa, że tak szybko zdobyłeś przyjaciół i znajomych. Poznawanie uroków Hogwartu razem z innymi sprawia wielką radość. Jestem ciekawa czy w zamku nadal są nauczyciele z moich czasów jak Minerwa Mcgonagall, Filus Flitwick czy Horacy Slughorn._

Na twarzy Damiana zapanował uśmiech. Pomimo upływu lat cała trójka nauczała kolejne pokolenia młodych czarodziejów.

_Najbardziej lubiłam lekcje z profesorem Flitwickiem, na których zawsze panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Natomiast Mcgonegall często zadawała nam niezwykle długie i skomplikowane zadania domowe. Za to profesor Slughorn organizował całkiem interesujące bankiety i kolacje. Przesłałam Ci swoją miotłę. Nie ukrywam, że Twoja prośba bardzo mnie zaskoczyła. Ojciec z pewnością – bez względu na wynik naboru – byłby z Ciebie dumny._

Tym razem chłopak posmutniał. Nie miał pewności czy słowa mamy są zgodne z prawdą. Według Damiana tata nadal miał do niego żal o wybranie innej drogi życiowej niż zostanie zawodowym graczem quidditcha.

_PS. Jak mogłeś mi nie napisać, do którego domu trafiłeś?!_

Zaskoczony Damian przyłożył dłoń do ust. Sprawa miotły na tyle go pochłonęła, że zapomniał o tak ważnej kwestii.

_PSS. Niech zgadnę, jesteś w Ravenclawie jak ja, prawda?_

Damian szeroko się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową. Natychmiast zaczął pisać odpowiedź.

Hogwart cały czas zadziwiał Damiana swoim ogromem, różnorodnością oraz tajemniczością. Już w pierwszych dniach zwrócił uwagę na niezwykle długie schody, prowadzące do gabinetu Slughorna. Jedna z najdłuższych klatek schodowych w zamku została najprawdopodobniej wydrążona w skale, dlatego ściany oraz stopnie wydawały się bardzo szorstkie. Olbrzymia wilgotność sprawiała, że płytki były obluzowane.

Kolejna rzecz, która zaskakiwała chłopaka to fałszywe stopnie. Pewnego razu, kiedy próbował przedostać się do klasy zaklęć przez Wielkie Schody, nastąpił na jeden z nich. Błyskawicznie poczuł jak grunt osuwa się mu pod stopami, a noga zostaje uwięziona aż do wysokości kolan. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że schody cały czas pozostawały w ruchu! Damian miotany przez klatkę schodową z nogą w powietrzu na wysokości drugiego piętra odczuwał panikę.

_Co ja mam zrobić?! _ \- pomyślał zestresowany Damian

\- Kolejny, co nie patrzy pod nogi! – odparła grupka Gryfonów z siódmej klasy. Po chwili dwójka uczniów wciągnęła Damiana.

\- Dzięki, chłopaki – rzekł Damian do swoich wybawców.

\- Nie jesteś za stary, by wpadać w ten stopień? – spytał retorycznie krępy brunet.

\- Jestem tu dopiero od dwóch tygodni – powiedział Damian na swoje usprawiedliwienie

Rozmówca skinął głową:

\- Ten zamek ma jeszcze kilka innych parszywych stopni. Chociażby na czwartym piętrze czy w Wieży Zachodniej przed sowiarnią. Musisz uważać, zwłaszcza wieczorami.

Damian podziękował za radę a następnie pomyślał:

_Jeszcze długa droga przede mną nim zdołam poznać Hogwart._

Jednak najmocniej zaciekawiła go historia opowiedziana przez Erniego Macmillana przy wspólnej kolacji.

\- Czy wiesz, że w Hogwarcie obowiązuje zakaz wystawiania pantomim?

Zdziwiony Damian odparł:

\- Nie, jaki jest tego powód?

Ernie uśmiechnął się, uwielbiał opowiadać historie związane ze szkołą.

\- Kilkadziesiąt lat temu w Hogwarcie nauczycielem zielarstwa był Herbert Beery. Wtedy szkołą zarządzał jeszcze dyrektor Dippet. Pewnego dnia profesor Beery zaproponował wystawienie adaptacji _Fontanny Szczęśliwego Losu, _podczas balu z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Dippet się zgodził, a kilku nauczycieli zaoferowało swoją pomoc w przedstawieniu. Jednym z nich był profesor Kettleburn – uczący opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Powiększył Popielka (mały wąż o roziskrzonych oczach, którego jaja wydzielają silne ciepło, mogące wywołać pożar), by został olbrzymią Glistą. Biedny profesor Beery nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że trójka głównych aktorów tkwiła w trójkącie miłosnym. Kiedy chłopak zerwał z dziewczyną na godzinę przed pantomimą, uczennica odgrywająca rolę Amaty dostała napadu furii. Dlatego podczas sztuki stoczyła pojedynek ze swoją rywalką, występującą jako Asza. Berry utknął pomiędzy krzyżowym ogniem zaklęć, a jego głowa zmniejszyła się do rozmiarów pomarańczy. Ponadto Popielek, powiększony za pomocą uroku rozdymającego, eksplodował, wypełniając Wielką Salę dymem i częścią dekoracji. Od tamtej pory nie można tutaj wystawiać pantomim.

Damian próbował sobie wyimaginować tamtą sytuację. Jednak po chwili się poddał, nie miał aż tak wybujałej wyobraźni.

\- Niesamowita historia, skąd o niej wiesz?

\- Podczas jednej lekcji zaklęć w zeszłym roku opowiedział ją nam profesor Flitwick. Miał wtedy czternaście lat.

\- Znasz jeszcze podobne anegdoty? – spytał zainteresowany Damian

\- Całą masę, chłopie. – oświadczył Ernie, opowiadając następną.

Następnego dnia Damian szedł razem z Zahariaszem w kierunku stadionu quidditcha. Przez pierwsze kilka chwil obydwaj milczeli, jednak po chwili Damian zapytał:

\- Jacy są ludzie w drużynie?

Smith spojrzał na Damiana lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem, a następnie odparł:

\- Masz na myśli osobowość czy umiejętności?

\- Pytam o stosunek do nowych osób. Miło traktują początkujących?

\- Generalnie tak, czasem Jarvis na nas krzyczy, ale trzeba mu nieźle podpaść.

_Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie zmaluję –_ pomyślał Damian, odczuwający rosnący stres przed swoim pierwszym treningiem.

Kiedy obydwaj przyszli do szatni reszta zespołu już przebierała się w szaty do quidditcha. Wzrok wszystkich utknął na Damianie. Chłopak poczuł wielkie zakłopotanie.

\- Twój chwyt był kompletnie niesamowity! Jak to zrobiłeś? – odparła wysoka brunetka, której uroda tak bardzo pociągała Damiana w czasie eliminacji.

\- Podczas naboru było wielu szukających. Wtedy znicze zachowują się zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Dlatego wybrałem pozycję w polu bramkowym.

Na twarzy siódmoklasistki pojawił się wyraz zachwytu:

\- Nie dość, że przystojny, to jeszcze mądry!

Damian poczuł, że jego policzki zapłonęły ogniem. Pierwszy raz w życiu jakakolwiek dziewczyna nazwała go przystojnym.

\- Sarah Powell – rzekła, wyciągając rękę.

\- Damian Zamojski – odparł Damian, ściskając jej dłoń.

Po przejściu na murawę zauważył, że wbito w nią obręcze różnej wielkości, tkwiące na innych wysokościach i szerokościach boiska oraz tyczki. Następnie Nick Jarvis przywołał wszystkich do siebie. Kiedy wszyscy utworzyli kółko odparł:

\- Witam na pierwszym treningu w tym sezonie. Naszym celem jest zdobycie pucharu quidditcha, dlatego wymyśliłem kilka nowych kombinacji do wyćwiczenia. Jednak dzisiejszy trening poświęcimy udoskonaleniu techniki latania. Na całym boisku rozstawiłem tor przeszkód, który musicie jak najszybciej pokonać.

Damian przyjrzał się wszystkim pętlom. Niektóre wisiały na wysokości czterdziestu stóp, inne niemal przy samej ziemi. Ich wielkości również się różniły, najmniejsze miały niecały metr średnicy. Czasem należało przelecieć nawet przez ćwierć boiska wszerz, by dolecieć do kolejnej. Natomiast tyczki zostały umieszczone bardzo blisko siebie. Odległość pomiędzy nimi wynosiły kilkadziesiąt centymetrów.

\- Te tyczki są za blisko. Nie ma szans na lot przy pełnej prędkości bez dotykania ich. – oświadczył Eurig Cadwallader, będący najlepszym ścigającym Puchonów.

\- To ty tak uważasz. Ja sądzę, że przy dobrej technice można je minąć – odparł Jarvis

Kiedy Cadwallader zamierzał odpowiedzieć, Sarah położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zirytowany Eurig machnął ręką, lecz z jego ust nie padło żadne słowo.

Następnie skierowali się do pierwszej pętli, będącej tuż za polem bramkowym.

\- Zamierzam wam pokazać trasę, którą macie podążać. Niech wszyscy lecą za mną. – rzekł Jarvis

Kapitan frunął z prędkością niecałych trzydziestu kilometrów na godzinę, by pokazać wszystkie aspekty. Na początek odbili w prawo, obniżając pułap o jakieś dziesięć stóp, następnie gwałtownie skręcili ku lewej stronie, podwyższając lot na wysokość dziesięciu metrów. Po minięciu połowy trasy Damian przestał analizować jej etapy, tylko frunął przez kolejne pętle. Kiedy dotarli do slalomu pomiędzy tyczkami, będący przed nim, Cadwallader rzekł:

\- On chyba żartuje. Przy maksymalnej szybkości lotu, te tyczki padną jak kręgle.

Damian nie wiedział czym były kręgle, ale małe przerwy pomiędzy poszczególnymi przeszkodami faktycznie stanowiły spore utrudnienie. Ostatnim etapem były nawroty koło tyczek ustawionych o jakieś dziesięć metrów od siebie. Najpierw frunęło się na drugą z nich, następnie był powrót do pierwszej, kolejny obrót i lot ku trzeciej, wycofanie do drugiej, by potem pofrunąć na czwartą, ponownie znalezienie się przy trzeciej etc.

Kiedy skończyli, Jarvis zapytał dziarskim tonem:

\- To co, kto chętny do próby na sto procent?

Jako pierwsza zgłosiła się Sarah. Wszyscy obserwowali jej próbę. Damian zwrócił uwagę na płynne wchodzenie pomiędzy poszczególne pętle.

_Jest naprawdę świetna, gwałtownie zmienia strony bez większej utraty prędkości_.

Większe problem stanowiły dla niej blisko rozstawione tyczki. W obawie o strącenie ich zmniejszyła szybkość, co znacząco odbiło się na czasie. Ostatni etap poszedł Sarah bez większych problemów, choć Damian dostrzegł lekkie zawahanie podczas cofania się z piątej tyczki na czwartą.

\- Minuta i pięćdziesiąt sekund – oświadczył Jarvis

Sarah, strącająca pot z czoła, rzekła z uśmiechem:

\- Przez te nawroty kręci mi się w głowie.

Następny w kolejce był Cadwallader. Wszyscy podziwiali jego łatwość w przedostawaniu się przez kolejne etapy toru. Nawet blisko ustawione tyczki – na które tak głośno narzekał – nie stanowiły dla niego większego problemu. Po ukończeniu ostatnich metrów trasy cała drużyna biła mu brawo.

\- Jesteś najlepszy! – krzyknęła Sarah

\- Minuta i czterdzieści dwie sekundy. Wyjątkowo dobry rezultat jak na kogoś, kto narzekał na moje przeszkody. – rzekł uśmiechnięty kapitan

\- Nadal uważam, że pokonanie tyczek bez utraty prędkości jest niemożliwe – powiedział Cadwallader

Później swoją próbę odbył sam Nick Jarvis. Cały zespół go dopingował, krzycząc by przestał się wahać podczas pokonywania przeszkód. Kiedy zwolnił przy slalomie, Zahariasz krzyknął:

\- Co to za fuszerka?!

Ostateczny czas Nicka wyniósł równe dwie minuty, co dało innym powód do żartów.

\- Wolniej nie mogłeś? – rzekł uradowany Cadwallader

\- Dałem wam fory – zripostował Jarvis.

Zarówno Ellen Wilson jak i Andrew Miles zanotowali gorszy rezultat od Jarvisa. Natomiast Zahariasz pokonał trasę w przeciągu minuty i pięćdziesięciu siedmiu sekund. Wreszcie nadeszła kolej Damiana. Chłopak zaczął odczuwać ogromne zdenerwowanie. Jego serce znacząco przyśpieszyło, a oddech spłycił.

\- Pokaż na co cię stać – odparła życzliwie Sarah.

Chłopak skinął głową, wziął głęboki oddech i wystartował. Czuł w środku ogromny strach, lecz jakimś cudem potrafił zamienić go w pozytywną energię i zwiększenie szybkości myślenia. Damian po kolei przelatywał przez pętle na pełnej prędkości.

_Muszę lecieć najprędzej jak tylko się da! –_ pomyślał chłopak, robiący błyskawiczne nawroty. Odnosił wrażenie, że wszystko wokół niego znacząco zwolniło i na każdy swój ruch ma mnóstwo czasu.

Zszokowana Sarah, pomyślała:

_Frunie tak, jakby nie dotyczyły go prawa oporu powietrza! _

_\- _Teraz najtrudniejszy etap - rzekł cicho Cadwallader, który również nie mógł wyjść z podziwu.

Wszyscy spodziewali się, że Damian choć trochę spowolni miotłę tymczasem…

_Nie mogę się zawahać! –_ pomyślał Damian, przyśpieszając przed tyczkami.

Podczas slalomu miał poczucie, że słyszy i widzi wszystko wokół niego. Do jego uszu docierały okrzyki niedowierzania, dostrzegał też ptaki osiadające na pobliskich drzewach. Przeszkoda, której tak bardzo się obawiał, okazała się zaskakująco prosta. Wystarczyło delikatnie kręcić miotłą w obydwie strony i można było wchodzić pomiędzy tyczki bez utraty prędkości. Ostatni etap wymagał szybkiego myślenia oraz pełnej koncentracji. Jednak Damian błyskawicznie pokonał wszystkie nawroty, mknąc w kierunku mety. Kiedy ukończył trasę, zdumiony Jarvis niemal szepnął:

\- Minuta i trzydzieści cztery sekundy…

Jako pierwsza podfrunęła do niego Sarah, krzycząca z podziwem:

\- Jesteś kompletnym świrem!

Następnie pokręciła głową, lekko się rumieniąc:

\- Oczywiście mam na myśli pozytywne znaczenie tego słowa. Cóż to był za lot!

\- Zupełnie inna liga – odparł Cadwallader.

Zszokowany Jarvis, pomyślał:

_Merlinie kochany, z takim szukającym mamy wielkie szanse na puchar!_

Kilka dni później Damian podczas śniadania przeszedł obok stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie Harry i Ron rozmawiali ze sobą:

\- Mam nadzieję, że książki dla Hermiony przyjdą do końca dnia. Inaczej znów się na mnie obrazi – odparł Ron

\- Wszystko pójdzie jak trzeba. Paczka zostanie dostarczona na czas i Hermiona będzie zadowolona z prezentu, zobaczysz – oświadczył Harry

_To Hermiona ma dziś urodziny?! _ \- pomyślał zaskoczony Damian, który podszedł w kierunku dwójki przyjaciół.

\- Przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale Hermiona naprawdę obchodzi dziś urodziny?

Ron kiwnął głową, mówiąc:

\- Hermiona kończy siedemnaście lat. Trzy dni temu zamówiliśmy prezenty, ale nadal nie dotarły.

_Zupełnie zapomniałem o innym przydziale uczniów niż w pozostałych szkołach w Europie! _ \- pomyślał Damian, który przypomniał sobie, że podczas zapisów do brytyjskiej placówki bierze się pod uwagę rok szkolny, a nie kalendarzowy. Czyli Hermiona - urodzona 19 września 1979 roku – była w klasie z osobami urodzonymi do końca sierpnia 1980 roku.

Damian zastanowił się nad tym, co mógłby jej dać.

_Teoretycznie mógłbym wysłać sowę do Hogsmeade i kupić jakieś słodycze. Tylko czy jej smakują tego typu rzeczy?_

\- Hermiona lubi słodkości? – spytał Damian

Na twarzy Rona zapanował uśmiech:

\- Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale ona uwielbia torty. Pamiętasz, Harry, przyjęcie z okazji przyznania nam odznak prefektów?

Harry pokiwał głową:

\- Brała dwa razy większe kawałki niż cała reszta. Ma kręćka na punkcie wanilii.

Damian poczuł kliknięcie w głowie. Już wiedział, co podaruje Hermionie.

\- Ostatnie pytanie. Znacie ceny tortów z _Miodowego Królestwa_?

Damian popędził do sowiarni i napisał list, w którym poprosił o przysłanie Waniliowego Przekładańca dla Hermiony Granger. Następnie poszedł na lekcję transmutacji, którą Hufflepuff dzielił z Rawenclavem. Tematem lekcji była transmutacja pomnażająca. Uczniowie musieli zamienić poduszkę w dwie kołdry.

Damian rozmyślał o tym czy tort zdąży dotrzeć na czas. Zaczął sobie wyobrażać uradowaną minę Hermiony, podczas otwierania paczki. Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zauroczony. W tym momencie poczuł bezradność. Nawiązywanie jakichkolwiek relacji międzyludzkich sprawiało mu wielkie problemy. Często przełamywał swoją nieśmiałość, by móc zdobyć nowych znajomych. Zaproszenie dziewczyny na randkę nie wchodziło w grę. Leżało ono daleko poza jego granicą odwagi. Nagle, Damian usłyszał słaby głos, wołający go po nazwisku.

\- Zamojski! – krzyknęła profesor Mcgonegall

Zdezorientowany chłopak zobaczył, że cała grupa się na niego patrzy, a on nie miał pojęcia z jakiego powodu.

\- Możesz wytłumaczyć dlaczego zamiast dwóch kołder zrobiłeś pięćdziesiąt?!

Zszokowany Damian dostrzegł przed sobą wielki stos kołder, z których spora część leżała na podłodze.

\- Zamyśliłem się, przepraszam, pani profesor.

\- Następnym razem wlepię ci szlaban. Nie znoszę, kiedy ktoś puszcza moje uwagi mimo uszu – oświadczyła Mcgonegall.

Po zakończonej lekcji osaczyli go Justin z Erniem.

\- O czym ty wtedy myślałeś? – spytał zaciekawiony Ernie

\- Nie pamiętam – skłamał Damian

\- Ja dobrze wiem, gdzie odpłynął myślami – rzekł Justin

Zdenerwowany Damian, czujący że jego uczucia są już szerzej znane, zapytał ze strachem w głosie:

\- Niby gdzie twoim zdaniem?

\- Na stadion quidditcha. Ponoć podczas wtorkowego treningu byłeś w fenomenalnej formie.

Damian wydał westchnięcie ulgi:

\- Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę. Myślałem o lataniu na miotle.

_19 września 1996 roku, Chudley_

Władysław musiał podjąć najtrudniejszą z możliwych decyzji. Wahał się między skłamaniem a powiedzeniem prawdy. Zazwyczaj bycie szczerym nie sprawiało mu najmniejszych oporów, lecz tym razem sprawa była naprawdę delikatna. Raheema czekała pierwsza przemiana w wilkołaka od momentu transferu i wypadała ona akurat na dzień przed meczem przeciwko Osom z Wimbourne. Zastanawiał się co powiedzieć Mathew Jamesowi, który był jego prawą ręką. Ponadto w grę wchodziła też sprawa z klubowym magomedykiem – Aaronem Barrym. Prawdopodobnie jednorazowa wstawka o drobnej chorobie, by zadziałała. Jednak na dłuższą metę takie kłamstewka nie przejdą. Barry zacznie coś podejrzewać i zażąda przebadania Raheema. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli ktokolwiek zdradziłby tajemnicę zarządowi klubu, menedżerska przygoda Władysława w Armatach zakończyłaby się szybciej niż rozpoczęła. Nie mówiąc o tym, że wyciek sprawy do mediów mógłby zachwiać karierą Raheema. Jednak Władysław ufał Jamesowi jak nikomu innemu. Obydwaj czerpali korzyści ze współpracy ze sobą. Władysław przekazywał mu całą wiedzę i doświadczenie, zaś asystent wnosił nowe spojrzenie na grę zespołu.

Władysław głęboko westchnął, spojrzał na Jamesa i rzekł:

\- Raheem w sobotę nie zagra

Zaskoczony James wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia:

\- Dlaczego? Podczas dzisiejszych treningów fruwał jak młody Wroński.

Władysław poczuł autentyczne przerażenie. Wiedział, że te słowa mogą zaważyć na losie więcej niż jednej osoby. Zacisnął mocno pięści, oświadczając:

\- Ponieważ Raheem jest wilkołakiem i jutro ma przemianę.

Zszokowany James zaczął poruszać ustami niczym mała rybka potrzebująca powietrza.

\- Nie…To nie może być prawda – wyszeptał

\- Właśnie dlatego najlepszy ścigający w lidze kosztował zaledwie dziesięć tysięcy galeonów. – oświadczył dobitnie Władysław

James schował twarz w dłoniach i zaczął płakać.

\- Jesteśmy skończeni, ty, ja, Raheem, cały klub. Po prostu, kurwa, wszyscy. – oświadczył, zasłaniając twarz.

Władysław zszokowany zachowaniem przyjaciela przez chwilę nie wiedział, co zrobić. Potem położył dłoń na ramieniu Jamesa, mówiąc:

\- Nieprawda, trzeba tylko pomyśleć jak przekabacić Barry'ego na naszą stronę.

_19 września 1996 roku, Hogwart_

Hermiona – jak prawdopodobnie każda kobieta – uwielbiała otrzymywać prezenty urodzinowe. Pierwszy z nich dostała od Ginny.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji stania się dorosłą! – oświadczyła Ginny, przytulając przyjaciółkę. Hermiona poczuła niezwykłe ciepło w sercu. Była szczęśliwa, że utrzymywała tak wspaniałą relację. Następnie Ginny rzekła:

\- Przede wszystkim życzę ci cierpliwości do mojego tępego brata.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, między innymi za taką bezpośredniość uwielbiała Ginny.

\- Ponadto chciałabym byś przejrzała na oczy i dostrzegła, że w tym zamku jest ze trzydziestu odpowiedniejszych facetów dla ciebie od Rona.

\- Ginny! – krzyknęła Hermiona, karcącym tonem.

Ginewra udała, że tego nie słyszała, kontynuując:

\- Generalnie życzę ci poznania całej wiedzy świata czarodziejów, jak największej ilości powodów do uśmiechu i spełnienia najskrytszych marzeń.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała wzruszona Hermiona.

Ginny wręczyła dużą, kwadratową, paczkę.

Zaskoczona Hermiona z wielką ciekawością rozerwała pakunek. Mieściła się w nim linia perfum _Beautiful Inpirations._

\- Nie mam złudzeń, że nasi kochani faceci, kiedykolwiek potraktują cię jak kobietę. Dlatego postanowiłam ich w tym wyręczyć. – odparła Ginny.

Hermiona szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Może dzięki tym perfumom będzie atrakcyjniejsza w oczach chłopców?

Następnie otworzyła list od rodziców.

_Hermiono,_

_z okazji Twoich siedemnastu urodzin życzymy Ci wielu szczęśliwych chwil, spędzonych u boku najlepszych przyjaciół. Ponadto przekazujemy pozytywną energię, by spełniło się wszystko, czego najmocniej pragniesz._

_Kochamy Cię,_

_Mama i Tata._

Hermiona poczuła łzy na policzkach. Ona również ich bardzo kochała. Tym bardziej tak długa rozłąka w czasie roku szkolnego była dla niej naprawdę trudna. Zazwyczaj miała na tyle zorganizowane dni, że potrafiła odsunąć myśli od swojego domu. Jednak podczas takich chwil jak ta, najmocniej pragnęła przytulenia przez rodziców. Kiedy trochę się opanowała, spojrzała na dół listu.

_P.S. Przesłaliśmy coś, czego w świecie magii brakuje Ci najbardziej_

_Niemożliwe! Czy to może być…_ \- pomyślała podekscytowana Hermiona, otwierająca małą paczkę.

\- Tak! – krzyknęła uradowana, wyciągając rodzinny album.

Przesłanie aparatu analogowego było zbyt ryzykownym posunięciem. Jedno nieostrożne ujęcie, wywołane przez zakład fotograficzny, mogło spowodować straszne konsekwencje. Dlatego familijne zdjęcia były znacznie bezpieczniejsze.

_Ale będzie zabawa! _– pomyślała Hermiona, wyobrażająca sobie miny Rona i Damiana podczas obserwacji nieruchomych zdjęć.

Późnym popołudniem otrzymała podarunek od Rona i Harry'ego. Obydwaj chłopcy stanęli naprzeciw niej. Jako pierwszy wysunął się Ron:

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji siedemnastych urodzin. Razem z Harrym kupiliśmy dla ciebie kilka książek. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodobają.

\- Spełnienia marzeń, Hermiono. – dodał Harry

Uradowana Hermiona prędko dobrała się do środka prezentu. Najpierw złapała grubą książkę z ciemnozieloną okładką. Jej tytuł brzmiał _Dwadzieścia tysięcy uroków magicznej żeglugi. _Zdumiona dziewczyna zaczęła wertować książkę. Każde zaklęcie zostało przydzielone do poszczególnych dziedzin magii oraz opisane, w jaki sposób należy je wykonać.

_Dwadzieścia tysięcy uroków…_ \- pomyślała Hermiona, uświadamiająca sobie wspaniałość prezentu, który otrzymała.

Następnie przekartkowała cieńszą lekturę, czyli _Sto jeden sposobów na szybszą naukę wszystkich dziedzin magii. _Ostatni wolumin od przyjaciół to _Afrykańska magia bezróżdzkowa. _

Zszokowana Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewała się otrzymania tak wspaniałych prezentów. Po chwili, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu chłopaków, rzuciła im się w ramiona.

\- Nie wiem jak mam wam dziękować. Jesteście niesamowici!

\- Wystarczy, że dasz spisać swoje zadania z transmutacji – odparł Ron

\- Nie ma mowy, Ronaldzie! – odparła Hermiona, zirytowana brakiem wyczucia chwili u Rona.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później, kiedy oddawała się lekturze _Dwudziestu tysięcy uroków, _do okna w dormitorium dziewczyn zapukała sowa. Hermiona wpuściła ptaka, niosącego wysokie pudło z _Miodowego Królestwa. _Zaintrygowana dziewczyna otworzyła je i ujrzała…

_Ten dzień jest zbyt piękny, by mógł być prawdziwy! _– pomyślała, obserwując ogromny piętrowy tort waniliowy z borówkami.

Po chwili przeczytała list od nadawcy.

_Droga Hermiono,_

_z okazji Twoich siedemnastu urodzin życzę Ci wielu powodów do uśmiechu, przeczytania ogromnej ilości fascynujących książek oraz tego byś robiła w życiu to, co kochasz najbardziej._

_Twój kolega, Damian_

Hermiona pokiwała głową. Od samego początku podejrzewała Damiana o wysłanie tej paczki.

_To są zdecydowanie najlepsze urodziny w moim życiu! – _pomyślała Hermiona, delektująca się smakiem waniliowej słodyczy.


	12. Sen na jawie

_20 września 1996 roku, Chudley_

Po wieczornym treningu Władysław poprosił Jamesa, by przyszedł razem z nim do gabinetu Barry'ego.

\- Nie jestem przekonany czy to jest dobry pomysł. Jeżeli go nie przekonamy, wyda nas zarządowi, a wtedy będzie pozamiatane. – odparł przestraszony James

Władysław, który już zdążył dogłębnie przemyśleć sytuację, odparł:

\- Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Raheem jest naszą największa gwiazdą i każda jego absencja będzie dogłębnie sprawdzana.

James pokiwał głową. Menedżer jak zwykle miał sto procent racji.

Chwilę później Władysław zapukał do drzwi.

\- Proszę wejść! – rzekł Barry, głębokim głosem.

Gabinet przypominał standardowe pomieszczenie medyczne. Białe ściany, jedno łóżko szpitalne, półka mieszcząca standardowe eliksiry zdrowotne oraz szerokie, drewniane biurko.

\- Mamy do ciebie niezwykle istotną sprawę. – odparł Władysław

Barry, myślący o relaksującej kąpieli w wannie oraz posłuchaniu płyty Celestyny Warbeck, oświadczył:

\- Jestem wykończony, niech to nie zajmie zbyt wiele czasu.

Władysław zaczął mieć nadzieję, że ich pomysł może zdać egzamin. Zmęczeni ludzie zazwyczaj łatwiej zgadzają się na różne rzeczy. Chociażby po to, by mieć wreszcie święty spokój.

\- Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Może zająć nam to pięć minut jak i trzy godziny.

Barry przerażony myślą, że mógłby siedzieć w tym gabinecie tak długo, mocniej zacisnął swoje pióro:

\- Czego ode mnie chcecie?

Władysław głęboko westchnął:

\- Raheem jest wilkołakiem, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy w wymyśleniu wiarygodnych wymówek na jego absencje.

Pióro opadło na biurko, plamiąc atramentem kilka zwojów pergaminu. Jednak zszokowany Barry nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Po prostu kręcił głową , chcąc wyrzucić z niej słowa, które usłyszał. Następnie spojrzał w kierunku Władysława niczym bazyliszek przed petryfikacją swojej ofiary.

\- Postradaliście zmysły. Jeżeli sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, to stracę prawo do wykonywania zawodu!

\- Ja zaś stracę posadę, więc obydwaj jesteśmy na tej samej pozycji. – rzekł Władysław

Barry pokręcił głową. Obydwaj żyli w dwóch różnych światach.

\- Ty jesteś znanym graczem quidditcha, który zarobił fortunę i do końca życia mógłby zbijać bąki. Poza tym masz możliwość pracy jako komentator sportowy, trener do spraw młodzieży i tak dalej. Ja za to jestem na początku swojej drogi zawodowej. Taka rysa w moim CV zniszczy moją karierę.

Władysław kiwnął głową. Argumenty Barry'ego brzmiały bardzo sensownie. Jednak Władysław wpadł na pewien pomysł.

\- Jak wygląda twoje życie prywatne? Masz żonę, dzieci, zaległe rachunki?

Barry mimowolnie drgnął. W wieku dziewiętnastu lat został ojcem dwójki bliźniaków. Dzieci były dla niego całym światem. Ze względu na nie razem z żoną wzięli trzydziestoletni kredyt na mieszkanie o wartości trzydziestu tysięcy galeonów. Rata wynosiła osiemdziesiąt trzy galeony miesięcznie. Jako magomedyk Armat otrzymywał dwadzieścia galeonów tygodniowo. Jego ukochana zarabiała jeszcze mniej.

Władysław, widzący że trafił w czuły punkt, kontynuował:

\- Jeżeli zajmiemy wysoką pozycję w lidze, klub zacznie otrzymywać znacznie wyższe oferty sponsorskie, a zysk z klubowych pamiątek mocno wzrośnie. Zarząd będzie musiał podwyższyć wynagrodzenia większości personelu, by nie podebrała go konkurencja. Twoja pensja również znacząco się zwiększy.

Barry nadal miał spore wątpliwości. Perspektywa większych pieniędzy w ciągu kilku najbliższych miesięcy bardzo go kusiła, jednak ujawnienie sprawy mogło zamknąć przed nim większość drzwi.

\- Ile osób wie o likantropii Raheema?

Władysław oświadczył:

\- Nasza trójka, mój marokański przyjaciel, będący prezesem poprzedniego klubu Raheema i jego znajomy warzyciel.

Barry podrapał się po nosie. Osoby z Maroka nie miały żadnego interesu, by ujawniać tożsamość Raheema. Tam prawo dotyczące Wilkołaków było znacznie surowsze niż na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii. Ukrywanie likantropii groziło wieloletnim więzieniem. Trójce zasiadającej w gabinecie również zależało na zachowaniu tajemnicy. Dlatego Barry westchnął:

\- Niech wam będzie, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Przez cały tydzień poprzedzający pełnię będę podawać mu eliksir osobiście. Pod żadnym pozorem nie może stracić nad sobą kontroli.

Władysław o mało co nie krzyknął z radości. Jednak zdołał utrzymać powagę:

\- Oczywiście, masz to zapewnione jak w banku.

Kiedy Władysław i James wyszli z pomieszczenia, Barry pomyślał:

_Chyba zwariowałem, że się na to zgodziłem._

_21 września 1996 roku, Cannon Stadium_

W zespole Armat panowała lekka nerwowość. Podczas wczorajszego treningu menedżer oznajmił, że Raheem nie zagra w dzisiejszym meczu z powodu przeziębienia. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę jak ważnym zawodnikiem jest Raheem. Władysław spojrzał na twarze graczy, które wyrażały niepewność. Uderzył dłonią o tablicę, mówiąc:

\- Takie mecze jak ten oddzielają chłopców od mężczyzn. Prawdziwi faceci przystosowują się do panującej rzeczywistości i robią wszystko by wyciągnąć od niej wszystko, co ona im oferuje. Natomiast dzieciuchy stoją w miejscu i usprawiedliwiają swoje niepowodzenia trudnymi warunkami. Ja wiem kim jestem, a wy?

Po kilku sekundach absolutnej ciszy, na twarzy Stephena Marcha pojawił się szeroki uśmiech:

\- Trener wygłosił taką mowę, że aż głupio zaprotestować. Za kilka godzin będziemy świętować tutaj nasze zwycięstwo, nie wyobrażam sobie innej opcji.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami, Armaty z Chudley były gotowe do walki.

\- Steve, dzisiaj ty zagrasz w miejsce Raheema – odparł Władysław do Steve'a Nicolla.

Najmłodszy zawodnik Armat wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego. Był przekonany, że menedżer da szansę Gibbsowi lub Davisowi, którzy posiadali większe doświadczenie. Widząc niepewność u swojego gracza, Władysław odparł:

\- Jestem przekonany, że sobie świetnie poradzisz. Musisz tylko zwrócić baczniejszą uwagę na tłuczki. Pałkarze Os będą je w ciebie kierować.

Uderzanie tłuczków w stronę młodego ścigającego było jednym z najprostszych i najefektywniejszych sposobów na rozbicie ataku przeciwnika. Zespół gości niemal na pewno będzie próbował z niego skorzystać.

Kilkadziesiąt minut później spiker wygłosił skład Armat. Kiedy wyczytał nazwisko młodego gracza zamiast Raheema na trybunach pojawił się jęk zawodu.

_Wiem, że jesteście rozżaleni, ale taka reakcja nie zmotywuje początkującego zawodnika! _ \- pomyślał Władysław

Spotkanie rozpoczęło się od natychmiastowego odbicia tłuczka w stronę Nicolla. Młody zawodnik zdołał uniknąć piłki, ale w tym samym czasie zawodnik rywali zdołał wyrwać mu kafla. Ścigający Os długim podaniem uruchomił swojego partnera, który urwał się Diaby'emu. Gracz z Wimbourne poleciał w pole bramkowe Armat i potężnym rzutem pokonał Stevensona. Następnie minuty były prawdziwą grą od pętli do pętli. Obydwa zespoły co chwilę zdobywały bramki, a mecz toczono w szalonym tempie. Po dwóch kwadransach na tablicy wyników widniał remis 80:80.

Suzuki podał kafla w stronę Steve'a. Wychowanek Armat jednak nie przejął piłki, ponieważ został w zwisie. Dlatego ścigający Os uprzedził Nicolla oraz dograł ją do znakomicie ustawionego kolegi, który zapewnił gościom prowadzenie!

Władysław, podenerwowany prostym błędem Nicolla, krzyknął:

\- Fruń do kafla, cholera jasna!

Jednak po chwili Władysław pożałował swoich słów. Nicoll nie był typem zawodnika, który dobrze znosił ochrzan. Dwie minuty później Steve oberwał tłuczkiem w bark. Kibice gości ryknęli z zachwytu. Władysław, widzący że jego podopieczny cierpi, zarządził czas.

Aaron Barry zajął się kontuzjowanym Nicollem, zaś Władysław poinstruował pozostałych graczy. Najpierw zwrócił się do pałkarzy.

\- Harris, March, przy najbliższej okazji zastosujcie dubla oraz uderzenia przez ramię. Musicie zagrać bardziej niestandardowo.

Następnie rzekł do Diaby'ego:

\- Skubańcy cały czas celują w Nicolla, zamieńcie się na chwilę miejscami i zagraj wyżej. To powinno ich trochę zaskoczyć.

Władysław spojrzał w stronę Suzukiego. Menedżer Armat próbował przypomnieć sobie jakieś sensowne zdanie z lekcji japońskiego.

_Z tego co pamiętam, słowo rzucać w języku japońskim, to nageru. Natomiast wyrażenie z daleka brzmi chyba toku kara. Jest tak zabawne, że łatwo weszło mi do głowy. No i słowo toku, muszę przeciągnąć jako tooku. Czyli pamiętając o gramatyce, która jest odwrotna niż w języku polskim, powinienem powiedzieć…_

\- Tooku kara nageru

Zaskoczony Suzuki wybałuszył oczy w stronę Władysława. Następnie na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Hai! (Tak jest!)

Równolegle Władysław usłyszał trzask nastawianego barku i krzyk Steve'a.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Władysław Barry'ego

\- Nic poważnego, lekkie zwichnięcie. Podam mu eliksir przeciwbólowy i będzie jak nowy.

Władysław skinął głową. Następnie zwrócił się do całej drużyny.

\- Gramy z trudnym, twardym przeciwnikiem. Sami wygranej nam nie oddadzą, musimy im ją wyrwać z gardła.

Podczas pierwszej akcji po przerwie Diaby przejął kafla, przedrylował jednego przeciwnika, a następnie zamarkował podanie do Suzukiego, co pozwoliło mu minąć drugiego rywala i pomknąć do pola bramkowego. W tym momencie ścigający, który został wykiwany jako ostatni, pociągnął Diaby'ego za szatę.

\- Rzut karny! – ryknęła publiczność.

\- Sędzia wskazuje na pole bramkowe! Będzie rzut karny! – krzyknął komentator

Zawodnik wykonujący rzut karny nadlatuje ze środka boiska do pola bramkowego przeciwnika. W polu bramkowym może znajdować się tylko bramkarz. Cała reszta zawodników musi trzymać się z boku.

Suzuki wziął kafla od sędziego i pofrunął na środek boiska. Następnie poczekał na gwizdek i poszybował ku polu bramkowemu. Obrońca wyleciał ze swoich pętli na odległości kilku metrów, by zmniejszyć kąt rzutu. Reprezentant Japonii wykonał ruch dłonią w kierunku lewej pętli, a następnie wyprostował rękę i pchnął kafla ponad zaskoczonym bramkarzem! Zaskoczony zawodnik Os mógł tylko obserwować, jak piłka wysokim lobem wlatuje do prawej pętli.

Trybuny oszalały, niemal cały stadion skandował:

\- Suzuki! Suzuki! Suzuki!

Fantastyczny rzut karny podbudował zespół Armat, zwłaszcza Suzukiego, hurtowo trafiającego do pętli spoza pola bramkowego. Władysławowi najbardziej przypadła do gustu akcja, w której Japończyk wykonał balans w prawo, błyskawicznie odbił na lewą stronę, przełożył kafla do lewej dłoni i mocnym rzutem pokonał obrońcę Os.

_Od kiedy on potrafi tak dobrze grać swoją słabszą ręką?! _– pomyślał zaskoczony Władysław.

Pałkarze Armat również zaczęli grać jak z nut. Najpierw tłuczek, po uderzeniu Harrisa, uderzył szukającą Os w łopatkę. Następnie March nabił ścigającego gości. Kilka minut później duet pałkarzy wykonał dubla, trafiając w najlepszego strzelca przyjezdnych – Roberta Gryffitha.

Gospodarze zaczęli przejmować kontrolę nad meczem. Pałkarze gości mieli problem ze zneutralizowaniem Diaby'ego, który dzięki swojemu niezwykłemu panowaniu nad miotłą z łatwością unikał tłuczków. Dzięki jego szarżom Armaty wywalczyły kolejne dwa rzuty karne. Również Steve Nicoll nabrał większej pewności siebie i zanotował kilka istotnych przechwytów.

Armaty prowadziły 160:110. W tym momencie Władysław zaczął obserwować szukających. Obydwoje znajdowali się w zupełnie innych rejonach boiska. Jimmy Barnes szybował ponad pięćdziesiąt stóp nad polem środkowym. Natomiast Nicole Le Bon – mająca zaledwie sto pięćdziesiąt trzy centymetry wzrostu - lawirowała pomiędzy zawodnikami obydwu zespołów.

_Dziewczyna sądzi, że znicz pojawi się na niższej wysokości, więc korzystając ze swojej zwrotności cały czas mknie pomiędzy resztą graczy. Trzeba mieć nie lada oko, by zobaczyć go w tak wielkim zamieszaniu. Ciekawe czy ona rzeczywiście posiada sokoli wzrok._

Jednak czas mijał, a skrzydlata piłeczka cały wymykała się wszystkim obserwatorom. Równolegle gracze z Chudley powiększyli swoją przewagę. Na kilka minut przed końcem spotkania wygrywali 220:130. Władysław zaczął szukać wzrokiem znicza. Jednak złota piłeczka wyparowała niczym kamfora. Po dłuższej chwili bezowocnych poszukiwań Władysław pomyślał:

_Czasem bywa i tak. Znicze nieraz ukrywają się na tyle umiejętnie, że dostrzeżenie ich jest niemożliwe._

Władysław usłyszał wrzawę w sektorze gości. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się dlaczego fani Os tak głośno krzyczą, lecz potem zobaczył coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Le Bon pomknęła jak kula armatnia do znicza, lecącego wzdłuż linii bocznej boiska. Jimmy Barnes miał tak olbrzymią stratę, że nie miał szans z nią konkurować. Fani gospodarzy wstrzymali oddech, pragnąc by cel umknął Francuzce. Jednak Le Bon znalazła się przy skrzydlatej piłeczce w zastraszającym tempie. Szukająca Os podfrunęła do niej na odległość łokcia, wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku znicza i…

Rozbrzmiał gwizdek sędziego.

\- Co jest?! – krzyknęła zdumiona Le Bon, trzymająca piłkę w dłoni.

\- Koniec meczu! – krzyknął łysy czarodziej, ubrany w czarno-szarą szatę.

Władysław nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Kompletnie zapomniał o czterogodzinnym limicie czasu!

\- Ty gumochłonie z gwizdkiem! Ty sklątko na miotle! – ryknął Garry Rodgers, trenujący zespół z Wimbourne.

Zawodnicy Os natychmiast polecieli w stronę arbitra. Zaczęli się z nim gorączkowo wykłócać, jednak rozjemca był nieprzejednany. Cały czas wskazywał na swój zegarek, wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

Oszołomieni gracze Armat zapomnieli o świętowaniu wygranej. Zamiast tego natychmiast poszli do swojej szatni. Kiedy Władysław wszedł i zamknął drzwi, oświadczył:

\- To była najdziwniejsza końcówka spotkania w moim życiu.

Po chwili milczenia ze strony podopiecznych, powiedział:

\- Jednak niech ona nie rzutuje na całość. Na początku mieliśmy wielkie problemy, jednak później zrealizowaliście wszystkie założenia, które podałem podczas przerwy. Jestem z was dumny.

\- Dumny?! Przecież niemal przegraliśmy. – odparł zszokowany Stevenson

\- Szczęście sprzyja lepszym. – rzekł Władysław, dodając:

\- Dzisiaj zbyt szybko pozbywaliśmy się kafla, co spowodowało masę strat. Postawa w defensywie również pozostawała sporo do życzenia, brakowało koordynacji i zgrania. Jednak w dalszej części spotkania pokazaliście charakter i zachowaliście się jak prawdziwi mężczyźni. A o to nam dzisiaj chodziło.

W tym momencie Stephen March, oświadczył:

\- Kilka godzin temu powiedziałem, że po meczu będziemy świętować wygraną. No to celebrujmy!

Przez kilkadziesiąt minut zawodnicy Armat tańczyli i śpiewali. Władysław słuchający ich popisów wokalnych, pomyślał:

_Właśnie dla takich chwil postanowiłem zostać trenerem._

_21 września 1996 roku, Hogwart_

Damian uwielbiał spędzać weekendy na hogwarckich błoniach. Świeże powietrze oraz widok na góry bardzo go relaksowały. Najbardziej lubił leżeć pod starym, rozległym dębem, który dawał mnóstwo cienia. Ponadto z tamtego miejsca miał świetne miejsce na jezioro. W ramach relaksu zaczął lekturę _Magicznych Tajemnic. _Według autora skrzaty domowe pierwotnie zamieszkiwały lasy. Jednak w wyniku rozszerzania się ludzkich zabudowań, drogi obydwu gatunków coraz częściej się nachodziły. Skrzaty pomagały czarodziejom podczas różnych prac domowych, zaś ci odwdzięczali się różnymi przysmakami z domowych ogrodów. Około 550 roku Najwyższy Mag – Jonathan Brown – postanowił podpisać ze skrzatami Traktat Współpracy. Skrzaty liczące na ludzką pomoc podczas chłodnych zim, w zamian za wykonywanie różnych prac, chętnie podpisały dokument. Niestety Brown najważniejszy punkt, dotyczący oddania ludziom swojej wolności, najprawdopodobniej zapisał niewidzialnym atramentem, ujawniającym się po upływie kilku godzin. W tym miejscu twórca książki zwrócił uwagę, że oficjalna wersja kronikarska mówi o _dobrowolnym przekazaniu swoich praw na własność. _Jednak jego zdaniem ówczesna władza słynęła z brudnych zagrywek, więc nie należy jej wierzyć. Niestety sam traktat zaginął, stąd brak możliwości, by go w jakiś sposób unieważnić.

_Coś strasznego, ludzie potrafią być tacy okrutni…-_ pomyślał przygnębiony Damian.

To właśnie z mocy tego traktatu korzysta cały świat czarodziejów, ze wszystkimi szkołami w Europie włącznie. Damian był w Hogwarcie zaledwie trzy tygodnie, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę o istnieniu skrzatów na terenie zamku. Wystarczyło tylko zwrócić uwagę na to, że po powrocie z lekcji pokój wspólny oraz dormitoria zawsze były czystsze i schludniejsze niż przed pójściem na nie. Co w powiązaniu z brakiem kadry sprzątającej - poza panem Filchem – nasuwało prostą konkluzję.

\- Cześć, Damian! – zawołała Hermiona.

\- Cześć! – rzekł Damian, któremu natychmiast poprawił się humor.

\- Jak zwykle czytasz. – rzekła dziewczyna, która dostrzegła książkę w jego dłoni.

\- Właśnie poznałem niezwykle smutną historię skrzatów domowych.

Zaskoczona Hermiona błyskawicznie porwała tytuł. Od dawna szukała pozycji, która poświęciła choć trochę miejsca skrzatom domowym. Damian obserwował reakcję koleżanki, z każdą linijką jej twarz stawała się coraz bardziej zacięta. Kiedy skończyła, mocno ścisnęła książkę oraz odparła ze wściekłością w głosie:

\- _Czarodzieje są podli._

Jeżeli wersja z _Magicznych Tajemnic _jest prawdziwa, skrzaty będą w niewoli do końca świata. Jedyną szansą byłoby cudowne odnalezienie traktatu oraz udowodnienie przez Grafomagów (zajmujących się prawdziwością podpisów oraz ich zgodnością z prawem), że Brown najważniejszy punkt zapisał za pośrednictwem niewidzialnego atramentu.

\- Dziękuję ci, bardzo pouczająca lektura. – rzekła Hermiona cichym tonem.

Damian, zaniepokojony reakcją koleżanki, zapytał:

\- Hermiono, wszystko gra?

\- Nic nie gra! – krzyknęła Hermiona, po czym skuliła się w kłębek i zaczęła łkać.

Zszokowany Damian nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób powinien zareagować. Bardzo chciał ją przytulić, ale miał wątpliwości czy dziewczyna mu na to pozwoli. Ostatecznie położył dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony, próbując powiedzieć coś, co choć trochę ją pocieszy.

_Myśl, chłopie, myśl! _– karcił siebie w myślach, kiedy w jego głowie zapanowała kompletna pustka.

Nagle, Hermiona oświadczyła.

\- Przytul mnie

\- Co?! – rzekł zszokowany chłopak, zanim zdołał sobie uświadomić, że wypowiedział to na głos.

\- Po prostu mnie przytul – rzekła poirytowana

Damian poczuł silny ucisk na klatce piersiowej. Z najwyższym trudem złapał oddech, po czym delikatnie objął dziewczynę.

\- Mocniej – powiedziała dobitnie

Serce Damiana zachowywało się jakby chciało uciec z jego ciała. Uczucie gorąca na twarzy przysłaniało jasność myślenia.

Ostatecznie przytulił ją z całych sił. Siedzieli wtuleni w siebie przez kilka minut.

Kiedy Hermiona przestała płakać, Damian natychmiast ją puścił. W tym momencie dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie zaszło. Błyskawicznie zerwała się na nogi, Damian dostrzegł rumieńce na jej policzkach. Następnie odparła:

\- No to…No to, cześć.

Ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku zamku, gdy znalazła się z dala od Damiana, zaczęła biec. Miała wrażenie, że płonie od stóp do głów. Poczucie zawstydzenia zupełnie nią zawładnęło.

_Co ja sobie wyobrażałam?! _– myślała Hermiona, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz w drodze do wieży Gryffindoru

Zdumiony Damian stał niczym słup soli. Cała sytuacja była dla niego snem na jawie. Ostatecznie, po uszczypnięciu siebie w lewą dłoń, przestał kwestionować realność zdarzeń.

Kilka godzin później Damian, wraz z resztą członków reprezentacji quidditcha, oczekiwał na wiadomości sportowe.

\- To co, jakie wyniki obstawiacie na dziś? – zapytał Nick Jarvis

\- Typuję zwycięstwa Tajfunów, Srok, Pustułek, Nietoperzy, Armat i Zjednoczonych – oświadczył Eurig Cadwallader

\- Wskazujesz same zwycięstwa faworytów. Jestem pewna, że któryś z tych zespołów przegra. – rzekła Sara Powell

\- Jakim drużynom kibicujecie? – zapytał Damian wszystkich zgromadzonych

\- Harpiom z Holyhead. Mieszkam kilka kilometrów od tamtego miasta, gdy byłam dziewczynką często chodziłam na ich mecze. – oświadczyła Ellen Wilson

\- Jestem fanką Srok z Montrose. Mój tata zabierał mnie na spotkania tego zespołu. – powiedziała Sara

\- Zjednoczonym z Puddlemere. Uwielbiałem oglądać Nicka Gilmoure'a, jednego z najlepszych pałkarzy w dziejach ligi. – odparł Nick Jarvis

\- Od dzieciństwa trzymam kciuki za Chlubę Portree. Zawsze podobał mi się ich styl gry. – rzekł Andrew Miles

\- Jako dzieciak kibicowałem Nietoperzom z Ballycastle, ponieważ mieli piękne szaty. Przywiązałem się i do dziś jestem fanem tej ekipy. – rzekł Eurig Cadwallader

\- Poważnie?! To raczej dziewczyny tak zaczynają swoją przygodę z quidditchem – powiedziała rozbawiona Sara

\- Jak widać, nie tylko one – odparł Eurig, puszczając oczko.

\- Moją ulubioną drużyną są Strzały z Appleby. Starszy brat kibicuje Osom z Wimbourne, więc ja trzymam kciuki za ich największych rywali. – powiedział Zachariasz

\- Typowy Smith, złośliwy aż do przesady – oświadczył Nick

W tym momencie spiker Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej rozpoczął fakty sportowe.

\- Witam wszystkich fanów quidditcha. Dzisiejsze wydanie zaczniemy od największej sensacji dnia. Strzały z Appleby pokonały Tajfuny z Tutshill 320:100.

\- Że co?! – krzyknął zdumiony Jarvis

Tajfuny, które zdobyły dwa mistrzostwa z rzędu, doznały już trzeciej porażki w sezonie.

Zachwycony Zachariasz podniósł dłoń w geście triumfu.

\- Sroki z Montrose pokonały Jastrzębie z Falmouth 150:70. Wędrowcy z Wigtown ulegli Pustułkom z Kenmare 90:190. Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere zwyciężyli Harpie z Holyhead 440:230. Nietoperze z Ballycastle odniosły zwycięstwo nad Chlubą Portree 350:140. Natomiast Armaty z Chudley pokonały Osy z Wimbourne 220:130.

\- Już widać, że ten sezon będzie znacznie ciekawszy od poprzednich – oświadczyła Sara

\- Tajfuny wreszcie zaczęły dołować, ciekawe kto zajmie ich miejsce – rzekł Eurig

\- Na tę chwilę czołówkę tabeli tworzą Zjednoczeni, Sroki, Pustułki i Armaty. – powiedział Nick

Sara uśmiechnęła się w stronę Damiana, pytając:

\- To co, Armaty powalczą o mistrzostwo?

Damian odwzajemnił uśmiech, mówiąc:

\- Z moim tatą jako trenerem? Bez dwóch zdań!


	13. Magia bezróżdzkowa

Hogwart, jesień 1996 roku

Hermiona leżąca na swoim łóżku nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje zachowanie. Od jakiegoś czasu czuła, że jest bardziej rozchwiana emocjonalne niż zazwyczaj, lecz to była zdecydowana przesada. Musiała koniecznie porozmawiać z Damianem na ten temat. Odpowiednia sposobność nadarzyła się w poniedziałek na przerwie poprzedzającej obronę przed czarną magią.

\- Cześć, możemy porozmawiać? – spytała chłopaka, stojącego samotnie przed klasa.

\- Oczywiście – rzekł Damian, zaintrygowany tym, co dziewczyna ma do powiedzenia.

Kiedy odeszli z dala od innych uczniów, Hermiona odparła:

\- Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania. Zachowałam się jak…

\- Normalna dziewczyna, która ma prawo do chwili smutku. – przerwał jej Damian

Zaskoczona reakcją chłopaka nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Poczuła trudne do wyjaśnienia ciepło w sercu. Po dłuższej chwili uśmiechnęła się i oświadczyła:

\- Dziękuję ci. Za twoje słowa oraz…- wyraz przytulanie jakoś nie mógł jej przejść przez gardło – tamto. – rzekła, czując że zaczyna się czerwienić.

\- Nie ma za co. – odparł równie zawstydzony Damian, wspominający weekendowy incydent.

Podczas lekcji obrony Severus Snape po raz kolejny zarządził naukę zaklęć niewerbalnych za pomocą pojedynków.

Damian cały czas ćwiczył z Hermioną i dostrzegł, że dziewczyna robiła błyskawiczne postępy.

_W ciągu niecałych trzech tygodni znacząco poprawiła swój refleks oraz szybkość podejmowania decyzji. _ – pomyślał Damian, który w ostatniej chwili zablokował zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg.

Tego dnia Hermiona miała wyjątkowo bojowe nastawienie. Chciała wreszcie przewyższyć Damiana, który zawsze znajdował sposób, by ją pokonać. Dlatego kilka dni wcześniej wypożyczyła _Sztukę pojedynków. _

_Wszystkich mistrzów w tej dziedzinie charakteryzuje zdolność szybkiego myślenia. Chwila zawahania się może kosztować zwycięstwo. Nie pozwól przeciwnikowi, by narzucił styl walki. Cały czas go atakuj i wywieraj na nim presję. - _ cytowała w myślach, miotając zaklęciami.

Damian, zaskoczony wyjątkowo ofensywną taktyką dziewczyny, przez większość czasu używał zaklęcia tarczy lub unikał uroków. Po kilku minutach walki, podczas próby uskoczenia, Damian potknął się o skraj szaty. Hermiona – nie czekając aż chłopak wstanie – natychmiast przywołała do siebie jego różdżkę.

\- W końcu wygrałam! – odparła z satysfakcją, patrząc na klęczącego Damiana.

_Grodzisk, lato 1995 roku_

Damian czytał prezent od mamy na swoje piętnaste urodziny. Książka pod tytułem _Sekrety Magii_ wywarła na nim wielkie wrażenie. Każdy rozdział czytał z wielką przyjemnością. Najbardziej spodobała mu się część omawiająca magię bezróżdzkową:

_Magia bezróżdzkowa – magia wykonywana bez używania różdżki. Wyjątkowo skomplikowana do opanowania w przypadku trudnych zaklęć i uroków._

_W Europie stosują ją wyłącznie najwybitniejsi czarodzieje i czarownice, dysponujący ogromną mocą magiczną. Jednak istnieją kultury, które nie używają różdżek, a mają wysokie predyspozycje do magii bezróżdzkowej. Na przykład uczniowie Szkoły Magii Uagadou potrafią rzucać uroki palcem lub za pomocą gestów. Ponadto ten rodzaj magii stosują również indiańscy czarodzieje._

_Największą trudnością w opanowaniu magii bezróżdzkowej jest jej niestabilność, nauka tej dziedziny magii wymaga ogromnej dyscypliny._

_W przypadku młodych czarodziejów zdarzają się przypadkowe zastosowania magii bezróżdzkowej. Najczęściej są one spowodowane silnym poczuciem złości lub przerażenia._

_W przeciwieństwie do magii różdzkowej, ten rodzaj czarów nie wymaga wypowiadania formuł. Przy odpowiedniej koncentracji na zasadzie działania uroku można uzyskać zamierzony efekt._

Podekscytowany chłopak postanowił codziennie ćwiczyć magię bez użycia różdżki. Nie miał zbyt wielkich nadziei, ale nauka nowych rzeczy sprawiała mu wielką frajdę.

Najpierw spróbował oderwać jeden z płatków pobliskiej stokrotki. Wskazując palcem na kwiatek, za wszelką cenę próbował skoncentrować się na zamierzonym efekcie. Wyobraził sobie jak roślinna oddaje mu swój element. Po kilkunastu minutach, podczas których Damian stał się niemal purpurowy z wysiłku, nie zmieniło się kompletnie nic. Ostatecznie chłopak pogładził stokrotkę, mówiąc:

\- Jutro do ciebie wrócę.

Pomimo braku jakichkolwiek efektów chłopak spędzał coraz więcej czasu na opanowaniu magii bezróżdzkowej. Podczas czytania książek starał się przewertować strony bez dotykania ich. Jego zdaniem miał znacznie większe szanse na opanowanie czynności, które z łatwością potrafił sobie wyobrazić.

S_trona książki zostaje poddawana sile, która przewraca ją na lewą stronę tomu. Muszę tylko pomyśleć, że zamiast mojego palca jest tam magia._

W ten sposób Damian ćwiczył na różnych przedmiotach. Próbował podnosić pióro, przekręcić klucze w drzwiach czy strącić widelec ze stołu. Wyrabiał w sobie ogromną koncentrację i skupienie potrzebne do nauki uroków bez posiadania różdżki.

Na tydzień przed końcem wakacji chłopak po raz kolejny usiłował zrzucić płatek ze stokrotki. Zamykając oczy wyobraził sobie jak płatek delikatnie odrywa się i powoli upada na trawę. W pewnym momencie poczuł przepływ energii w swoim ciele. Doznał ciepła przechodzącego przez głowę, kręgosłup oraz organy wewnętrzne. Zaskoczony Damian głęboko oddychał, próbując uspokoić swój organizm. Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy fala gorąca uleciała, roztrzęsiony Damian wskazał palcem na stokrotkę. Płatek delikatnie opadł na ziemię. Zmęczony chłopak usiadł na trawie, ocierając pot z czoła.

_Durmstrang, jesień 1995 roku_

Damian często zamykał się w nieużywanej klasie do transmutacji na trzecim piętrze. Ćwiczył tam różne zaklęcia związane z magią bezróżdzkową. Kładł na biurko rzeczy ze swojej torby i próbował je podnosić. Wskazał dłonią na pióro, myśląc:

_No dalej, wznieś się!_

Jednak pióro zostało w swoim pierwotnym położeniu. Damian głęboko westchnął oraz zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że przedmiot jest kilka centymetrów nad biurkiem. Chwilę później zobaczył jak pióro delikatnie się wzniosło. Za drugim podejściem podniósł je na wysokość pięciu cali. Na trzecią próbę nie miał jeszcze wystarczającej kondycji.

_Dursmtrang, wiosna 1996 roku_

Tym razem przywoływał zakurzone książki z półek. Wskazał palcem na wielki zielony podręcznik, a następnie wyobraził sobie, że wolumin przylatuje do niego. Już po chwili _Poradnik zwierzęcej transmutacji, _pomknął w jego stronę. Chłopak złapał tom zręcznym chwytem.

_Naprawdę zrobiłem postępy! _ \- pomyślał ucieszony Damian, zdając sobie przy tym sprawę, jak wiele pracy jeszcze przed nim. Pomimo kilkumiesięcznego treningu miał problem z wykonaniem więcej niż kilku zaklęć pod rząd. Każdy urok kosztował go mnóstwo energii. Jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać. Systematyczny trening zbliżał go do opanowania nowego aspektu magii.

_Hogwart, wrzesień 1996 roku_

\- To, że nie mam różdżki, nie oznacza jeszcze mojej porażki – rzekł uśmiechnięty Damian.

Skierował palec w stronę Hermiony, przywołując do siebie obydwie różdżki. Kiedy złapał je zręcznym chwytem, oświadczył:

\- Świetnie walczyłaś, ale dziś to ja wygrałem.

Zszokowana Hermiona nie potrafiła wyrzucić z siebie słowa. Kręcąc głową odmawiała uwierzenia w to, czego właśnie doświadczyła.

_Damian potrafi kontrolować magię bezróżdzkową?! Przecież to wiedza dostępna wyłącznie dla najpotężniejszych czarodziejów! _

\- Jakim cudem?! – spytała zdumiona Hermiona

\- Sporo trenowałem, nic szczególnego – powiedział Damian

\- Nauczysz mnie? – spytała Hermiona, podekscytowana wizją rzucania zaklęć bez używania różdżki.

Damian nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Magia bezróżdzkowa, zwłaszcza na początku nauki, wysysa z czarodzieja większość sił do życia. Ponadto wymagała olbrzymiej cierpliwości i zaangażowania. Oczywiście nie wątpił w zdolności Hermiony. Po prostu uważał, że udoskonalanie zaklęć przy użyciu różdżki również daje ogromne możliwości, bez poświęcania im tak wielkiej ilości czasu.

\- Hermiono, ten sposób czarowania nie jest w niczym lepszy od tradycyjnego. Ma swoją specyfikę, czasem bywa naprawdę przydatny, ale uroki za pomocą różdżek są równie wspaniałe.

Hermiona, puszczająca słowa chłopaka mimo uszu, oświadczyła:

\- Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, gdybyś nauczył mnie magii bezróżdzkowej.

Damian głęboko westchnął, równie dobrze mógłby przekonywać huragan do zmiany swojej trasy.

\- Oczywiście, znasz jakieś nieuczęszczane miejsce w Hogwarcie?

Hermiona przypomniała sobie lekcje GD z ostatniego roku szkolnego

\- Tak, znam idealne pomieszczenie do ćwiczeń

Damian umówił się z Hermioną na godzinę 18:00 przy gobelinie z trolami. Przedstawiał on Barnabasza Bzika, który usiłował nauczyć trolle baletu. Zmarł, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli okładać go maczugami.

_Wyjątkowo adekwatne nazwisko –_ pomyślał Damian, zastanawiający się jakim cudem taki pomysł przyszedł magowi do głowy.

Chwilę później zobaczył uśmiechniętą Hermionę.

\- Cześć, zaraz pokażę ci coś naprawdę fajnego.

Zaskoczony Damian zobaczył, że dziewczyna trzykrotnie przechodzi wzdłuż ściany, umieszczonej naprzeciwko gobelinu. Kiedy ujrzał w niej wypolerowane drzwi, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Następnie przekręcili gałkę, ukazało się im ogromne pomieszczenie. Mieściło ono kilka półek z książkami poświęconymi magii bezróżdzkowej oraz podłogę pełną poduszek.

\- To jest niesamowite! – odparł Damian, któremu brakowało słów, by wyrazić swój podziw.

\- Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba. W zeszłym roku założyliśmy stowarzyszenie, umożliwiające naukę obrony przed czarną magią.

Damian, który słyszał od Erniego o kadencji Doloroes Umbridge, skinął głową. Na początku nie wierzył jego słowom. Zabranianie rzucania zaklęć na zajęciach obrony przed czarną magią było czystym kuriozum. Jednak wszyscy znajomi Puchoni potwierdzili historię Erniego.

Damian pobieżnie przejrzał liczne woluminy. Takie książki jak _Kompedium magii bezróżdzkowej, Sto najprostszych zaklęć bez używania różdżki czy Podstawy afrykańskich czarów _stanowiły ogromną bazę wiedzy, do której nie miał wcześniej dostępu. W bibliotece Durmstrangu ilość książek opisujących ten rodzaj magii – choćby pobieżnie – można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Następnie odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony, mówiąc:

\- Magia bezróżdzkowa wymaga ogromnej cierpliwości i systematyczności. Od ponad roku regularnie się tego uczę, a wciąż jestem na początkującym etapie. Swoje pierwsze zaklęcie rzuciłem po niemal dwóch miesiącach codziennych ćwiczeń. Nie opowiadam tego, by cię do niej zniechęcić. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nie powinnaś przejmować się początkującymi trudnościami. My, Europejczycy, nie potrafimy jej wykorzystywać z dwóch istotnych powodów. Po pierwsze, różdżki są zakorzenione w naszej kulturze od tysięcy lat. To ośrodki mocy, dzięki którym potrafimy rzucać uroki. Jesteśmy od nich tak uzależnieni, że nie potrafimy bez nich funkcjonować. Drugą przyczyną, prawdopodobnie warunkującą pierwszą, są czynniki kulturowe. Czarodzieje z Afryki oraz Indianie mają naturalny dar do rzucania zaklęć bez pomocy różdżek. Przychodzą im one znacznie łatwiej, dlatego nie potrzebują przedmiotów magicznych. Jednak opinie twierdzące, że mogą ją opanować tylko najpotężniejsi europejscy czarodzieje są według mnie nadużyciem. Moim zdaniem wszystko zależy od czasu poświęconego na praktyce. Mało komu chce się ćwiczyć rzeczy, które można wykonać za pomocą różdżki. Dlatego tak niewiele osób w pełni opanowało ten rodzaj magii. Zaklęcia wykonuje się za pomocą palców lub dłoni. Wszystko zależy od preferencji danego czarodzieja.

Hermiona, uważnie słuchająca wywodu Damiana, zadała pytanie:

\- Wcześniej wspomniałeś, że różdżki są ośrodkiem mocy. Jakie odczucia towarzyszą czarodziejowi, który korzysta z magii bezróżdzkowej? Nasze organizmy nie są zbyt dobrze przystosowane do przechowywania i przekazywania całej mocy magicznej.

Damian pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Hermiona poruszyła niezwykle istotne zagadnienie.

\- Kiedy pierwszy raz rzuciłem czar bez pomocy różdżki, poczułem ogromny przypływ energii. Wydawało mi się, że przez całe ciało przechodzi fala gorąca. Podczas korzystania z magii bezróżdzkowej organizm staje się przekaźnikiem magii, co jest niesamowicie obciążające. Na początku miałem siłę do wykonania tylko jednego zaklęcia. Jednak z biegiem czasu przywykłem do tego i moje odczucia nie różnią się niczym od tych, które posiadam podczas wykonywania normalnych zaklęć.

Następnie Hermiona spytała:

\- Czy podczas magii bezróżdzkowej trzeba wymawiać formuły?

\- Nie ma takiej konieczności. Ten rodzaj czarów, ze względu na inny ośrodek mocy, jest mocniej uzależniony od naszej koncentracji, wyobraźni oraz siły woli.

\- No to już wszystko jasne. Czas na praktykę, prawda?

Przez ponad godzinę Hermiona próbowała unieść pióro z pobliskiego biurka. Na przestrzeni lat opanowała wiele trudnych uroków, jednak w tym przypadku poziom trudności był o niebo wyższy. Dziewczynie przypomniały się lekcje latania, podczas których nie potrafiła przywołać miotły.

_Skoro wtedy się nie poddałam, to teraz tym bardziej _– pomyślała zdeterminowana.

\- Sądzę, że na dziś wystarczy. – oświadczył Damian, zdumiony wytrwałością dziewczyny.

Hermiona przytaknęła, mówiąc:

\- Też tak uważam, kiedy następna lekcja?

\- Co powiesz na piątek o osiemnastej? W tym tygodniu mamy sporo testów, chciałbym się do nich dobrze przygotować.

\- No to jesteśmy umówieni – oświadczyła Hermiona z figlarnym uśmiechem, który wywołał u Damiana szybsze bicie serca.

\- Hermiono…- rzekł Damian, usiłujący wykrztusić z siebie zaproszenie na wspólne zwiedzanie Hogsmeade.

\- Tak? – spytała, zaskoczona drżącym głosem chłopaka.

_Nie ma szans, by się na to zgodziła! _ \- pomyślał Damian, odczuwający falę gorąca.

\- Ćwicz, kiedy będziesz miała taką możliwość.

\- Możesz na mnie liczyć – oświadczyła, rozmyślając nad tym, co pierwotnie Damian chciał jej powiedzieć.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – odparł zdenerwowany Ron do Harry'ego. Od ponad godziny czekał na Hermionę w Pokoju Wspólnym, licząc na jej pomoc przy odrabianiu zadania domowego z transmutacji.

Harry rozłożył się na czerwonym fotelu, nie widział powodów do niepokoju. Hermiona często wracała późnym wieczorem.

\- Cały czas jest razem z tym Damianem_. _Siedzą wspólnie na lekcjach, uczą się w bibliotece, gadali ze sobą podczas kolacji u Slughorna…

Harry pokręcił głową. Ron był jego najlepszym kumplem, ale chyba nadszedł czas, by uświadomić mu pewną kwestię.

\- Powiedz mi, kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałeś z nią na temat, który ją pasjonuje?

Ron złapał się za podbródek, próbując sobie przypomnieć taką sytuację. Hermiona interesowała się wieloma rzeczami, zanudzającymi go na śmierć. Kto normalny czuje ekscytację dyskutując o numerologii, starożytnych runach czy historii magii? Po dłuższej chwili bezskutecznych rozważań, Ron spojrzał wymownie na Harry'ego. Wyczekiwał puenty ze strony przyjaciela. Jednak Harry dopiero zaczął się rozkręcać.

\- Czy w ostatnim czasie pomogłeś rozwiązać jej zmartwienia?

\- To Hermiona się czymś martwi?

\- Ja tego nie wiem, ale jeżeli chcesz zostać jej chłopakiem, to ty powinieneś – rzekł Harry z narastającą irytacją.

\- A kto powiedział, że ja tego chcę?! – oświadczył zdumiony Ron

Harry poczuł jak mimowolnie opadają mu ręce.

\- Od czwartego roku wszczynasz aferę za każdym razem, gdy ktoś zbliży się do niej na odległość dwumetrowego kija.

\- Ja tylko usiłuję ją chronić!

Harry poruszył brwiami, Hermiona naprawdę nie potrzebowała ochrony. Potrafiła sama o siebie zadbać. W tym momencie, Harry postanowił przejść do meritum.

\- Powiem wprost, Hermiona wreszcie poznała kogoś podobnego do siebie. Obydwoje uwielbiają się uczyć oraz czytać książki. Dlatego spędzają tak dużo czasu ze sobą. Jeżeli ci to nie odpowiada, zacznij z nią więcej rozmawiać. Na początek powinno wystarczyć.

Kiedy Hermiona wróciła do pokoju wspólnego, Ron oświadczył:

\- Musimy pogadać.

Hermiona miała niemal stuprocentową pewność, czego będzie dotyczyć rozmowa. Ron zachowywał się jak pies ogrodnika, który za wszelką cenę nie chciał dopuścić by chodziła z kimś innym, choć sam niweczył wszystkie szanse na zmianę statusu ich relacji.

\- Co cię z nim łączy?! – spytał Ron napastliwym tonem

Hermiona pokręciła głową, od dwóch lat Ron reagował jak zdarta płyta, miała już tego naprawdę dość.

\- Zastanówmy się, jest bardzo mądry, mogę porozmawiać z nim na każdy temat. Czyta mnóstwo książek i uwielbia naukę. Ma świetne maniery, więc nie muszę się martwić o jego zachowanie podczas publicznej kolacji.

\- Ej! – krzyknął Ron, wyczuwający aluzję do jego zachowania przy stole.

\- Ponadto, uczy mnie wielu nowych rzeczy

Słowa Hermiony wywołały w Ronie prawdziwe przerażenie.

\- Jakich rzeczy?! – spytał piskliwym głosem

Hermiona minęła go i poszła do dormitorium dziewcząt. Na jej twarzy widniał szyderczy uśmiech.

Reprezentacja Hufflepuffu w quidditchu trenowała trzy razy w tygodniu. Dla większości zespołu była to ostatnia szansa na zdobycie Pucharu Quidditcha, stąd wszyscy bardzo ciężko pracowali. Nick Jarvis koncentrował się głównie na poprawie zgrania pomiędzy ścigającymi. Jego zdaniem był to najsłabszy punkt drużyny.

\- Wymyśliłem dla was coś zupełnie wyjątkowego – oświadczył Nick z dumą, pokazując wszystkim piłeczki tenisowe.

\- Co to jest?! – spytał Zachariasz

\- Mugolskie piłki, które nie są spowalniane w powietrzu przez magię. Dzisiaj będą odpowiednikiem kafla.

\- Ten to jak coś wymyśli…- rzekł Cadwallader

\- Nie bądź zrzędą, to może być świetna zabawa – rzekła Sara, szturchając Euriga.

\- Twoim zadaniem – zwrócił się Nick do Damiana – będzie łapanie wszystkich spadających piłek.

Damian był bardzo ciekawy, jak taki trening wypadnie w praktyce.

Już po kilku chwilach wszyscy zorientowali się, że piłeczki tenisowe lecą z większą szybkością od kafli. Precyzyjne dogrania, przy maksymalnej prędkości na miotłach, były o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Zacharaiasz wykonał mocne podanie do Sary, która zbyt późno wyciągnęła rękę. Piłeczka tenisowa przełamała jej palce i Damian musiał wykonać pierwszy lot nurkujący. Następnie Sara zagrała w kierunku Euriga, chłopak złapał piłkę tuż przed swoją twarzą.

\- Przepraszam! – krzyknęła Sara, mająca spore kłopoty z precyzją dograń.

Podczas kolejnych pięciu minut Damian musiał dwukrotnie chwycić piłeczkę. Jednak dalsza część treningu przyniosła wiele udanych akcji. Ścigający powoli przyzwyczaili się do nowych warunków, wielokrotnie pokonując Andrew Milesa.

\- To jest jakiś koszmar! Nie ma szans, by tego cholerstwa dotknąć, a co dopiero je złapać! – narzekał obrońca.

Po zakończeniu treningu, Nick oświadczył:

\- Celem dzisiejszego treningu była poprawa waszej koordynacji wzrokowo – ruchowej. Piki do tenisa są znacznie mniejsze i szybsze niż kafle, dlatego mieliście z nimi takie problemy. Jednak pod koniec treningu przyzwyczailiście się do nich i rzuciliście kilka świetnych goli. Jeszcze parę takich treningów i dostrzeżecie wyraźną różnicę w refleksie.

\- Będzie tego więcej?! – odparł zrezygnowany Zachariasz

\- Nie ma innej opcji. – rzekł Nick

_Kestrels Stadium, 28 września 1996 roku_

\- Już za chwilę rozpocznie się ekscytujące spotkanie. Pustułki z Kenmare zagrają przeciwko Armatom z Chudley. Obydwa zespoły notują znakomity start sezonu. Gospodarze zajmują czwarte miejsce w tabeli z 660 punktami na koncie. Natomiast Armaty podczas trzech meczów zdobyły 730 punktów, co daje im trzecią lokatę. A o to skład gospodarzy! – zaanonsował sprawozdawca

\- Jako obrońca wystąpi dziś David Graves!

Wysoki brunet z grubym wąsem, pozdrowił publiczność, która odpowiedziała burzliwymi brawami.

\- Na pozycji pałkarzy zagrają Marc Gibbs i Martin Parker!

Liczba decybeli na trybunach wzrosła do niesamowitego poziomu. Kibice uwielbiali specjalistów w eliminowaniu rywali z gry.

\- Rzucać kaflem będą: Adam Jones, Robert Travers i Andy Knight!

Ścigający Pustułek wykonali efektowne pętle, odbierając sporo oklasków.

\- Szukającym, który spróbuje pochwycić znicza, jest Wayne Lee!

Cały stadion wstał, oklaskując swojego bohatera. Lee podczas swojej kariery w Pustułkach złapał znicza aż 136 razy.

\- A teraz ogłoszę skład gości! – oświadczył komentator.

\- Obroną pętli zajmie się niezawodny Jake Stevenson.

Stevenson podleciał w kierunku sektora Armat, skąd otrzymał burzę oklasków.

\- Jako pałkarze zagrają Stephen March oraz James Harris!

Część kibiców gospodarzy zaczęła gwizdać. Podczas ostatniego meczu pomiędzy tymi drużynami Harris zablokował Waynowi Lee drogę do znicza, co skutkowało dwoma rzutami karnymi dla Pustułek. Fani quidditcha miewają naprawdę dobrą pamięć.

\- W roli ścigających wystąpią:

\- Diaby, Suzuki i…Steve Nicoll? – rzekł zdumiony komentator

Kibice Pustułek ryknęli triumfalnie. Raheem, będący największą gwiazdą drużyny Armat, nie zagra w spotkaniu!

\- Co się z nim stało? Znowu zachorował? – pytali po sobie zasmuceni sympatycy gości.

\- Natomiast szukającym jest…

W tym momencie, z tunelu wyleciał brodaty czarodziej o ciemnej karnacji.

\- Raheem?! – krzyknął sprawozdawca, chwytając się za głowę.

Na stadionie zapanowała kompletna cisza. Wszyscy byli zbyt zdumieni, by coś powiedzieć.

_Kompletnie ich zatkało! Ale będzie zabawa! _– pomyślał podekscytowany Władysław.


	14. Spalenie znicza

21 września 1996 roku, godzina 21:00

Władysław zachwycony zwycięstwem nad Osami z Wimbourne czekał na przybycie Jamesa. Umówili się na cotygodniową analizę gry najbliższego przeciwnika oraz opracowanie strategii przeciwko niemu. Kiedy Władysław zbliżył się do barku po butelkę whisky, usłyszał dzwonek. Otworzył drzwi, mówiąc do asystenta:

\- Ostatnio ci mówiłem, że możesz aportować się w moim domu.

James popatrzył na niego z politowaniem, żaden brytyjski gentelman nie zamierzał zachować się w tak prostacki sposób.

\- Aportowanie się w czymś domu, zwłaszcza przełożonego, to straszne chamstwo.

Władysław pokręcił głową. Jak można uważać za chamstwo zachowanie, na które druga osoba zezwala? Czy w ten pokrętny sposób James nie nazwał go chamem?

Jednak już po chwili zapomniał o tym, skupiając myśli na Pustułkach z Kenmare.

\- Jak tam mecz Pustułek z Katapultami? – spytał Władysław niewinnym tonem, który zupełnie nie współgrał z jego prawdziwym uczuciami. Rywalizacja przeciwko zespołowi z Kenmare zaczynała się właśnie w tamtej chwili, na tydzień przed pierwszym gwizdkiem sędziego. Dogłębna analiza przeciwnika jest pierwszym krokiem w celu pokonania go.

James usadowił się wygodnie na krześle, a następnie rzekł:

\- Pierwsze trzydzieści minut było bardzo wyrównane. Obydwie drużyny rzuciły w tym czasie po cztery gole. Jednak później, gra Katapult kompletnie się załamała.

Zaciekawiony Władysław spytał:

\- Co było tego powodem?

\- Wyeliminowanie szukającego, pałkarze Pustułek celowali w niego tłuczkiem od początku meczu, aż w końcu jeden z nich trafił go w skroń.

Władysław aż odsunął się od stołu z wrażenia.

\- Przez cały czas celowali wyłącznie w szukającego?!

James skinął głową:

\- Bez przerwy, pałkarze Katapult chronili go jak tylko mogli, ale jakość duetu Pustułek przeważyła i po ponad dwudziestu uderzeniach udało im się wyeliminować największe zagrożenie.

Mózg Władysława zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Jego zdaniem najważniejszą rzeczą do odniesienia zwycięstwa było wyeliminowanie największego atutu drużyny przeciwnej. Jeżeli ich strategia opiera się na eliminacji szukającego, to znaczy że…

\- Nasz szukający nie może dać się trafić.

James parsknął śmiechem, łatwo powiedzieć a trudno zrobić. Jimmy Barnes w ostatnim czasie bardzo się rozwinął, jednak nadal miał mnóstwo braków. Jednym z nich była umiejętność unikania tłuczków.

\- Andy Johnson to reprezentant Irlandii Północnej, a ustrzelili go w ciągu dwóch kwadransów. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, by tak niedoświadczony gracz jak Jimmy sobie z nimi poradził.

W tym momencie Władysław wpadł na genialny pomysł.

\- A kto powiedział, że to Jimmy zagra jako szukający? – rzekł z szelmowskim uśmiechem

Zdziwiony James, pomyślał:

_Zamierza postawić na Martina Sinclaira?_

Martin Sinclair to trzydziestodwuletni rezerwowy szukający Armat. Jako nastolatek był uważany za spory talent, ale liczne kontuzje barku mocno zahamowały jego rozwój. Obecnie był cieniem dawnego siebie.

\- Chcesz użyć Sinclaira?! – krzyknął James

Władysław pokręcił głową, mówiąc:

\- Masz bardzo ograniczony tok rozumowania

James poczuł się jakby umieszczono go w ogromnym, ciemnym lesie i zabrano kompas. Zupełnie nie wiedział do czego menedżer zmierza.

\- No to kogo zamierzasz wystawić na pozycji szukającego?

\- A kto u nas najlepiej unika tłuczków? – zapytał Władysław.

Jamesowi wreszcie kliknęło w głowie.

\- Raheem

\- No jasne, że Raheem – odparł Władysław, zadowolony z własnej przebiegłości.

22 września, godzina 9:00, Cannon Stadium

James przyniósł ze sobą kilka piłek siatkowych. Podczas wieczornego spotkania wytłumaczył menedżerowi czym jest gra w dwa ognie i jakie korzyści może przynieść zawodnikom Armat. Zafascynowany Władysław zgodził się na rozegrania meczu. Asystent rozłożył plastikowe grzybki treningowe i zrobił z nich prostokąt o długości dwudziestu metrów oraz szerokości dziesięciu metrów. W połowie długości rozłożył linię dzielącą figurę na dwie dziesięciometrowe połowy.

\- Cóż to takiego?! – zawołał Harris, patrzący w prostokąt rozłożony na środku boiska.

James uśmiechnął się w jego stronę, mówiąc:

\- Coś, co powinno ci się spodobać.

Kiedy wszyscy zawodnicy przyszli na boisko, Władysław oświadczył:

\- Podczas tego treningu nie będziemy używać mioteł.

Zszokowani gracze spojrzeli po sobie, jeszcze nigdy nie trenowali bez latania na miotle.

W tym momencie Władysław wyjął piłkę siatkową z worka:

\- Zamiast fruwania, podzielimy się na dwa zespoły i będziemy próbowali rzucić tą piłką w zawodników drużyny przeciwnej.

James dołączył się do wyjaśnień:

\- Widzicie ten prostokąt? Składa się on z dwóch dziesięciometrowych połów. Na każdej z nich będą ośmioosobowe drużyny. Waszym zadaniem będzie rzucanie piłką w waszych przeciwników. Kiedy zostaniecie nią trafieni, odpadacie z gry. Wygrywa zespół, który trafi piłką wszystkich zawodników drużyny przeciwnej.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, mówisz o ośmioosobowych zespołach, lecz jest osiemnastu zawodników. – rzekł March

W tym momencie James pokiwał głową, mówiąc:

\- Masz sto procent racji. Dziewiąty zawodnik będzie znajdował się poza linią końcową rywali i zostanie tam do momentu, kiedy wszyscy jego partnerzy zostaną zbici. Wtedy będzie mógł wejść w pole i uratować zespół. Taki zawodnik ma funkcję kapitana zespołu. Wszystko jasne?

Kiedy zawodnicy skinęli głowami, Władysław oświadczył:

\- Obrońcy nie mogą unikać piłki. Ich zadaniem jest złapanie jej niezależnie od sytuacji.

Stevenson pokręcił głową, myśląc:

_Dlaczego to zawsze obrońca ma najbardziej przerąbane?_

Mecz w zbijaka obfitował w różne interesujące wydarzania. Już na samym początku spotkania Harris potężnym rzutem trafił Nicolla w przeponę. Młody ścigający po dłuższej chwili wstał z kolan, mówiąc:

\- To jest gorsze niż oberwanie tłuczkiem

Następnie March, pełniący rolę kapitana, rzucił w kierunku Stevensona. Obrońca Armat próbował złapać piłkę, lecz przełamała mu dłonie. Kiedy wydawało się, że niechybnie spadnie, Jake błyskawicznie odwrócił się przez lewe ramię, rzucił na trawę i w ostatniej chwili złapał kulisty przedmiot.

_Ta gra jest naprawdę niebezpieczna_ – pomyślał Stevenson.

Największy problem zawodnicy obydwu drużyn mieli z kontrolowaniem pozycji piłki i dostosowaniu swoich pozycji do jej poruszania się. Niektórzy, jak między innymi Barnes, podchodzili zbyt blisko linii środkowej, narażając się na trafienie piłką. Inni zaś szli zbyt mocno do tyłu, ryzykując zbicie od kapitana.

Ostatecznie, po niemal półtoragodzinnej rozgrywce, Raheem został jedynym zawodnikiem na placu gry, co oznaczało zwycięstwo jego zespołu.

\- Fajna ta gra, zawodnicy musieli być ciągle skoncentrowani, ponadto pracowali nad swoim refleksem. – oświadczył Władysław

\- Poczekaj aż zmniejszymy pole prostokąta i zaczniemy grać dwoma piłkami naraz. Wtedy dopiero będzie zabawa - rzekł James.

Po zakończeniu treningu Władysław postanowił porozmawiać z Jimmym Barnesem. Musiał go poinformować, że nie zagra w najbliższym meczu.

\- To co, czas na indywidualny trening? - odparł uśmiechnięty Jimmy, wyczekujący kolejnej rywalizacji z trenerem,

Władysław pokręcił głową. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego decyzja może obniżyć pewność siebie Jimmy'ego. Jednak dobro zespołu zawsze jest najważniejsze.

\- Nie zagrasz w najbliższym meczu - rzekł Władysław, patrząc przy tym Jimmy'emu w oczy.

\- Dlaczego?! - odparł zaskoczony Barnes

\- Pałkarze Pustułek celują wyłącznie w szukających. Zrobiłeś spore postępy w łapaniu znicza, ale nadal masz braki dotyczące unikania tłuczków.

Barnes spojrzał w ziemię i głęboko westchnął. Nie zgadzał się ze słowami menedżera, ale naprawdę szanował go za stuprocentową szczerość w stosunku do zawodników.

\- Rozumiem, że wystawi pan Sinclaira?

\- Zamierzam dać szansę Raheemowi

Jimmy wręcz oniemiał. Może i miał kłopoty z unikaniem tłuczków, ale przynajmniej potrafił złapać znicza!

_Czyżby trener oszalał?_ \- pomyślał Jimmy

Następnego dnia Władysław odbył rozmowę z Raheemem.

\- W meczu z Pustułkami zagrasz w roli szukającego.

Raheem pokręcił głową z niedowierzania. Od dziecka był ścigającym, przez całe życie ani razu nie próbował chwycić znicza!

\- Dlaczego?! Nigdy nie występowałem jako szukający!

\- Pałkarze Pustułek są wyjątkowo niebezpieczni. Uderzają tłuczki wyłącznie w stronę szukającego. Masz fantastyczne panowanie nad miotłą. Jestem pewien, że nie dasz się trafić, a my zdobędziemy wielką przewagę punktową.

\- Czyli mam zostać mięsem armatnim dla dwóch sadystów? - spytał zirytowany Raheem

\- Nie mięsem, tylko przynętą, a to stanowcza różnica - odparł Władysław

\- Rozumiem pański plan, tylko jest jeden kłopot. Nie ma szans, bym złapał znicza.

\- Najważniejsze jest to, byś nie dał się strącić z miotły. Poza tym, przeprowadzimy mały trening na tej pozycji. Nauczę cię podstaw bycia szukającym.

Hermiona starała się jak najczęściej ćwiczyć magię bezróżdzkową. Dobrze wiedziała, że w każdej chwili mogła nastąpić wojna czarodziejów. W konfrontacji z Voldemortem i śmierciożercami ten rodzaj magii - zupełnie inny od tradycyjnego - mógł okazać się bardzo przydatny. Po kryjomu próbowała przewracać kartki z podręczników lub unosić przedmioty. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie podniesienia książki do transmutacji, pomyślała:

_Damian uprzedzał mnie, że tak będzie. Nie mogę się poddawać._

Zaczęła myśleć o Damianie. Bardzo ceniła w nim to, że mogła porozmawiać z nim na każdy temat. W przeciwieństwie do Rona i Harry'ego, których najbardziej obchodził quidditch. Podobnie czuła się przy Wiktorze, co zaowocowało krótkim romansem pomiędzy nimi. Jednak wobec Damiana nie miała takich zamiarów. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że pomimo licznych wad Rona, naprawdę go kochała. Trudno to dokładnie wytłumaczyć, ale pociągał ją jak nikt inny. Poza tym, kiedy nie miał typowego dla siebie napadu złości, potrafił być naprawdę miły i czarujący.

\- Hermiono, dasz mi spisać zadanie z trasmutacji? - spytał się Ron, wyrywając Hermionę z zamyślenia.

\- Powiedz magiczne słowo - odparła Hermiona

Ron spojrzał na nią z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Skąd miał wiedzieć, o które zaklęcie jej chodzi?

\- Drętwota?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głowa. Czasami głupota bywa naprawdę czarująca.

Damian przyszedł do biblioteki, by znaleźć książki dotyczące transformacji pomnażającej, potrzebne do napisanie wypracowania. Przy jednym ze stolików zauważył Sarah. Natychmiast do niej podszedł, pytając:

\- Co czytasz?

Zaskoczona dziewczyna lekko drgnęła, a następnie obróciła się i rzekła:

\- Podręcznik do eliksirów, muszę napisać wypracowanie, a w pokoju wspólnym dla mnie za głośno.

Chłopak skinął głową, biblioteka była zdecydowanie cichszym i spokojniejszym miejscem. W tym momencie przypomniał sobie, że Sarah jest już na siódmym roku.

\- Jakie owutemy chcesz zdawać?

Sarah zagryzła wargi, a następnie odparła:

\- Eliksiry, zielarstwo, transmutacja, zaklęcia i opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami.

Wymienione przez Sarah zawody najbardziej pasowały Damianowi do zawodu uzdrowiciela.

\- Chcesz zostać uzdrowicielką?

Sarah kiwnęła głową, mówiąc:

\- Tak, ale nie będzie łatwo. W Świętym Mungu wymagają co najmniej pięciu owutemów na poziomie powyżej oczekiwań.

_Nie dość, że jest świetną ścigającą, to jeszcze chce pracować w jednym z najbardziej wymagających zawodów w magicznym świecie. _\- pomyślał Damian

\- Naprawdę cię podziwiam - rzekł chłopak

Zaskoczona dziewczyna, spytała:

\- Niby czemu?

\- Poświęcasz sporo czasu na treningi quidditcha oraz przygotowujesz się do owutemów.

Wielu uczniów na siódmym roku rezygnowało z klubowych zajęć, skupiając się wyłącznie na nauce.

\- Mówi to genialny szukający i równie genialny uczeń - rzekła uśmiechnięta Sarah

Damian poczuł, że jego twarz płonie. Chciał jakoś to ukryć, ale nic nie potrafił na to poradzić.

\- Jesteś zabawny, gdy się tak zawstydzasz. - odparła Sarah

\- To twoja wina, nie jestem w stanie znieść takich komplementów. - powiedział Damian, próbujący obrócić sytuację w żart.

\- Raczej twoja, że nie umiesz ich należycie przyjmować - oświadczyła Sarah, puszczając oczko.

Zazwyczaj Damian wygrywał słowne przekomarzanki, ale tym razem trafił na zbyt doświadczoną zawodniczkę.

Po chwili milczenia, która dla Damiana trwała wyjątkowo długo, Sarah spytała:

\- Co powiesz na wspólny wypad do Hogsmeade?

_Kestrels Stadium, 28 września, godzina 16:00_

Spotkanie pomiędzy Armatami i Pustułkami rozpoczęło się od znakomitej akcji pomiędzy Suzukim i Diabym, którzy kilkoma podaniami między sobą przełamali obronę Pustułek. Suzuki błyskawicznie wleciał w pole bramkowe i rzutem do lewej pętli pokonał Davida Gravesa. Chwilę później Marc Gibbs uderzył tłuczka w kierunku Raheema. Piłka leciała wprost w lewe ramię zawodnika Armat, który jednak zdążył pofrunąć w prawo i uniknął trafienia. Trybuna gości nagrodziła tę akcję gromkimi brawami. Lecz w tym samym czasie - stojący za Raheemem - Martin Parker uderzył drugiego tłuczka.

_Trafiony, zatopiony!_ \- pomyślał uśmiechnięty Parker, widząc parabolę tłuczka, zmierzającego w tył głowy Raheema.

Raheem usłyszał zza siebie charakterystyczny świst tłuczka. Dlatego obrócił się do góry nogami. Piłka przeleciała tuż nad jego miotłą.

\- Co za niesamowity unik Raheema! Wspaniały zwis leniwca! - krzyknął komentator

Zwis leniwca jest jednym z najpopularniejszych form uniku przed nadlatującymi tłuczkami. Wykonanie tego manewru zajmuje zawodnikowi bardzo mało czasu, a efekty bywają naprawdę spektakularne.

Podczas następnych dziesięciu minut ścigający Armat wypracowali przewagę pięciu bramek. Suzuki, Diaby i Nicoll znakomicie odbierali i podawali kafla, a March i Haggins bezlitośnie celowali tłuczki w stronę zawodników gospodarzy. Nagle, Parker z Gibbsem wspólnie pofrunęli do jednego tłuczka i odbili ku Raheemowi. Piłka leciała w stronę Raheema z oszałamiającą prędkością. Kiedy Raheem dostrzegł tłuczka szybującego na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej, nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby go uniknąć. Gdy piłka znalazła się w odległości niecałych dwóch metrów od niego, Raheem instynktownie odchylił swoje ciało. Szukający przylgnął plecami do miotły, zaś tłuczek pofrunął w inny sektor boiska. Cały stadium wydał westchnienie zachwytu.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego! - oświadczył podekscytowany sprawozdawca.

_Co jest z tym gościem?! Nie możemy go trafić! -_ pomyślał wściekły Gibbs

Chwilę później Raheem dostrzegł znicza. Znajdował się przy linii bocznej boiska na wysokości pięciu metrów nad ziemią.

_Zaraz złapię znicza i wygramy ten mecz! _\- pomyślał podekscytowany zawodnik Armat

Jednak już po chwili ekscytacja zamieniła się w przerażenie. Wayne Lee, startujący z drugiego końca boiska, zobaczył złotą piłeczkę znacznie szybciej i miał nad Raheemem olbrzymią przewagę.

_Szybciej, błagam, szybciej! _\- mówił Raheem w myślach do swojego Nimbusa 2001.

Jednak Wayne Lee, dysponujący Błyskawicą, znacznie zwiększył swoją przewagę. Wszyscy widzowie na stadionie wstali, by zobaczyć jak Lee chwyci znicza.

_Idealnie! Teraz tylko szybki chwyt i odniesiemy kolejną wygraną w sezonie. -_ pomyślał szukający gospodarzy, widzący znicza tuż przed swoją dłonią.

W tym momencie Stephen March brutalnie uderzył barkiem zawodnika Pustułek. Lee z najwyższym trudem utrzymał się na miotle. Trybuny eksplodowały z wściekłości:

\- Ty oszuście! Chciałeś go zabić czy jak?! - krzyczeli kibice w stronę Marcha

\- Rzut karny dla Pustułek za faul niesportowy! - oznajmił sędzia.

_Świetny faul, rzut karny to niewielka strata._ \- pomyślał Władysław.

Adam Jones silnym rzutem w prawą pętlę pokonał Jaka Stevensona, zmniejszając stratę Pustułek do sześćdziesięciu punktów.

_Cholera, myślałem że szybko dostrzegłem znicza, ale jednak zrobiłem to znacznie za późno. -_ pomyślał Raheem, zastanawiający się czy może nawiązać rywalizację z czołowym szukającym w lidze.

Kolejne fragmenty spotkania bardzo mocno przypominały poprzednie. Ścigający Armat wspomagani przez pałkarzy demolowali graczy Pustułek, zaś Raheem swoimi unikami doprowadzał Gibbsa i Parkera do frustracji.

Kiedy Armaty osiągnęły sto punktów przewagi, zdenerwowany menedżer Pustułek postanowił wziąć przerwę.

Uśmiechnięty Władysław, powiedział swoimi zawodnikom:

\- Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Zorientowali się, że ich pałkarze nie dadzą rady ustrzelić Raheema, więc zaczną uderzać w ścigających. Teraz nadchodzi moment, kiedy wyjdzie przydatność naszych gier w dwa ognie. Jeżeli zdołacie uniknąć tłuczków oraz szybko rozgrywać kafla, stracą panowanie nad sobą. Wtedy zwycięstwo będzie nasze.

Zgodnie ze słowami Władysława, pałkarze Pustułek zmienili strategię, biorąc na cel ścigając Armat. Jednak zawodnicy gości z łatwością unikali tłuczków. Kiedy Steve Nicoll widowiskową beczką ominął piłkę zmierzającą koło jego lewego ucha, pomyślał:

_Przy grze w dwa ognie na dwie piłki, unikanie tłuczków jest dziecinnie łatwe. Przez tydzień treningów znacznie poprawiliśmy naszą koncentrację, świadomość wybierania pozycji na boisku oraz refleks._

Najgorsze dla pałkarzy gospodarzy było to, że zaczęli trafiać w partnerów z zespołu, stojących tuż za zawodnikami gości.

\- Skupcie się wreszcie! - krzyknął w stronę pałkarzy Adam Jones, masujący swój obolały bark.

Władysław zaczął się coraz lepiej bawić. Gospodarze byli o krok od całkowitej straty spokoju i koncentracji.

_No dalej, chłopaki. Jeszcze chwila, a ich duch zespołu rozpadnie się jak domek z kart._

Równolegle, Jake Stevenson zobaczył coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Dostrzegł znicza tuż za Waynem Lee.

_Jeżeli się odwróci, to złapie go z łatwością._

Obrońca Armat spojrzał na ustawienie Raheema. Szukający Armat znajdował się w zupełnie innym sektorze boiska.

_Nie ma innej opcji, muszę samodzielnie złapać znicza._

Jake pofrunął do znicza, gdy zbliżył się na odległość kilka metrów od złotej piłeczki poczuł dreszcz podekscytowania.

_Tylko spokojnie, muszę skoncentrować się na powolnym ruchu ręki w kierunku znicza. - _rozkazał sobie w myślach

Obrońca Armat zbliżył dłoń ku zniczowi.

_Zaraz padnę na zawał! -_ pomyślał Jake, słysząc błyskawiczne bicie swojego serca.

Następnie wziął głęboki oddech, wykonał szybki chwyt i...poczuł chłód złotej piłeczki na swojej rękawicy!

_Udało mi się! Naprawdę mi się udało!_ \- pomyślał Stevenson, będący o krok od omdlenia ze szczęścia.

Władysław, obserwujący wydarzenia w innej części boiska, zorientował się, że na trybunach zapanowała wyjątkowo dziwna cisza. Dlatego natychmiast skierował wzrok ku połowie bronionej przez Armaty.

_Ja chyba zwariowałem!_ \- pomyślał Władysław, obserwując Stevensona wymachującego zniczem.

W tym momencie kibice gospodarzy zaczęli głośno wiwatować, a komentator oznajmił:

\- Coś nieprawdopodobnego! Stevenson spalił znicza!

_Co zrobiłem?! _ \- pomyślał zdumiony Jake

Spalenie znicza jest przewinieniem polegającym na dotknięciu znicza przez każdego innego zawodnika poza szukającym. W takim przypadku mecz zostaje rozstrzygnięty jako walkower na korzyść drugiego zespołu.

\- Oznacza to zwycięstwo Pustułek poprzez walkower w stosunku sto pięćdziesiąt do zera. - kontynuował sprawozdawca.

Twarz Stevensona stała się blada jak ściana.

_Już jestem trupem! - _pomyślał obrońca, wyobrażając sobie reakcję trenera oraz kolegów z drużyny.


	15. Chapter 15

Hogwart, wrzesień 1996 roku

_Sarah zaprasza mnie na wspólny wypad do Hogsmeade?! _\- pomyślał, odczuwając przy tym znaczące podwyższenie temperatury ciała.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego miałaby to zrobić. Tak piękna dziewczyna jak Sarah z pewnością nie narzekała na brak zainteresowania ze strony chłopaków. Dlaczego więc zaprasza jego? W końcu, po dłuższej chwili milczenia, rzekł:

\- Jasne, z najwyższą przyjemnością.

Sarah uśmiechnęła się figlarnie:

\- Pokażę ci to i owo.

Kilka minut później Damian postanowił wyjść na błonia. Potrzebował chłodnego powietrza, by się uspokoić.

Chłopak usiadł przy olbrzymiej brzozie, zimny wiatr brutalnie atakował jego policzki. Jednak Damian był tak zaoferowany swoimi myślami, że nawet tego nie odczuł.

_Co ja wyprawiam?! Przecież jestem zauroczony w Hermionie! Jak to możliwe, że czuję dokładnie to samo do Sarah? Czy można być zakochanym w dwóch dziewczynach naraz?_

To było trudniejsze do zrozumienia od wszystkiego, czego się w dotychczasowym życiu nauczył. W tamtym momencie oddałby całą magię bezróżdzkową, nad którą tak ciężko pracował, za odpowiedź na jedno pytanie:

_Dlaczego tak się czuję?_

Ernie Macmillan przechodząc przez kostkę brukową, prowadzącą do głównego wejścia zamku, zauważył trzęsącego się Damiana, siedzącego przy pobliskiej brzozie. Damian wręcz szczękał zębami, zaniepokojony Ernie natychmiast podbiegł w jego kierunku:

\- Chcesz zachorować czy jak?!

Damian pokręcił głową, jednak nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Zdziwiony zachowaniem kolegi Ernie, usiadł koło Damiana:

\- Stało się coś złego? - zapytał z wyraźnie wyczuwalną troską w głosie

Ton Erniego rozbudził Damiana z letargu. Ktoś naprawdę się o niego martwił. Po pięciu latach w Durmstrangu, gdzie traktowano go jakby nigdy nie istniał, była to zaskakująca nowość. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, po czym rzekł:

\- W sumie, to nie. Chyba nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Chyba.

\- Chyba? - odparł Ernie z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Damian nie był typem człowieka, mówiącym słowo chyba. Zwłaszcza dwukrotnie w jednym zdaniu.

Damian przejechał się dłońmi po twarzy, zastanawiając się ile powinien powiedzieć Erniemu. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał mu powiedzieć w kim jest zakochany. Jednak pragnął, by ktoś pomógł mu rozwiązać problem.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś zakochany?

Na twarzy Erniego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Od czwartej klasy podkochuję się Hannie.

Damian wyraźnie się zdziwił. Ernie i Hanna byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Często podczas zajęć siedzieli w jednej ławce. Jednak Damian nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Ernie może być w niej zakochany!

\- Jak ci się z nią rozmawia, nie denerwujesz się?

\- Oczywiście, że się denerwuję. Czasem serce chce mi z klatki wyskoczyć.

Damian pokiwał głową, podczas rozmów z obydwoma dziewczynami miał te same odczucia.

\- Zaprosiłeś ją kiedyś do Hogsmeade?

W tym momencie, Damian dostrzegł smutek na twarzy Erniego.

\- Nie, ponieważ ona nie czuje tego samego, co ja do niej.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - zapytał Damian, którego bardzo ciekawiła odpowiedź Erniego.

\- Damian, naprawdę sądzisz, że dziewczyna, która jest w tobie zakochana, nigdy nie powie, że jesteś przystojny?

Damian zapowietrzył się z wrażenia. Ernie natychmiast to wychwycił

\- Rozmawiamy o Hermionie Granger, prawda? - zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem

Twarz Damiana natychmiast zamieniła odcień z bladosinego na purpurowy.

\- Skąd ty...

\- Proszę cię, siedzisz z nią na lekcjach, spędzacie czas w bibliotece, chodzicie razem na przyjęcia u Slughorna. Głupi by się domyślił, a ja za głupiego się nie uważam.

Damian pokręcił głową, domyślność Erniego rozłożyła go na łopatki. Dlatego postanowił mu wyznać całą prawdę.

\- To nie wszystko.

\- To znaczy? - spytał Ernie, podpierając ręką brodę. Rozmowa zaczęła mieć naprawdę interesujący przebieg.

\- Podoba mi się ktoś jeszcze

Ernie wybuchnął rubasznym śmiechem, kiedy się uspokoił, odparł:

\- Niezły lowelas z ciebie! Kim jest ta druga dziewczyna?

\- Sarah Powell, przed chwilą zaprosiła mnie na wspólny wypad do Hogsmeade.

Ernie pokręcił głową z niedowierzania.

\- Sarah Powell cię zaprosiła na wypad do Hogsmeade?! Na brodę Merlina, przecież to najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w całym Hogwarcie!

Damian wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co powinienem zrobić?

Ernie położył dłoń na ramieniu Damiana:

\- Latanie za zniczem sprawia więcej przyjemności od złapania go. Nie śpiesz się zanadto.

Kiedy Ernie poszedł w kierunku zamku, Damian pomyślał:

_O co mu mogło chodzić?!_

Późnym wieczorem Damian został zaczepiony przez Justina:

\- Słyszałeś co się stało w starciu Armat z Pustułkami?

Damian pokręcił głową, zupełnie zapomniał o meczach quidditcha.

\- Obrońca Armat spalił znicza!

Damian nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Każde dziecko wie, że jedynie szukający może złapać znicza. Jak można zrobić taki błąd będąc profesjonalistą?

\- Pewnie mój tata ostro go zrugał - powiedział Damian, wiedzący do czego może posunąć się Władysław, gdy straci panowanie nad sobą.

Kilka dni później, podczas kolejnego treningu quidditcha, pojawił się problem. Na zajęcia drużyny Puchonów przyszła spora grupa uczniów Revenclawu. Sarah, widząca tłum na trybunach, powiedziała do Nicka:

\- Powinniśmy zawołać panią Hooch, by ich przegoniła.

Nick szeroko się uśmiechnął:

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zrobimy taki trening, że nie przyjdą już nigdy więcej, gwarantuję.

Kapitan Hufflepuffu zebrał wszystkich w kółku i objaśnił plan.

\- Jak widzicie mamy dziś sporą widownię. Chcą zobaczyć, co potrafimy. Pokażmy im, że nie umiemy nic. Wtedy przestaną nas nachodzić, bo będą pewni zwycięstwa w meczu przeciwko nam.

\- Mówię to pierwszy i prawdopodobnie ostatni raz w życiu. Jesteś geniuszem. - powiedział Eurig

\- Dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomiłeś? - spytał Nick, puszczając oczko.

Przedstawienie rozpoczęło się od zbyt mocnego podania Sarah do Zahariasza. Kafel poleciał z tak wielką prędkością, że ugodził Smitcha prosto w prawy policzek. Odbitą piłkę przejął Eurig i pofrunął, by rzucić na pętle strzeżone przez Andrew Milesa. Zanim ścigający złożył się do rzutu, obrońca pofrunął ku swojej lewej pętli. Eurig dostrzegł ten lot, dlatego rzucił w przeciwną stronę, lecz kafel minął cel o dobre półtora metra!

\- Masz cela jak baba z wesela! - krzyknął jeden z Krukonów w kierunku Euriga.

\- Ty wiesz, że do pętli leci się po rzucie, a nie przed nim? -spytała retorycznie Andrew czwartoklasistka ubrana w szatę Rawenclawu

Tymczasem Nick przymierzał się do uderzenia w zmierzający do niego tłuczek. Zrobił potężny wymach, tak silny, że aż wypuścił swój kij, który spadł na głowę Damiana!

_Jak boli! - _pomyślał Damian, masując swoją potylicę.

Równolegle Ellen Wilson spróbowała wybić drugiego tłuczka. Jednak zrobiła to zdecydowania za późno i piłka przeleciała obok niej, trafiając Sarah w przeponę.

\- Oni trenują po wypiciu ognistej whisky czy jak?! - odparł wysoki siódmoklasista, z trudem powstrzymujący się od płaczu z rozbawienia.

Następnie Sarah rzuciła kafla wprost do rąk obrońcy Hufflepuffu. Jednak piłka przełamała jego palce i pofrunęła do środkowej pętli.

\- Mój domowy gnom, by to obronił! - zapiał donośny głos z trybun

Chwilę później Nick i Ellen pofrunęli do kafla. Tuż przed interwencją mrugnęli równocześnie, po czym wpadli na siebie z ogromnym impetem. Ellen odbiła się od potęznie zbudowanego Nicka niczym piłka. Kafel przeleciał między pałkarzami Armat, uderzając Euriga w plecy.

Wrzawa na widowni sięgnęła apogeum, uczniowie spadali ze swoich krzesełek, pokładając się ze śmiechu. Po każdym nieudanym zagraniu głośno chichotali i wiwatowali.

Rozbawiony Michel Corner powiedział do siedzącej obok niego Ginny:

\- To jest chyba najgorsza drużyna w historii Hogwartu!

Ginny, której daleko było do śmiechu, pomyślała:

_Co to ma w ogóle być?! Czy w tym zespole nikt nie umie grać w quidditcha?!_

Postanowiła przyjść na trening Puchonów ze względu na Damiana, który ją zaciekawił schwytaniem znicza na Meteorze. Liczyła, że obejrzy coś naprawdę interesującego, tymczasem...

_Szkoda słów - _pomyślała, obserwując jak Zahariasz enty raz nie potrafił złapać kafla.

Na kilka minut przed końcem zajęć Damian dostrzegł znicza. Znajdował się on tuż przed twarzą Sarah. Podekscytowany zobaczeniem znicza pofrunął w kierunku koleżanki z drużyny. Kiedy zbliżył się do złotej piłeczki na odległości dwóch metrów, pomyślał:

_Zaraz, zaraz! Przecież muszę pokazać wszystkim, że jestem totalną ciamajdą! _

Dlatego zamiast delikatnego przesuwania ręki w kierunku znicza, wybrał błyskawiczny chwyt prawą dłonią. Znicz przeleciał mu między palcami, lecz zamiast niego poczuł w swojej ręce coś innego. Był to nos Sarah, zwisającej naprzeciwko niego. Zszokowany Damian rozluźnił uchwyt po dobrych pięciu sekundach.

\- Ty durny idioto! - krzyknęła Sarah, rozmasowując swój nos.

\- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem... -odparł przestraszony chłopak

Zachwycony Nick Jarvis nie mógł uwierzyć w zdolności aktorskie Damiana.

_Po czymś takim nikt normalny nie weźmie go za dobrego szukającego. Jesteś genialny, chłopie!_

Ta sytuacja kompletnie wyprowadziła Krukonów z równowagi. Wpadali sobie w objęcia, płacząc i śmiejąc się wniebogłosy.

_Damian ma rywalizować z Harrym?! Harry wygra, choćby miał latać z zamkniętymi oczami! -_ pomyślała Ginny, ignorując trzymającego się za brzuch Michela.

Po chwili wyszła ze stadionu, nieustannie kręcąc przy tym głową. W życiu nie widziała tak żałosnej zbieraniny.

Kiedy wszyscy uczniowie Ravenclawu opuścili trybuny, rozbawiony Nick oświadczył:

\- Co za piękna katastrofa!

\- Szkoda, że taka bolesna - oświadczył Eurig, masując swoje obolałe plecy

Damian nadal miał poczucie winy, dlatego rzekł do Sarah:

\- Przepraszam.

Sarah uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- Daj spokój, naprawdę sądzisz, że wyzwałam cię od idiotów na serio? - oświadczyła, puszczając oczko.

\- Miałaś dobry powód

\- Owszem, dlatego musiałam to zrobić przy Krukonach. - powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Damian ponownie poczuł gorąc na twarzy.

Na koniec treningu Nick oświadczył:

\- Dzięki tej komedii będziemy mieli spokój w przygotowaniach do meczu.

Następnego dnia, podczas lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, Severus Snape oznajmił:

\- Podczas dzisiejszej lekcji będziecie walczyć z różnymi przeciwnikami. Chcę zobaczyć wasze _postępy._

\- Zamojski, zmierz się z Potterem.

Damian podszedł w kierunku Harry'ego. Przyjacielsko się do niego uśmiechnął, po czym wykonał ukłon przed pojedynkiem. Następnie stanęli w pozycji bojowej z wyciągniętymi różdzkami.

_Poczekam aż Harry wykona zaklęcie, wtedy zrobię unik i go skontruję._ \- pomyślał Damian

_Zaczekam na moment, gdy Damian rzuci urok, po czym go zablokuję i wykonam kontrę - _rzekł Harry w myślach

Przez jakieś trzydzieści sekund patrzyli sobie w oczy, czekając na to, który z nich jako pierwszy rzuci zaklęcie.

_Nie zamierzam porzucić swojej strategii, kontra to najlepsze rozwiązanie _\- pomyślał Damian

_Damian jest zbyt niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, by narazić się na skontrowanie uroku, wolę poczekać - _pomyślał Harry

Równolegle inne pary toczyły ze sobą pojedynki, klasa błyskała się od świateł uroków. Jednak Harry i Damian stali niewzruszeni.

W końcu, po dobrych dwóch minutach wyczekiwania, zniecierpliwiony Harry wykonał błyskawiczny ruch różdzką.

Damian rozpoznał charakterystyczny ruch ręki, przypominający liczbę sześć.

_To exepeliarmus! _\- pomyślał Damian, wykonując zaklęcie tarczy.

Szkarłatne światło odbiło się przeźroczystej poświaty.

_Co za refleks! Byłem szybki, ale Damian okazał się jeszcze szybszy. _\- pomyślał Harry, doceniający reakcję Damiana.

_Mało brakowało! Gdybym nie rozpoznał ruchu dłoni, byłoby już po mnie - _rzekł w myślach Damian, będący pod wrażeniem umiejętności Harry'ego.

Następnie Damian rzucił Rictusepmrę, Harry uniknął zaklęcia balansem ciała w lewo i skontrował Damiana za pomocą Drętwoty. Damian podjął bardzo niestandardową decyzję. Wykonał przewrót w przód, co pozwoliło na uniknięcie zaklęcia.

_Że co?! -_ pomyślał zdumiony Harry, któremu przypomniały się czasy z mugolskiej podstawówki, kiedy nauczyciel od wf-u uczył przewrotów.

_Perficus Totalus! -_ rzuciłDamian, usiłujący wykorzystać zdumienie przeciwnika.

_Chce mnie unieruchomić!_ \- pomyślał Harry, który rozpoznał charakterystyczny zaokrąglający ruch dłonią.

Harry zdołał zdążył zrobić krok w prawo, co pozwoliło na uniknięciu uroku. Następnie przeszedł do kontrataku:

_Immobulus!_

Fioletowa poświata poleciała w kierunku Damiana, który unieszkodliwił ją za pomocą zaklęcia tarczy.

\- Zmiana partnerów! - krzyknął Snape

_Ten to zawsze musi się wtrącić w najlepszym momencie - _pomyślał podirytowany Harry, pragnący kontynuacji pojedynku

_Jaka szkoda, ciekawe jakby to dalej wyglądało -_ pomyślał zawiedziony Damian.

Harry i Damian uśmiechnęli się do siebie, Harry oświadczył:

\- Trudny przeciwnik z ciebie

\- Wzajemnie - odparł Damian.

Kilka godzin później Hermiona dokończyła wypracowanie dotyczące wszystkich cech eliksiru niewidzialności. Podczas wkładania zeszytu do torby, zwróciła uwagę na album ze zdjęciami leżący obok stosu podręczników. W tym momencie przypomniała sobie swoją obietnicę złożoną Damianowi podczas pierwszego przyjęcia u Slughorna.

_Muszę mu koniecznie pokazać zdjęcia w nim zawarte! - _pomyślała, nie mogąc doczekać się reakcji Damiana.

Miała ku temu doskonała okazję, ponieważ ówczesnego wieczoru byli umówieni na kolejne zajęcia z magii bezródżkowej. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że same lekcje ją frustrowały, ponieważ nie była w stanie zauważyć jakichkolwiek rezultatów. Jednak Damian cały czas ją uspokajał, twierdząc że pewnego dnia wewnętrzna magia się odblokuje. Kiedy dotarła pod Pokój Życzeń, chłopak już na nią czekaj.

\- Cześć, jak minął dzień? - spytał Damian

\- Bardzo miło, podczas lekcji obrony udało mi się wygrać wszystkie pojedynki.

Na twarzy Damiana pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, Hermiona była naprawdę trudnym przeciwnikiem.

\- Jak poszedł ci pojedynek z Harrym? - zagadnęła, będąc ciekawa wyniku rywalizacji. Harry przed przybyciem Damiana był zdecydowanie najlepszym uczniem na roku z obrony przed czarną magią. Jednak umiejętności pojedynkowe Damiana były na tyle wysokie, że Hermiona potrafiła sobie wyobrazić porażkę Harry'ego.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie walczyłem z kimś jego pokroju. Ma niesamowicie szybką rękę i błyskawicznie podejmuje decyzje. Jednak przy odrobinie szczęścia zdołałem obronić się przed jego urokami. Niestety profesor Snape przerwał nasze zmagania.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, z tego co zdążyła zauważyć, Harry był ekspertem pod względem atakowania przeciwnika. Natomiast Damian specjalizował się w magii defensywnej. Dwa przeciwstawne style powinny zapewnić interesujący pojedynek.

Następnie wyjęła z torby album ze zdjęciami.

\- Podczas pierwszego przyjęcia u Slughorna chciałeś zobaczyć nieruchome zdjęcia. W dniu moich urodzin rodzice przysłali mi album z rodzinnymi fotografiami.

\- Ale super! Z przyjemnością je obejrzę. - oświadczył podekscytowany chłopak.

Pierwsze zdjęcie z kolekcji przedstawiało Hermionę oraz jej rodziców. Damian zwrócił uwagę na spore podobieństwo między nią i mamą. Rodzicielka Hermiony również miała brązowe, burzliwe włosy. Jednak najbardziej zdumiewający dla Damiana był brak ruchu osób uwiecznionych na zdjęciu.

_Zupełnie jakby fotograf zatrzymał czas _\- pomyślał zafascynowany Damian, uważnie przyglądając się zdjęciu.

Fotografie w magicznym świecie zawsze były ruchome. Niekiedy, w zależności od modelu aparatu, osoby uwiecznione na zdjęciach znikały na jakiś czas. Tymczasem tutaj...

Niesamowite - szepnął Damian tak cicho, że Hermiona z trudem go usłyszała.

W tym momencie Damian poczuł pewnego rodzaju zawstydzenie. Czarodzieje czystej krwi często mówią o szacunku do mugoli. Jednak w zdecydowanej większości przypadków ich wypowiedzi mają protekcjonalny charakter. Nawet u państwa Zamojskich, którzy zdecydowanie nie słyną z uprzedzeń do niemagicznej społeczności, czasami padają żarty naigrywające się z życia bez magii.

\- Jesteśmy wstrętni - powiedział smutnym tonem do zdumionej Hermiony.

\- Uważamy się za lepszych od mugoli wyłącznie dlatego, że dysponujemy czymś, na co nie mamy żadnego wpływu. Wyśmiewamy ich, ponieważ rekompensują magię innymi rzeczami. Tymczasem, jak widać po twoich zdjęciach, moglibyśmy się mnóstwo od nich nauczyć.

Hermiona zupełnie nie spodziewała się takich rozmyślań ze strony Damiana. Czasami tok myślenia przyjaciela naprawdę ją zaskakiwał.

\- Damianie, stawianie swojego kręgu kulturowego ponad inne jest naturalnym zjawiskiem. Społeczność w której żyjemy warunkuje nasze przekonania, wartości, decyduje ona o tym, co uważamy za dobro i zło. Przez szesnaście lat byłeś wychowywany w środowisku czarodziejów czystej krwi. Ponadto chodziłeś do szkoły umacniającej określony system postrzegania relacji czarodziejów z osobami niemagicznymi. Wymaganie od siebie oddzielenia tych wszystkich rzeczy w postrzeganiu innej społeczności jest niewykonalne. Równie dobrze mógłbyś sobie zarzucać, że nie potrafisz teleportować się w Hogwarcie. Jasne, możesz tak postąpić, ale moim zdaniem jest to zupełnie bezsensowne.

Damian spojrzał na Hermionę z rozdziawionymi ustami. Argumentacja dziewczyny kompletnie go zszokowała. Przez chwilę analizował jej wywód. Po kilku sekundach, oświadczył:

\- W takim razie, co powinienem zrobić?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się:

\- Rozmawiaj z osobami pochodzenia mugolskiego, wyszukuj informacji o świecie pozamagicznym, zadawaj pytania i szukaj odpowiedzi. Rób to, co wychodzi ci najlepiej. Nabywaj wiedzę.


	16. Chwilowa ślepota

_Kestrels Stadium, 28 września 1996 roku_

Władysław nie mógł uwierzyć w to, czego właśnie doświadczył. Całe spotkanie toczyło się zgodnie z przedmeczowymi założeniami. Wystawienie Raheema na pozycji szukającego kompletnie zaskoczyło zespół Pustułek. Taktyka gospodarzy polegająca na błyskawicznym wyeliminowaniu szukającego została w pełni wyeliminowana. Dzięki temu Armaty uzyskały sporą przewagę bramkową, a pałkarze z Kenmare zostali wyprowadzeni z równowagi. Wydawało się, że zwycięstwo było tylko kwestią czasu, tymczasem stało się coś takiego.

Menedżer Armat zupełnie zapomniał o podaniu ręki trenerowi rywali po zakończeniu spotkania. Zamiast tego szybkim krokiem podążył do szatni. Zdążył do niej dotrzeć przed swoimi zawodnikami. Zamknął drzwi, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, myśląc:

_Stevenson, ty palancie!_

Gdyby taki błąd popełnił zawodnik drużyny do lat osiemnastu Władysław powiedziałby mu, że nie jest gotowy na grę w elitarnego quidditcha. Lecz zagranie tego pokroju u profesjonalisty przekraczało jakiekolwiek pojmowanie. Próbował sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek był świadkiem równie absurdalnego zdarzenia. W 1988 roku szukający reprezentacji Polski — Andrzej Twardowski — podczas towarzyskiego meczu z Brazylią złapał zegarek sędziego zamiast znicza. Sam sprawca przewinienia tłumaczył później, że było ciemno, a złoty błysk obydwu przedmiotów praktycznie identyczny. Dzień po meczu selekcjoner Zientarski wysłał swojego szukającego do okulisty.

Jako pierwsi do szatni weszli March i Harris, wyglądali na naprawdę wściekłych. Później dołączyli Diaby, Suzuki i Nicoll. Każdy z nich miał istny mord w oczach. Jednak najgroźniejszy wyraz widniał na twarzy Raheema. Władysław zupełnie mu się nie dziwił, przez cały mecz narażał się na ataki najgroźniejszego duetu pałkarzy w całej lidze, by jego wysiłki zostały zmarnowane przez coś tak głupiego. Na samym końcu, dobre trzydzieści sekund po innych, w szatni zjawił się Stevenson.

Władysław zwrócił uwagę na jego mowę ciała. Szedł mocno przygarbiony, z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Następnie ponownie spojrzał na pozostałych. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z wyrzutem.

_Nie mogę doprowadzić do przepychanek w szatni. Sam muszę to z nim załatwić. _— pomyślał Władysław.

— _Get out_ — odparł ostrym głosem.

Wszyscy zawodnicy skinęli głowami. Każdy z nich był wściekły na Stevensona, lecz furii menedżera nie mogło równać się nic. Kiedy gracze wyszli Władysław rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Następnie podszedł do siedzącego w kącie Stevensona.

— Wstań

Obrońca natychmiast spełnił polecenie trenera. Władysław podszedł do niego i stanął tuż przed nim. Tak blisko, że ich nosy niemal stykały się ze sobą. Następnie Władysław wziął głęboki wdech, spojrzał Stevensonowi w oczy i ryknął:

— ODBIŁO CI CZY JAK?! KAŻDY DZIECIAK WIE, ŻE TYLKO SZUKAJĄCY MOŻE ZŁAPAĆ ZNICZA! TO JEST WSTYD! TO JEST SKANDAL!

Podczas piętnastu minut tyrady Władysław podkreślał jak mocno Stevenson zawiódł kolegów, kibiców oraz wszystkich pracowników klubu. Ponadto wspomniał, że nigdy w życiu nie był świadkiem podobnej bezmyślności. Kiedy wreszcie Władysław zdarł gardło, oświadczył:

— Przeproś kolegów. Zasługują na to.

Po czym wyszedł z szatni, zostawiając zawodników samych ze sobą.

Kiedy gracze Armat weszli ponownie do pomieszczenia, March spojrzał na Stevensona, który był blady jak ściana.

— Aż tak mocno cię ochrzanił? — zapytał kapitan Armat

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz

_Hogwart, wrzesień 1996 roku_

Severus Snape siedział w swoim gabinecie i rozmyślał nad jedną kwestią, która wzbudzała silny wewnętrzny niepokój. Był nią ten nowy uczeń, Zamojski. Wszystko z nim związane wyglądało niezwykle podejrzanie. Czarny Pan w szczycie swojej potęgi miał wielu sprzymierzeńców z całej Europy. Zwłaszcza wschód kontynentu, z którego pochodzili uczniowie Durmstrangu, był niezwykle podatnym gruntem. I nagle, tuż przed wybuchem kolejnej wojny czarodziejów, w Hogwarcie zjawia się chłopak z Polski. Czarodziej czystej krwi, syn słynnego zawodnika quidditcha, uczeń Durmstrangu. Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać prawdopodobnie utworzył pierwsze wpływy pod ekspansję Europy, a bogata rodzina może mu w tym wydatnie pomóc. Co więcej, ojciec również przeprowadził się do Anglii. Teoretycznie pracuje jako menedżer Armat z Chudley, ale na Merlina, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach traktuje poważnie trenowanie tych miernot? To wszystko brzmi jak przykrywka do zupełnie innej działalności. Może chodzi o propagowanie ideologii czystej krwi w angielskim środowisku sportowym? Następnie, Severus ponownie zaczął rozmyślać o szczeniaku. Przez lata nauczania Severus dobrze poznał młodzież. Zazwyczaj dzieciaki są głośne, niezdolne do słuchania innych, a przede wszystkim głupie. W jego mniemaniu każdy, kto nie angażuje się poważnie w naukę jest po prostu kretynem. Tymczasem zdecydowana większość uczniów myśli o wszystkim innym, co doprowadzało go do szału. Natomiast Zamojski jest zawsze przygotowany, ma ładne, wręcz ociekające o kaligrafię pismo i zna odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Ponadto, nie są one tak bezmyślnie wyuczone jak u Granger. Wręcz przeciwnie, chłopak zawsze dodaje fakty od siebie, oznaczające że dokładnie zrozumiał to, co przeczytał. Jednak nauczyciela najbardziej zadziwił jego styl pojedynkowania się. Dokładnie obserwował zmagania z Granger, która przez całe tygodnie nie wygrała z nim ani razu. Najbardziej zagadkowe w tym wszystkim było to, że używał głównie magii defensywnej. Kto w tym wieku jest specjalistą od obrony? Młodzi czarodzieje, zwłaszcza z Durmstrangu, uwielbiają dominować nad przeciwnikiem, zapędzać go w kozi róg. Na tym właśnie polega siła, a jednocześnie największa słabość adeptów magii. Brakuje im cierpliwości, umiejętności planowania, która zazwyczaj przychodzi z wiekiem. Tymczasem Zamojski przypomina aurora z trzydziestoletnim doświadczeniem. Bezbłędnie wykorzystuje każde odsłonięcie przeciwnika i wymierza decydujące zaklęcie. Na zakończenie swoich przemyśleń, Severus pomyślał:

_Jest zbyt idealny, za długo żyję by wierzyć w idealnych czarodziejów, a co dopiero uczniów. I nie przekonuje mnie to, że jest Puchonem. Jak można, do cholery, ufać kapeluszowi, który wybrał Petera Pettigrew do Gryffindoru?_

Chudley, 28 września 1996 roku, godzina 21:00

Władysław oczekiwał w swoim domu na przybycie Mathew. Umówili się na omówienie gry najbliższego przeciwnika — Harpii z Holyhead. Oczekując na przybycie swojego asystenta analizował ligową tabelę. Na pierwszym miejscu usadowiły się Sroki z Montrose z 900 punktami. Drugą lokatę zajmują Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere mający 840 oczek. Na trzecią pozycję wskoczyły Pustułki z Kenmare, które wywalczyły 810 punktów. Armaty wskutek przegranej spadły na szóste miejsce w tabeli z dorobkiem 580 punktów. Harpie z Holyhead dzięki zwycięstwu nad Katapultami z Caerphilly wyprzedziły Armaty i mają 620 punktów.

W tym momencie usłyszał głośny dźwięk, oznaczający przybycie Mathew. Asystent podał rękę menedżerowi, po czym usiadł przy stole i zapytał:

— Co ten Stevenson sobie wyobrażał?! Wszystkie media sportowe trąbią tylko o tym.

Władysław wzruszył ramionami, analizowanie sposobu myślenia niektórych osób było zadaniem ponad jego siły.

— Jak zareagowali chłopaki? Musieli być wściekli jak sto pięćdziesiąt, prowadziliście ponad stoma punktami!

— Owszem, mieli istny mord w oczach. Jednak nie pozwoliłem na żadne kłótnie. Wywaliłem wszystkich z szatni, a potem porządnie opieprzyłem Stevensona.

Mathew wolał sobie nie wyobrażać tego, co się tam działo. Władysław był prawdziwym perfekcjonistą, zwracającym uwagę na każdy detal. Brak znajomości elementarnego przepisu gry u Stevensona musiał doprowadzić go do szału. Asystent wolał zmienić temat, dlatego odparł:

— Harpie będą kłopotliwym rywalem. Mają świetne ścigające, a ich kapitan — Gwenog Jones — to prawdziwe utrapienie. Świetnie panuje nad miotłą, ma niezwykłą siłę, więc trudno odebrać jej kafla oraz bardzo precyzyjnie rzuca. Co w połączeniu ze zdolnościami przywódczymi sprawia, że jest prawdziwą podporą zespołu.

Władysław skinął głową. Podczas swojej kariery dwukrotnie mierzył się z reprezentacją Walii, której kapitanem była właśnie Jones. Zapamiętał ją jako niezwykle wybuchową zawodniczkę, co chwilę wyzywającą przeciwników od patałachów.

Podstawowym zadaniem menedżera podczas analizy rywala było odnalezienie jego najsilniejszej strony oraz znalezienie sposobu na skuteczne zneutralizowanie jej. Dlatego według niego najlepszym planem na ten mecz będzie…

— Indywidualne krycie Jones przez Diaby'ego. — powiedział w kierunku Mathew

Na twarzy Mathew pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Diaby jest prawdopodobnie najlepiej kryjącym oraz odbierającym kafla zawodnikiem w całej że skutecznie utrudnić Jones grę.

_Hogwart, wrzesień 1996 roku_

Ginny po obejrzeniu treningu Puchonów postanowiła powiedzieć wszystko Harremu. Zastała go w Pokoju Wspólnym, grającego z Ronem w eksplodującego durnia. Kiedy skończyli rozgrywkę podeszła do nich, mówiąc:

— Byłam dziś na treningu Hufflepuffu.

Zaskoczony Harry, spytał:

— Nie poprosili pani Hooch o wyproszenie kibiców?

Ginny pokręciła głową, a następnie odparła:

— Też się zdziwiłam, ale po obejrzeniu tego jak grają już rozumiem dlaczego nic nie zrobili..

— Mianowicie? — spytał Harry z żywym zainteresowaniem

— Ponieważ są prawdopodobnie najgorszą drużyną w dziejach Hogwartu

Zszokowany Harry pokręcił głową, Puchoni zawsze grali całkiem nieźle, a w tym roku dołączył do nich Damian.

— Też jestem zdziwiona. Myślałam, że coś potrafią, a obejrzałam parodię quidditcha. Pałkarze nie potrafią trafić kijem w tłuczki, obrońca rzuca się w drugą stronę niż leci piłka, ścigający nie potrafią złapać kafla a jak go wreszcie utrzymują w dłoniach, to rzucają dwa metry od pętli.

— Co z Damianem? Przecież złapał znicza na Meteorze!

— Pewnie wpadł mu prosto do rąk. Dzisiaj zamiast znicza chwycił nos koleżanki z drużyny.

W tym momencie Ron ryknął śmiechem.

— Jak można być taką ofermą, by złapać kogoś za nos?! Szkoda, że tego nie widziałem!

Następnie, gdy trochę się opanował, rzekł:

— Dobre wieści, Harry, zrobimy z nich miazgę.

Następnego dnia odbyła się kolejna kolejna lekcja obrony przed czarną magią. Damian miał nadzieję na kolejną konfrontację z Harrym, lecz profesor Snape kazał mu walczyć z Deanem Thomasem oraz Michaelem Cornerem. Chłopak z łatwością wygrał obydwa pojedynki, pod koniec drugiej konfrontacji usłyszał od Michaela.

— Gdybyś tak dobrze chwytał znicza jak się pojedynkujesz, to zdobyliście Puchar Quidditcha.

Damian uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Krukoni dali się tak łatwo nabrać na ich przedstawienie.

Kiedy wychodził z sali po zakończeniu zajęć usłyszał rozmowę grupki Ślizgonów, znajdujących się kilka metrów przed nim.

— Nie wstyd ci, że przegrałeś z Granger? — odparł Malfoy do Zabiniego

Zirytowany Blaise zacisnął dłonie, mówiąc:

— Ta durna szlama miała więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, gdyby nie…

Damian natychmiast poczuł ogarniającą go złość. Hermiona była najmądrzejszą i najbardziej pracowitą czarodziejką jaką miał przyjemność poznać. Zaś wyzywanie kogoś od brudnej krwi jest poniżej wszelkich standardów i zasługuje na karę. Wymierzył urok w stronę Zabiniego.

Zaklęcie trafiło ucznia Slytherinu, który nagle się zatrzymał. Zdziwiona Pansy Parkinson, zapytała go:

— Co z tobą?

Na twarzy Blaise'a pojawił się strach i niedowierzanie. Co chwilę otwierał oczy i je zamykał. Po chwili, oświadczył piskliwym głosem:

— Nic nie widzę! Ja nic nie widzę!

Uśmiechnięty Damian chciał odejść z miejsca zdarzenia, by nikt go z nim nie powiązał, lecz w tym momencie usłyszał głos profesora Snape'a:

— Zamojski!

Przestraszony Damian odwrócił się w stronę nauczyciela.

_Czyżby mnie zobaczył? _— pomyślał chłopak, analizując pozycję nauczyciela, ustawionego kilkanaście metrów za nim.

_Pomiędzy mną a profesorem szło co najmniej kilkunastu uczniów. Jeżeli przed moim zaklęciem nie skręcił lekko w lewo, to nie miał szansy dostrzec, co robię. Kieruje nim jedynie jego intuicja._

Dlatego postanowił udawać, że nie ma pojęcia w jakim celu go zawołano.

— Chce pan ze mną o czymś porozmawiać?

Zirytowany Severus nie znosił, kiedy dzieciaki go okłamywały. Zaś Zamojski łgał jak najęty. Co prawda nie mógł zobaczyć, kto rzucił urok, ale z zaklęciem chwilowej ślepoty ostatni raz miał do czynienia w czasach, gdy sam był uczniem.

— Rzuciłeś na Zabiniego urok chwilowej ślepoty. — oświadczył Severus ostrym tonem

— Nie mam pojęcia o czym pan mówi. Proszę sprawdzić moją różdżkę, panie profesorze — rzekł Damian, próbujący przybrać zaskoczony wyraz twarzy.

_Niezły blef jak na Puchona. Szczeniak mówi, że jest gotowy do sprawdzenia różdzki, bym nabrał wątpliwości w sprawie swojego osądu i tego nie zrobił._

— Z przyjemnością to uczynię — rzekł nauczyciel, wyszczerzając zęby. Od dawna miał ochotę przyłapać na czymś tego dzieciaka i wlepić mu porządny szlaban. Teraz znalazła się idealna sposobność.

Damian podał Snape'owi swoją różdzkę.

— _Prior Incantantio _— rzekł Severus z nieukrywaną satysfakcją w głosie. Jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, różdzka wskazała zaklęcia pojedynkowe: Expelliarmus, Protego i Petrificus Totalus.

Zdenerwowany profesor oddał Damianowi różdzkę i odszedł bez słowa. Nie miał pojęcia kto użył tego zaklęcia, co naprawdę go irytowało, bo był to dobry powód do odebrania okrągłych pięćdziesięciu punktów.

Kiedy profesor Snape zniknął z linii wzroku, Damian złapał się za szybko bijące serce, myśląc:

_Całe szczęście, że użyłem magii bezróżdzkowej._

_Cannons Stadium 30 września 1996 roku_

Przed treningiem Władysław z Mathew wyjaśnili zawodnikom taktykę na najbliższe spotkanie. Jej najważniejszym punktem było wyłączenie z gry Jones za pomocą indywidualnego krycia oraz uderzaniem w nią tłuczkami. Podczas,mini gry Diaby przez cały czas krył Raheema. Oglądanie ich pojedynków było naprawdę ekscytującym doświadczeniem. Raheem balansował miotłą z zawrotną prędkością, lecz Diaby nie zamierzał mu odpuścić choć na sekundę. Większość pojedynków wygrał drobny Francuz, lecz Raheem dzięki swoim umiejętnościom zdołał rzucić dwie bramki. Jednak najważniejszym wydarzeniem dnia okazało się niezwykłe zagranie Marcha i Harrisa. Pod koniec zajęć obydwaj pałkarze pofrunęli w kierunku tłuczka. Harris startował z lewej połowy boiska, chcąc trafić Barnesa. Natomiast March, zaczynający lot na prawej połowie, zamierzał ustrzelić Raheema. Minimalnie szybszy okazał się Harris, lecz odbity przez niego tłuczek został skontrowany przez Marcha i pofrunął z niebotyczną prędkością obok zdumionego Raheema.

— Widziałeś to?! Widziałeś to?! — krzyknął Mathew do Władysława

— Widziałem, przez kompletny przypadek udoskonalili starego, dobrego, dubla. Już ja się postaram, by umieli to zrobić o każdej porze dnia i nocy — rzekł Władysław, podekscytowany ogromem możliwości stworzonym przez nowe zagranie.

, _.Hogwart, wrzesień 1996 roku_

— Witam wszystkich na kolejnym treningu! — rzekł uśmiechnięty Nick do pozostałych zawodników Hufflepuffu.

— Boję się, im większy banan na jego twarzy tym bardziej porąbane ćwiczenia powstały w tej łepetynie — szepnął Eurig do Sarah, która z trudem powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

— Dzisiaj wszyscy zostaną ustawieni na innych pozycjach niż zwykle.- oświadczył Nick

— Słucham?! — krzyknął zszokowany Zachariasz.

— Ja zagram jako obrońca, Andrew, Ellen i Damian wystąpią w rolach ścigających, Zacharaiasz i Eurig będą pałkarzami, zaś Sarah postara się złapać znicza.

— Zwariowałeś_,_ prędzej mi gumochłon na dłoni wyrośnie niż zagram w roli pałkarza — powiedział zszokowany Eurig do Nicka.

— Dam ci odpisać zadanie domowe na jutrzejsze eliksiry — rzekł Nick, który znał niechęć Euriga do nauki po lekcjach.

Zrezygnowany Eurig westchnął teatralnie. Kolejny raz, prawdopodobnie już setny, dał się przekonać Nickowi, by zrobić coś, czego wcale nie zamierzał.

Dla Damiana gra w roli ścigającego nie była pierwszyzną. Czasem jako dziecko rzucał kafla, a tata występował jako obrońca. Jednak od tamtej pory minęło wiele lat i ponowne przestawienie się sprawiało spore trudności. Najpierw mocne podanie od Ellen przełamało mu prawą dłoń, następnie rzucił kafla za plecy Andrew, a potem rzucił metr obok pętli strzeżonej przez Nicka.

— Kto jak kto, ale syn słynnego ścigającego powinien grać na tej pozycji nieco lepiej! — odparł Nick, puszczając oczko w kierunku Damiana.

Pozostali zawodnicy również mieli spore kłopoty z zamianą pozycji. Ellen rzucała mocno, jednak wiele z jej rzutów było bardzo niecelnych. Natomiast Andrew świetnie chwytał piłkę, lecz miał problem z trafieniem do pętli.

Jednak największe trudności z przystosowaniem się do nowej roli mieli Eurig z Zachariaszem. Niejednokrotnie, zamiast uderzać kafle, robili przed nimi uniki.

— Co jest panowie?! Ile razy mówiliście, że każdy głupi potrafi machać kijem?! — powiedział rozbawiony Nick

— Ale z was tchórze — rzekła Sarah, kręcąc głową.

_Nikt mi nie będzie mówił, że jestem tchórzem! _— pomyślał Eurig, potężnie machając kijem, który minął tłuczka o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów.

— Następnym razem ci się uda! — krzyknęła Ellen, pokazując kciuk w górę.

Równolegle Sara wypatrzyła znicza, znajdował się on na wysokości dwudziestu stóp nad ziemią. Podekscytowana możliwością szybkiego złapania znicza, podleciała do niego i wykonała błyskawiczny chwyt. Złota piłeczka przeleciała jej między palcami.

— Zbyt szybko zbliżyłaś dłoń. Trochę cierpliwości i znicz będzie twój. — powiedział Damian

Sarah uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku, ten trening był naprawdę świetną zabawą.

Chwilę później Zachariasz pofrunął w stronę tłuczka atakującego Ellen.

_Muszę ją przed nim obronić! _— pomyślał chłopak i potężnym uderzeniem posłał piłkę w stronę trybun.

_Trafiłem go?! Naprawdę?! _— pomyślał zdziwiony, ale również bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

— Brawo, Zach! Świetnie robota! — rzekła Ellen, mierzwiąc Zachariasza po głowie.

— Jak chcesz, to jednak potrafisz! — oświadczył Nick, unosząc kciuk w górę.

Po kilku minutach również Eurig popisał się trafieniem w tłuczka, który pofrunął wzdłuż linii bocznej boiska. Wreszcie, na jakieś piętnaście minut przed planowanym końcem treningu, Sarah dostrzegła znicza przy środku boiska. Wystartowała niczym strzała, przypominając sobie słowa Damiana, dotyczące powolnego zbliżania ręki. Kiedy pofrunęła do niej na odległość łokcia, pomyślała:

_Tylko spokojnie, delikatnie przesuń dłoń i wykonaj szybki chwyt. _

Powoli zbliżyła rękę ku zniczowi, a potem błyskawicznie zamknęła dłoń. Podekscytowana Sarah poczuła chłód metalu.

— Udało mi się! — krzyknęła, machając złotą piłeczką.

W tym momencie wszyscy porzucili swoje zadania i pofrunęli do niej, by jej pogratulować.

— Jesteś niesamowita! — ryknął Eurig

— Co za talent! — rzekł Andrew

— Właśnie wyrzuciłaś Damiana z roli szukającego! — powiedział Nick, rozpromieniony od ucha do ucha.

Damian, który przyleciał jako ostatni, uśmiechnął się w stronę Sarah:

— Gratuluję!

Sarah spojrzała na wszystkich, oświadczając:

— To nasz wspólny sukces. Razem jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć wszystko.


End file.
